EL Aroma de la Dulce Candy
by HIKARY GUORY
Summary: Que pasaria si de la nada apareciera Anthony, y lo peor que el no sabe quien es ..entre a averiguar que pasara. Ultimo capitulo el comienso de una nueva vida
1. Chapter 1: Encierro Permanente

Ante todas mil disculpas por aparecer después de tanto tiempo debido a problemas de fuerza mayor tuve que utilizar mi tiempo en otras cosas dejando abandonada a esta historia y cuando la quise retomar me di cuenta que esta historia que fue escrita hace mucho tiempo fue borrada de mi cuenta y no tengo idea de quien lo hizo por eso me tome el tiempo para cambiar algunas cosas de mi cuenta y así la misma sea mas segura, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga esto me sirvió para rehacer algunas cosas y presentar mejor una historia hacia ustedes.

Si bien el trabajo no esta terminado pienso concluirlo dentro de unas semanas para tener la historia completa pues como a muchos nunca me gusto tener historias incompletas y que no se sepa que paso.

Espero sus opiniones sobre la misma y que me ayuden a concluirla tal vez recuperar a quienes estaban siguiendo la historia y obtener su opinión de la misma pues decidi tomar en cuenta algunas sugerencias y cambie algunas cosas de la historia, dejo de golpe unos 14 capítulos y espero sus opiniones para que me digan si esta historia tiene futuro y también para ver si puedo mostrarles otras historias sobre los demás personajes.

Como siempre se dice ninguno de los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecen y escribí esta historia solo por diversión y para ver que tal me va como escritora jejejeje

**Capítulo I**

**ENCIERRO PERMANENTE**

Despertó en un cuarto oscuro sin noción de las cosas, lo único que recordaba entre sueños era los cascos del caballo, a alguien gritando aunque no entendía lo que decía y a él cayendo de un caballo hacia una rpofunda oscuridad.

¡Ayúdenme! – fue lo único que pudo decir para despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, el grito de un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de al menos unos catorce años rompió el silencio de la habitación, enseguida entraron enfermeras y médicos a atenderlo, se asusto al ver tanta gente de golpe, el doctor examinaba sus signos vitales y vista, una enfermera preparaba inyecciones en una bandeja y otra salía corriendo al pasillo a llamar a alguien, todo era confusión en su mente ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en una cama? ¿Qué había pasado? Y lo más importante ¿quién era él?, no recordaba absolutamente nada solo en su mente se mantenía la imagen de él cayendo de un caballo.

¿Siente los golpes en las piernas? – pregunto el médico. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta viendo al médico se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a interrogarlo.

¿Dígame por favor quién soy? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde está mi familia? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? – el médico lo miro asombrado, tendría que comunicárselo de inmediato a ella, pero no podía arriesgarse a que el paciente sufriera de una conmoción debido a su pérdida de memoria así que lanzo una mirada a la enfermera que entendió perfectamente y la misma procedió a inyectarle un sedante al paciente de ojos azules.

El sintió de repente un sueño profundo pero no quería dormirse quería respuestas, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía y poco a poco fue soltando al doctor y durmiéndose.

Doctor la Señora Andry viene en camino y desea que esté atento a su llegada para hablar inmediatamente – dijo la enfermera que había salido del cuarto, esta aun estaba agitada por la carrera que había hecho hasta la oficina para hacer unas llamadas, el doctor asintió y se quedo pensativo observando al paciente y preguntándose a si mismo ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Tiene sentido esto?. Miro a las enfermeras que estaban en el cuarto y procedió a darles órdenes:

Necesito que mantengan al paciente controlado, no contesten a ninguna de sus preguntas, no lo dejen salir de la habitación, solo limítense a cuidarlo y si se pone violento tienen que sedarlo, han entendido – dijo mirándolas con severidad a lo que las enfermeras asintieron sin replicar la orden, saliendo del cuarto el doctor pidió que le comunicaran cuando llegara la señora Andry. Las enfermeras se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro de lastima viendo al paciente.

Pobre joven lleva tanto tiempo en coma y cuando despierta debe ser sedado, esto no le hará ningún bien a su salud ni a su memoria que parece haber perdido – dijo una de las enfermeras que controlaba los signos del joven – es lógico que con el golpe que se dio pierda la memoria, pero con paciencia y cuidados la recuperaría ¿Por qué quieren mantenerlo sedado no se dan cuenta que eso solo lo perjudica? De esa manera no se va a recuperar – finalizo con un tono de rabia la enfermera.

Dora solo limítate a obedecer órdenes! – Respondió la otra enfermera con severidad – está claro que esto es un asunto serio y no debemos meter las narices porque podemos acabar despedidas, recuerda que pertenece a una familia adinerada y es más que seguro que si nos atravesamos en su camino acabaremos en la calle – concluyo con tono de reproche la otra enfermera saliendo del cuarto.

Digas lo que digas Selihamara es injusto mantener al señor Anthony así – concluyo en un susurro Dora mirando al joven de rubios cabellos antes de salir del cuarto y cerrarlo.

Era la tercera vez en el día que habían vuelto a sedarlo y eso era demasiado, pronto podría volverse loco ante tal situación, cada vez que se encontraba consiente trataba de preguntar que pasaba a las dos enfermeras que lo atendían pero era como hablar a la pared nunca respondían, nunca hablaban era como estar completamente solo, porque nadie se atrevía a contarle lo que pasaba, porque durante todo ese tiempo no recibió ni una visita y lo más importante porque nadie le decía su nombre por lo menos, el doctor esa noche no volvió dirigirle la palabra, quería dormir no que lo sedaran porque cada vez que dormía soñaba con su caída del caballo y a alguien gritando y aunque era doloroso en este tiempo había reconocido que esa voz era la voz de una mujer pero aun no lograba recordar quién era, tendría que fingir que todo el tiempo estaba sedado para así poder dormir por suerte las enfermeras no eran malas cuando estaba tranquilo pasaban por alto la medicación, pero no se atrevía a pedirles ayuda por miedo a que el médico las cambie, _me tocara tener paciencia pero a la primera oportunidad me escapo de aquí ¿Cuál será el crimen que cometí para estar encerrado de esta manera?_ Pensó antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

¡No lo soporto mas, no puedo formar parte de esta injusticia! El señor Anthony no es un animal para que sea tratado de esa forma, debemos hacer algo, debe haber alguien que pueda ayudarlo, debe haber alguien que no esté de acuerdo con esto – dijo con rabia Dora a Selihamara durante su descanso en un lugar apartado del Jardín donde no podían ser escuchadas, no le hacía ninguna gracia sedarlo y según sus observaciones no faltaría mucho para que el joven acabe volviéndose loco, ya había empezado a comportarse como un autómata y eso no era buena señal.

Pues a mí tampoco me hace gracia esto, pero trabajo es trabajo y no podemos hacer nada porque al mínimo intento acabamos en la calle – dijo Selihamara con resignación – pero no te preocupes Dora que pronto lo sacaran de aquí, escuche por ahí que la señora Andry vendrá la siguiente semana para sacarlo de aquí y llevárselo a su propiedad en Lakewood seguro y todo mejora- concluyo.

Pues a mí me parece que empeorara puesto que esa señora fue la que ordeno que lo mantuviéramos sedado, recuerdas que la anterior semana nos mando a su agraciada pariente a controlarnos y que ese día por ordenes suyas sedamos a Anthony más de tres veces – dijo con desprecio Dora – si ella se queda al cuidado de Anthony no quiero ni imaginar lo que le espera, si al menos tuviera padres podría comunicarme con ellos de alguna manera y trataría de que lo saquen de aquí a cualquier precio –concluyo con un suspiro Dora.

Selihamara que se había ablandado en estos días y simpatizaba con su amiga también estaba indignada sabia que la situación de Anthony no mejoraría, era cierto Anthony no merecía esto el siempre era bueno y aunque fueran ellas las que lo sedaban él nunca les reclamo cuando estaba consciente, por eso algunas veces pasaba por alto las medicaciones, así que se armo de valor y le dijo a Dora.

Si te dijera que por casualidad sé el nombre del padre de Anthony qué harías Dora?- Dora la miro con ojos grandes e interrogantes, pero al mismo tiempo vio una oportunidad para ayudar al joven miro a Seliamara y dijo:

Dame por favor el nombre tratare de encontrarlo antes de que venga la señora Andry como padre tiene más derechos sobre el joven y puede llevárselo – Selihamara le paso un papel a Dora con el nombre "Daniel Bronw, Propietario de Comercializadora Brown - Chicago"

Dios Santo vive aquí – dijo en susurros Dora – pero si vive aquí porque nunca vino a verlo, aquí algo no está bien, donde conseguiste esta dirección Selihamara?

Yo vi el expediente de Anthony el doctor lo guarda en su escritorio, fue el día que me pidió que le traiga unos papeles seguramente estaba revisándolo y se le olvido guardarlo, pero Dora si vive aquí solo puede haber dos explicaciones - y empezó a hacer conjeturas – puede que el Sr. Brown esté al tanto de todo esto y no tenga el valor de ver a su hijo en este estado por eso se mantiene al margen o puede que le hayan engañado sobre la salud de su hijo y por eso el piensa que su hijo está tranquilo en Lakewood, aunque si fuera así que poca comunicación tienen pues si yo no tuviera noticia de mi hijo en meses créeme que me preocuparía, te arriesgaras de todas formas Dora? – Dora estaba pensativa que tal si Selihamara tenía razón y el Sr Bronw estaba al tanto lo único que lograría al buscarlo sería meterse en líos pero su intuición se inclinaba a pensar que el señor Bronw desconocía la situación.

Me arriesgare a buscarlo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mañana es mi día libre puedo y debo ir a buscarlo aunque me tome todo el día hablare con el, dime Selihamara me ayudaras? - pregunto Dora a su amiga esta solo asintió y sonrió por un momento debía de estar loca para meterse en líos de manera gratis

Vamos finalizo el descanso, además que mañana te espera un largo día – dijo Selihamara esperando de que su amiga tuviera suerte en lo que pensaba hacer.

Estaba delante de la comercializadora, era inmensa se notaba que el señor Bronw era importante, dio un suspiro y se dio valor a si misma pase lo que pase hablaría con él, entro al vestíbulo y pregunto a la secretaria

Buenos días puedo hablar con el Señor Daniel Bronw – la secretaria estaba por contestar cuando fue interrumpida por un hombre que contesto secamente.

El señor Bronw ordeno no ser molestado así que si no es importante vuelva otro día – Dora respiro hondo y dijo de corrido – dígale que es sobre su hijo Anthony, supongo que eso si es considerado importante, soy de… -pero fue cortada por el hombre que se levanto de su asiento diciendo a gritos

¡Es esto una broma, que pretende señora, porque se atreve a hablar del Señor Anthony sabiendo que él está muerto, que quiere conseguir! – Dora se llevo las manos a la boca no podía creer que la situación fuera tan complicada, pensó que podían haberle ocultado la verdad al señor Bronw pero de ahí a hacerle creer que su hijo estaba muerto era demasiado, salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre empezó a arrastrarla a la salida ella se soltó y empezó a gritar a voz en cuello

¡Señor Bronw escúcheme Antony está vivo está en una clínica médica recluido como un prisionero y si usted no hace algo pronto lo perderá para sie…! Su boca fue tapada por el hombre y empezó a arrastrarla a la salida cuando una voz se escucho

Déjala pasar Jhon necesito hablar con ella – el hombre soltó a Dora y le indico la puerta, ella entro estaba oscuro solo se distinguía la silueta de un hombre que empezó a decir con vos pausada.

Solo la deje entrar para que me diga las verdaderas intenciones de su visita y me diga quién está detrás de tan espantosa broma – dijo el hombre con un dejo de odio en su voz parecía que no era la primera vez que le hacían una cosa de este tipo – dígame alguno de mis queridos pariente Legan la mando? Que pretendía volverme loco y así la señora (enfatizo cada silaba) Andry tenga motivos para mandarme al manicomio- Dora sacudió la cabeza de verdad que no podía creer que hubiera gente tan mala hasta el punto de hacer creer a un padre que su hijo está muerto, tomo aire y hablo de corrido para que no la interrumpiera

No conozco a nadie de los que menciona y no vine de parte de nadie, yo solo soy Dora una enfermera a la que le fue asignado un paciente hace más o menos dos y medio meses, dicho paciente es de cabello rubio, ojos azules, mirada cálida y una edad aproximada de 14 años, mantenemos a dicho paciente sedado noche y día me prohíben que lo llame por su nombre pronto se desquiciara y será llevado a un sanatorio, vine porque una amiga consiguió el nombre de usted en el expediente por eso yo…..- fue cortada por una risa irónica

Lamento interrumpir lo que pudo haber sido una historia fascinante sin duda alguna pero tengo mucho que hacer y no pretendo gastar mi tiempo con una …..- no termino la frase un golpe fue atestado a su cara y la mujer histérica le dijo -¡no puedo creer que se niegue a la verdad! Sé que suena demasiado vil lo que le cuento pero es real y si no hace algo pronto se lo llevaran de aquí y Dios sabe lo que será de el- Dora se calmo y le alcanzo una tarjeta - por lo menos compruebe si lo que le digo es cierto, yo trabajo en este hospital y esta es mi dirección cree que me atrevería a tanto si no fuera cierto, piénselo- salió de la oficina casi arrepentida de haber ido.

Espere por favor – oyó decir al señor Daniel y se volteo a verlo él estaba a la salida de su oficina era un hombre alto cabello castaño y ojos azules aunque parecía una persona muy mayor tenia parecido con Anthony sin duda era su padre, Daniel se acerco a ella y le dijo – perdóneme pero la anterior vez vinieron con el cuento que mi hijo estaba vivo y que los Andry lo ocultaban yo me puse furioso hice un escándalo y creyeron que me estaba volviendo loco me internaron por un semana el objetivo de esto era quitarme mi compañía, estoy seguro que todo el clan Andry asistió al funeral de mi hijo, por eso su historia me suena poco convincente- ella asintió como Selihamara había dicho esto si era un problema grande habían descubierto el secreto mas escabroso de la familia Andry

Necesito ver al que dice que es mi hijo señorita Dora si es el ahí recién le creeré – dijo el señor Bronw , ella lo miro seria un problema meterlo al hospital ella solo había pensado en decir a alguien sobre Anthony pero no había pensado que las cosas se complicarían así, debía haber alguna manera luego pensando un poco decidió que la mejor manera de meterlo era disfrazado de alguien que trabajaba ahí tal vez Tomas pudiera ayudarla debía ir al hospital y planearlo todo – señor Bronw esta noche a las diez espéreme en la puerta trasera del hospital y le prometo que vera a su hijo – vio duda en sus ojos y se apresuro a decir – confíe en mi, vera que lo que digo es cierto- el señor Bronw asintió-estaré ahí- dijo antes de retirarse a su oficina y ella salió directo al hospital necesitaba ayuda para hacer lo que planeaba.

¡Estas completamente loca no hay otra explicación seguro que tanto formol en la morgue se te subió! – grito Selihamara no podía creer en el embrollo que estaba metida – debiste haberte ido al saber que creían muerto al chico imagínate lo que pasara si se llegan a enterar los Andry si fueron capaces de hacerle esto a un miembro de su familia no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos pueden hacer a nosotras- y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Al contrario Selihamara al enterarme que es lo que paso vi que era más que urgente que el chico escape de esa familia-dijo Dora y tomo las manos de su amiga- por favor solo ayúdame esta noche si algo pasa créeme que asumiré toda la culpa- ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, Dora sonrió si las cosas salían bien nadie se enteraría de la visita- bueno Selihamara será mejor que hable con Tomas para que nos ayude y se fue corriendo.

Necesitaremos ayuda divina para salir de esta – susurro Selihamara bueno debía ir a prepararse para la noche ya sea que el plan tenga éxito o no.

Eran las diez de la noche no estaba muy convencido pero no podía quedarse con la duda, no tuviera dudas si esa vez la Señora Elroy Andry no hubiera adelantado el funeral de su hijo no había dejado despedirse del cuerpo de su hijo solo había llegado para dejar flores en la tumba cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que los recuerdos lo perturbaran cuando sintió una mano era Dora.

Listo? – Pregunto y le alcanzo una ropa de conserje- póngasela y sígame en silencio- le dijo, el obedeció y cuando estuvo listo recorrió los pasillos lo llevo hasta el pasillo del fondo afortunadamente no se chocaron con nadie cuanto estuvieron frente a una puerta ella golpeo suave de allí salió una mujer con un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio y dijo en susurros – se acaba de dormir no lo despierten no quiero sedarlo de nuevo- y miro al hombre que la miraba – imagino que es el señor Bronw bueno entre y convénzase de lo que dice mi amiga después vea usted que hacer, pero eso si, no lo despierte porque si lo descubren pueden castigarme por no sedarlo – abrió la puerta y le dio paso, Daniel estaba impresionado y a la vez temeroso de lo que podría ver se armo de valor y entro, echado en la cama estaba un joven de rubios cabellos no podía creerlo era él se acerco mas para tocarlo y comprobar que no se estaba imaginando aparto algunos mechones de su cara era como lo recordaba estaba un poco flaco y tenia algunos moretes, respiraba agitado seguro producto de un mal sueño, estaba vivo no podía creerlo estaba vivo y lo invadía una inmensa alegría, pero de repente el solo imaginar lo que le había contado Dora lo lleno de rabia como fueron tan inhumanos de hacerle esto a su hijo debía actuar rápido debía pensar bien qué hacer según Dora la Señora Elroy estaría dentro de una semana, solo había una solución y debía ser rápido al actuar primero se enteraría de todo , luego mandaría una carta a quien seguro lo ayudaría y después sacaría a Anthony de ahí, acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y dijo en voz suave

Descuida te sacare de aquí, te prometo que jamás un Andry volverá a ponerte una mano encima es mas ningún Andry volverá a verte, lo prometo – Anthony pareció entender porque parecía más relajado en su sueño, Daniel tomo aire y salió de la habitación en la puerta estaban Dora y Selihamara en cuanto las vio las abrazo con fuerza ellas fueron tomadas por sorpresa y tuvieron que ahogar un grito – gracias de no ser por ustedes jamás me habría enterado de esto – dijo con vos cortada- ahora debo pedirles un favor mas – al ver el susto en sus caras se apresuro a decir – no se preocupen estarán protegidas tienen mi palabra, por favor –pidió el hombre ellas se miraron y luego asintieron el hombre estaba agradecido - bueno lo primero que debemos hacer es …. Y se fueron hablando en susurros.

¡No puedo creer lo que me estas contando Daniel! No hay palabras que describan mi asombro - Dijo un hombre moreno de mediana estatura casi no tenia pelo, pero el escaso pelo que tenía estaba canoso, era las cinco de la mañana el alba se anunciaba y dos hombres se hallaban conversando en un departamento elegante del centro de Chicago.

Ni yo lo puedo creer aun Jhon pero es la verdad vi con mis propios ojos a Anthony postrado en cama, no sabes las ganas que tenia de armar un escándalo y sacarlo de ahí, pero prometí no comprometer a las dos enfermeras que me habían ayudado, además que debía pensar en la mejor manera de actuar – concluyo Daniel Bronw.

Has hecho bien en actuar así, supongo que por eso me llamaste como tu abogado te recomiendo que empecemos con la acusación ya mismo podemos tomarlos por sorpresa y eso saldrá a nuestro favor, si es necesario podemos recurrir a la prensa estoy casi seguro que a la señora Elroy y el señor Willam no les gustara la publicidad que tendrá esto y querrán solucionar rápido las cosas, no te preocupes Daniel incluso podemos disputar la potestad de tu hijo puesto que aun no llega a la mayoría de edad- comento Jhon tratando de imaginar la mejor manera de que su amigo salga ganador de esta situación, pero Daniel sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

Recuerda Jhon que los Andry son una familia poderosa y sé por experiencia propia que son capaces de manipular la justicia a su antojo por eso no pienso demandarlos lo que pienso hacer es mas drástico y para eso necesito tu ayuda como abogado y amigo – Jhon lo miro con ojos interrogantes sabía que su amigo le iba a pedir un favor muy grande y además muy peligroso en todo el sentido de la palabra

Daniel porque presiento que lo que quieres hacer no es muy legal que se diga? Dime de una vez que es lo que planeas hacer- exigió saber Jhon, Daniel dio un suspiro y procedió a explicar su plan:

Jhon necesito que me ayudes a cambiar mi nombre y el de Antony, lo que planeo es irme lejos de aquí planeo llevármelo lejos donde una hermana que tengo, necesito empezar de nuevo pienso eliminar el nombre Bronw, por eso la compañía debe ser vendida debo eliminar todo vinculo, ya tengo compradores interesados en la misma – Daniel miro el rostro asombrado de Jhon – sé que es demasiado arriesgado pero haría lo que sea por proteger a mi hijo.

No me convence lo que piensas hacer Daniel pero si crees que puedes hacerlo por mí no hay problema lo único que te advierto es que no hay marcha atrás con lo que piensas hacer y recuerda que si Anthony recupera la memoria puede cuestionar tus decisiones- advirtió Jhon

Lo se, lo se pero me voy a arriesgar además si un día llega a recuperar la memoria créeme que le explicare con pruebas de porqué hice todo esto yo se que sabrá comprenderme al final, entonces Jhon ya que estás dispuesto ayudarme te pido que empecemos a poner las cosas en orden solo tenemos unos días, según mis informantes dentro de una semana llega Elroy antes de eso sacare a Anthony y desapareceré, para eso necesito que nuestros papeles estén listos con otro nombre e identidad, podrás hacerlo Jhon – miro a su amigo este solo asintió – entonces manos a la obra debo cerrar algunos asuntos y dentro de dos días en la noche ire a ver a mi hijo necesito hablar con él, tiene que tomar parte en el plan para que este tenga éxito- concluyo

Que piensas decirle para que tome parte en tus planes?-pregunto Jhon

Eso déjalo por mi cuenta – Daniel le guiño un ojo y salió, Jhon solo suspiro y dijo para sí mismo – ojala todo tenga éxito necesitaremos mucha ayuda divina ¿me pregunto si Rosemary estaría de acuerdo con esto?, ni modo tengo mucho que hacer si las cosas están así debo apresurarme con los papeles que necesitamos y debo hablar con mi amigo para reacomodar a las enfermeras.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado como pueden observar me gusta todo lo que se relaciona con la intriga por eso no se sorprendan si enredo mucho mas las cosas y tengan paciencia en otras por favor

Ya saben criticas, opiniones y correcciones dejen review aprecio mucho cualquier corrección que pueda ser hecha aahhh y no me vendría mal lectoras de prueba

Algunas notas aclaratorias:

Según el capitulo 23 _Su primer paseo juntos_ Anthony tiene la edad de catorce años o al menos eso es lo que dice un criado cuando los esta buscando en el pueblo.

El nombre del padre de Anthony me lo invente porque no lo mencionan en la serie lo único de lo que estoy segura es del apellido

Amnesia: Pérdida o debilidad notable de la memoria, puede ser de distintos niveles y algunas ocasiones esta no puede ser recuperada.


	2. Chapter 2: Visita Nocturna

Capítulo 2

**VISITA NOCTURNA**

Era de noche y una sombra entraba al cuarto de Anthony trataba de no hacer ruido, pero Anthony no estaba dormido y sintió claramente los pasos y pregunto en voz alta

¿Quién anda ahí? – pero una mano tapo su boca trato de batallar con la sombra hasta que esta hablo en susurros

Cálmate hijo si no nos descubrirán – Anthony estaba petrificado después de tres meses era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él, miro con ojos interrogantes al hombre este tenía el pelo color café pero los ojos eran de azul profundo tal como eran los suyos, el hombre sabiendo que Anthony ya no forzaría ni gritaría soltó su agarre y le pregunto en la misma voz baja - No me reconoces hijo?-pregunto vacilante, Anthony negó con la cabeza y agrego en voz baja también

Lo siento pero no recuerdo nada perdí la memoria y nadie ha querido decirme nada desde que desperté y cuando pregunto se limitan a sedarme ¿porque me llama hijo? – pregunto al hombre que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo y hablando de manera cortante

Sé que debió de ser difícil todo esto para ti, necesito que me escuches con atención tratare de resumir lo más importante antes de que alguien quiera entrar a la habitación – se separo de su hijo y este asintió - Bueno tu nombre es Nathaniel Brook, tu madre se llama Rose y yo soy tu padre Harold Brook – dejo que Anthony asimilara la información – hace cinco meses atrás tu madre y tu tenían que venir a Chicago para hacerme compañía en los negocios que emprendía por desgracia no podía salir de la ciudad y ustedes tomaron unos caballos para venir hasta la casa que compre a afueras de la ciudad, en el camino alguien los ataco, no estoy seguro si fueron bandidos o tuvieron un accidente producto de esto resultaste herido y te trajeron al hospital tengo una leve idea de quien lo hizo, supongo que fue él quien al no saber quien eras ordeno que no se te hablase y se te sedara, hace unos días una de las enfermeras que se encarga de ti se entero por casualidad de mi situación, de que debido a mi perdida de esposa e hijo estaba a un paso de desquiciarme que aun seguía buscando el cuerpo de mi hijo en el barranco y que estaban recomendando que se me internara por un tiempo, se entero de los pormenores de mi historia y se sorprendió del relato y las fechas en las que ocurrió dicho accidente entonces fue cuando vino a buscarme y me contó todo junto con las impresiones que tenia de que tal vez tú eras mi hijo, al principio no le creí pero no habiendo encontrado el cadáver de mi hijo tuve la esperanza que fuera cierto lo que me decía y ahora estoy aquí, si no te saque en el instante en que me entere de esto fue solo para no implicar a las enfermeras – Anthony estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos claro que no podía acordarse de nada de lo que su padre le contara pero algo era cierto si tuvo un accidente y soñaba constante con eso y la voz que escucho era la de su madre, dios santo como habrá sufrido su madre desde ese día creyéndolo muerto.

Disculpe pero donde esta mi madre? Como tomo la noticia seguro estuvo mal todo este tiempo - pregunto algo angustiado el señor Daniel desvió la vista

No sé como lo vayas a tomar pero recuerda que no fue tu culpa – respiro hondo – tu madre murió en el asalto, accidente o lo que sea, encontré su cuerpo a los dos días, pero de ti no había rastro alguno me dijeron que tal vez tu cuerpo había sido arrojado al barranco o que los asaltantes te habrían raptado para pedir recompensa, pero no hubo ni uno ni lo otro así que las autoridades buscaron por un tiempo pero al no tener resultados dejaron de buscar- paro su relato y miro a Anthony el estaba con ojos llorosos sabia que lo que había contado era muy fuerte pero tenía que hacerlo de esa manera "_siento causarte este daño hijo pero será mejor así, necesito darte un futuro diferente y para eso tu pasado debe cambiar_" . Anthony estaba sumido en sus pensamientos era increíble hace un momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas enterarse quién era, pero ahora conociendo la realidad se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor no saber nada "_claro que siempre es mejor saber la verdad la ignorancia es el alimento del miedo_" pensó para sí, miro a su padre que lo miraba con ojos expectantes y pregunto.

¿Quién me ha tenido cautivo todo este tiempo? ¿Porque me está viendo a escondidas? - Daniel sabia que esa era la pregunta era la más importante a responder

Por las averiguaciones que hice se trata de una familia que se topo contigo los Legan ellos te encontraron por benevolencia del señor Leagan te recogieron y llevaron a un hospital pero no sabían que hacer contigo después de que se enteraron de que estabas amnésico y pensaron que lo mejor era mantenerte controlado una idea de la benevolente señora Leagan – sonrió irónico - por lo visto no son expertos en esto de ser amables, yo tenía que saber si eras tú realmente por eso entre a escondidas, además no sé como tomen los Leagan esto dado la forma que te trataron casi como a un enfermo mental tal vez antes de que pueda verte oficialmente traten de convencerte de que ellos hicieron lo mejor para ti, a veces las personas por conservar el buen nombre de su familia hacen cosas increíbles y no en el buen sentido de la palabra – concluyo su padre.

Pues digan lo que digan ellos créeme que yo no diría que esto fue lo más conveniente para mí – dijo en tono de reproche – ahora que lo mencionas conozco a la señora Leagan – su padre lo miro impresionado, como era posible las enfermeras le dijeron que Anthony no había hablado con nadie – es la mujer que viene una vez a la semana a controlar que me estén sedando, claro que seguro ella piensa que con los medicamentos yo no puedo recordarla – dijo de forma molesta. Su padre tenía la misma expresión de molestia y ahora estaba más que seguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lo que me cuentas es grave no puedo confiar en esta gente por lo tanto debemos escapar, tengo miedo de que esta gente con su dinero y poder quiera hacernos daño, algo a nuestro favor es que no saben quién eres así que si escapamos no nos podrán encontrar aunque créeme que me gustaría decirle unas cosas a esa señora leagan – dijo molesto Daniel

Lo mejor creo yo es que escape, será mejor tanto para nosotros como para ellos pero como lo haremos sin implicar a las enfermeras?-pregunto Anthony

Bueno tengo un plan – necesitamos que una de ellas nos ayude podemos hacer creer que tu estuviste reteniendo tus medicamentos todo este tiempo y cuando te sentiste con mas fuerzas decidiste atacar a la enfermera y escapar – mirando a su hijo – crees que puedas hacerlo?'

Claro que puedo, hace tiempo que quería escapar solo hacía falta una oportunidad – dijo sonriente era tiempo que no sonreía Daniel lo miraba absorto - tienes la sonrisa de tu madre, ella siempre enfrentaba los problemas con una sonrisa – dijo, Anthony de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de que le dijeran eso, un golpe en la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos- es hora de que me vaya hijo recuerda el plan mañana en la noche en el cambio de turno debes salir del hospital Dora te ayudara yo te esperare afuera y escaparemos – dijo Daniel tomando a su hijo por los hombros dijo adiós pero antes de salir una voz le dijo

Gracias por venir por mi papa – dijo Anthony en susurros, Daniel se dio vuelta y lo abrazo una vez más antes de salir- nos vemos mañana hijo- salió deprisa de la habitación

Salió sin problemas del hospital ya afuera una enfermera que esperaba lo abordo- como le fue?- pregunto sin preámbulos estaba al tanto de la situación además ella formaba parte del plan – todo está bien Dora Anthony mejor dicho Nat me creyó está dispuesto a escapar, y además que no quiere provocar líos piensa en la seguridad de ustedes- dijo Daniel mirando a su compañera que no parecía del todo convencida – sé lo que está pensando Dora que estoy mintiendo de manera descabellada pero créame que es lo mejor usted no conoce a los Andry como yo, pero solo mire lo que le hicieron a mi hijo por cuidar el buen nombre de la familia – Dora asintió Daniel tenía razón ella era testigo de lo que estaban haciendo los Andry a su heredero- mañana será un largo día mejor retírese Señor Bronw o debería decir señor Brook – diciendo esto se despidió del hombre "_ ojala y sea lo correcto, semejante lió me vine a meter_" peso dora mientras se iba.

Al día siguiente a las diez de la noche un joven saltaba la pared del hospital y corría como si se le fuera la vida a un auto estacionado este abrió la puerta entro y el auto arranco a toda velocidad pronto el hospital había dado la voz de alarma de que el paciente Anthony Bronw había escapado después de dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su enfermera de turno Dora.

El Doctor Casder encargado del hospital sabia que este no era su día la pasada noche uno de sus pacientes había escapado había hábilmente burlado la seguridad del hospital, la enfermera de turno a la que había golpeado aun se hallaba inconsciente y pronto la señora Andry llegaría no quería imaginarse el escándalo que armaría la cabeza de los Andry seguro y lo amenazaría con revocarle su licencia si no encontraban a su sobrino. Lo peor era que el expediente de Anthony Bronw había desaparecido de su escritorio eso implicaba que las ordenes y cartas recibidas de la señora Andry estaban en posesión de alguien que si quería podía utilizarlas en su contra. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad- Pase – dijo

Señor disculpe pero le acaban de llegar estas cartas que según el cartero es de suma urgencia que lleguen a sus manos por lo que le había indicado el destinatario esto salvaría su pellejo- concluyo la enfermera el doctor tomo las cartas una estaba dirigida a él y la otra a la Señora Andry curioso abrió la carta

_Señor Casder_

_No sé hasta qué punto usted es culpable de lo que le paso a mi hijo Anthony, pero resumiré la situación me hicieron creer que mi hijo estaba muerto no solo a mi sino a todo la familia Andry ayer mi hijo escapo de su hospital y me busco gracias a la información de sus papeles, y esta demás decir la indignación que tengo al saber cómo fue tratado pero como no estoy seguro de cuanto de culpa tiene usted no pienso tomar acción legal contra el hospital aunque tengo las pruebas necesarias, no se atreva a buscarnos si no quiere que cambie de opinión._

_Atte._

_Daniel Bronw_

_PD. Adjunto a esto está el monto de dinero por los servicios prestados a mi hijo durante la estadía en el hospital _

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo claro que él no sabía la situación el simplemente se había limitado a cumplir las órdenes de quien era la mayor accionista del hospital pero jamás creería que fuera algo tan grave, tomo el monto de dinero la suma exacta que se debía pagar eso significaba que el chico estaba consciente del tiempo que fue internado, suspiro de cansancio esto se complicaba a cada paso estaba ahora seguro de donde fueron a parar los expedientes de Anthony. Bueno algo era cierto esa carta le daba ventaja ahora sabiendo que la señora Andry tenía en secreto a su sobrino seria mas difícil que tratara de sacarlo del hospital.

Tengo ganas de ver la cara de la señora Andry cuando lea su carta - dijo con cierto tono de burla por fin alguien le había ganado la partida la severa Señora Andry.

La señora Leagan y Andry entraron más que furiosas a la oficina del doctor Casder no había palabras que describan su enojo –

Rodara su cabeza por semejante descuido Casder puede ir preparando su renuncia- entro diciendo la señora Legan Casder se paro al verlas entrar, sonrió al saber que sus predicciones estaban correctas, sabía lo que tenía que decir.

No me diga señora Legan, me pregunto cómo tomara el consejo el que haya dejado escapar a un muerto de mi hospital – las señoras Andry y Legan se llevaron las manos a la boca

Como supo usted- dijo casi sin aliento la señora Elroy, por toda respuesta él le alcanzo una carta, Elroy dudo un rato abrió la carta y la señora Legan se acomodo para poder leerla ella también.

_Señora _

_Elroy Andry_

_No existen palabras que puedan describir el desprecio que tengo hacia usted, nada en este mundo podrá hacer que la perdone, como se atrevió a hacerle esto a mi hijo!,usted lo mantuvo encerrado durante tanto tiempo como si fuera un animal y encima me hizo creer su muerte que pretendía con esto!_

_No se atreva a buscarnos Elroy porque si lo hace soy capaz de armar el mayor escándalo que haya podido presenciar la sociedad de Chicago y créame si le digo que tengo las pruebas suficientes, como por ejemplo sus cartas al doctor y eso solo es una parte, sé que no podría meterla a la cárcel por las influencias con las que cuenta pero si podría manchar el nombre de los Andry que tanto cuida._

_Queda advertida y piénselo bien antes de buscarnos porque no respondo ni por mi ni por mi hijo. Tiene mi palabra que jamás nos volverá a ver, esta demás explicarle la indignación que tenemos ambos. Esperando no verla en lo que me resta de vida_

_Daniel Bronw_

_PD seguiré sus planes Elroy el nombre de Anthony murió el día que se cayó del caballo y el mío morirá hoy, invente algo para justificar mi desaparición, usted es buena en eso _

Elroy estaba muda de la impresión el secreto había sido descubierto por la persona menos indicada y esta persona era capaz de hacer lo que decía, le dolía estaba segura de que acababa de perder a su sobrino para siempre si Anthony no había recuperado la memoria como se lo imaginaba seguro le creía a Daniel todo lo que le contara y quien sabe como habrá contado las cosas, porque ella nunca hablo con el después del accidente? Debía haber alguna forma de encontrarlos pero con quien contaría no podía decirle a William el no entendería que lo que hizo fue por el bien de los Andry, que lo hizo por separar a su nieto de lo que era una mala influencia que podría arruinar el buen nombre de los Andry que tanto había cuidado, claro que pensaba decirles que estaba vivo a su debido tiempo cuando entendieran que lo más importante era el nombre Andry por eso no hizo muy publica la muerte de su sobrino por eso su funeral fue en Lakewood lejos de la prensa, que la llevo a todo esto? Claro se dejo llevar por la rabia de que su sobrino estuviera con una huérfana y con claras intenciones de casarse con ella como se lo había gritado minutos antes ¡voy a cambiar a los Andry! Había dicho en tono de desafío y le dio miedo de que realmente estuviera decidido a hacerlo si a esa edad era así no quería imaginarse lo que haría de joven tenía que alejarlo hacer que vuelva al sendero la señora Legan estuvo dispuesta ayudarla, ahora todo estaba perdido ahora realmente había perdido a su sobrino Anthony Bronw. No debía darse por vencida debía buscarlo y con este pensamiento empezó a salir de la oficina del médico

no diré nada al consejo Casder pero usted tampoco debe hablar una sola palabra o le pesara – y diciendo esto salió seguida de la señora Legan y dejando Casder solo.

Acaban de darle de propia medicina señora Andry –dijo el médico concierta burla y al mismo tiempo con algo de alivio al ver que estaba protegido de alguna manera.


	3. Chapter 3: Creando un pasado para Brook

Capítulo 3

**CREANDO EL PASADO Y FORMANDO EL FUTURO DE NATHANIEL BROOK**

Por primera vez estaba libre de médicos y enfermeras sentado en la ventana sintiendo el aire de la ciudad, le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado en estos días parecía que por fin hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, una pesadilla que le dejo con consecuencias, pero no podía hacer nada lamentándose , ahora le tocaba tratar de recuperar su vida, su padre le dijo que con paciencia el retomaría su vida, aunque el doctor que lo examino en la mañana había dicho que debido a las medicaciones y el encierro sería difícil que recupere pronto la memoria, su padre le dio ánimos diciéndole que volverían a su hogar y ahí seguro se recuperaría muy pronto.

Nat no deberías estar en la ventana puede hacerte mal a tu salud – dijo su padre entrando con un cuaderno en sus manos.

ohh vamos papa estuve encerrado tanto tiempo que ansió respirar aire fresco, hablas como si tuviera diez años - dijo con tono de reproche, su padre por respuesta solo sonrió

bueno yo solo quiero que no te resfríes, además un padre siempre ve a sus hijos como niños – dijo con una sonrisa – porque no vienes que quiero mostrarte algo que te interesara- se sentó en el sillón Nat fue a su lado y miro con curiosidad el libro – son fotos de tu madre- contesto a su muda pregunta sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su padre le paso las fotos eran las fotos de cuando él era pequeño unos dos a tres años y claro cuando él vivía con ellos – lamento no tener fotos recientes pero todas se perdieron en la mudanza me acuerdo que tu madre casi me mata - dijo con una sonrisa pero su hijo no lo escuchaba estaba absorto en la foto

era muy hermosa - dijo con un hilo de voz, era muy doloroso no poderla recordar cómo había sido vivir con ella, su padre le dio con una palmada en el hombro

ten paciencia la recordaras- dijo para darle ánimos aunque interiormente sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario "_me cuesta decirlo pero espero que el doctor tenga razón y nunca recuperes tu memoria debes hacerte un futuro sin tu pasado hijo _"

Bueno que te parece si te muestro al resto de la familia, no somos muchos así que no nos tomara tiempo- dijo sacando otras fotos, Nat empezó a conocer a cada uno de sus parientes, los abuelos que murieron hace un año y la tía Antonieta única hermana de su padre que era una monja, primos de su padre que residían en Europa - Nat vio las fotos con interés pero algo lo perturbaba, donde estaba la familia por parte de su mama

cuéntame sobre la vida de mi mama – le pidió, Daniel o Harol como se llamaba ahora dijo – bueno eso es un poco delicado hijo pero tienes derecho a saber – tomo aire debía volver a crear un pasado para su hijo – tu madre era una gran mujer que se crió con su tía y por caprichos de esta fue llevada al convento donde estaba mi hermana Antonieta la conocí cuando llevaba las donaciones de mi patrón al hogar donde trabajaban no pude evitar enamorarme de ella y ella de mi entonces decidimos escapar, créeme que su tía lo tomo a mal y la desheredo cuando nos casamos asumió mi apellido como Rose Brook y me pidió que olvidáramos su origen, luego de un tiempo te tuvo, tu madre era delicada y no pudo tener más hijos créeme si te digo que eras su mayor tesoro- miro a su hijo expectante el estaba pensativo seguro asumiendo la historia, bueno no mintió del todo la Señora Elroy jamás aprobó su matrimonio y logro alejarlo de su sobrina con el pretexto de que él debía ganar el suficiente dinero para mantener a una Andry y cuando murió utilizo todas sus influencias para ser ella la que cuide a Anthony el acepto esto porque su hijo jamás estaba solo sino que estaba acompañado de sus primos los Correlw las únicas personas que parecían quererlo de verdad, el debido a sus negocios no podía ofrecerle una vida de familia si vivía con el lo confinaría a un encierro atendido por criados.

Parece que la vida no era fácil para ustedes?'- interrogo Nat

no lo fue pero nos queríamos y eso nos vasto- dijo su padre, Nat sonrió- bueno Nat mañana partimos temprano así que a dormir, te aseguro que tu tía nos estará esperando en la estación cuando lleguemos – Nat asintió

buenas noches papá – dijo Nat al momento que se despedía de el antes de entrar a su cuarto

Al día siguiente Nat y el Señor Brook estaban listos para partir en la estación estaban esperando las dos enfermeras que ayudaron a escapar a Nat

siento mucho haberla golpeado esa noche- dijo Nat a Dora esta sonrió y le dijo

tenias que hacerlo o no hubieran creído la forma que te escapaste - no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo-cuídate y trata de recuperarte, espero que seas un hombre de bien mañana- se separo y Selihamara se acerco

Bueno espero que ahora no te metas en problemas no me gustaría volverte a encontrar en un hospital a no ser que fueras medico – concluyo riendo Seliahamara

Quien sabe Sra. Selihamara y de aquí a unos años me vea convertido en un medico- dijo con una sonrisa de costado.(que vueltas da la vida que una simple broma puede ser realidad)

Partieron dejando atrás Chicago pasarían diez años antes de Nathaniel Brook volviera a ver esa ciudad. Pasarían diez años antes de que Elroy tuviera noticias de su sobrino.

Han pasado diez años y en las costas de Sudamérica en un pueblo el doctor Nathaniel Brook hace el chequeo mensual a un bebe de año y medio, es una persona muy amable, todos los del pueblo lo aprecian porque pese a tener dinero nunca fue altanero, ayudaba a las personas sin miramientos, era un hombre que amaba su profesión, físicamente el doctor Brook era alto y de porte imponente tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes y un cabello rubio que le gustaba tenerlo un poco largo, sus facciones eran un poco duras lo que hacía pensar que era una persona severa pero ni bien uno hablaba con él se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario.

Nat al fin te encuentro – dijo una dama que corría hacia la posta, era de tez morena ojos negros y grandes que daba la impresión de ser una persona bastante imaginativa y ocurrente- tu tía quiere verte dice que es importante mejor te apuras que a doña magnificencia no se la debe dejar esperando- concluyo con un ademan de estar saludando a una gran dama, Nat solo se rió Nan nunca cambiaria seguía siendo una niña aunque ya tenía sus bien cumplidos 27 años, era impresionante que fuera doctora, colega suya y su mejor amiga.

Deja de llamar así a mi tía Antonieta que si te escucha seguro que te da un sermón, descuida que ya termine con mi último paciente y ya voy – dijo Nat con una sonrisa pero luego se evaporo rápidamente – aunque estoy seguro que lo que pasa es que está queriendo convencerme de no ir a Chicago a especializarme- ante esto Nan le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo:

Entiéndela Nat es que te extrañara un montón como todos aquí y seguro que se sentirá sola si de paso te llevas a la pequeña Rosemary contigo, recuerda que ella te ayudo a criarla – miro hacia el horizonte como queriendo ver en el cielo los recuerdos de su infancia – no te digo que renuncies a tu sueño de especializarte sino que la entiendas y tengas paciencia con ella, al final entenderá que el hombre es artífice de su destino y que lo único que podemos hacer es acompañarlo en el camino que piense recorrer - Nat asintió y agarro la mano de su amiga entre las suyas

Gracias por tus palabras Nan siempre sabes cómo confortarme- por respuesta Nan le dio un golpe en el hombro

no te pongas sentimental que no me gusta, eso es de señoritas y yo disto mucho de ser una- ante esta reacción que por cierto era muy frecuente en Nan, Nat sonrió de lado pues su amiga aunque no lo quisiera era una señorita, y esta demás decir una de las más cotizadas en la colonia.

Pues si no eres señorita a quien Nany vino el señor Richmond a pedir en matrimonio el día de ayer?- dijo Nat como preguntando al aire, por respuesta Nan solo le saco la lengua pero se notaba colorada recordando como el Señor Richmond vino a ofrecerle sus respetos como todo un galán ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato ella prefería ser tratada como igual no como una muñeca de cristal que se la debe besar en la mano saludar con elegancia y regalar flores de rodillas de solo recordar se le puso la carne de gallina.

Y bien?- dijo Nat sacándola de sus pensamientos después de un rato,

Y bien que? - Contesto Nan algo arisca, Nat sonrió y contesto

tendré el placer de entregar a una novia antes de irme Nany?

Nan se puso colorada y luego molesta inflo los pulmones para decirle unas cuantas cosas a su querido amigo

Escúchame bien Nathaniel Brook yo no me casare nunca eso es para señoritas y yo no soy una de esas muñecas de cristal yo soy el médico Nan y no la señorita Nany- concluyo en tono de quien dice una palabra demasiado dulce para su gusto, Nat se rió le gustaba hacer rabiar a Nan es que la cara que ponía no tenia precio ella le acompaño en la risa pero después de un momento se quedo callada y Nat también, el miro a su amiga estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sabia en lo que estaba pensando su amiga de que esas cosas no eran para ella que con lo único que se casaría seria con su profesión y nada más, era una rebelde había luchado contra su familia para que la dejen estudiar, para que elija su camino había vencido muchos obstáculos incluso el de ser desconocida por su familia, era alguien a la que le gustaba ser libre como el viento y eso era lo que valoraba de ella no sabía porque pero sentía que había conocido a alguien parecida mas antes pero ese alguien era más dulce, seria por eso que desde que fue amigo de Nan sintió que era como recuperar parte de una vieja amistad, nunca lo sabría porque no podía recordar su pasado y como había prometido a su padre antes de morir ya no se esforzaría por recuperarlo solo viviría para el presente y futuro.

Y tu Nat, cuando tendré el placer de cargar y jugar con unos pequeños Brooks?- Nan saco de sus pensamientos a Nat este que solo había entendido la pregunta a medias miro a su amiga interrogante, ella con una sonrisa picara continuo- Nat estás en tu mejor momento y media colonia está detrás de ti no crees que es tiempo de que sientes cabeza y me des el placer de contarle a una señora Brook tus travesuras y ponerte en vergüenza?- Nat ante esto soltó una sonora carcajada él nunca había pensado la posibilidad de casarse es que nunca se había enamorado es como si su corazón tuviese dueño otro secreto de su pasado que no podía entender.

Para empezar Nan no creo que el término "en tu mejor momento" sea un término para referirse a que estoy en edad casadera, segundo ya tienes a un pequeño Brook a quien cargar y esa niña vale por diez y finalmente tu cuentas a quien se pone en tu camino sobre mis travesuras y me pones siempre en vergüenza- paro de reír y dijo mas serio – no sé si el matrimonio sea lo mío pero vivo feliz con lo que tengo así que no deseo mas, solo Dios dirá si allá afuera esta mi pareja.

Quien sabe y si esta en Chicago- concluyo Nan con un guiño, Nat solo puso ojos en blanco, Nan estaba determinada a casarlo fuese con quien fuese, pero él no se quedaría atrás

Quien sabe Nan que tal que al final seas tú la que encuentre al amor de su vida- dijo Nat con una sonrisa, Nan por su parte se paro firme y dijo con un tono juguetón – Pues dudo que haya nacido le valiente que quiera una vida conmigo.

Pues los hombres están ciegos si no se fijan en una mujer como tu – dijo Nat con tono firme para su sorpresa Nan se puso roja e intranquila parecía que no esperaba que se le dijera un cumplido y se sentía incomoda con eso, Nat para distencionar el momento le dijo.

Bueno basta de charla vamos que mi tía se debe estar poniendo verde de rabia de que no esté llegando a su llamado, una carrera?-pregunto Nat, por toda respuesta Nan salió disparada como bala de cañón diciendo- ¡el último en llegar lava los platos! Nat solo sacudió la cabeza sabia que esa era la mejor forma de que su amiga se sienta tranquila, empezó a correr, hoy no quería lavar los platos así que no habría piedad con Nan

¡Es el colmo! Ese comportamiento está bien para niños pero para dos médicos es insultante – dijo una señora de edad con ojos oscuros como la noche, una estatura imponente algo no normal en esa época de hecho Nat y ella eran de la misma estatura, era un poco regordeta lo que la hacia mas imponente, aunque era de mirada severa la misma se endulzaba cuando contemplaba a sus niños, estaba al pie de la escalera de un orfanato había salido producto de los gritos de los niños que alentaban a su médico favorito, los dos médicos estaban corriendo como si el diablo los persiguiera animados por los niños y niñas, estaban a unos metros de la puerta del orfanato y parecían que ya no podrían frenarse, el primero en llegar fue Nat que esquivo por un pelo a su tía, pero Nan no pudo hacer lo mismo y cayó sobre la monja en estrepitoso aterrizaje Nat socorrió a su tía.

Lo sentimos!- dijeron como un par de niños Nan y Nat, Antonie se arreglo el vestido e inflo el pulmón para darles un sermón sobre el comportamiento correcto que deben tener los mayores para ser ejemplo de los niños pero fue interrumpida por la voz cantarina de una niña que venía alegre gritando y saltando en un inestable equilibrio, verdadero milagro que no bajara rodando la pequeña pendiente del jardín.

¡Bravo Nat le ganaste a Nan!- Y abriendo los brazos Nat recibió a la pequeña y la alzo en alto, Rosemary era una niña de seis años de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos rubios como el sol y unos ojos color miel parecía un ángel bajado de cielo (aunque un ángel un poco gordito hay que decirlo, pero si el señor Nat creía que estaba dentro de lo normal, no tenemos porque opinar)lo cierto es que gracias a las travesuras de la niña se evitaba que uno la confundiera con un ángel, como dijo antes Nat ella tenía la energía de diez niños juntos

Para que veas que yo solo pierdo cuando quiero- dijo Nat riendo, pero luego de forma seria dijo - mi niña no corras así que le va a dar un infarto a la tía Antonie- poniendo a su la niña en el piso

Eso es cierto suficiente tengo con tu papa comportándose como un niño- dijo Antonie dispuesta a darle el sermón a Nat y Nan

Pero tía la diferencia es que yo si soy una niña y aun se me está permitido saltar, correr y cantar, además no siempre dices que tenemos que ser como niños para entrar al reino de Dios, pues entonces no están Nat y Nan ganándose un trocito de cielo, además tiíta estoy de hambre vamos a comer - dijo con cara de no matar a una mosca, su tía no pudo resistir esa carita y dijo dando un soplido

Ya hablaremos por lo pronto vamos a almorzar que ya se está enfriando la comida- dándose la vuelta se metió al hogar mientras Nan, Nat y Rosemary levantaban los pulgares en complicidad- Los estoy viendo y ni crean que se salvaran de hablar conmigo- dijo una voz desde dentro el orfanato, solo dieron un suspiro, Rosemary moviendo la cabeza dijo

Nunca entenderé como hace para tener ojos en la espalda- Nat solo sonrió de lado aunque debía admitir que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento

Tía no insistas mas, mi decisión está tomada no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta además es en beneficio de mi comunidad deseo conocer más para ayudarlos más, recuerda la medicina no es estática cada día se hacen descubrimientos y yo como medico debo estar al tanto por el bien de mis pacientes – explico Nat por enésima vez a su tía

lo se lo se hijo pero te vas tan lejos que no puedo soportarlo pensé que me acompañarías en mis últimos años y no que te irías de mi lado, y ahora me dejas sola cuando más me acerco a la muerte- Nat la miro y dio un suspiro su tía era una chantajista, primero no se fue porque su padre estaba muriendo, luego porque su tía estaba delicada, pero iba a ser diferente ahora tenía un as bajo la manga.

No diga eso tía que aun tiene mucho tiempo para estar con nosotros los vivos antes que el Señor le llame, además si su temor es que la deje sola lo tengo solucionado allá en Chicago hay un lugar donde puede usted ir de educadora es un colegio dependiente de la iglesia así que se sentirá en ambiente además Rosemary puede ir a pasar clases y de paso la vigila usted, que le parece- Antonie estaba muda su sobrino había pensado en todo no había forma de detenerlo, había prometido a su hermano en su lecho de muerte que su sobrino jamás descubriría la verdad de su pasado y ahora este se metería a la boca del lobo pero por donde lo veía no había forma de escapar ahora que su sobrino había encontrado la forma de llevarla a Chicago lo mejor era ir y que el señor la ayude a que nunca se encuentren con los Andry

Ya que lo pones así sobrino no tengo más remedio que aceptar, supongo que tú debes viajar primero a instalarte unos meses después podemos ir Rosemary y yo así tu preparas todo para nuestra llegada- dijo Antonie finalmente derrotada, afirmación que produjo una sonrisa en Nat, al ver su alegría ella solo agrego- pues si me voy a Chicago debo arreglar algunas cosas, como el hecho de pedir permiso a la iglesia para cambiarme de puesto- Nat la abrazo y dijo alegre

No se arrepentirá tía además que así podrá usted cuidar de Rosemary mientras trabajo y me sentiré más tranquilo- Antonie suspiro él estaría tranquilo pero ella estaría con el Jesús en la boca se soltó de su sobrino

Bueno si voy a mudarme a una ciudad dentro de poco debo empezar a arreglar las cosas aquí- se levanto alisando su vestido – y tu sobrino mío debes empezar tu equipaje pues dos días no es mucho tiempo como para arreglar todo lo necesario para una mudanza.

A su orden tía, pero no se preocupe que la caballería (con eso se refiere a Nan y Rosemary, ¡vaya ayudantes!, pero debemos darles el beneficio de la duda) viene en camino y seguro que acabamos todo más pronto de lo que cree – dijo Nat, su tía solo asintió pero pensó para sí _más tarde pasare a revisar y a ordenar el desastre que dejen_ (aparentemente la tía que los conoce más que nosotros hace tiempo que les quito el beneficio de la duda)

Una niña sollozaba abrazada de las piernas de Nat pidiendo que no se fuera

Tranquila mi niña solo es un mes y nos volveremos a ver, yo tengo que ir primero para buscar un departamento y alistar tu cuarto, además que no te quedas sola si te quedas con al tía Antonie y la tía Nan –decía Nat confortando a la niña que no quería dejarlo partir es que era la primera vez en sus tres años de estar viviendo con Nat que se separaba de su hermano y tenía miedo (antes de que piensen mal Rosemary es adoptada mas adelante sabrán como paso la cosa)

Nat tiene razón estarás con nosotros además que la tía Antonie nos dejara hacer lo que queramos – dijo Nan para darle ánimos a la pequeña, luego miro a Antonie buscando apoyo en ella, Antonie solo frunció los labios en señal de molestia, pero luego asintió cuando vio a Rosemary para darle más confianza y que esta accediera a quedarse de buena gana.

Si es así me quedo, pero voy a extrañar un montón a Nat - dijo Rosemary secando sus lagrimas

Ya verás cómo pasa el tiempo volando y en menos de lo que te das cuenta ya estaremos instalados en Chicago- le dijo Nat a su querida hermana, con un abraso, un beso en la mejilla y una gran lista de recomendaciones de que se porte bien (entiéndanlo Rosemary vale por diez) Nat se despidió de ella y esta se bajo al suelo aun abrazada a los pies de el, luego se acerco Antonie le dio un abrazo y a cambio ella le dio una cantidad de recomendaciones y la bendición del señor pidiendo de que lo proteja de todo mal, de que lo guarde con salud y con cordura hasta el día en el que se vuelvan a encontrar, rogando que lo encuentre sano y salvo.

Por Dios hermana Antonie solo se va a Chicago no a la guerra l- dijo Nan con tono de burla a lo que Antonie la miro con cara de pocos amigos solo se limito a darle la ultima bendición a su sobrino y se aparto para que Nan se despidiese de el.

Bueno Nat trata de mantenerte de una sola pieza o sino tendremos a una hermana histérica por aquí – dijo Nan al tiempo que le alcanzaba la mano y le daba un fuerte apretón Nat solo asintió pero jalo a Nan para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle _cuida de ellas por favor y cuídate tu también_ luego la soltó se sorprendió de verla tan colorada, Nan no protesto ni nada solo tomo a Rosemary de la mano y a la hermana Antonie del brazo, fue una muda respuesta que decia –_descuida que yo las protegeré_- tren comenzó a sonar y los motores a funcionar, Nat agito la mano y se subió al tren, se acomodo y vio por la ventana el pueblo que dejaba atrás, era el lugar donde había vivido los diez últimos años, en ese pueblo se crió como adulto, ejerció su profesión, ahora dejaba atrás todo para comenzar una nueva vida, sintió como Rosemary corría al lado del tren diciéndole adiós, a su lado iba Nan también agitando la mano, el devolvió el gesto, _solo será unos meses que estaré separado de ellas pero siento como si las estuviera abandonando, mejor no pienso así, solo debo dedicarme a ambientarme en Chicago y aprender más cosas _, luego viendo al pueblo se despidió mudamente, no había comunicado su decisión de partir porque no se sentía con fuerzas de soportar que sus pacientes lo despidan así que prefirió que se enteraran cuando no lo vean en la posta y Nan sea la que de las explicaciones (Nat había necesitado muchas horas de suplica para que Nan acepte esa responsabilidad y Nan emplearía varios días para explicar a todo el pueblo porque el doctor Nathaniel se fue a Chicago), había una razón más que lo impulsaba a ir a Chicago y era enfrentar el pasado, para el Chicago significaba la pérdida de su pasado quería ver si estando en Chicago podría averiguar algo, aunque había prometido no hacerlo pensaba que no haría daño a nadie el averiguar un poco, el pueblo fue perdiéndose a la vista de Nat, el doctor no sabía lo que le esperaba en Chicago pero prometió que todo lo enfrentaría con una sonrisa como lo hacía su madre, el no lo sabía pero en Chicago averiguaría más de lo que se imaginaba.

Notas aclaratorias:

El personaje Nan esta basado en el personaje del libro los Muchachos de tía Jo de Luisa M. Alcot

El personaje Rosemary esta basado en la descripción de Amy del libro Mujercitas de Luisa M. Alcot

De acuerdo a algunos datos el comercio en las costas marítimas garantizaba el progreso de varios pueblos los cuales se asemejaban a ciudades tal es el caso de las costas de Brasil que después de la emancipación de los esclavos y la formación de la república de Brasil y a partir de 1898, cuando Manuel Ferraz de Campos Sales, antiguo gobernador de São Paulo, se convirtió en presidente, se adoptaron medidas enérgicas para rehabilitar la trastornada economía nacional mediante el comercio de caucho y café.


	4. Chapter 4: El Verdadero Deber de Medico

Capítulo 4

**EL VERDADERO DEBER DE UN MEDICO**

El doctor Brook cerro de un portazo la oficina del director del Hospital de Chicago, Illinois, causando el sobresalto de los doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban por ahí, nadie le dijo nada es que tenía una expresión de enojo que nadie se atrevió siquiera a cruzarse en su camino, a todos los doctores y enfermeras les sorprendió verlo así porque desde su llegada al hospital dos semanas atrás el doctor Brook jamás se había comportado de esa forma al contrario todo el hospital lo reconocía como un hombre generoso y benevolente, amante de su profesión y muy capaz para desempeñarla (las enfermeras decían que además era muy apuesto y más de una estaba tratando de entablar amistad con él, aunque este no es el momento para hablar de eso), el doctor Brook salió del hospital sin rumbo fijo necesitaba calmarse así que decidió que lo mejor era salir a caminar, salió seguido por muchos pares de ojos que no entendían porque el doctor mas pacifico del hospital salía hecho una fiera, lo que paso en la oficina del director nadie lo sabia excepto el director, Nat y claro nosotros:

**Flashback**

Era la segunda semana desde que Nat había llegado a Chicago y mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo recordaba cómo llego al hospital, ni bien llego a Chicago fue a presentarse al director del hospital el Dr. Leonard, un hombre mayor, pelo medio canoso y nariz prominente, algo pasado de kilos y con cara de pocos amigos, el director después de leer las recomendaciones que traía le asigno el sector de pediatría sector en que Nat quería especializarse y le recomendó que se pusiera al tanto de todo lo mas antes posible para desempeñar su trabajo de manera eficiente, solo de esa manera podría aprender de los demás doctores, luego lo presento al personal, le explico las reglas del hospital y asigno sus horarios, era un hombre frio y calculador según la percepción de Nat pero prefirió no juzgar se recordó a si mismo que las personas suelen comportarse de acuerdo al pasado que soportaron, luego de esto el director le dio el resto día para que pueda instalarse y empezaría al día siguiente. Nat en esas dos semanas había demostrado ser un excelente medico que aprendía de manera rápida, con su amabilidad había ganado la confianza de mucha gente arisca, ya había conseguido un departamento lo bastante cómodo para que pueda vivir con su querida hermanita Rosemary, había telegrafiado a su tía para confirmar todo y se sentía ya adaptado a la vida de Chicago, de hecho esto era lo que le sorprendió mas, la facilidad que tenia para desenvolverse en cualquier parte no es que fuera tímido pero siempre pensó que el ambiente de la gran ciudad lo turbaría un poco, porque según su padre él fue criado en un pueblo y la única ves que visito la ciudad estaba en un hospital, aun con todo esto la ciudad no le parecía algo nuevo más bien algo muy conocido – _es como si hubiese vivido antes por aquí, pero es imposible lo único que conocí de Chicago esa vez fue el hospital –_ fue sacado de esos pensamientos cuando el grito de una mujer llamo su atención, era una mujer joven que traía en sus brazos a un niño de dos años que tenía signos evidentes de temperatura.

Se los ruego, denme la medicina para mi hijo, trabajare gratis en el hospital a cambio de la medicina, haré lo que sea pero salven a mi hijo- decía sollozando y abrazando a su hijo, ninguna enfermera se acercaba a ella o decía algo solo el guardia de seguridad forcejeaba para llevársela

Se puede saber que sucede aquí, y porque se trata a esta mujer de esta manera- dijo con voz fuerte el doctor Brook, el guardia soltó a la mujer por el susto y esta se abalanzo al doctor viendo una luz de esperanza en su intervención

Doctor por favor mi hijo está enfermo con neumonía y cada rato se pone peor, se que el hospital tiene la medicina para tratar a este tipo de pacientes, no puedo dejar que sufra de esta manera aunque digan que no pueden curarlo por lo menos que alivien un poco su dolor, solo necesita una pequeña….

Doctor esta mujer no tiene seguro o dinero para comprar este tipo de medicina, no quiere aceptar que su hijo es un paciente terminal, pues su neumonía es grave y que el gastar la medicina en el es un desperdicio total – dijo una de las enfermeras ante esto la mujer ahogo un grito y entre sollozos decía que su hijo aun se podía salvar si se le daba la medicina

Pues no estoy de acuerdo con usted los doctores deben tratar de salvar a un paciente a toda costa como reza nuestro juramento, así que le ordeno que me traiga la medicina para el paciente a mi oficina ahora- dijo de manera cortante el doctor Brook, la mujer lo miro con ojos llorosos y articulo un débil "gracias no sé como pagárselo". Pero la enfermera corto de golpe

Pero doctor el director no aprobara que usted trate a una paciente no registrada y que encima disponga de una medicina tan cara…

Yo sabré dar mis explicaciones al director y responderé por los gastos en los que incurra con la paciente, ahora tráigame la medicina que ordene- dijo cortante el doctor Brook ante esto la enfermera a regañadientes cumplió la orden mientras el doctor Brook ayudaba a la mujer a ir al consultorio.

Media hora más tarde el paciente de dos años se hallaba descansando en el consultorio ya había bajado la fiebre y mostraba mejorías. La mujer agradecida se volvió al doctor

Gracias doctor no sé cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa lo que sea, puedo trabajar de empleada de manera gratis soy una persona eficiente y de la comida no se preocupe que yo ….

A lo único que quiero que se dedique es a cuidar de su hijo me entiende, lo demás no importa déjelo por mi cuenta- dijo el doctor Brook con una sonrisa la mujer tomo su mano y le dio las gracias llorando de nuevo

No se ponga así tiene que ser fuerte para cuidar de su hijo y como le dije yo tomare cuidado de él, ya verá que con cuidados el estará bien solo prométame que lo traerá de manera seguida, la neumonía que tiene su hijo es de tipo broncopulmonar producida por no haber curado de manera adecuada la escarlatina lo que necesitamos es hacer controles para contenerla para que no repercuta mas adelante – la mujer asintió ante las palabras del doctor, tomo a su hijo y se marcho, cuando salió Nat se sentó en el sillón a pensar, era increíble cómo se perdían vidas humanas solo por el hecho de no tener dinero, como hospitales que cuentan con más posibilidades de salvar vidas no lo hacen, realmente los médicos habían olvidado cual era su misión unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos dijo un leve adelante, la enfermera antipática de hace unos momentos entro tenía cara de pocos amigos con vos severa dijo:

El director desea hablar con usted doctor Brook-

Lo entiendo supongo que es para hablar de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos no es asi?-pregunto Nat, la enfermera solo asintió-bueno no debe hacerse esperar al director – se puso de pie la enfermera se dispuso a salir pero el doctor la detuvo

Disculpe mi torpeza de antes pero como se lo dije antes los médicos debemos tratar de salvar a un paciente a toda costa y no debemos matar las esperanzas creo que una enfermera de guerra sabe mejor esto que yo- y soltándola salió – mis disculpas enfermera pero la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar le rogaría que me llame y no sea tan drástica en sus decisiones- fue lo último que dijo Nat, la enfermera se quedo de pie esperando que el doctor se perdiera salió de la oficina y soltó un sonido de disgusto, pero debía reconocer que no podía responder a esas palabras porque sabía que eran ciertas

Lo que me faltaba encontrarme un doctor altruista, pensé que había tenido suficiente en esta vida conociendo a la irresponsable de Candy para encontrarme ahora con un doctor así.

Toco la puerta del despacho del director este le dio orden de entrar y cerrar la puerta, frente a frente el doctor con el ceño fruncido hablo

Tengo entendido que se dio el lujo de atender a una paciente a la cual se le había prohibido volver a este hospital y encima le asigno un medicamento que cuesta mucho, quiero saber si todo esto es cierto doctor Brooke- Nat asintió y hablo

Puedo asegurar que esta mañana ayude a un paciente que estaba a punto de morir por causa de una neumonía y no me importo las consecuencias que podría traer porque lo primero para mi es salvar vidas humanas y si lo que le preocupa es el medicamento que utilizo mi paciente desamparada no se preocupe, los gastos los pago yo- termino Nat el doctor frunció el seño y luego dijo

El problema no es eso doctor Brooke el problemas es que desobedeció una orden mía no podemos andar por ahí repartiendo medicina tan costosa y difícil de encontrar a cuanto paciente se nos aparezca llorando además ese niño es un enfermo terminal me parece que usted lo único que ha hecho ha sido alentar falsas esperanzas en una mujer que debía estar resignándose a la verdad de su situación-

Pues me parece que discrepo con usted director pues por lo que examine al paciente este dista de ser un paciente terminal más bien estamos a tiempo de tratarlo esta neumonía se causo a partir de una escarlatina mal curada, vi un caso parecido en el lugar de donde vengo y le aseguro que el niño con cuidados y ciertos remedios caseros vive tranquilo es un caso... – fue cortado abruptamente por el director

Doctor yo mismo examine a ese niño y le aseguro que es un paciente terminal además quiero recordarle que usted vino aquí a aprender no a enseñarnos como usted curaba en su pueblo con yerbitas- miro severamente a Nat- así que le doy la orden de que no vuelva a recibir a esa paciente en el hospital

Pues me parece que es usted el que está en un error director puesto que no recuerda que el deber de todo medico es ayudar a sus pacientes sin importar raza, religión o posición social, parece que ese precepto fue olvidado en este hospital- dijo Nat de manera severa y cortante

Que insinúa doctor Brook! Quien se cree usted para cuestionar la política de un hospital!-el director se había parado y estaba enfurecido, Nat también se había parado

No me creo nadie señor director solo digo lo que pienso, que ustedes declararon terminal al paciente solo porque dicho paciente tenía dificultades para pagar su cuenta, no me venga con eso de que la medicina falta aquí porque tengo noción de cuanto medicamento posee el hospital y me parece injusta la actitud que toma, es cierto que he venido a aprender pero también los médicos de lugares alejados podemos enseñar ciertas cosas a nuestros colegas pues muchas veces la carencia de medicamentos en los pueblos obliga al médico a ser ingenioso y descubrir maneras de ayudar a sus pacientes con ayuda de los remedios caseros de los pobladores así que le pido que no cuestione tan a la ligera mis conocimientos señor director - Nat a cada palabra que hablaba se iba poniendo más amenazante que nunca, hasta el director sintió miedo al ver esa reacción en el pacifico doctor Brook pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

Pues si no está de acuerdo con las políticas del hospital la puerta está abierta- dijo el director destilando rabia por todo su ser, Nat no se paró a pensar solo se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

**Fin flashback**

Se encontraba paseando por las calles de Chicago con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho porque era la verdad, pero si le preocupaba que haría ahora en adelante con la perspectiva de Rosemary y su tía en camino debía de encontrar trabajo y pronto, se pregunto cuán difícil seria que lo acomoden en otro hospital, claro que sería difícil pues no podía pedir al hospital donde estaba referencias, ningún hospital lo recibiría si se enteraban la razón por la cual había sido despedido de un anterior hospital, tan pensativo estaba que no se dio cuenta como fue a chocarse con un señor solo cuando los dos estuvieron en el piso se dio cuenta del señor

Mil perdones señor andaba tan distraído que ni lo vi- dijo mientras ayudaba al señor a recoger sus paquetes que eran vendas, medicinas y agujas.

No se preocupe joven que yo también estaba distraído y por eso no lo vi, además que con tanto paquete no sabía por dónde iba- respondió con una cálida sonrisa mientras el joven levantaba sus pertenencias

¿disculpe usted trabaja en una clínica, esta haciendo los mandados?- pregunto Nat señalando los paquetes, el doctor se sonrió y mirando al joven dijo –

Se puede decir que si, de hecho yo soy doctor, soy el doctor Martin tengo un pequeño consultorio ahí ayudo a mis pacientes más necesitados, ya sé que por mi pinta lo que menos debo parecer es un doctor cierto? – Nat sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, aunque en su mente le daba la razón al doctor pues lo menos que parecía era un doctor por las ropas que llevaba consigo pero no podía juzgarse a alguien solo por la pinta, físicamente el era bajito y gordo de barba café y ojos negro pero de mirada bondadosa.

Disculpe no quería ofenderlo, mucho gusto doctor Martin yo soy el doctor Nathaniel Brook vengo de sudamerica– y le extendió la mano , el señor Martin correspondió el saludo, lo miraba de reojo pues no podía creer el parecido que tenia con el benefactor de su consultorio o seria los efectos retardados del wiski que se tomo en la mañana

Disculpa aceptada jovencito, disculpe que le pregunte esto pero es usted pariente de los Andry?- Nat lo miro curioso y negó con la cabeza- no señor desconozco a esa familia porque me pregunta eso?

Pues tiene ciertos rasgos de cierto Andry que conozco pero debe ser mera coincidencia más bien joven si se puede preguntar cuál era el motivo por el cual andaba tan distraído – pregunto amablemente del señor Martin, Nat que por un momento había olvidado todo se puso serio de nuevo como el señor Martin le parecía una persona buena se dispuso a contarle todo.

Ya veo no ha sido un día fácil para usted – dijo el doctor mientras abría la puerta de su consultorio que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era un pequeña casa que tenía una sala de espera un sector para que atienda la enfermera y al fondo el consultorio y un cuarto para alojar algún enfermo, la clínica tenía el titulo "clínica feliz", el doctor hizo pasar a Nat el cual con ojos curiosos examinaba el consultorio mientras contestaba

Realmente no fue un buen día, pero no puedo solucionar nada lamentándome por haber tenido una reacción tan precipitada, cree usted que erre en mi comportamiento doctor Martin?- el doctor negó con la cabeza

No mi buen amigo usted simplemente le recordó algo al director, le recordó la esencia de un medico, esencia que creo yo que el médico se olvido, Nat aquí en la ciudad muchos olvidan el porqué se hicieron médicos y solo piensan en la manera de ganar más dinero, el director se enfureció porque usted le dijo una gran verdad que hace mucho tiempo nadie le decía, no se calló por permanecer en el puesto ni por agradarle como habría hecho otro- dijo el doctor Martin mientras invitaba a Nat a pasar

No estoy arrepentido de lo que dije pero si de mi actitud debí ser mas diplomático así tal vez le hubiera hecho entender las cosas, no estuvo correcto que perdiera los estribos como si fuera un novato debí guardar la compostura, bueno mañana cuando vaya a sacar mis cosas le pediré disculpas por haber azotado su puerta, lo que más lamento es que no podre seguir especializándome en esa clínica–dijo Nat con resignación, luego queriendo cambiar de tema agrego - a propósito doctor Martin tiene un lindo consultorio y el nombre es de lo más original

Bueno el consultorio era más humilde años atrás pero gracias a mi benefactora las cosas cambiaron, ahora puedo ayudar mejor a mis pacientes y a ella le gusta venir a trabajar de enfermera, es una persona increíble que ama su profesión por eso mis pacientes la quieren mucho- Dijo el doctor Martin mientras le invitaba a Nat un refresco.

Por lo que cuenta a tenido suerte al encontrar gente que le ayude con su buena obra y por lo que dice la benefactora es una buena mujer y enfermera, yo trabajaba en un lugar parecido en mi colonia junto con una amiga mía nos dedicábamos a cuidar de los pobladores y ellos nos pagaban como podían, ni se imagina la clase de paga , tenía desde becerros donados por los granjeros hasta pequeños huevos de codorniz que eran regalo de mis pacientes más pequeños- Nat contaba esto con una sonrisa en los labios al mismo tiempo recordaba a su añorada colonia – justamente por mis pequeños pacientes decidí venir a especializarme es que quiero aprender más para que ellos puedan curarse más rápidamente y no sufran por mi falta de conocimiento.

Pues usted realmente es un ejemplo de medico por lo que veo ama su profesión sin reservas solo vive para ayudar al prójimo, esa es la esencia de un medico, solo vi ese amor por la profesión en otra persona, en mi benefactora Candy, hubiera querido presentársela pero no llega aun- dijo el doctor Martin mientras miraba por la cortina mientras Nat tomaba su refresco se sentía extraño ese nombre le parecía conocido de alguna manera parecía que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes pero no sabía donde seria acaso un nombre del pasado

Seguro y tuvo un contratiempo – dijo el doctor Martin mientras Nat era vuelto a la realidad por la voz del doctor Martin – dígame señor Brook usted tiene familia

Bueno tengo una tía por parte paterna y una linda….-fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta en ese instante el doctor Martin fue a abrirla, era una niña de doce años que traía a su pequeño hermano de un año de nacido el bebe no dejaba de llorar y la niña estaba pálida de susto

Disculpe doctor pero no sabía qué hacer empezó a llorar de la nada- y entrego a su hermanito al doctor Martin este llevo al pequeño paciente a la camilla y procedió a examinarlo aparentemente tenía un dolor de estomago seguramente producto de haber comido algo no debido, el problema era que debía darle un purgante y no sabía cómo hacer para que se calme y administrarle la medicina, generalmente Candy era la que hacia esas cosas él no era muy bueno con los niños

Doctor Martin me permite tal vez pueda ayudar – se ofreció Nat al ver el dilema en que se encontraba el doctor Martin, el doctor Martin asintió y dejo que Nat cargara al niño, era increíble pero haciendo jugar al niño lo calmo y el niño permitió que se le diera la medicina, el niño estaba fascinado con Nat pues este no paraba de hacer caras y gestos para que el niño se ría, dio las recomendaciones necesarias a la hermana del niño empezando con una lista de frutas y vegetales que son buenos purgantes para un niño, y terminando con la recomendación de que vea todo lo que su hermanito se lleva a la boca

Doctor Martin lo lamento pero no tengo dinero ahora en cuanto lo consiga se lo traeré, está bien si lo aumenta a nuestra libreta de cuentas? explicare a mi mama que no había opción yo se que entenderá - pregunto la niña con timidez viendo de reojo al doctor Nat , el doctor Martin estaba por hablar pero Nat se adelanto

No creo que haya necesidad de eso el niño solo tenía un leve dolor de estomago, considéralo como que viniste a ver al doctor Martin para saber que frutas son buenos purgantes para un hermanito travieso y no como una visita médica- dijo Nat mirando a la niña, esta se sonrojo y espeto un leve gracias y se llevo a su hermanito

Bueno creo que le debo una doctor Brook pues me ayudo con un niño difícil – dijo el doctor Martin agarrando por el hombro a Nat – me sorprendió la forma en que se hizo cargo del niño tiene usted mucha paciencia, que puedo hacer por usted señor Brook para compensarle el favor

No fue nada doctor Martin además cuando se tiene una niña de seis años la paciencia es algo que se debe tener si o si- decía sonriendo Nat pero de pronto se acordó de algo – doctor Martin aunque nos hayamos conocido recién debo pedirle un favor, el niño del que le conté debe estar bajo observación y dado que ya no podre atenderlo me pregunto si usted se haría cargo de él, no se preocupe por el dinero que yo costeare los gastos de mi paciente- el doctor Martin sonrió en verdad el doctor Brook era una buena persona porque se preocupaba mas por los demás que por él, por eso se le ocurrió proponerle algo

Pues yo tengo otra idea mejor señor Brook porque no lo atiende usted aquí, el consultorio esta a su disposición, además no nos vendría mal un pediatra por estos lados, eso claro si usted quiere-Nat por su parte se sorprendió de esta proposición no estaba nada mal además asi podría ayudar a mas gente pero algo le incomodaba el había venido a especializarse

Me agrada la idea doctor Martin y con gusto aceptare, aunque para serle sincero quisiera buscar otro hospital no por el dinero – se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada del doctor Martin- es porque mi principal objetivo era venir a especializarme y solo los hospitales tienen los avances médicos que deseo conocer, pero mientras tanto me gustaría trabajar aquí, de acuerdo- dijo Nat alcanzando una mano

Entiendo su posición doctor Brook pero mientras encuentre un nuevo puesto me dará gusto tenerlo por aquí – dijo el doctor Martin estrechando la mano de Nat y el doctor Martin y Nat empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo en horarios y como trabajarían

Cree que su benefactora estará de acuerdo con mi incursión en su consultorio?- pregunto Nat de repente al acordarse que el doctor dependía de donaciones

Estará encantadísima cualquier cosa que ayude a sus pacientes le parece bien, no se preocupe mi amigo, como le dije antes Candy es una persona muy buena – dijo el doctor Martin - ya me dará la razón cuando la conozca nunca a conocido carácter más dulce y duro a la vez, tiene una energía única y es muy perseverante cuando quiere serlo

Pues creo que tengo una idea- Dijo Nat pensativamente acordándose de su amiga – pero creo que no podre hacerlo hoy , ya tengo que irme, tratare de averiguar qué es lo que necesito para entrar a los hospitales de por aquí

Bueno entonces hasta mañana doctor Brook , no se desespere tal vez el Dr. Leonard cambie de opinión y usted no salga del hospital central, lo espero mañana con su paciente- decía el doctor Martin mientras despedía a Nat

Bueno entonces mañana estaré por aquí con mi paciente, hasta mañana doctor Martin- y diciendo esto Nat salió del pequeño hospital _debo dar gracias a Dios porque pese a mis problemas puedo aun encontrar buenas personas que me tienden la mano _pensaba Nat mientras volvía a casa

El doctor Martin se encontraba descansando en el consultorio y a la vez pensando en el amigo que había conseguido ahora _me parece injusto que una persona como esa pierda su trabajo y más que todo la posibilidad de especializarse, me pregunto si Candy puede hacer algo, habrá sido mi imaginación pero ese joven parecía el hermano de Albert tiene los mismos ojos y se parece un poco en la cara, era como ver a Albert cinco años más joven _ pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por un ruido

Disculpe doctor Martin pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos familiares antes de venir- Candy entro como un cometa al consultorio, Candy tiene ahora 22 años conserva aun sus tradicionales coletas pero se encuentra un poco mas alta y mas distinguida en su vestir, después de que Albert fue presentado a la sociedad con el heredero Andry lo primero que hizo este fue dar a conocer a Candy como su hija adoptiva aunque la consideraba mas una hermana y así fue como la presento a la sociedad como su hermana, de ahí en adelante Albert se vio privado de su libertad debido a la cantidad de responsabilidades que debió asumir pero Candy estuvo ahí siempre apoyándolo, debido a esto Candy también asumió algunas responsabilidades para ayudar a Albert aunque se daba tiempo para hacer lo que más le gustaba ejercer su profesión, ya no tenía que temer por la opinión de la Tia Elroy pues tenía a Albert de su parte por eso logro ayudar a la clínica del Doctor Martin y de esa manera ayudar a los pacientes más necesitados, de lejos parecía una mujer muy feliz pero nadie se daba cuenta de la espina que tenía clavada en su corazón, esa era la razón por la que prefería estar ocupada todo el tiempo.

No te preocupes Candy, pero es una lástima que justo hoy llegaras tarde porque quería presentarte a un amigo, pero como no llegabas se fue – dijo el doctor Martin estaba por contarle lo que había pasado pero la mirada de enojo de Candy lo desconcertó – Que pasa Candy?

No otra vez Doctor Martin! -dijo Candy enojada

No otra vez que?- Dijo sin entender el doctor Martin

No trate de encajarme pareja doctor Martin!- dijo Candy enojada, es que últimamente todo el mundo pensaba que Candy no debía estar sola y trataban de buscarle pretendiente a diestra y siniestra y el doctor Martin no era la excepción (entiéndala cualquiera estaría como puercoespín si estuviera en sus zapatos, no es nada bonito que quieran hacerse a los cupidos y quieran flecharte)

No, no Candy no es nada de eso- negó el doctor Martin con las manos- por favor escúchame antes de juzgar te prometo que no es nada de eso, recuerda que te prometí no meterme en tu vida y he cumplido mi palabra- al notar que Candy se calmaba procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el día hasta antes de su llegada.

Típico del Dr. Leonard! Claro para el esta primero el prestigio de su hospital que la salud de los pacientes- decía Candy con indignación después de oír el relato-dígame doctor Martin este doctor Brook del que me habla está dispuesto a trabajar aquí pese a que no ganamos mucho que se diga?-pregunto Candy aun sorprendida por el proceder de ese medico

Aunque no lo creas Candy el está dispuesto a trabajar gratis, por lo que me conto del lugar de donde viene sus pacientes le pagaban con lo que podían y el estaba satisfecho con eso, lo único que lamenta de su despido es que no podrá especializarse- dijo el doctor Martin después de haber hecho un relato pormenorizado de su encuentro con el doctor Brook – si vieras lo buen doctor que es realmente puede manejar a los niños y se nota que sabe mucho de pediatría eso te lo digo por la forma que atendió al niño de esta tarde

Pero un profesional así no puede quedarse sin especializar debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo- decía Candy enérgicamente aunque no hubiera conocido al tal doctor Brook le parecía un buen médico por las referencias del doctor Martin, como podía ayudarlo fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea- ¡ya lo tengo!- dijo en tono de triunfo Candy asiendo saltar al doctor Martin en su silla

Por Dios Candy un susto mas de esos y el siguiente paciente de esta clínica seré yo- dijo el doctor Martin reponiéndose del susto

Doctor Martin necesito salir un rato, no tardare mucho-dijo Candy tomando su abrigo y saliendo tal como había entrado como un cometa

Sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados así es Candy queriendo ayudar a cuanta gente se pueda – dijo el doctor Martin- y que buena pareja haría con el doctor Brook –finalizo su frase con una sonrisa sabiendo que Candy estaba muy lejos como para escuchar estas palabras- me olvide comentarle sobre el parecido con Albert , bueno ya habrá tiempo para que ella lo conozca y me diga si se parece o no a Albert

Al día siguiente Nat se encamino al hospital central tendría que ir temprano quería vaciar su consultorio lo mas rápido posible, tratar, si era posible, que le den referencias para buscar entrar a otro hospital y disculparse del director, además que debía esperar por su paciente para explicarle que debía cambiarse de clínica para tratar a su hijo, llego al hospital y ante la vista curiosa de todos los que trabajaban en el hospital que aun no sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido, ni bien estaba empezando a recoger sus cosas entro una de las enfermeras

Doctor Brook el Director quiere verlo-dijo la enfermera, Nat asintió y se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera _que será lo que quiere decirme el director, bueno sea lo que sea debo mantener la calma y aprovechar para pedir disculpas por lo de ayer_ tan absorto estaba Nat en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada de la oficina del director, toco la puerta y entro

Buena día director quería verme- saludo Nat

Tome asiento – espeto el director – quiero que hablemos de ayer ahora que estamos más calmados los dos – se sentó frente a Nat y este asintió

Bueno señor director quiero disculparme por mi actitud al abandonar el consultorio no debí reaccionar así, pero también debo decir que no puedo retractarme de mi acción con la paciente – dijo Nat de la manera más diplomática que pudo- el director suspiro sabia que este tipo de médicos no doblegan su decisión ya lo había visto antes, pero que podía hacer mejor era tenerlo de su lado que como enemigo _vaya la clase de amistades que tienen los Andry_ pensó para si

Acepto sus disculpas pero espero que la próxima vez que le dé por hacerse al buen samaritano venga a consultarme la situación y no pase por encima de mi autoridad- dijo el director de corrido a lo que Nat se quedo mudo, acaso el director estaba diciendo lo que creía, sería posible que el permaneciera en el hospital?

Que espera doctor Brook hoy debe ponerse al día de sus tareas faltantes, pues ayer se tomo el día libre, así que le sugiero que se ponga en camino – dijo el director abriendo la puerta de su despacho, Nat que salió de su primera impresión se paro y se acerco al director estrechándole la mano

Gracias director y despreocúpese que de ahora en adelante antes de hacer cualquier cosa le consultare, siempre y cuando el paciente no esté en riesgo mortal- el director dio un suspiro se notaba que este doctor no cambiaria, por su parte Nat salió de la oficina con energías renovadas y con una idea en su cabeza que pensaba plantear a su nuevo amigo en cuanto pudiera verlo pero lo primero era lo primero debía ponerse al día en sus deberes

Quién diría que el doctor Brook es amigo intimo de los Andry el nunca hablo de ellos, y por lo que parece el no les conto de su situación en el hospital – dijo para sí el director al momento de cerrar la puerta

Notas aclaratorias:

Edad de Candy: trate de hacer caculos de la edad de Candy me base en winkipedia y en la serie en el capitulo 23 _Su primer paseo juntos_ donde mas o menos dan que Candy y Anthony tenían una diferencia de dos años, además que han pasado siete años desde la separación con Terry

Escarlatina: enfermedad infecciosa producida por cepas de estreptococos hemolíticos del grupo A que son responsables también de las faringoamigdalitis estreptocócicas. La bacteria penetra en el organismo a través de la nariz o la boca. Se transmite de persona a persona por contacto directo, es decir, por la difusión de gotículas procedentes del tracto respiratorio de una persona infectada, o por contacto indirecto, a través del uso de utensilios que previamente han sido manipulados por el individuo infectado. La enfermedad se observa preferentemente en niños entre los dos y los diez años.

La escarlatina se puede complicar con una infección de las celdas mastoides del oído medio o de los senos craneales, o incluso con una neumonía. Después de la escarlatina se produce en ocasiones una inflamación renal _(nefritis glomerular)_. Sin embargo, desde la introducción de la penicilina, la mayoría de los casos se curan sin secuelas permanentes.

**Neumonía:**Antes de la introducción de los antibióticos, la causa más frecuente de muerte eran las neumonías bacterianas como bronconeumonías, que afectan a las regiones pulmonares próximas a los bronquiolos (conductos bronquiales pequeños). El inicio de una bronconeumonía es más lento y la fiebre tiene elevaciones repentinas. La mayor parte de las neumonías bacterianas se tratan de forma eficaz con antibióticos, claro que por 1921 los antibióticos eran contados el mas conocido era la penicilina que era costosa así que muchos pacientes eran dejados a su suerte debían luchar por su vida cada que tenían una fiebre.


	5. Chapter 5: El que pudo ser su gemelo

Capítulo 5

**EL QUE PUDO HABER SIDO SU GEMELO**

es increíble la forma en que se ponen de acuerdo el doctor Brook y Tu para no encontrarse!- decía el doctor Martín al ver entrar a Candy al consultorio, ya habían pasado cinco días desde que el doctor Brook trabajaba de eventual en el consultorio, resulta que después de ser repuesto en su fuente laboral Nat fue a contarle todo al doctor Martin que se alegro mucho por Nat , pero Nat no solo fue a contarle lo que había pasado sino a proponerle si podía atender consultas en las tardes cerca a las seis, _así podré ayudar a la gente que realmente lo necesita_ había dicho Nat, el doctor Martin y Candy aceptaron la proposición y en solo cinco días, Candy ya tenía competencia por el cariño de los niños porque los niños no se decidían quien era más bueno si el doctor Brook o Candy

no me diga que ya se fue el doctor Brook- decía Candy al doctor Martin es que realmente parecía que estos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo pues debido a que Candy tenía que atender ciertas responsabilidades de la familia Andry tenía que salir del consultorio mas antes, y el doctor Brook llegaba a veces un poco tarde debido a su trabajo en el hospital, los días que tenia libre y venia en las mañanas a realizar consultas Candy siempre tenía que hacer algo, este era una de estos días ella había sido llamada por la tía Elroy, debido a la cercanía del cumpleaños de Albert se debía preparar una gran cena en su honor y Candy debía hacer de anfitriona por eso la tía Elroy ya le había dado una larga lista de cosas que debía saber y hacer para ser una digna anfitriona

Candy no lo estarás haciendo a propósito no? Ya te dije que yo solo quiero que conozcas a Nat porque me parece un buen médico no por otra cosa – le dijo el doctor Martín a Candy de manera cauta, sabía que Candy no quería oír la palabra pareja para nada, desde su ruptura con su antiguo novio Candy solo se había consagrado a su trabajo y por eso no le gustaba que le mencionen las palabras _ya estás en edad de casarte_ , eso la ponían de mal humor

Como cree doctor Martin!- dijo Candy enérgicamente para que el doctor Martín descartara esas ideas- simplemente fueron las circunstancias , además con lo tan bien que habla de él, no sabe las ganas que tengo de conocerlo- y era verdad ya sea el doctor Martín o los pacientes todos hablaban del doctor Brook de como era amable, paciente y generoso (no faltaron algunas niñas que lo calificaron de buen mozo pero Candy prefirió ignorar ese comentario), le intrigaba ese doctor parecía que era una buena persona y además estaba una curiosidad mas de por medio según el doctor Martín este doctor parecía el hermano menor de Albert _ver para creer_ se había dicho ella antes de dar una opinión, porque para ella había solo una persona que se podía parecer tanto a Albert pero esa persona ya estaba muerta.

Candy puedes ocuparte del consultorio tengo que salir- dijo el doctor Martín sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos

Claro doctor mientras no vaya a tomar puede salir usted – el doctor Martín solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza Candy se había propuesto quitarle el vicio de la bebida y vaya que no había desistido ni un solo día en hacerlo

Despreocúpate Candy que solo estoy yendo a la esquina por unas cosas para mi casa- y diciendo esto el doctor Martín salió, Candy se puso a arreglar los ficheros del consultorio cuando alguien golpeo la puerta

Adelante que está abierto- grito enérgicamente ella

Esta el doctor Martín?- pregunto la voz de un hombre

El salió un rato pero si quiere puede esperar…..-Candy no acabo la frase, dejando los ficheros a un lado había ido al encuentro de esa persona, pero se quedo de piedra, ahí parado frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que hubiera jurado que era el fantasma de Anthony Bronw, aunque este fantasma era muy corpóreo y real como para pertenecer al mundo de los muertos, el fantasma sonrió en cuanto vio a Candy, esa sonrisa dejo mas perturbada a Candy que dejo caer los ficheros que estaba agarrando, muy amablemente el fantasma, quiero decir Nat se acerco a recogerlos

Se siente usted bien señorita - esta pregunta hizo reaccionar a Candy que murmuro un leve "si", no podía dejar de mirar a Nat era como mirar a Anthony de mayor, esta persona tenía los ojos tan parecidos irradiando una paz que solo había visto en una persona, que ahora yacía muerta a miles de kilómetros de ahí, Nat se sentía incomodo por esa mirada y al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño era como si de alguna forma la conociera, era como si su alma le estuviera diciendo que esos ojos eran conocidos para él, era como si su cuerpo le reclamara mayor cercanía hacia ella. Permanecieron en silencio como queriendo entender que es lo que le ocurría a sus almas

¡hasta que por fin se encontraron!- dijo alegremente el doctor Martín, por su parte los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo como si se los hubiera sacado de una hipnosis, miraron al doctor Martín sin entender y este por respuesta les dijo:

Candy quiero presentarte a mi buen amigo el doctor Nathaniel Brook-

Nat quiero presentarte a mi amiga y benefactora la enfermera Candy White Andry, decía el doctor Martin con alegría de que por fin esos dos se conocieran

Mucho gusto señorita Andry el doctor Martin me ha hablado mucho de usted – se apresuro a decir Nat ofreciéndole la mano a Candy por respuesta esta estrecho la mano

El gusto es mío doctor Brook, el doctor y los pacientes me han hablado solo cosas buenas de usted- decía Candy sorprendida de que este fuera el famoso doctor del que hablaba el doctor Martín, el doctor Martín no había exagerado este doctor Brook podía hacerse pasar por hermano de Albert

Que paso Nat pensé que te ibas a retirar a descansar para tu turno nocturno?- pregunto el doctor Martín

Lo que ocurre es que olvide unos expedientes que quería revisarlos en casa y decidí volver- luego mirando a Candy dijo

Me da gusto conocerla señorita Andry y aprovecho para felicitarle por la labor que desempeña en este pequeño consultorio , mis pacientes dicen que usted es una persona generosa y amable, y parece que la describieron muy bien - Candy se ruborizo un poco, Nat con una sonrisa agrego- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la descripción física que dieron de usted por como la describieron yo le hacía más pecosa, y debo agregar que está lejos de la realidad de que usted sea un mono con pecas-

Que!- dijo Candy, solo había una persona que la describía de esa manera y esa persona estaba queriendo escapar, Candy mirando al doctor Martin enfadada le dijo- que ha estado hablando de mi doctor Martín !

Yo… bueno… yo… – decía el doctor Martin con una mano en la cabeza ante la mirada furiosa de Candy – no fui yo exactamente, fueron los niños los que te describieron yo solo hice algunas correcciones –

Disculpen dije algo fuera de lugar- se atrevió a preguntar Nat, Candy solo se sonrojo porque en ese momento se había olvidado de la presencia de Nat y estaba a centímetros de darle un buen golpe al doctor Martín

Lo que pasa es que a Candy eso de que le digan pecosa como que no le cae mucho en gracia aunque tiene que reconocer que tiene muchas pecas - dijo Sam uno de los niños que venía a visitar el consultorio con frecuencia y que había estado escuchando todo desde la puerta – pero lo de mono no es relativo al aspecto sino a es una excelente trepadora de árboles

Ya veo entonces la señorita Andry tiene su niño interior muy aflorado – dijo Nat con una sonrisa viendo a Candy al ver que esta se ponía nerviosa agrego - No se ponga así señorita Andry mas bien siéntase alegre porque usted se está ganando un pedacito de cielo al vivir como un niño como bien dice mi tía

Aunque sea una niña muy pecosa y marimacha? – pregunto Sam desde la puerta

Ahora veras!- dijo Candy en una mezcla de diversión y enojo, sin más empezó a perseguir al muchacho, provocando así la risa de los doctores hasta que Sam se fue a esconder detrás de Nat y este lo ayudo a escapar de Candy

Oiga usted también va a ser parte de este juego? – dijo Candy divertida a lo que Nat movió la cabeza afirmativamente

Me parece Candy que el doctor Brook se pondrá de parte de tus pequeños pacientes – dijo el doctor Martín también divertido

Pues veo que he conseguido un nuevo compañero de juegos- dijo Candy también divertida, de esa manera Candy entro en más confianza con el nuevo doctor

Fue una tarde divertida pese a que tenían pacientes que atender en los intervalos hablaban animadamente y Candy fue cobrándole confianza al doctor Nat mientras este le contaba de cómo estudio medicina y del pueblo de donde venia, aunque no podía de dejar de mirarlo y compararlo con Anthony por eso se atrevió a preguntar

Disculpe pero usted tiene algún parentesco con los Andry?-Nat la miro curioso por eso Candy agrego- es que usted tiene un parecido increíble con uno de los Andry que uno podría pensar que es su hermano menor o algo por el estilo-

Debe ser cierto porque la primera vez que conocí al doctor Martin este me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Nat pensativo –Pero hasta donde yo sé no tengo parientes con ese apellido a no ser que sea una familia lejana de mi madre pues de ellos no tengo muchos antecedentes

Más bien señorita Andry alguna vez usted visito las costas de sudamérica? es que creo haber visto a una persona parecida a usted por esos lados- pregunto Nat aunque no era cierto el no recordaba haberla visto por su pueblo pero a lo mejor la conoció mas antes a lo mejor era parte de ese pasado olvidado.

No yo jamás fui por esos lados a lo máximo que llegue fue a Mexico – dijo Candy, resulta extraño que usted haya visto a una persona parecida a mi antes a lo mejor tengo un gemelo no conocido

O a lo mejor era un pariente lejano – dijo el doctor Nat y pregunto - dígame no tiene parientes viviendo por sud América?

Bueno eso es una pregunta difícil de contestar, debido a que yo desconozco a mis parientes – dijo Candy un poco apenada, al mirar la confusión de Nat agrego- es que soy adoptada, nunca conocí a mi verdadera familia

Disculpe mi imprudencia- se apresuro a decir Nat algo apenado – debió ser muy difícil para usted

No se preocupe además usted no sabía nada de esto- dijo Candy con una sonrisa- de hecho no fue tan difícil como usted cree, fui criada en un hogar hermoso el Hogar de Pony que esta dirigido por dos personas maravillosas la hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony, ellas fueron como mi madre y padre- decía Candy absorta en sus recuerdos Nat la contemplaba parecía que los momentos más felices los paso en ese hogar

Y a qué edad la adoptaron si se puede preguntar – pregunto Nat queriendo saber más sobre Candy porque de alguna forma sentía que debía acercarse mas a ella

Esa es una larga historia y creo que usted no tiene tiempo para escucharla- le dijo Candy mirando el reloj Nat lo miro también y de un salto se puso de pie

¡Santo cielo, me olvide de mi turno por completo! Debo irme si quiero alcanzar a entrar en hora – dijo Nat presuroso recogiendo sus cosas y estrechando la mano a Candy

Dispénseme señorita Andry , tengo que irme porque sino llegare tarde a mi turno en el hospital, fue un grato placer conocerla y espero que podamos hablar más – todo esto lo dijo Nat estrechando la mano de Candy

Para mi también fue un gusto doctor Brook y no se preocupe que ya tendremos tiempo para charlar- decía Candy sonriendo en verdad el doctor Brook era una persona interesante, y agitando su mano se despidió el doctor Brook

Cielos! los chicos no me van a creer cuando les cuente lo que paso- decía Candy mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse del doctor Brook

Estas segura Candy que no estás exagerando?- pregunto por enésima vez Archibald Cornwella Candy mientras tomaban café en un restaurante

Mira Archie si no me crees ve a verlo con tus propios ojos y sabrás que no miento- le dijo Candy algo exasperada es que no le creía que el doctor Brook parecía la reencarnación de Anthony

Cálmate Candy pero tienes que entender que es difícil de creer que alguien se pueda parecer a otra persona sin tener parentesco – dijo Annie Britter como voz conciliadora entre Archie y Candy

Ya era una semana desde que Candy conoció al doctor Brook y no dejaba de sorprenderle el parecido con Anthony aunque debido a sus ocupaciones y horarios había sido difícil volver a hablar con él las veces que se encontraban era para decirse hola y adiós , pese a sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo las múltiples ocupaciones de Candy como organizadora de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert habían hecho la tarea de hablar con Nat una misión imposible, pero Candy estaba segura que si Anthony hubiera seguido vivo este sería el gemelo del doctor Brook, por eso se había decidido a contarles sus impresiones a Annie y Archy, sus dos mejores amigos únicos sobrevivientes del grupo que tenían en el colegio.

Archie y Annie habían permanecido juntos y estaban para casarse formaban la pareja más formal que Candy hubiera conocido, era de esperarse eso, pues Archie era un perfecto caballero y Annie una perfecta dama (por no decir que eran un niños delicados), ahora Archie se dedicaba a los negocios de la familia y Annie le apoyaba en todo cuanto podía de hecho también ayudaba a su padre con los negocios debido a su tacto al momento de tratar a los clientes, las familias desde hacia tiempo que esperaban que estos dos se casaran pero ellos habían decidió aun no hacerlo debido a que eran consientes de que debían madurar un poco mas y ahora estaban seguros de dar el siguiente paso, aunque ahora los dos tenían negocios familiares que atender siempre hallaban tiempo libre para hablar con su mejor amiga

Bueno eso de que no tenga ningún parentesco no lo sé, pues por lo que me conto el desconoce a parte de sus parientes entonces puede ser que si tenga alguna relación con los Andry- dijo Candy pensativamente a lo mejor la madre de Nat provenía de Escocia porque los Andry tienen raíces escocesas y a lo mejor resultaba ser un primo lejano de los Andry

Hay una manera de comprobar si lo que dices Candy es cierto, porque no lo invitas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert seguro que ahí estará toda la familia y a lo mejor hasta lo reconoce algún pariente nuestro – dijo Archie animado con la idea de conocer al famoso doctor Brook que tanto había intrigado a Candy

Pues no es mala idea se lo comentare hoy haber si acepta venir – dijo Candy animada pero luego se desanimo - aunque no sé como lo pueden reconocer los demás si la fiesta que vamos a tener es de disfraces

No te preocupes que para la cena nos sacaremos las mascaras además que si es pariente nuestro a alguien se le hará conocido el apellido Brook – dijo Archie convencido

Y veremos si es tan buen mozo como lo describes Candy- dijo Annie con una sonrisa picara, a Annie también le intrigaba conocer a ese doctor Brook no porque fuera buen mozo sino porque era el primer hombre en el que Candy mostraba cierto interés después de lo ocurrido con Terry y vaya que había pasado tiempo desde eso

Por favor Annie no empieces con eso, que lo que siento por el doctor Brook es una gran admiración por su desempeño como médico y si me intriga tanto es por su parecido con Anthony – decía Candy un poco fastidiada, cuando dejarían de buscarle pareja porque no entendían que estaba bien así, además estaba segura que aun no había olvidado a Terry aunque ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo y eso evitaba que pueda ver a otras personas pero antes de confesar eso prefería hacerse buena amiga de Elisa

Bueno ya me voy –dijo con energía Candy como para alejar los malos recuerdos- hoy llega Albert y quiero recibirlo y hablar con él antes de que se sumerja en su dichoso trabajo

Le vas a comentar sobre el doctor Brook?-le pregunto Archie algo intrigado

No se tal vez lo haga – fue la vaga respuesta de Candy antes de despedirse y salir, aunque esa era la razón principal para que vaya a hablar con Albert a lo mejor y el podría darle alguna referencia sobre el apellido Brook

Notas aclaratorias:

Pienso que aunque ya eran novios oficiales Archie y Annie aun eran muy jóvenes para casarse además que aun faltaba madures a su relación, también que están más o menos por 1922 casi unos cuatro años después de la I guerra mundial y eso afecto la economía de todos los países, sus edades vendría a ser la mismas que la de Candy.


	6. Chapter 6: La pequeña Rosemary

Capítulo 5

**LA PEQUEÑA ROSEMARY**

Candy observaba como el doctor Brook terminaba el chequeo a un bebe de meses de nacido, era el día libre del doctor Brook en el hospital y el decidió ocupar su día atendiendo en el pequeño consultorio, Candy al mirar a Nat notaba cierta alegría en el doctor, se lo veía más contento de lo normal, cuando el doctor despacho a su paciente Candy se atrevió a comentar

Hoy se lo ve más contento de lo normal Doctor Nathaniel – este solo amplio su sonrisa

Y tengo razones para estarlo Señorita Andry –

Por favor deje de ser tan formal solo dígame Candy – dijo Candy queriendo tener más confianza con el doctor– eso de señorita me hace sentir demasiado formal

Le diré Candy si usted me dice Nat en vez de Nathaniel, de acuerdo Candy? – propuso Nat a Candy con aire divertido

Está bien Nat es un trato –dijo Candy que estaba convencida de que ahora si se podían hablar con más confianza - ahora me puede contar el motivo de su alegría?

Claro Candy es que el día de hoy llega mi familia- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, a Candy la noticia la dejo un poco sorprendida, no se había imaginado que Nat ya tenía una familia pues parecía demasiado joven, y aunque Candy no quería reconocerlo sintió una pequeña decepción de que el doctor ya estuviera casado, Nat al ver su sorpresa respondió

Como hablamos tan poco en estos días no pude contarle mucho sobre mi vida, déjeme que la ponga al día, veamos por donde empiezo a contar….ah! ya se! Le mostrare primero a mi familia – Nat procedió a sacar unas fotos de su saco

Esta de aquí es mi querida Tia Antonie es una religiosa, muy estricta pero buena en el fondo, trabaja de profesora y se desvive por sus niños - Candy observo la foto de una mujer mayor cerca de los 50 años que parecía muy severa pero a la vez tenía una mirada benevolente, estaba rodeada de unos niños de cara sonriente-Candy le devolvió la foto a Nat -parece una mujer dedicada a su trabajo- comento

Si es una mujer dedicada y muy estricta, siempre nos mantenía a mi padre y a mi presentables – sonrió Nat contemplando la foto de su tía-

Y esta es mi tesoro, mi hermana de seis años llamada Rosemary, que es una angelito y tiene la energía de diez niños juntos- todo esto le decía Nat mientras alcanzaba a Candy una foto, Candy tomo la foto una niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba colgada del cuello de Nat la estaba saludando desde la foto, por los rasgos de la niña dedujo que esta era la hermanastra pues no le encontraba mucho parecido a Nat, _por la edad que tiene esta niña me parece que el padre del doctor Nat se caso por segunda vez _ pensó para si Candy

Es una niña muy bella – comento Candy devolviendo la foto a Nat – apuesto a que salió igualita a la madre que por cierto debe ser muy bella, como se llama la madre?

Yo no tengo la mínima idea de eso Candy, yo solo conocí a Rosemary cuando tenía tres años – respondió con simpleza Nat, esa simple respuesta hizo volar la imaginación de Candy

Como entonces usted…solo se entero de la existencia de su hermana ….después de ese tiempo?- empezó a decir Candy, el doctor al entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Candy se apresuro a hacer las aclaraciones necesarias

No es lo que estas pensando Candy si te sientas por un minuto te contare como Rosemary fue adoptada- decía Nat

¿adoptada?-esa palabra dejo a Candy mas desconcertada y tomando asiento permitió que Nat le explique

Mi tía Antonie dirige un orfanato, mi padre y yo siempre íbamos a visitarla, un día cuando fuimos a visitarla nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que habían dejado a una niña en mal estado en el orfanato, no se imagina como dejaron a Rosemary estaba desnutrida y lo peor de todo golpeada, mi padre accedió a hacerse cargo de todo cuanto fuera necesario para que la niña fuese atendida y cuidada, era difícil no encariñarse con ella, Rosemary parecía una de esas niñas que nacieron para ser besadas y mimadas a cada momento, mi padre y yo le cobramos cariño y estábamos al pendiente de lo que ella necesitase para vivir bien, de hecho fui yo quien le dio el nombre de Rosemary- y Nat se detuvo en su relato un momento recordando lo que fue ver por primera vez a Rosemary tan frágil y pequeña, _aun recuerdo la cara que puso mi padre cuando sugerí su nombre era como si hubiese pronunciado un nombre prohibido como si ese nombre trajera dolor a mi padre_ pensó para si Nat, vio que Candy lo miraba expectante y procedió a continuar su relato

Pasado un tiempo Rosemary estaba completamente restablecida y según mi tía en condiciones de ser alojada en el orfanato, pero mi padre había tomado una decisión quería adoptar a esa niña y se lo plateamos a mi tía al principio se negó argumentando que mi padre era muy viejo como para criar un niño y yo muy joven como para siquiera intentarlo, pero a tanto insistir acepto, de esa manera Rosemary se convirtió en una Brook- termino su relato Nat, Candy había estado escuchando a Nat atentamente le parecía una muestra de benevolencia enorme lo que habían hecho por esa niña

Me alegro que la hubieran adoptado seguramente sufría mucho antes de conocerlos, pero es increíble como asumieron la responsabilidad de cuidar a una niña tan pequeña – comento Candy al final del relato - Nat asintió

No nos costó mucho cuidar a Rosemary porque siempre recibíamos ayuda de mi tía Antonie, solo había un problema Rosemary se negaba a hablar, tratamos de todas las formas que hable pero ella no quería decir ni pio, llegamos a pensar que tal vez sufría de algún retraso mental, un día mi padre trataba de enseñarle una nueva palabra "papá" en cuanto la oyó Rosemary se puso a correr asustada y se oculto, mi padre y yo nos pusimos a buscarla tardamos todo el día, pero al final de la tarde yo la encontré acurrucada en un rincón del sótano, estaba llorando abrazada de un oso que le regalamos, trate de acariciarla y se asusto mas, entonces lo comprendí la razón por la que ella había llegado desnutrida y con golpes al orfanato. "tu papa te golpeaba" le pregunte casi en un susurro ella me entendió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, se aferro más a su oso, yo sentí una cólera tremenda contra ese hombre como se atrevía a golpear a un niño indefenso, "los verdaderos papas no golpean, tranquila ya nadie te hará daño, yo estoy aquí para defenderte" le dije en un susurro ella me miro y me creyó, dejo que me acercara a ella y la abrazara, esa noche mientras la acomodaba en su cama ella me dijo "gracias Nat " me quede sorprendido eran sus primeras palabras, desde entonces se hizo mas cercana a mi. Mi padre se convenció de que yo siempre cuidaría de ella y decidió que yo fuera su tutor y custodio, por eso al morir me dejo como tutor así nadie podría quitármela. Con el tiempo nuestra pequeña niña muda resulto ser un verdadero lorito- concluyo con una sonrisa Nat, después de haber relatado toda la historia de manera seria

Es una historia conmovedora- dijo Candy y mirando a Nat de manera agradecida dijo-le agradezco la confianza que me tiene para contarme algo tan intimo de su vida

Es que Candy usted inspira una confianza única para que uno pueda contarle este tipo de cosas es como tener una amiga- dijo Nat de manera sincera

Pues me alegro que me considere su amiga porque yo también quiero considerarlo mi amigo-decía Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro, le extendió la mano- Amigos?

Amigos – Nat estrecho su mano enérgicamente, Nat y Candy no entendían porque pero se sentían tan bien así, parecía como si hubiesen sido amigos desde siempre, Candy no paraba de mirarlo y compararlo con Anthony, _me pregunto si Anthony hubiese sido como este doctor si aun viviera, me pregunto si hubiera sido igual de alto y hubiera sido tan amable como el doctor _, pensó para si Candy

Una moneda por sus pensamientos Candy – dijo el doctor Nat al ver a Candy tan pensativa, esta salió de sus pensamientos

Yo… bueno ….es que… -Candy fue sacada de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente que no sabía cómo responder consideraba que aun no era tiempo de contarle sobre su parecido con un muerto, de pronto se acordó de su invitación- me preguntaba si le gustaría asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños - dijo atropelladamente Candy

Una fiesta? Para quien?-pregunto el doctor un poco desconcertado pues no conocía a mucha gente en Chicago como para ser invitado a esa clase de reuniones

Si una fiesta para mi protector el señor William Albert Andry- dijo Candy ya más calmada- además es el benefactor del consultorio y está interesado en conocerlo-miro expectante a Nat, este estaba pensando en si era bueno ir o no

Bueno si es el benefactor de este consultorio claro que acepto la invitación y agradezco de antemano que se me invite- dijo Nat agradecido y Candy se alegro, aunque Nat añadió- pero hay un pequeño más bien dicho una pequeña dificultad llamada Rosemary, no sé si ella quiera ir a la fiesta

Pues yo digo que ella quiere ir- contesto una pequeña voz desde la puerta, Nat que no daba crédito a sus oídos se dio la vuelta precipitadamente, sin perder tiempo una niña de cabellos rubios y cara pálida corría hacia los brazos abiertos de Nat

¡hermano querido que alegría verte!- decía la pequeña niña mientras se colgaba de Nat

¡qué hermosa sorpresa el verte aquí mi pelito de oro!-decía Nat mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la niña

¡Nat deja de decirme así! Ya soy grande para que me trates como a un bebe - dijo en cierto tono de reproche la niña, Candy contemplaba mudamente, Nat tenía razón Rosemary era de las niñas que no podías dejar de contemplar era un angelito aunque era un poco gordita (ven hasta Candy me da razón),_el padre de Nat tenía razón nadie podría querer mas a esa niña que Nat se nota el cariño que le tiene_ pensó para si Candy mientras Nat estaba contemplando a su hermana.

¡por Dios cuanto te extrañe, mírate cuanto has crecido mi niña!-por su parte Rosemary soltó una risita y se dio una vuelta entera para que Nat pudiera mirarla

Yo también te extrañe hermano, aunque según la tía no he crecido ni un poquito-se detuvo de golpe en su conversación cuando contemplo a Candy

¿Quién es la señorita bonita Nat?-pregunto abruptamente la niña Nat que por un momento había olvidado a su amiga dijo-

Ay mil disculpas por no haberlas presentado Candy ella es mi hija Rosemary, Rosemary ella es mi amiga Candy- Rosemary al oír las palabras "amiga" miro sorprendida a Nat pero se repuso rápidamente y mirando a Candy se inclino hacia adelante en una reverencia con el vestido alargado a la usanza de los antiguas damas de corte

Mucho gusto Señorita Candy-

El gusto es mío señorita Rosemary – Candy la imito en el saludo y las dos soltaron una risita

Veo que eres una niña hermosa como me conto Nat – le dijo Candy a la niña

También le contó que valgo por diez?-respondió con picardía la niña mirando a Nat, este por respuesta se limito a mirar hacia otro lado

Fue lo primero que contó, y además agrego que eras un diablillo- mintió Candy guiñándole el ojo de forma divertida, al oír esto Nat se sorprendió y Candy y Rosemary pudieron reírse de su cara

Vaya parece que se van a entender bien-dijo como conclusión Nat mirando como Candy y hermanita no tenían problemas para entenderse, pero de pronto reparo en algo, algo faltaba más bien dicho alguien faltaba

Rosemary donde está la tía Antonie?-esa pregunta puso nerviosa a Rosemary que empezó a jugar con sus dedos ante la mirada de su hermano- bueno… veras … yo creo que ya debe estar en camino

Como que crees que debe estar en camino?-Nat se empezó a preocupar si conocía bien a Rosemary sabia que esta era capaz de emprender una aventura sola

Bueno… solo… digamos….. que cuando Tia Antonie dijo que me adelante hacia la puerta para venir a verte, yo me adelante un poquito más de eso- decía Rosemary mientras se ponía colorada, Nat puso los ojos en blanco(sip Nat la conocía bien), Candy estaba sin comprender pero intuía que Rosemary era una niña muy traviesa estaba por preguntar cuando una voz femenina se escucho cerca del pequeño consultorio

¡Rosemary Brook, mas te vale haber tenido toda la diversión suficiente porque estarás castigada hasta que cumplas los 30!-por respuesta Rosemary se oculto detrás de Nat

Te dije que ya estaba en camino-dijo Rosemary en un susurro, Nat dio un suspiro y dijo a Candy

Señorita Candy discúlpenos pero creo que debemos irnos antes de que presencie un asesinato en el consultorio – dijo Nat sonriéndole a Candy y estirando la mano para despedirse

Descuide Nat que conozco como son esos tipos de asesinato, y que no se quieren testigos presentes- bromeo Candy al despedirse de Nat

Adiós señorita Candy – le dijo Rosemary que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy, y salió bien pegada a Nat por si necesitase un escudo para enfrentar a su tía

Nat esa señorita es muy linda-comento Rosemary cuando habían salido del consultorio para qué Candy no la escuchase

Lo sé mi niña además que es muy buena, aunque prefiero que no se lo comentes a la tía Antonie por el momento – respondió Nat con susurros, Rosemary lo miro intrigada pero asintió a lo mejor Nat no quería que tía Antonie empiece a molestar de nuevo con eso de que debía buscar pareja, bueno eso era en parte la razón pero Nat también quería evitar que su tía se entere que conocía a alguien que podía ser pariente de su mama pues cada vez que el intento averiguar del pasado su tía se ponía arisca para hablar era mejor mantenerla lejos por el momento, abrazo a Rosemary pues se acercaba la tía Antonie con los pulmones inflados para soltar un buen sermón a Rosemary

Nota aclaratoria:

Rosemary se basa en parte en el físico y carácter de Amy March del libro Mujercitas me parece que es una niña interesante y por eso la tome como modelo

Imagínense que la tía Antonie es parecía a las hermanas del colegio San Pablo


	7. Chapter 7: Un muerto bien vivo

Capítulo 7

**UN MUERTO BIEN VIVO**

Y que tal esta su tía doctor Nat. Pudo evitar el asesinato?-pregunto Candy divertida mientras el doctor Nat se cambiaba para empezar las consultas

Bueno digamos que pude rebajar su sentencia a 20 años de encierro y conseguir permiso por buena conducta para la fiesta de esta noche – respondió Nat de forma alegre ya había instalado a su pequeña hermana en su departamento, la cual iba de día al colegio en el cual trabajaba su tía y en las tardes o noches era recogida por Nat

Me alegro que puedan venir ¿ya pensaron en el disfraz?-pregunto Candy intrigada pues realmente le causaba curiosidad que tipo de vestimenta se pondría su amigo

Eso es una sorpresa Candy, incluso una sorpresa para mí pues Rosemary es la que se ocupa de las vestimentas - dijo con una sonrisa había sido difícil esto de ir a la fiesta pues Nat y Rosemary ocultaron a su tía el verdadero nombre de quien los había invitado, para suerte de Nat su tía no podía asistir a ese tipo de eventos.

Bueno esperare hasta la noche, no se preocupe porque como yo seré la anfitriona y tendrán que presentarse ante mi- dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras salía del consultorio y se iba a alistar para la fiesta, estaba contenta por fin sus amigos conocerían al famoso doctor Brook y le darían la razón incluso Albert que había dudado de ella

**Flash back**

Candy no quiero parecer desconfiado pero no estas exagerando?-pregunto Albert a su hija adoptiva que mas que hija era como su hermana, Albert ya había asumido la cabeza de los Andry y bueno se le había cortado de cierta manera las alas de la libertad que tanto le gustaba, pero todo era llevadero con Candy a su lado, Albert tenía ya 30 años, había mantenido su pelo un poco largo y aun conservaba en sus ojos azules la rebeldía de sus años de juventud, aunque ya la señora Elroy lo molestaba con el hecho de casarse, pero Albert sufría de problemas de sordera cada vez que la tía Elroy mencionaba la palabra matrimonio

Albert! No exagero es la verdad, pero todos ya verán en la fiesta y me darán la razón-le dijo Candy con tono de molestia es que nadie se atrevía a creerle?

Candy no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sea tu imaginación la que está encontrando similitudes con Anthony-dijo Albert con cautela

Que quieres decir exactamente Albert?- pregunto Candy , con Albert podía hablar sinceramente porque Albert siempre hablaba con la verdad

Bueno no será que después de tanto tiempo sola, tu estés inconscientemente tratando de llenar ese vacío de soledad, y sea esa la razón principal por la que estés tan aficionada con ese doctor Brook, tal vez no quieres aceptar abiertamente que te está empezando a gustar otro que no sea Terry - dijo Albert estudiando la reacción de Candy, ella por su parte se negó rotundamente

No es nada de eso Albert solo me intriga su parecido y que tal vez tenga relación con los Andry después de eso lo único que siento es cierta admiración y nada mas – dijo Candy de forma serena

Bueno esperemos a la fiesta para comprobar todas estas cosas-dijo Albert con una sonrisa y un poco de impaciencia para conocer el famoso doctor Brook

Fin flashback

En qué piensas Candy - dijo Albert sacando a Candy de los recuerdos

Solo en que hoy me van a dar una disculpa por no haberme creído –dijo Candy con cierto aire divertido, mientras se acomodaba la peluca de color café para la fiesta de disfraces, lucía un vestido con muchos brocados color verde que combinaba con sus ojos, supuestamente representaba a una dama inglesa de la época de la revolución

Ya lo veremos su eminencia-dijo Albert mientras hacia una reverencia, el lucia el traje de un cazador, le gustaba el disfraz porque era como recordar buenos tiempos

Bueno ya es hora tenemos que recibir a los invitados, vamos antes de que a la tía Elroy empiece a protestar –dijo Candy con energía mientras se alistaba para recibir a los invitados

Si claro para ella es fácil protestar, como ella no se va a parar todo el tiempo delante esperando que llegue no se cuanta gente, por lo menos debía tener compasión de nosotros y no ser tan estricta con el protocolo- dijo Albert con desanimo es que esto de las fiestas no le gustaba mucho a él, él prefería cosas sencillas sin mucha propaganda, resignado acompaño a Candy al salón.

Como Candy y Albert predijeron era soberanamente aburrido estar ahí parados esperando a que se anunciase a cada invitado y luego ellos lo saludasen, era demasiado protocolar y no les gustaba para nada, Candy estaba aburrida la gente era demasiado superficial, Archie y Annie no estaban llegando todavía, lo único que le animaba era que cuando llegase el doctor Brook por fin lo presentaría a sus amigos. Una vocecita la saco de sus pensamientos

Buenas noches señorita Andry –saludo con una graciosa reverencia Rosemary.

Buenas noches señorita Candy, hoy luce hermosa- saludo con reverencia Nat

Candy estaba perpleja los disfraces de Nat y su hermana eran hermosos se habían disfrazado de Botton, el famoso tejedor de "El sueño de una noche de verano", de Shakespeare, y llevaba en los brazos a Rosemary, de Titania, una pequeña hada perfecta. Candy no pudo evitar admirar el buen porte de Nat era realmente apuesto_ afortunadamente estoy usando antifaz pues no quiero que note cuanto me gusta su disfraz si parece sacado de un cuento de hadas como si fuera un príncipe_, se sonrojo al pensar esto pues desde hacía tiempo que no miraba de esa manera a un hombre debido a que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra persona (ya saben quién). Por su parte Nat también estaba mirando a Candy, pues estaba hermosa con su vestido verde. Una tosecilla les advirtió que se habían quedado mudos.

Disculpe pero lo conozco?-pregunto de forma suspicaz Albert, aunque ya tenía idea de quién era, estaba sorprendido no porque los ojos del doctor eran parecidos a los de Anthony le sorprendió que Candy no mencionara que el supuesto medico ya tenía una hija y seguro era casado, había sentido la conexión que tenían ellos al mirarse y le preocupaba que Candy se estuviera metiendo en problemas

Lo siento es mi culpa, Albert este es el doctor Nathaniel Brook trabaja en el consultorio ayudando al doctor Martin, Nat este es el señor Albert William Andry cabeza del clan Andry y principal benefactor del consultorio-dijo Candy de manera apresurada después de que fue sacada de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente

Mucho gusto Señor Albert, aprovecho para felicitarlo por su onomástico y darle las gracias por la invitación hecha a mí y a mi hermana Rosemary –dijo Nat mientras estrechaba la mano de Albert y empujaba un poco a Rosemary para que ella salude con una inclinación, Albert por un momento se quedo mudo era difícil volver a escuchar el nombre de su querida hermana, _increíble como le gusta jugar al destino _pensó para sí Albert, también estaba mas tranquilo pues este doctor había venido con su hermanita

El gusto es mío doctor Brook Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo Albert mientras estrechaba la mano de Nat y viendo a Rosemary añadió

Usted tiene una hermosa hermana seguro que salió igualita a la madre-Candy por su parte se recrimino mentalmente no haberle contado a Albert la situación de Rosemary, Nat se veía un poco incomodo pero supo disimularlo

No tengo mamá me adoptaron cuando tenía unos tres años—fue la voz de Rosemary que sobresalto a todos y dejo perplejo a Albert

Yo no quise ser indiscreto – se disculpo Albert

No se preocupe-contesto alegre la niña mientras Nat la tomaba en brazos

Mi hermana tiene razón no se preocupe, además que hoy al ser su cumpleaños cualquier falta es pasable –dijo Nat con simpatía ante esa reacción Albert y Candy se sintieron relajados

Gracias – dijo Albert y añadió - pero pasen por favor, espero que se diviertan adentro

Eso será difícil pues no conocemos a nadie, a menos claro que este aquí el doctor Martin -dijo Nat con cierto aire de incomodidad, Candy se sintió culpable pues aun no podía moverse de su sitio había más invitados que tenía que recibir y no estaría correcto que dejara solo a Albert en el puesto de anfitriones

El doctor Martin esta por allá doctor Nat, además de un grupo de doctores a los que le puede gustar conocer, el doctor Martin lo introducirá-dijo Candy señalando a un grupo de personas hablando de uno de los rincones del salón, se distinguía al señor Martin entre ellos

Pero aquí no hay niños con quienes jugar- dijo con cierta desilusión la pequeña Rosemary al haber echado una rápida mirada al salón

No te preocupes allá hay un salón exclusivo para niños-le dijo Candy señalando un cuarto más adelante

Genial! Puedo ir?-pregunto Rosemary a Nat. Nat asintió y se llevo a Rosemary a ese cuarto

Con su permiso Candy, Albert, llevo a Rosemary a ese salón para que este más a gusto y luego yo estaré con el doctor Martin-se despidió Nat

Después de recibir a los invitados me reuniré con usted doctor y luego le presentare a unos amigos míos –le dijo Candy al modo de despedida

Parece interesante –murmuro Albert

En verdad lo es espera a la cena y veras su parecido con Anthony – dijo emocionada Candy aunque después añadió- lamento no haberte puesto al tanto de la situación de su hermana Rosemary es una interesante historia-

Descuida Candy ya habrá tiempo de contármela, por el momento mejor nos callamos que ahí vienen tus dos grandes amigos –concluyo con cierta ironía Albert al ver que los Leagan se acercaban

Después de que Albert se diera conocer como cabeza de los Andry los Leagan no tuvieron más remedio que tratar bien a Candy, Neal por orden expresa de Albert se había alejado de Candy y ya estaba casado con una señorita de sociedad ocupándose de los negocios de su padre, lamentablemente el señor Leagan había muerto producto de una pulmonía incurable, Elisa aun no estaba casada y siempre que podía trataba de herir a Candy con sus comentarios aunque ya no surtían efectos como antes y eso la mataba de rabia (es fácil imaginar porque Elisa no tenía marido), la señora Leagan seguía aborreciendo a Candy pero evitaba comentar cualquier cosa, como siempre entraron a la fiesta ignorando a Candy, por su parte Albert los ignoraba a ellos la única razón de que estuviesen en la fiesta era que la tía Elroy les tenía en alta estima y no se podía ir contra sus deseos. Luego del trago amargo de ver a los Leagan, llegaron Archie y Annie, paso un tiempo y ya estaba todos los invitados, Albert fue a traer a la tía Elroy y Candy aprovecho el momento para saludar a sus amigos y les indico que quería presentarles a alguien de pronto del salón destinado para niños se escucho unos gritos.

Candy se aproximo al salón y vio como de un golpe Nat sacaba a Neal fuera del salón de niños con una Rosemary llorosa en su detrás, Candy pudo ver la furia en los ojos de Nat era intimidante y de alguna manera hacia retroceder a todos

¡pide disculpas por lo que dijiste!-había hablado con voz fuerte Nat apuntando a Neal mientras la esposa de Neal corría a ayudarlo

Como se atreve … no sabe quiénes somos!-respondió con petulancia Neal mientras se incorporaba

No me importa quienes sean, lo cierto es que usted acaba de ofender a mi hermana y eso no se lo perdono ni aunque fuera el rey de Inglaterra-respondió de forma calmada aunque amenazante Nat, esa mirada produjo un sentimiento de dejavu en Candy era como ver a Anthony la vez que exigía a Neal que le pida disculpas, después de que la mandaron a México

¡qué ocurre aquí!-se dejo escuchar la voz de la Señora Elroy en el salón, ella se aproximaba a ellos junto con Albert, fue Neal quien se apresuro a responder

Todo es culpa de Candy que no sabe a qué clase de gente invitar a estas fiestas, este señor me golpeo de la nada y asegura que es invitado de Candy por eso se siente con derecho a pegar a quien sea-acusaba Neal mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Nat, Candy quería salir en defensa de Nat pero fue otra voz la que se adelanto

Mentiroso lo único que hizo mi hermano fue taparte la bocaza que tienes- respondió enérgicamente Rosemary desde los pies de Nat pese a que tenia restos de lagrimas tenía una mirada mordaz y apuntando con el dedo añadió-

Tú te burlaste de mi y me llamaste andrajosa solo por venir de un hogar, dijiste que a un hogar van los niños que fueron despreciados por sus padres por ser feos e inútiles- Rosemary aun contenía sus lagrimas y apretaba las manos, mientras Neal trataba de defenderse

Yo no dije eso ! esa niña es una mentirosa ….

Cállate Neal que conociéndote como te conozco puedo creer que ellos dicen la verdad- corto Albert a Neal de manera severa

Aunque me parece que los golpes no eran la solución, y no podemos fiarnos de una persona que no conocemos- agrego la señora Elroy y mirando a Nat pregunto – dígame señor quien es usted y a qué familia pertenece- Nat puso sus ojos en blanco no podía creer que en esta situación lo primero sea saber de qué familia era, se saco la peluca y antifaz, mirando a la señora Elroy dijo

Soy el doctor Nathaniel Brook, no pertenezco a ninguna familia distinguida pero eso no me quita el derecho de defender a mi hermana cuando es acusada tan injustamente, solo por el hecho de venir de un hogar no se puede juzgar a la gente- Elroy y los demás estaban anonadados, delante de ellos se encontraba el que pudo ser el gemelo de Anthony Bronw, mismos ojos, mismo cabello misma cara. Solo una persona sabia que ese no podría ser el gemelo de Anthony y esa persona se encontraba inconsciente en el piso en brazos de su sobrino Albert

Tenias razón - espeto Archie a Candy mientras esperaban que el doctor Nat termine de revisar a su tía Elroy, Candy lo miro interrogante

Ese doctor es la viva imagen de Anthony cuando se descubrió era como ver a Anthony realmente me quede estupefacto, aunque no fui el único toda la familia no podía creer lo que veía, aunque ninguno se desmayo solo la tía Elroy –Candy asintió, lo cierto es que todos estaba con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Nat, y parecía que nadie se percataba del desvanecimiento de la matriarca de los Andry excepto Albert que la sostenía y Nat que le ayudaba "denle espacio para respirar" había dicho el doctor y todos reaccionaron del estupor en el que se encontraban. Todos los invitados tuvieron que retirarse a petición de Albert que dijo que no podía celebrar un cumpleaños con su tía enferma.

Bueno nadie dirá que esta fiesta fue aburrida – dijo con cierto tono de burla Albert desde las sombras y luego dio un suspiro antes de decir- Candy te debemos una disculpa, tenias razón este doctor es la viva imagen de Anthony

No hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así, ese Neal tiene la culpa – dijo con rabia Candy y luego suspiro - en algo tenían razón no es pariente nuestro pues nadie lo reconoció o le sonó el apellido Brook, si fuera pariente de la familia seguro que alguien se hubiera acercado a saludarlo o por lo menos hubiera hablado del tema en cuanto se recuperaron del susto.

Pues yo aun sigo perplejo es la viva imagen de mi primo –decía Archie caminando de un lado a otro- hubiera creído que era Anthony si no supiera…..-fue cortado por una voz que hablo

La señora se repondrá pronto solo tuvo una fuerte impresión deben tratar de no molestarla- decía Nat mientras avanzaba a ellos, pegado a él se encontraba Rosemary que no había querido separarse de su papa. Nat mirando a Albert dijo

Quiero pedir disculpas por arruinar su velada señor Albert se que con golpes no se solucionan las cosas pero no pude contener mi rabia al oír como ese hombre hablaba de mi hermana – mirando a Candy agrego- siento haberla incomodado con mi presencia Candy y haber dado una mala impresión a sus amigos

No tiene porque disculparse-se apresuro a decir Albert -más bien yo debo pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de Neal- Nat asintió ante las palabras de Albert estaba impresionado pues cuando vio a Albert sin disfraz encontró ciertas similitudes que ahora justificaban el que se le haya confundido con un miembro de los Andry, además Nat quería hacer una pregunta pero no sabía si era el momento correcto, la que le saco de su dilema fue Rosemary

Disculpen pero porque todo mundo miraba a mi hermano como si fuera un fantasma?-todos se miraron entre sí, no sabían cómo explicar, pero fue Candy la que tomo la palabra

Lo que pasa es que tu papa se parece mucho a un amigo que perdimos hace tiempo –cerrando los ojos por un momento Candy se dispuso a relatar en pocas palabras la vida de Anthony Bronw , Nat escuchaba atentamente y sintió que Candy hablaba con cierto dolor en su corazón, imagino lo mucho que le importaba a Candy esa persona y sintió cierta punzada en su ser, porque le ocurría eso era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, cuando acabo su relato Candy todos permanecieron en silencio. _No puedo creer que me parezca tanto a alguien_ seguramente esa fue la razón por la que Candy quería presentarme a su amigos

Veo que era una persona muy importante dentro los Andry- comento Nat rompiendo el silencio Candy asintió y dijo

Era el sobrino de la señora Andry y un miembro de la familia al que todos queríamos - contesto con un tono de melancolía Candy, Nat estaba pensativo ahora entendía la reacción de todos, y más que todo de la señora Andry debió ser doloroso ver a alguien tan parecido a su sobrino

No imagina cuanto se parece a él – dijo Archie mientras se acercaba la doctor- Anthony era mi primo casi como un hermano para mí- Nat se sintió sobrecogido por el dolor que demostraba Archie al hablar sobre ese tal Anthony, porque se sentía tan unido al dolor de esas personas era algo que no se podía explicar, vio que estas personas con su visita habían removido el pasado por eso les aconsejo

Me imagino que para ustedes debe ser difícil mirarme sin recordar a su pariente, las pérdidas son dolorosas y me doy cuenta que es mejor que la señora Andry no me vea, este tipo de impresiones puede alterarla demasiado, Candy ocúpese de ella por favor-dijo Nat mientras cargaba a su hermana en brazos

Muchas gracias por ayudarla- se acerco Archie para despedirlo

Lo mismo digo yo-dijo Albert mientras le estrechaba las manos

Cuídense –se despidió Candy, de esa manera el doctor Nat se retiro de la residencia Andry, durante el camino andaba muy pensativo le parecía una coincidencia extraña hace diez años el tal Anthony había muerto y hace diez años el había perdido su memoria

En qué piensas?-pregunto Rosemary con preocupación, Nat fue sacado de sus pensamientos y mirando la cara de preocupación de su hermana contesto

En que a tía Antonie no le gustara que tu estés despierta hasta estas horas- Rosemary soltó una risita y le dijo

Buena ella no tiene por que enterarse hasta que hora estuvimos en la fiesta-guiño el ojo y Nat le sonrió _para que revolver el pasado debo recordar la promesa que le hice a mi padre _se dijo a si mismo mientras Rosemary se dormía en sus brazos de nuevo

Elroy se despertó completamente, estaba echada en su cama por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, un producto de su imaginación, pero al ver a Candy entendió que no era así

donde esta?-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca y que hicieron que Candy se dé cuenta de que la señora Elroy estaba despierta, Candy pensando que se refería a Albert contesto

descuide lo llamo enseguida- salió a llamar a Albert, este al cabo de unos minutos entro

tía como esta?-Albert se acerco a su tía y le tomo la mano por respuesta ella solo asintió pero siguió buscando en la puerta como si esperara ver entrar a otra persona, Albert se dio cuenta

tía el señor que vio en la fiesta era el doctor Brook, se que le perturbo que se pareciera tanto a Anthony, el se ocupo de asistirla, pero ya se fue- Albert le dijo a Elroy mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama

quiero darle las gracias-fue lo único que le dijo Elroy a Albert pero este negó con la cabeza

tía el doctor Brook recomendó que lo mejor era que usted no lo viera hasta sentirse mejor, el tiene miedo de que se altere y le pase algo- Elroy miro a Albert interrogante como que lo mejor era no verlo

le contamos sobre Anthony –respondió Albert a la muda pregunta de su tía, ella solo se puso a llorar

tía se que es duro para usted pero esa persona no era Anthony, Anthony esta muerto recuérdelo-dijo Albert de la forma más pausada que pudo, Elroy tuvo el impulso de querer negarse quería hablar pero alguien los interrumpió era la señora Leagan

como se siente tía?-dijo la señora Leagan, Albert simplemente le dio espacio para que se acerque a su tía, no le caía la señora Leagan pero su tía la estimaba tanto que la hizo su confidente, aunque no le gusto la forma en la que entro él no quería alterar a su tía mas de lo que estaba

estoy mejor-dijo Elroy tratando de controlar sus lagrimas y mirando a Albert agrego- puedes darnos unos minutos Albert- Albert solo asintió y se retiro del cuarto

lo viste era él, estoy segura de que era él, no puedo creer que después de diez años lo volvería a ver-dijo de manera precipitada Elroy a la señora Legan

Cálmese tía primero tenemos que comprobar si es el-le dijo la señora Legan y Elroy asintió

Mandare a mi hombre de confianza a que investigue-dijo Elroy aunque su corazón le decía que esa noche había vuelto a ver a su querido sobrino nieto Anthony

Notas aclaratorias:

**La edad de Albert** es algo de lo que no estoy muy segura pero recordando que cuando Candy tenia alrededor de unos catorce años Albert se manejaba solo por el mundo deduje que alrededor de unos ocho años mayor, pues cuando Candy cumplía los dieciséis el ya manejaba una compañía entonces debía estar por encima de los veinte años de hecho esas veces se consideraba a una persona mayor cuando pasaba los veintidós años

**Sueño de una noche de verano** (hacia 1595), una obra plagada de fantasía en la que se entremezclan varios hilos argumentales centrados respectivamente en dos parejas de nobles amantes, en un grupo de despreocupados cómicos y en una serie de personajes pertenecientes al reino de las hadas, entre los que se encuentran Puck, el rey Oberón y la reina Titania

**Titania** viene descrita en el libro un sueño en una noche de verano es la reina que rige la sociedad total de las hadas, Titania, estricta, justa y bellísima.

**Botton**: un actor de la compañía de actores comicos antes eran un tejedor pero que tenia un gran talento el sueña sobre Titania y le da la inspiración para actuar después en base a su sueño. Le gustaba vestirse con barba rojiza representando a Priamo


	8. Chapter 8:Un huracan llamado Nan

Capítulo 8

**UN HURACAN LLAMADO NAN**

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la fiesta de Albert, Elroy se había restablecido aunque según Albert se veía un poco extraña a veces la veía alegre y otras la veía triste como si se sintiera culpable de algo, pensó que el hecho de ver a alguien tan parecido a Anthony la había trastornado más de lo que ella quería admitir, lo cierto es que Elroy estaba tratando de averiguar lo mas que podía del doctor Brook para ver si en realidad era Anthony, pero eso acentuaba sus miedos que pasaría si era Anthony el doctor Brook? a quien recurriría para recuperar a su sobrino y lo mas importante como tomaría su sobrino la noticia, pues por lo que entendió y vio en la fiesta él no sabía quién era en realidad, por eso se decidió a conocerlo mejor y esa mañana en el desayuno puso en marcha su plan:

Albert quiero pedirte un favor- dijo con cierto tono de suplica Elroy Albert la miro sorprendido es que su tía no era de las personas que piden favores

Dígame tía lo que necesita-dijo Albert

Bueno como ya me siento mejor y creo que es tiempo de agradecer al doctor Brook por haberme ayudado ese día pese a que sufrió un altercado con la familia, tal vez podríamos invitarlo a una cena como forma de agradecimiento- Elroy trato de decir todo esto de manera casual aunque Albert no estaba muy convencido

Cree que sea conveniente?- pregunto Albert y mirando la cara de su tía agrego - es que me parece que no es necesario con solo mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento bastaría

No podemos hacer eso Albert siendo la familia que somos nos corresponde agradecer de buena forma el servicio prestado-agrego en forma molesta Elroy, Albert sentía que su tía tenía intenciones ocultas para invitar al doctor Brook _será mejor que no le lleve la contraria y esté atento a sus movimientos_ pensó Albert

Muy bien tía esta tarde iré con Candy al hospital para hacer extensiva su invitación al doctor Brook-dijo Albert y su tía Elroy con una sonrisa le susurro un "gracias" y Albert pensó _definitivamente algo está pasando aquí mejor estoy atento_

Que la tía Elroy quiere agradecerle al doctor Brook? Eso si es nuevo para mi- decía una incrédula Candy a Albert mientras se dirigían al consultorio de Nat en el Hospital

A mí también me sorprendió Candy, tal vez la tía Elroy de verdad quiera agradecerle o a lo mejor quiera averiguar algo de el-decía Albert algo pensativo

Tal vez siente algo de nostalgia de Anthony y por eso quiere verlo-dijo de manera suave Candy desde el suceso de la fiesta Candy había notado a la tía Elroy mas nostálgica y pensó que durante esos días su tía estaba recordando el pasado (bueno no está lejos de la verdad), pero no solo su tía estaba así, también Candy noto que el doctor Brook estaba más pensativo y distraído hablaba poco _a lo mejor el hecho de que lo comparen con un muerto lo afecto bastante_ había pensado Candy, Albert y Candy llegaron hasta el consultorio del doctor y llamaron a la puerta

Que gusto verlos – había saludado de manera alegre el doctor Brook a Candy y Albert, mientras les invitaba a tomar asiento pregunto –a que debo el honor de su visita? La señora Elroy se encuentra bien?

Bueno doctor mi tía esta mejor y con ganas de darle las gracias por sus atenciones es por eso que estamos aquí, mi tía quiere invitarlo a una cena como agradecimiento- dijo Albert, Nat estaba impresionado pensaba que el servicio prestado no era para tanto

Me parece que no es necesario, además que creo que no es conveniente que ella me vea podría sentirse peor- dijo Nat , Nat se sentía incomodo con eso de volver a ir a la casa de los Andry es que no sabía porque pero desde la fiesta su mente le exigía volver a investigar sobre su pasado, de hecho trato de investigar algunas cosas como donde fue hospitalizado y que fue de las enfermeras que lo atendieron, además que había una razón más para no poder ir en esta semana una razón que media más de metro setenta y que pasaba por cualquier lado como un huracán

No se preocupe doctor más bien pienso que a mi tía le haría mejor el verlo- decía Albert tratando de convencer al doctor

Anímese doctor no se preocupe que solo seremos mi tía, Albert y Yo no habrá más gente que lo incomode-secundo Candy tratando de que el doctor acepte, Nat no podía resistir la mirada de petición de Candy

Bueno ante tanta insistencia no me puedo negar- decía Nat con una sonrisa aunque después agrego-pero me temo que esa cena tendrá que esperar para la siguiente semana porque esta semana es imposible porque llega el doctor Height y se quedara en mi casa

Ya veo será difícil esta semana entonces lo comprometo a usted para la siguiente semana- le dijo Albert a Nat mientras se alistaba para irse

Doctor nos vemos en el consultorio, espero que me pueda presentar al nuevo doctor- decía Candy mientras se alistaba a salir con Albert

Claro que lo conocerá al nuevo doctor Candy estoy seguro que le caerá bien - decía Nat con una sonrisa quería que Candy se lleve una sorpresa al saber que el doctor Height era una mujer y era su mejor amiga Nan _ seguro que se van a llevar bien en parte Nan y Candy se parecen mucho_ pensó Nat mientras acompañaba a Candy y Albert a la salida Nat estaba contemplando a Candy disimuladamente aunque Albert se daba cuenta de esto _será mi impresión o este doctor se siente atraído por Candy _pensó para sí Albert

Dígame Nat el doctor Heigt es su mejor amigo?-pregunto Candy mientras se dirigían a la salida del hospital

Si Candy el doctor Heigth es mi amigo y consejero, nos conocemos casi toda una vida, ya verá cuando lo conozca se que se ha de llevar muy bien con él- dijo el doctor Nat con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Parece que también fue su compañero de aventuras – comento Albert que más que una pregunta fue una afirmación y agrego –porque esta tan seguro de que se llevara bien con Candy?

Bueno eso es una sorpresa- dijo con una mueca divertida Nat estaban ya saliendo del hospital cuando unos gritos le llamaron la atención

Albert, Candy y Nat fueron a ver qué pasaba, Nat casi se cae de espaldas al ver la escena Neal se estaba ligando a golpes en el suelo con una mujer de pelo corto color café y Rosemary estaba encima de una banca alentando a esa mujer para que le dé su merecido a Neal (si hubiera podido seguro que Rosemary animaba con todo y pompones), literalmente dijo "vamos Nan rómpele una costilla para que no vuelva a hablar mal de la gente". Albert y Candy estaban mudos no sabían que había hecho Neal para merecer semejante golpiza, porque eso es lo que estaba recibiendo la persona que estaba golpeando a Neal estaba ganado pese a ser delgado. De pronto Nat salió corriendo de la multitud para separarlos al tiempo que decía:

Nan que es lo que haces! sepárate que no es lugar para dar este tipo de espectáculos! – cuando Rosemary escucho la voz de su hermano se llevo la manos a la boca y empezó a tratar de escabullirse disimuladamente

Mas te vale que te quedes donde estas jovencita –dijo Nat en tono severo apuntando a Rosemary, ella solo se congelo en su sitio murmurando "estamos en problemas ", por su parte Albert trato de ayudar al doctor para separar a los peleadores, mientras Nat trataba de separar a Neal el trato de agarrar al otro que parecía delgado y pensó que podría manejarlo lo agarro de los brazos para separarlo pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que casi lo deja tendido en el suelo, Candy se asusto mucho, Albert estaba por responder el golpe pero fue Nat el que se le adelanto y agarro por el brazo e inmovilizo al peleador descontrolado

Nan detente se puede saber que estás haciendo-decía en tono exasperado Nat, Albert y Candy estaban mudos el otro peleador era un chica de más de uno setenta de alto pelo color café y unos ojos grandes y suspicaces, que cuando reconoció la voz de Nat se avergonzó un poco y solo dijo

Hola Nat simplemente venia a saludarte- Nat puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a sacar a la peleadora del ring quiero decir del jardín del hospital

No puedo creer! Llevas dos horas en esta ciudad y ya te estás peleando con el primero que encuentras – decía Nat a Nan mientras la curaba de los rasguños y heridas hechas durante la pelea, y Rosemary permanecía sentada en un rincón calladita esperando a que su hermano calme sus ánimos pues según sus observaciones estaba enojadísimo (como quien dice trataba de que pase la tormenta antes de volver a tantear el terreno)

No me pelee con cualquiera ¡ouch! Solo me pelee con quien insulto a Rosemary y ¡ouch! El que empezó la pelea fue el ¡ouch! ¡! Nat detente que mejor me curo yo sola o me vas a dejar peor!-decía Nan de manera lastimera mientras Nat estaba curando sus heridas y por cierto que no había ninguna delicadeza en su manera de curar

Merecido te lo tienes por busca pleitos- espeto Nat aplicando mas desinfectante de lo necesario a una herida, y agrego apuntando a donde estaba Albert y Candy - además señorita busca pleitos durante tu esplendida pelea no solo golpeaste a Neal sino que también golpeaste al señor Albert que no tenía nada que ver-Nan miro hacia donde apuntaba Nat y vio como Candy revisaba si Albert tenía alguna contusión, Nan se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, luego se aproximo a Albert y Candy

No fue mi intención golpearlo – decía Nan mientras hacia una inclinación para pedir disculpas- pero usted no debería meterse en peleas ajenas

¡Nan!- dijo exasperado Nat

Esta bien, esta bien, lo que quiero decir es que siento haberlo lastimado fue sin intención y asumo cualquier castigo que usted quiera darme para que estemos a mano, tal vez desee aplicar la ley del talion?-decía Nan con cierta mezcla de resignación y picardía, por su parte Albert solo estallo en risa y ante una desconcertada Nan añadió

Descuide señorita que este golpe me lo tengo merecido por… como dijo usted… meterme en pelea ajena y por confiarme en que la podría manejar – Nan sonrió agradecida a Albert y reparo en algo Albert se parecía mucho a Nat miro a Albert y luego a Nat, este entendió su mirada y dijo

Te lo cuento después – Candy y Albert no entendieron aunque Candy sentía de que el doctor era muy buen amigo de esta chica _o son algo mas _añadió su cabeza Candy sacudió estos pensamientos eso no era de su incumbencia, luego Nat dijo

Bueno me parece que se arruino la sorpresa- ante sus miradas de desconcierto agrego- yo hubiera querido que se conozcan de otra forma pero ni modo, Albert ,Candy quiero presentarles a mi mejor amiga y colega la doctora Nany Height- a lo que Nan soltó un soplido- bueno mejor dicho Nan Height- Albert y Candy se quedaron admirados en verdad no esperaban que esa mujer fuera el doctor del que estaba hablando horas antes Nat, por su parte Nat mirando a Nan dijo-

Nan quiero presentarte a mi nueva amiga Candy White Andry y Albert Andry- decía Nat mientras Nan se acercaba a estrecharles la mano

Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en esta situación pero es un gusto conocerlos los amigos de Nat también son mis amigos- decía Nan con una sonrisa en los labios observando más detenidamente a Candy el hecho de que Nat la considerase su amiga significaba que era alguien importante para Nat _que me late que mi profecía se cumplirá y Nat encontrara a alguien en chicago_ pensaba Nan cuando Nat la saco de sus pensamientos

Y bien Nan me vas a decir como acabaste liándote a golpes en el hospital – dijo Nat mientras cruzaba los brazos con aire de un hermano pidiendo explicaciones a su traviesa hermana

Bueno veras …. Llegue a chicago temprano y me fui a ver a tía Antonie, allí me encontré a Rosemary y ella se ofreció a traerme al hospital así que nos vinimos las dos a quererte dar una sorpresa en lo que entrabamos al hospital nos encontramos con ese tal Neal que estaba reclamando por lo que no se le estaba atendiendo , me acerque para saber si podía ayudar y el muy grosero dijo que no quería ayuda de enfermeras sino de un doctor, cuando le dije que yo era doctor se rio en mi cara y empezó a burlarse y cuando diviso a Rosemary la llamo huérfana en ese instante ella me dijo que ese era el hombre que le había hecho llorar en la fiesta, eso me enfureció le dije que pidiera disculpas y el solo se rio en mi cara y dijo "oblígame" y bueno yo trate de enseñarle modales-decía Nan mientras veía a su amigo mover la cabeza

Tienes que controlar tu temperamento Nan a ese hombre le gusta buscar pelea- Nan acepto con la cabeza baja mientras que Nat mirando a Rosemary le dijo- no deberías haber alentado la pelea hermana esto puede traer problemas a Nan que tal si el director del hospital se entera y no deja que Nan trabaje aqui- Rosemary agacho la cabeza y pidió disculpas Nat solo abrazo a su hermana y todos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la escena.

Tienes que admitir Nat que si te dimos una sorpresa-fue la voz de Nan la que rompió el silencio por su parte todos estallaron en risa

En las afueras del hospital Nat se despedía de su hermana, y sus amigos, mientras Nan hacia de caballo para Rosemary, desde un auto Elroy contemplaba la escena _ no puedo creer que ya sea todo un hombre, un doctor, acaso será esa mujer su prometida? Por lo que veo debe ser del lugar donde vivió todo este tiempo, cuanto me falta averiguar de su vida _pensando esto Elroy cerró la ventana y el auto arranco.

Pórtense bien y nos vemos a la noche- se despedía Nat de Nan y Rosemary, Nan tenía que ir por sus cosas para instalarse donde Nat pero antes quería darse una vueltita para conocer Chicago, Candy y Albert se ofrecieron para hacer de guía turística, de hecho Nat había prometido interceder por Candy ante el doctor Martin para que este le conceda la tarde libre y así puedan distraer a su amiga (si claro lo que Nat quería era un par de ojos que vigilaran a Nan para que ella se deje de meter en problemas)

Bueno por donde empezamos- decía entusiasmada Nan a Candy y Albert , estos se miraron

Que es lo que quisiera ver señorita Height –pregunto Candy

Por favor no me llamen así, solo díganme Nan así me siento más cómoda- dijo Nan queriendo ser mas amistosa con sus dos guías

Está bien Nan- dijo Albert y añadió-ya que somos amigos usted también llámenos por nuestro nombre

De acuerdo Albert , ya que estamos en buenos términos quisiera pedirles que me lleven al zoológico me gusta ese ambiente- dijo en forma de petición Nan que fue secundada por Rosemary que colgada de su espalda añadió

Si vamos que ahí Nan se siente como en casa, empieza a contar las cosas más divertidas y podemos tomar un helado-

Pues por lo que calculo que estas pesando Rosemary me late que tienes dejar de comer helados si quieres que te siga cargando-decía Nan de forma divertida

No estoy subiendo de peso solo estoy comiendo de acuerdo a mi edad-dijo de forma molesta Rosemary y agrego de forma divertida y acentuando las últimas palabras - recuerda que soy una niña en crecimiento Nany – esta simplemente chasqueo la lengua

Nany?-pregunto Candy

Es su verdadero nombre pero no le gusta, por eso hace que le llamemos Nan-explico Rosemary

Bueno tu también te cambiarias el nombre si a tu mama se le ocurriera llamarte Nany-dijo de forma molesta Nan, Albert y Candy sonrieron

Y dígame desde cuando se conocen usted y Nat?-pregunto Candy al modo de hacer conversación

Desde que tengo memoria Nan y mi hermano son amigos y siempre mi hermano se ocupa de sacar a Nan de aprietos – respondió por Nan diligentemente Rosemary

Más bien diría que soy yo la que saca a tu hermano de aprietos- decía a modo de defensa Nan

Si claro como en el rodeo de caballo?-pregunto de forma picara Rosemary

Que paso en el rodeo de caballos?-pregunto Albert por su parte Nan no pudo evitar ponerse pensativa y alegre

Bueno eso es una larga historia, lo que pasa es que en la colonia hay competencias anuales de rodeo de caballos y a mí me gusta ese tipo de competencias, el problema era que no dejan participar a mujeres y bueno lo que hicimos Nat y yo fue hacerme pasar por Nat para poder participar debido al sombrero y pañoleta no me reconocían y era fácil salir a competir todo estuvo bien hasta que en una de las finales de la competencia local mi padre me castigo y yo no podía salir de la granja, los de la competencia fueron a buscar a Nat ya que había mucha expectativa sobre esa competencia y le pidieron que se apure a participar, Nat no tuvo más remedio que participar y el muy bandido saco mejor tiempo que yo de hecho no se cayó del caballo aguanto hasta que este se cansase. Aun recuerdo lo que le dije

_Es increíble que hayas superado mi propio record Nat, eres un mentiroso me dijiste que no sabias nada de rodeo de caballos ¿dime cuál es tu secreto?-reclamaba entre una mezcla de burla y enojo Nan después de la competencia a Nat_

_Lo único que hice fue agárrame al caballo cuanto pude para no caerme y matarme-respondió exasperado Nat agarrando en una mano el trofeo de ganador con el cual estaba tentado de golpear a Nan_

Y con eso comenzó y finalizo la carrera de domador de caballos de Nat -concluyo la historia Nan. Por su parte Candy y Albert se rieron de semejante historia

Parece que Nat y usted tienen muchas aventuras juntos?-pregunto Candy, _ por lo visto son muy buenos amigos _ pensó Candy "_o tal vez son más que amigos" _ fue la respuesta de su cabeza aunque Candy no quiso hacerle caso a esos pensamientos

Si creo que me tardaría una eternidad contándolas-dijo con una sonrisa Nan mientras llegaban al zoológico y mirando hacia los animales agrego– que puedo decir Nat y yo nos entendemos a la perfección yo tengo la energía que le falta a Nat y Nat tiene la sensatez que me falta a mí, debo reconocer que Nat siempre me apoyo cuando tuve problemas

En eso tiene razón Nan, aunque ella tampoco se quedaba atrás siempre sacaba cara por mi hermano me acuerdo que una vez que mi hermano se peleo con unos compañeros de medicina debido a unos exámenes que no dejaban presentar a Nan pues les daba envidia que ella saliera antes que ellos, ella no se quedo atrás y también se lio a golpes con ellos, terminaron arrestándolos a todos y tía Antonie fue a sacarlos de la cárcel, después que Nan presento el examen fueron castigados por una semana -dijo con una sonrisita Rosemary

Como verán no es la primera vez que incursiono en esto de las peleas-dijo Nan encogiendo los hombros

Pues bien merecido se lo tenían ese par de burlones es increíble que no la dejaran dar ese examen -dijo Candy con energía

Por lo que veo es una rebelde –añadió con burla Albert codeando a Candy, Nan los miro desconcertada

Lo que pasa es que Candy también es una rebelde que no se guía por las reglas-contesto Albert a su muda pregunta

Ahora veo porque Nat me dijo que usted me caería bien – decía Nan con una sonrisa- la verdad estaba empezando a creer que era la única mujer rebelde en este continente

Yo también pensé lo mismo- dijo Candy de forma alegre- me da gusto saber que hay mujeres que siguen sus sueños y buscan su camino sin temor a luchar

Todos somos rebeldes de alguna manera Nan mas cuando nos gusta vivir libremente y sin cadenas que nos aten a las costumbres de la sociedad-dijo Albert de manera soñadora

Muy cierto lo que dijo Albert a veces las costumbres de la sociedad se olvidan de lo que es más importante para un ser humano vivir sus sueños- decía Nan reflexionando acordándose lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ser medico

En fin no hablemos de cosas tristes más bien cuéntenme cómo es que Nat termino trabajando con ustedes algo me conto en sus cartas pero quiero saber si todo lo que me conto es cierto – y dejándose caer en una banca se dispuso a escuchar mientras Rosemary daba vueltas por el zoológico, Candy le conto todo incluida la fiesta y el parecido que Nat tenía con de los Andry, Nan escucho atentamente

Vaya si que han pasado muchas cosas interesantes, yo también pude notar el parecido que tiene con el señor Albert- decía Nan pensativa

Bueno averiguar por el lado de Nat si es pariente de los Andry es un caso perdido debido a que Nat no recuerda nada de su pasado-pensó en voz alta Nan

Como que no recuerda nada?-pregunto Candy , por su parte Nan se asusto no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta

Este… lo que pasa es…. ¡ay yo y mi bocotoca!- dijo Nan enojada consigo misma, Albert y Candy la miraban expectantes Nan dio un suspiro

Quiero que me prometan que no le dirán una sola palabra a Nat- dijo mirando seriamente a Albert y Candy, estos asintieron- lo que pasa es que Nat tiene un serio caso de amnesia no recuerda parte de su niñez, no es algo que le guste contar a todo mundo así que les pido la mayor discreción-rogo Nan, Albert se sentía un poco solidario con Nat sabía lo que se sentía perder la memoria y seguro que Nat no lo pasaba nada bien

No lo sabía –murmuro Candy _ quien diría que un doctor alegre como lo es el doctor Nat sufriera de este tipo de problemas debe ser doloroso no recordar el pasado_ pensó Candy de manera triste

No se preocupe señorita que su secreto está a salvo con nosotros –añadió Albert –además yo también tiempo atrás padecí un caso de amnesia pero me recupere después de un tiempo a lo mejor Nat con el tiempo se cura

Gracias por guardar el secreto, lo que pasa es que Nat ya perdió la esperanza de recordar, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que padece esta amnesia –decía Nan resignada y preocupada aunque después de un suspiro añadió

Bueno basta de llorar sobre la leche derramada- cambio a un tono más alegre- ya que les he contado de nuestras vidas cuéntenme ustedes de sus vidas- Candy y Albert miraron asombrados el cambio en el humor de Nan , Rosemary grito desde lejos

Pero bueno se van a quedar como un par de viejitos ahí sentados o vamos a ir a visitar el zoológico- mirando a Nan agrego- a que ya no corres como antes viejita Nany- Nan de un salto se puso de pie y dijo con energía

A quien estas llamando viejita! Espera a que te agarre y ya verás quien es viejita – Nan salió corriendo persiguiendo a Rosemary, Albert solo observaba a Nan y la energía que irradia como si fuera una niña que nunca creció y Candy no podía sacarse de la cabeza el problema de Nat _ amnesia crónica que la habría provocado?_

Ya al final de la tarde Nan cargaba a una cansada Rosemary que estaba a punto de dormirse, acompañada de Albert y Candy que llevaban su equipaje al departamento de Nat

bueno realmente fue un gran día muchas gracias por ser mi guía turística-decía de forma agradecida Nan a Albert y Candy, durante toda la tarde visitaron el zoológico y algunos comercios de Chicago, también Nan se ocupo de contarles cuanta travesura habían hecho Nat y ella lo que provocaba la risa general de todos.

No se preocupe a nosotros nos gusto también ayudarla-dijo Albert con una sonrisa, la verdad es que Nan le había caído muy bien no se parecía en nada a las mujeres de sociedad con las que debía tratar cada día, era un espíritu libre

Parecía que el portero encargado del edificio ya estaba informado de la llegada de Nan pues no se mostro sorprendido cuando ella le pidió entrar al departamento de Nat, además que amablemente se ofreció a cargar a Rosemary que se hallaba dormida y le pregunto cómo había estado su viaje, Albert y Candy le ayudaron con el equipaje hasta la puerta del departamento.

Seguro que Nat no tarda en llegar no desean esperarlo un momento – dijo Nan al momento que el portero abría la puerta del departamento

Bueno si usted insiste-aceptó Candy, Albert la miro suspicaz parecía que Candy tenía cierta curiosidad por algo, porque no se resistió a la invitación de Nan

Entraron a un departamento pequeño pero bien ordenado, tenía una sala comedor, las puertas del frente seguro eran habitaciones y a la derecha se encontraba lo que debía ser la cocina para Candy fue como recordar los tiempos cuando vivía con Albert, miro a Albert y supuso que el también estaba recordando.

Bueno pónganse cómodos mientras acuesto a Rosemary- decía Nan, mientras se dirigía a una de las habitaciones era como si Nan ya conociera de antemano el departamento, Candy tomo asiento junto con Albert _ cual será al tipo de relación que tiene Nan con el doctor Brook_ fue el pensamiento que se instalo en la mente de Candy ella no quería reconocerlo pero esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí adentro era para sacarse la duda de encima, era un pregunta que le picaba en la lengua desde el momento que la había conocido

El departamento es muy cómodo – comento Albert

Ya lo creo, veo que Nat no me mentía en sus cartas cuando presumía de haber conseguido un buen departamento- decía Nan mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y luego se reunía con ellos y añadía – Nat debe estar por llegar así que tal si lo esperamos para tomar el te

Claro no hay problema – decía Candy y mirando a Nan le pregunto – dígame usted también viene a especializarse

Si vengo a especializarme en fisioterapia y desarrollo de prótesis, es una especialidad algo complicada porque no es fácil hacer que un paciente se adapte a una parte de su cuerpo que no considera suya- explico Nan

Usted trabajo con Nat en el mismo consultorio- pregunto Albert con curiosidad

Si de hecho los dos terminamos la carrera de medicina casi al mismo tiempo, bueno yo Sali un año antes que el, y como me era difícil hallar un hospital donde trabajar el padre de Nat tuvo la idea de que se habilitara un pequeño consultorio para la colonia donde vivíamos, Nat y yo empezamos a ejercer en ese lugar- contaba Nan con alegría, mientras que Candy sentía una pequeña punzada de celos aunque no lo quisiera reconocer

Parece que son muy buenos amigos - comentó Candy tratando de sonar de forma picara aunque a Nan le pareció sentir una nota de molestia en Candy sería su imaginación bueno lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de sacar más información

Se podría decir que nos parecemos a una familia –dijo de forma despreocupada Nan con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas tratando de ver la reacción que tenían sus palabras en Candy, no era la única que estaba estudiando a Candy, Albert también miraba las reacciones de Candy. _Vaya parece que si le importa Nat eso es bueno_ pensó Nan mientras estudiaba como los ojos de Candy transmitían cierta tristeza al escuchar esas palabra _es de suponerse que tengan algo se conocen desde tiempo y han compartido muchas cosas por eso también están viviendo juntos pero porque no lo comento antes Nat, oh vamos Candy quien eres tú para que Nat te este dando explicaciones _se recriminaba mentalmente Candy. Nan había comprobado lo que quería así que decidió acabar con la farsa

Si somos una familia porque Nat y yo nos queremos como hermanos- dijo de forma alegre Nan esa respuesta causo confusión en Candy y Albert

Pensé que Nat y usted eran pareja – se atrevió a comentar Albert ya que Nan había a dado a entender eso mas antes, Nan sonrió negando con la cabeza

No Nat y yo somos como hermanos, además Nat viene a ser mi hermano menor puesto que yo soy la mayor con unos tres años- comento alegre Nan y se dispuso a averiguar si Candy estaba disponible para su amigo – más bien yo pensé que usted y Candy eran pareja

Como cree Albert y yo somos como hermanos también- desmintió Candy las suposiciones de Nan, no sabia porque pero se sintió mas clamada al saber que entre ellos no había nada

Bueno me alegra que todo este aclarado y no suframos de mas confusiones– dijo Nan obteniendo la información que quería, se escucho la puerta y es momento entro Nat, este en cuanto diviso a todos saludo con una gran sonrisa

Vaya veo que tenemos visitas, un gusto de verlos Candy, Albert – decía Nat mientras saludaba con la mano

Bueno ya que estamos todos me parece que es tiempo de servir un poco de te- dijo Nan mientras se paraba enérgicamente

Me parece buena idea – dijo Nat mientras se disponía a entrar a la cocina

Quédate donde estas Nat que yo seré quien vaya a hacer las cosas, tú debes estar cansado así que déjamelo todo a mi - dijo Nan mientras empujaba hacia el sillón a Nat

Bueno ya que insistes me quedo a hablar con nuestros invitados, solo procura dejar la cocina de una sola pieza – bromeo Nat, a lo que Nan chasqueo la lengua

Procurare hacerlo pero no garantizo nada, y por si acaso tu lavaras lo que ensucie después- dijo de forma sarcástica Nan, Albert y Candy contemplaban la escena de verdad parecía que Nat y Nan fueran un par de hermanos

Bueno díganme como ha estado difamándome Nan toda la tarde- dijo Nat de forma divertida dirigiéndose a sus invitados, Candy lo contemplaba aun no podía creer que el doctor Brook tuviera problemas

¡oye yo solo comente tu lado divertido! –dijo desde la cocina Nan

Se puede decir que es cierto – comento Albert

No sabíamos que fuera campeón de rodeo de caballos- comento alegre Candy, y pudo apreciar que el doctor Nat se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y sonreía

Exactamente que les conto?- preguntó Nat

Había transcurrido una hora desde que tomaron el té y realmente la pasaron de manera alegre, Nat y Nan eran ocurrentes y Albert y Candy no podían estar sin reír, la velada hubiera terminado de manera agradable de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente

Dígame mañana ya empieza a trabajar –le pregunto Albert a Nan

Si mañana empiezo junto a un médico especialista en un caso interesante la rehabilitación de Susana Marlow un caso de prótesis de pierna, trataremos que se acople a una de las mas recientes prótesis que fueron traídas desde Europa- comento alegre Nan, Candy se quedo de piedra hace más de siete años que no escuchaba ese nombre, Albert la miraba expectante sabia que esas palabras eran como agujas en el corazón de Candy, Nat percibía que el ambiente había cambiado Nan quiso preguntar pero Nat disimuladamente se lo impidió con un gesto de la cabeza

Espero que tenga suerte con su caso- comento Candy tratando de disimular su turbación no podía creer como el destino se ensañaba en recodarle a Terry y de la manera mas dolorosa atreves de Susana

Creo que es tiempo de irnos – dijo Albert mientras se incorporaba, Candy lo imito

Gracias por el te estuvo delicioso –dijo de manera cortes Candy

Hasta mañana – se despidió Nat aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por la reacción de Candy sabía que se sentía triste _porque saber sobre Susana Marlow la pone triste _se preguntaba Nat, mientras los despedía

Candy estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Albert , Candy asintió

No te preocupes Albert solo me lleve una sorpresa al saber que Susana es la paciente de Nan –dijo Candy tratando de sonar calmada no quería admitir pero se sentía asustada había hecho todo cuanto podía para olvidar el pasado pero el hecho de que Susana pueda venir a Chicago la asustaba porque significaba que también él podría venir _mientras vivamos nos encontraremos _esa frase era la que le causaba dolor, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado aun le causaba dolor

Quién diría que el doctor Brook sufría de amnesia- comento Albert a modo de cambiar de conversación

Si parece increíble, aunque eso no ha impedido de que salga adelante, pero debe sentirse frustrado de no recordar su pasado- comento Candy agradecida por cambiar de tema

Me lo imagino es algo que si bien no duele físicamente desespera mentalmente- comento Albert así se fueron ellos hablando sobre Nat, mientras Candy trataba de calmar a su corazón

Candy es una chica impresionante y muy fuerte – comento Nan mientras los dos amigos estaban sentados en la salita del departamento

Si Candy es una mujer impresionante supo salir adelante a pesar de las dificultades - decía Nat pensativamente

Además que es una chica libre y sin compromiso – agrego de forma picara Nan, Nat puso los ojos en blanco ahí iba de nuevo Nan aunque esta vez la idea le gustaba , pero recordando su pequeño problema dijo

No puedo estar seguro de eso Nan, además no sabemos si ella tiene un pasado con alguien, tal vez y se siente atada a un pasado- Nan se puso pensativa

Bueno no es la única que se siente atada a su pasado- le dijo de forma seria Nan a Nat este solo miro hacia la ventana

Sabes perfectamente que los casos son diferentes Nan- dijo de manera seria Nat

No averiguaste nada?-pregunto de forma cautelosa Nan

Con todos los acontecimientos pasados fue imposible- dijo con suspiro de resignación Nat por su parte Nan puso una mano en su hombro.

Descuida que tienes mucho tiempo para averiguar – Nat agarro la mano de su amiga dando gracias de que ella estuviera ahí

**Notas aclaratorias: **

**Ley del Talión:** Pena que consiste en hacer sufrir al delincuente un daño igual al que causó

**Rodeo:** En algunos países de América, deporte que consiste en montar a pelo potros salvajes o reses vacunas bravas y hacer otros ejercicios, como arrojar el lazo, etc.

**Prótesis:** dispositivos mecánicos diseñados para reproducir la forma y/o la función de un miembro (o parte de él) ausente. Antes de la I Guerra Mundial, la madera era el mejor material para fabricar miembros artificiales. Los dispositivos de piel con bandas metálicas se deformaban y producían resultados poco satisfactorios. De hecho después de la primera guerra mundial la más conocida de las prótesis era la de madera un protésico francés inventó un brazo artificial formado por una mano de madera anclada a un soporte de cuero que se fijaba firmemente al muñón. Los dedos estaban semiflexionados, el pulgar giraba sobre un eje y podía presionar con fuerza sobre la punta de los otros dedos gracias a una potente banda de goma; esta pinza del pulgar se accionaba gracias a un mecanismo oculto desde el hombro contralateral. El mismo inventor diseñó una pierna artificial que reproducía la marcha natural y alargaba el paso y de ese tipo de prótesis es de la que hablaremos de aquí en adelante


	9. Chapter 9:Reuniones planeadas o no

Capitulo 9

**REUNIONES PLANEADAS Y NO PLANEADAS**

_Estas advertida una palabra y te arrepentirás_ esa frase retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, la situación se había vuelto complicada tenía que ser cuidadosa estaba segura que esa mujer cumpliría su amenaza si daba un paso en falso.

Tía me estas escuchando – dijo de forma molesta su sobrino y saco a Elroy de sus pensamientos

Disculpa Albert es que tengo un poco de jaqueca, que decías?- pregunto Elroy tratando de calmar a su sobrino

Te comentaba que el doctor Brook vendrá a cenar mañana en la noche como acordamos la anterior semana así que te preguntaba si querías hacerte cargo tú o podía hacerlo Candy – dijo Albert mientras estudiaba el semblante de su tía, es que últimamente su tía se comportaba de forma extraña, estaba misteriosa y salía mucho con la señora Legan eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

No te preocupes que yo me hare cargo de todo, más bien dile al doctor Brook que puede traer a toda su familia si lo desea – dijo Elroy un poco mas entusiasmada sabia que esa sería una buena ocasión para hablar con su sobrino sin que nadie interfiera estaba segura que ella no vendría para no levantar sospechas.

Candy se ocupara de decírselo- dijo Albert mientras se disponía a salir a la oficina en estos días había tenido mucho trabajo así que Candy era la que se ocupaba de recordarle al doctor Brook su promesa de ir a cenar con ellos

Parece que Candy se lleva bien con ese doctor –comento Elroy un poco molesta _hice todo para separarlos pero el destino los volvió a juntar_ pensó

Pues así es y espero que eso no sea motivo para que atormentes al doctor Brook con eso de las descendencias familiares –advirtió Albert sabía que su tía era muy quisquillosa con el tipo de amistades que debían tener

Como crees Albert si yo fui la de la idea de invitarlo –se defendió Elroy era mejor disimular su estado de ánimo.

Eso espero-comento Albert al aire antes de salir y decir adiós, en cuanto sintió que su sobrino había abandonado la mansión se dispuso a ordenar las cosas para la cena de la noche y de paso leer el informe que había preparado su investigador, aunque no creía que hubiera algo nuevo en el pues la investigada prefirió informarle de frente la situación, de hecho se cuestionaba el haber seguido con los servicios de un investigador.

Mientras en un lugar más apartado en un internado Antonie estaba pensativa, _como es posible que el destino sea tan caprichoso, bueno si es la voluntad de Dios esta se debe respetar_ mirando al jardín recordó las palabras de su sobrino semanas atrás después de aquella dichosa fiesta a la que habían asistido a sus espaldas.

_Tía conoces el apellido Andry?-Antonie se quedo de piedra trato de reponerse lo más rápido que pudo pero no era fácil_

_Se encuentra bien tía?-su sobrino la acomodaba en una silla al tiempo que revisabas sus signos vitales_

_Lo que pasa es que me bajo la presión no te preocupes, que me decías?- dijo Antonie queriendo desviar la atención de su sobrino_

_Que si conocías a los Andry, es increíble el parecido que tengo con uno ellos- no especifico con quien – me preguntaba si eran parientes de la familia_

_No hijo no conozco ese apellido dudo que sean parientes nuestros o de tu madre ella jamás comento nada de eso-trato de sonar lo mas casual que pudo Nat dio un suspiro y asintió _

_¿Qué pasa con esa familia? – trato de preguntar lo más normal posible_

_Los conocí en la fiesta donde asistimos Rosemary y yo, son la familia de Candy la enfermera de la cual te estaba contando- comento Nat mientras se disponía a salir para evitar un interrogatorio_

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no podía creer que el destino se había empeñado en hacer que los caminos se crucen, había prometido a su hermano en su lecho de muerte que jamás permitiría que Nat se entere de la verdad. La familia de Candy eran los Andry eso si era una jugada del destino, desde que había llegado Nat le comentaba diariamente de su nueva amiga aunque obviaba decir el apellido, a Antonie le gustaba ver que su sobrino mostrara cierto interés por una mujer y más si esta era tan buena como él la describía aunque por lo que entendió ella no era muy querida por su familia, pero ahora el panorama había cambiado y debía andarse con cuidado, en un principio no sabía cómo debía actuar, pero cuando Nat le comento sobre la invitación que le habían hecho y la supuesta similitud con un muerto de la familia sabia cual era la estrategia a seguir _la amenaza_. Se lo pensó un momento y se encamino a la mansión Andry pidió ver a la señora Andry con motivo de pedir una contribución para un orfanato, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la cara que puso Elroy cuando la reconoció fue una conversación corta pero beneficiosa.

**Flashback **__

Tiempo sin verte Elroy- dijo Antonie mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala

Se puede saber que haces aquí – dijo Elroy destilando rabia por todo su ser, si esa mujer estaba ahí no era para algo bueno

Visitando a la familia- dijo Antonie en son de burla, Elroy chasqueo la lengua

Cual familia si desde que murió Anthony ya no somos nada- le dijo Elroy con cautela tratando de ver las reacciones de Antonie estaba segura que ella sabia toda la historia pero quería saber si iba seguir el juego o a confesar, por su parte Antonie reconoció que Elroy era astuta dio un suspiro

Dejémonos de juegos Elroy sabes porque estoy aquí – dijo Antonie poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella agrego- no creas que eras la única que tiene gente espiando yo también tengo el dinero necesario para hacer averiguaciones- sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa

Entonces habla ya! que viniste a hacer aquí!- dijo Elroy molesta, nunca le había gustado Antonie era demasiado suspicaz por eso amablemente había contribuido para que se le mande a una misión hacia sud América

Vine a advertirte que no trates de hurgar en el pasado si no quieres salir lastimada- dijo de forma seria Antonie mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo

Te atreves a amenazarme! – Elroy estaba furiosa y amenazo – te advierto que te pesara si te atreves a hacerme algo

"Doctor Casder como le mencione antes espero que mi sobrino este siendo medicado correctamente y no se hable con el cómo ordeno el señor Willliam, mañana mandare a una persona de confianza para que revise como esta mi sobrino, le comunico que cualquier orden suya debe ser acatada como si fuera mía. Atte Elroy Andry "- Antonie leyó en voz alta la carta, Elroy se ponía mas blanca a cada palabra y Antonie miro con satisfacción a Elroy mientras esta se sentaba- reconoce esas palabras Elroy? Cuando dije que podría salir lastimada no me refería a lo físico me refería a otra clase de dolor – sonrió un poco y agrego

Tengo un montón de indicaciones que usted dio a los doctores esa vez incluso indicaciones del señor William con todo y firma- Antonie se acerco a Elroy con la satisfacción pintada en su cara su plan había dado resultado

Estas advertida una palabra y te arrepentirás, elije que quieres Elroy quieres que Nat te conozca como una señora mas o prefieres que te conozca como la tía malvada que lo encerró casi hasta enloquecerlo – diciendo esto salió de la habitación

**Fin flashback**

Antonie había llevado a cabo su plan con éxito pero no podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo debía seguir estando atenta, por eso rechazo amablemente la invitación de ir a cenar a casa de los Andry argumentando estar cansada, sería la primera jugada de Elroy y prefería observar desde el exterior _de todos modos acabare enterándome ella me lo contara_ pensó para si Antonie mientras miraba el retrato de Rosemary.

Nat no podía evitar mirar a Candy y los cambios que habían ocurrido en ella desde la noche en que habían hablado con Nan cuando quiso preguntar la razón de su preocupación ella se limito a responder _me encuentro un poco cansada eso es todo _pero Nat no creía eso, sabía que la aflicción de su amiga era sentimental y no física pero que podía hacer el _pues un buen amigo pregunta cuando siente que alguien se encuentra mal _resonó en su cabeza las palabras de Nan, Nat le había contado a su amiga sobre la impresión que tenia de Candy, ella había sugerido que trate de hablar con ella, pero Nat no lo veía tan simple, aunque el ver así a Candy le molestaba por eso se decidió a intentar hablar con ella esa tarde.

Candy sobre la cena de mañana puedo llevar a Nan? Esta un poco aburrida y una cena le vendría bien- dijo Nat mientras ordenaba unos expedientes y trataba de sacar a Candy de sus ensimismamiento, Candy tardo en reaccionar pero asintió

Claro que puede llevarla, la tia Elroy dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera dijo Candy de manera animada seguro que la cena seria más agradable con Nan en ella por un momento se debatió entre preguntar o no pues era como echar sal a la herida -Como esta Nan en su trabajo?- pregunto un poco dudosa de si quería oír o no la respuesta

Nan está un poco aburrida debido a que su paciente llega dentro de dos semanas, y el doctor con el trabajara llega dentro de dos días solo se dedica a hacer consultas generales como doctor de emergencias – comento de forma casual Nat pero trato de observar disimuladamente las reacciones de Candy y percibió que Candy se relajaba al oír que Susana tardaría en llegar

Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Candy, tendría unas semanas más para prepararse pero al mismo tiempo esto prolongaba su agonía

Candy porque Susana Marlow la incomoda tanto- fue la pregunta directa de Nat, Candy lo miro sorprendida, ella pensaba que estaba disimulando bien las cosas había tratado de no comentar el tema, de hecho había pedido a Albert que no vuelvan a hablar sobre el tema, siempre trataba de demostrar energía y buen humor para que sepan que estaba bien pero al parecer había fallado estrepitosamente

Discúlpeme Candy pero no pude evitar notar su cambio desde la cena con Nan en mi casa y me preocupa porque en estos días ha estado muy melancólica- dijo Nat al ver la reacción de Candy sabía que estaba en lo correcto al creer que Candy estaba diferente ahora vería si podía ayudar en algo- se que no es de mi incumbencia pero si de alguna forma yo puedo ayudar solo dígamelo

No existe forma- había respondido Candy de manera rápida era verdad no había manera que alguien ni siquiera ella misma pueda remediar las cosas

Pues según yo el desahogarse con alguien es una buena forma – fue la respuesta simple de Nat Candy lo miro fijamente y sintió una oleada de molestia quería que la dejara sola con su sufrimiento quien se creía para inmiscuirse en su vida y pedirle explicaciones.

Descuide Nat que yo no necesito eso – espeto Candy que se disponía a irse, Nat debió percibir el enojo en la mirada de Candy pues se apuro a hablar

Candy discúlpeme sé que no es mi asunto, pero como amigo me veo en la obligación de decirle que reaccione y no se deje abatir por los problemas- esas palabras calmaron a Candy pues Nat solo estaba buscando ayudarla como amigo, sintió que podía confiar en él pero se sentía un poco reacia a contarle que era lo que había pasado con ella, por su parte Nat se lamentaba en parte no haber tenido más tacto para hablar con Candy seguro ella estaba molesta, estaba indeciso en su siguiente acción – siento mucho haber metido donde no me llaman Candy – decidió alejarse pero la voz de Candy se lo impidió

Susana Marlow es la prometida de Terry Grandchéster- dijo Candy con voz rasposa pues era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta lo que su mente le repetía cada día, Nat sabía que Candy estaba empezando a confiar en el por eso permaneció callado esperando pacientemente que Candy continuara hablando, Candy respiro hondo y completo la frase – Terry Grandchester era mi novio

Te gustaría tomar un chocolate – fueron las palabras amables de Nat mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Candy y luego añadió – un chocolate caliente es bueno para el frio y el alma

Anochecía mientras Candy acompañada a Nat hasta el colegio donde estaba Rosemary con su tía Antonie, Candy estaba más relajada era verdad el chocolate y la conversación con Nat la habían calmado, encontró en Nat un buen amigo que escucho atentamente toda la historia, no opino durante todo el relato al final cuando le pidió su opinión el solamente añadió _le dije que un buen amigo ayuda a desahogar no mete más leña al fuego_

Candy será que puedo darle un consejo- pregunto Nat a Candy después de que caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, Candy solo miro al frente y dejo que continuara – deje de preocuparse del pasado y viva el presente, el pasado sirve para recordar los buenos momentos no para atormentarse , el pasado no se puede cambiar pero nos puede enseñar

- Tratare- fue la respuesta en susurros de Candy pero luego mirando a su amigo añadió- gracias por escucharme amigo-una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Nat 

Apúrense que sería descortés de nuestra parte llegar tarde!- fue la voz de Nat que resonó en toda la sala del pequeño apartamento esperaba a que sus damas salieran listas para ir a cenar el vestía un traje azul oscuro, por lo que le entendió a Candy esta seria una cena formal

Nat no te pongas quisquilloso que ya estamos listas- salió diciendo Nan junto con Rosemary, Nat asintió con la cabeza al ver que Rosemary iba luciendo un vestido color celeste que resalta su rubio cabello, dio un suspiro al ver que Nan utilizaba su tradicional falda larga de color plomo con un saco negro daba la impresión de tener más años pero sabía que era precisamente eso lo que buscaba al usar ese tipo de ropa

Bueno ya que estamos listos pongámonos en camino- dijo Nat dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de Nan y Rosemary

Apúrense en colocar esas flores en su lugar, dejen de sacar brillo a los muebles y ayuden en la cocina- eran las ordenes enérgicas de Elroy, Albert contemplaba todo el movimiento y le parecía que su tía estaba más alegre de lo normal, bueno no solo ella Candy estaba tarareando alegremente una canción, desde la charla de ayer con Nat Candy estaba de mejor humor y feliz de que su amigo pueda ser bien recibido en la casa de los Andry.

Porque siento que me perdí de algo –murmuro Albert con cierto aire de resentimiento.

Buenas noches Señora Elroy, Albert, Candy – saludo amablemente Nat al ser recibido en una de las salas de la mansión Andry, detrás de él estaban Nan y Rosemary un poco intimidadas por la mirada de la señora Andry que las estaba observando de pies a cabeza, a Nan no le gusto para nada ese escudriño así que le devolvió una mirada desafiante a la señora Elroy, Nat se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones necesarias

Señora Elroy quiero presentarle a mi hija Rosemary y a la doctora Nan Height – había cierto tono de orgullo en la voz de Nat al decir que su amiga era un doctor

Un gusto conocerla – dijo Nan con energía acercándose a saludar con la mano a Elroy que no recibió de buena gana el saludo. Nat estaba un poco incomodo porque sabía que Nan se estaba comportando mas como un caballero que como una dama, pero Albert y Candy sonrieron ante esta forma tan típica de saludar y correspondieron con alegría el saludo de Nan

Un gusto conocerla señora Elroy- dijo con una leve reverencia Rosemary delante de Elroy que miro con cierta complacencia a la niña _por lo menos alguien se comporta como debe ser_ pensó Elroy y le dedico un leve sonrisa a Rosemary, era extraño que Daniel haya elegido ese nombre para su segunda hija aun sabiendo que eso podría traer recuerdos a su sobrino, le parecía también increíble que su sobrino haya elegido como novia a una chica que en cierta forma se parecía a Candy.

Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí porque no pasamos al comedor – dijo con energía Albert mientras ofrecía el brazo a su tía, Nat lo imito ofreciendo su brazo a Candy y Nan , Candy tomo tímidamente el brazo de Nat tuvo que reconocer que se sentía muy bien al estar al lado del doctor _es solo porque es mi amigo_ se repitió mentalmente, por su parte Nat también sintió esa sensación de bienestar al tener a su lado a Candy y volvió a sentir como si Candy fuera su parte complementaria aunque una idea sondaba en su cabeza _ella aun esta herida por su pasado_, Nan alegremente intercambio una mirada con Rosemary sobre lo bien que se veía Nat con Candy.

Dígame desde cuándo ejerce su profesión – Elroy se dirigió a Nat desde la cabeza de la mesa, Nat estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo y Albert al derecho.

Con este año serán ya unos dos años así que puedo ser considerado un principiante – comento alegremente Nat, Elroy correspondió a su sonrisa y luego dirigió su mirada a Nan.

Y usted señorita Height salió recién de la escuela médica?- pregunto escudriñándola de nuevo

De hecho llevo ejerciendo la profesión tres años– contesto con cierto orgullo pues se sintió algo picada con las palabras de Elroy.

Nan y Nat están en Chicago especializándose en fisioterapia y pediatría respectivamente –comento Candy desde el lado de Albert

Ya veo, por cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse en Chicago?-pregunto Elroy a Nat

No estamos seguros, pero pensamos que un año bastara para luego volver a nuestra colonia, la razón para especializarnos es mejorar las condiciones de vida de nuestros pacientes en la colonia donde vivimos, si bien estudiamos medicina en la escuela politécnica Rio de Janeiro, los adelantos aquí son muchos comparados con los de esa parte de América- decía Nat mientras Nan agregaba

Muchas veces las colonias al ser lugares alejados no cuentan con buenas atenciones medicas la mayoría de las veces solo recurren a la medicina natural que si bien da resultado algunas veces, no siempre puede salvar la vida de un paciente, es por eso que, como doctores nos interesa poder aprender más para ayudarlos- decía con fervor Nan, hablar de medicina era algo emocionante para ella y se sentía más cómoda, Elroy la miraba era demasiado enérgica para su gusto no le parecía un buen modelo de esposa para su sobrino, no era una dama que fuera aceptada en la sociedad de Chicago, y al mismo tiempo le recordaba a Candy en su forma de pensar tal vez por eso Nat la escogió como prometida porque inconscientemente buscaba a alguien que se pareciera a Candy

Dígame a que se dedica su familia - pregunto Elroy, Albert soltó una leve tos ahí estaba su tía quisquillosa queriendo averiguar sobre familias pero Nan mas bien sonrió ante la pregunta

Pues mis padres son granjeros y no es por presumir pero no va encontrar granja en el mundo donde pueda comer mejor conejo que en la nuestra – decía alegremente Nan

Eso es cierto Nan prepara el mejor conejo asado del mundo, no es cierto Nat- decía alegremente Rosemary a lo que Nat asentía

Tiene razón alguna vez tendrían que probar la comida de Nan les aseguro que les gustara– decía Nat entusiasmado mirando a Nan levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Elroy estada atónita su sobrino se quería casar con una granjera, como había pasado eso, ella que tanto soñaba con darle un buen matrimonio, todo era culpa de Daniel que separo a su sobrino de la familia.

Ya creo que a todos nos gustaría comer ese conejo si sabe como lo describe Nat - comento alegremente Albert y mirando a Nan dijo – feliz del hombre que la despose señorita Height

Esas palabras dejaron impresionada a Elroy según sus informantes ella vivía en el departamento con su sobrino no podía ser que no fuera su esposa o prometida entonces por que vivía junto a su sobrino, antes de que pudiera contenerse su pregunta fue dicha en voz alta

Como ustedes no están casados?- esa pregunta dejo mudos a todos, de donde había sacado esa idea Elroy, de hecho Albert la miro suspicaz pues le parecía extraño que su tía emita tal comentario

Imposible que yo me case con quien es como mi hermano Señora Elroy – respondió Nan de forma divertida y agrego –Nat y yo nos conocimos casi desde niños y estudiamos juntos, vi en Nat el hermano menor que nunca tuve, por esa razón nos sentimos tan cercanos

Es parecida a la relación que llevamos Albert y yo- comento Candy

Ya veo entonces ustedes están solteros -pregunto Elroy mientras los doctores asentían, luego les pregunto (bueno mas a Nat que a Nan)- no tienen intenciones de casarse

Por mi parte no he pensado en eso aun, estoy más concentrado en mi trabajo y en mi familia claro- comento Nat, aunque no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva a Candy aunque ni el mismo entendía el porqué lo hizo, Candy por su parte evito mirar al doctor porque su mente decía alegremente _esta libre, está libre _aunque ella misma se respondía _eso no interesa el solo es mi amigo y así quiero que se quede no quiero volver a sufrir_

Yo no pienso casarme pues estoy consagrada a mi profesión – dijo resueltamente Nan -además yo no puedo casarme porque que seria de ellos si los dejo solos - agrego en tono trágico Nan

Pues estoy segura que nos meteríamos en menos problemas que de costumbre- respondió pícaramente Rosemary, gracias a la cara de "que mala eres" que puso Nan todos incluida la señora Elroy se rieron.

Había sido una velada agradable, Nat conto un poco de su vida como había empezado su profesión como había conocido a Nan, también Nat cuando se sintió en más confianza conto como tenían la costumbre de decidir quién lavaba los platos antes de almorzar, aunque le doliera Elroy tenía que admitir que su sobrino había vivido feliz se sintió celosa al oír como hablaba de su tía Antonie como si fuera una madre, _por el momento me conformare con solo verlo pero debo encontrar la manera de contarle todo y que vea que el que obro mal fue su padre _pensó para sí y de pronto al contemplar la manera en que se llevaban Candy y Anthony se dio cuenta que el único medio para acercar a su sobrino hacia ella era Candy, pero Candy era la razón por la que hizo tantas tonterías perdiendo al final a su sobrino, _es increíble como el destino me devuelve la jugada la única persona que me puede acercar a mi sobrino es esa chiquilla _pensó con rabia Elroy

Espero que algún día podamos disfrutar de ese conejo asado del que tanto hablaron – dijo Candy cuando se disponían a retirarse los invitados después de una velada tan agradable.

No es mala idea, con gusto puedo cocinar para la siguiente semana, es más los invito a ustedes a cenar la siguiente semana – dijo alegremente Nan, aunque no le gustase la señora Elroy le parecía buena idea que Candy pueda venir a cenar ya que sentiría más confianza para visitar a Nat – espero que acepten devolverles la cortesía de la cena

Me parece bien- fue la respuesta de Elroy, Albert estaba atónito su tía no era de las que aceptaban invitaciones a menos que fuera una familia importante.

Se despidieron de todos y se fueron, Elroy trato de evitar el interrogatorio de su sobrino diciendo que estaba cansada, mientras que Candy no podía evitar pensar en ir a cenar al departamento del doctor Brook tal vez ella podía ayudar desde mas antes_ de paso puedo aprender a cocinar lo que tanto le gusta_ se sintió molesta consigo misma _como si me importara algo _pero sintió un leve cosquilleo al recordar cómo Nat amablemente la había conducido del brazo al salón.

Que te traes entre manos Nan – fue la pregunta directa de Nat cuando ya estaban en el departamento

De que hablas – Nan puso su mejor cara de inocencia

De que tú no eres de las personas que aceptan alegremente cocinar, que pretendes al invitar a los Andry aquí- pregunto seriamente Nat algo intuía, necesitaba ver si a su amiga le estaba entrando la fiebre de creerse Cupido

Está bien, está bien lo único que pretendo es que entablemos mas amistad con Candy y Albert porque me parecen dos personas muy buenas – dijo Nan con naturalidad tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

No será que tía Nan quiere entablar mas amistad con Albert – fue el comentario hecho desde el dormitorio de Rosemary Nan casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando, y Nat sonrió de oreja a oreja

Si ese es el caso me parece buena idea ayudar a que tía Nan entable mayor amistad con Albert– dijo alegremente Nat, poco después tuvo que esquivar un almohadón que pretendía borrarle la sonrisa de su cara.

Notas Aclaratorias:

**Medicina en hispano América:** Con el paso de los años y al regresar de las universidades y hospitales europeos los primeros médicos hispanoamericanos que se habían trasladado a Europa a formarse en las nuevas corrientes de la medicina moderna, introdujeron en estos países métodos del diagnóstico anatomo-clínico, como la auscultación, la percusión y la exploración ordenada; se fueron conociendo mejor las funciones fisiológicas, la anatomía patológica o la terapéutica racional. Dichos médicos empezaron a fundar escuelas de medicina en las colonias más importantes para así formar nuevos médicos con base en estudios de la medicina europea y no solo en las experiencias vividas. Tal es el caso de la escuela politécnica de medicina fundada en Rio de Janeiro que luego se funcionaria en 1920 con la escuela politécnica de derecho para fundar la Universidad Federal de Río de Janeiro.


	10. Chapter 10: Cenas,charlas y revelaciones

Capitulo 10

**CENAS, CHARLAS Y REVELACIONES**

Una semana ha pasado desde la cena de los Andry, como Nan prometió fijo una fecha para invitar a cenar a los Andry, Candy se ofreció gustosa a ayudar a preparar la cena y fue bien recibida por Nan, lamentablemente Nan estaba muy ocupada la tarde que habían quedado en comprar los ingredientes así que delego la tarea a Nat y Candy que últimamente se habían vuelto buenos amigos compartiendo charlas extensas para contarse sus vidas, sin embargo Nat aun no le contaba a Candy parte de su historia, ahora se encontraban camino al departamento de Nat para alistar la cena de la noche.

Me alegra que me deje ayudar a preparar la cena de hoy - decía Candy con alegría mientras ayudaba a Nat con unos paquetes de mercado

Y vaya que será de gran ayuda pues debido al trabajo de Nan ella llegara con el tiempo justo así que debemos preparar lo que se pueda para ayudarla – decía Nat mientras controlaba una lista dejada por Nan con los insumos a comprar

Mientras hagamos las cosas como quiere tía Nan no creo que tengamos problema – decía Rosemary mientras cargaba una bolsa de manzanas

Lamento que su tía tampoco pueda venir hoy me hubiera gustado conocerla- dijo Candy mientras llegaban al departamento de Nat

Yo también lamento que la señora Elroy no pueda venir hoy Candy, respecto a mi tía tal parece que se encuentra delicada de salud y por eso prefiere quedarse en el convento, pero le prometo que se la presentare uno de estos días pues ella también tiene ganas de conocerla – decía Nat mientras acomodaba las cosas compradas en la pequeña cocina del departamento.

Y vaya que mi tía tiene ganas de conocerte Candy pues no ha pasado día que mi hermano no le comente sobre ti – dijo alegremente Rosemary que estaba ya devorando una de las manzanas traídas, Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario y sentirse feliz, Nat prefirió ordenar las cosas compradas para no ver a Candy, Rosemary no entendía la actitud de los mayores y estaba a punto de preguntar a que se debía el minuto de silencio cuando un portazo casi le hace caer de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentada, al portazo le siguió una voz femenina que hablaba un poco fuerte. (por no decir que chillaba)

¡PERO HABRASE VISTO PERSONA MAS INSENSIBLE EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡TODAVIA SE CREE QUE ESTA EN EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME IRRESPONSABLE E INFANTIL! ¡YO UNA INFANTIL! ¡SOLO POR QUERER QUE LOS PACIENTES COMBATAN SUS PENAS CON UN POQUITO DE ALEGRIA! ¡SEGURO QUE NO SABE EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA DIVERSION! - fue el repertorio que ofreció Nan a la concurrencia de la sala cuando Nan se dio cuenta de su público solo dijo- Hola como están en un momento vuelvo- y se metió a su cuarto como flecha

Vaya parece que a tía Nan no le fue mejor que ayer, por lo menos hoy no hubo heridos- dijo Rosemary pensativamente

Heridos?- fue la pregunta de Candy, por respuesta Rosemary le señalo un pequeño adorno de mesa que se encontraba partido por la mitad

Disculpe Candy pero Nan ha tenido ciertos roces con el doctor con quien le toca trabajar – explico Nat a manera de disculpa por su amiga y añadió – pero descuide que en un momento vuelve como nueva solo necesitaba desahogarse un rato para estar mejor

No se preocupe, pero con qué doctor está trabajando que la pone de tan mal humor?- pregunto Candy mientras observaba el cuarto de Nan, era una faceta de Nan que nunca había visto y para ser sincera le había dado un poco de miedo

Es el doctor Corner, recién se incorporo al hospital- contesto calmadamente Nan desde la puerta, Candy se sobresalto al oír a Nan hablar, cuando la miro vio que se encontraba de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Disculpen el berrinche pero es la única manera de que se me pase el mal humor- dijo Nan con cara culpable jugando con los dedos esperando la reprimenda general.

Bueno que te parece si empezamos a preparar la cena – le pregunto Nat a su amiga ella alegremente asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se lo dije ahora esta como nueva- dijo alegremente Nat a Candy, esta asintió pero se quedo pensativa, seria acaso el doctor Corner del que hablaban aquel que ella había conocido tiempo atrás

bueno no se queden ahí parados y ayúdenme - grito Nan desde la cocina.

Nan preparo hábilmente la cena, bueno en si organizo hábilmente a quienes prepararon la cena, Nat se ocupo del postre, Candy de la ensaladas, Rosemary de poner la mesa y ella del famoso conejo asado, terminaron más rápido de lo previsto.

Bueno todo salió bien solo queda esperar a Albert para empezar a comer – decía alegremente Nan mientras se dejaba caer despreocupadamente en el sillón y mirando a Candy añadió - Gracias por ayudarnos Candy usted nos ayudo a terminar todo antes de lo esperado

No tiene porqué darme las gracias Nan para mi es un gusto poder ser útil – dijo alegremente Candy – debo admitir que usted es muy buena con esto de cocinar

Bueno siendo criada en una granja es normal que haya aprendido a cocinar, aunque no siempre fue así, solo perfeccione con el tiempo- comento Nan a Candy en forma confidencial

Las primeras veces Nan casi nos mata con infección estomacal- comento Rosemary mientras devoraba su cuarta manzana

Pues que yo me acuerde tu siempre evitabas comer mi comida así que el único que puede opinar aquí es Nat y el no se ha quejado en ningún momento de cómo cocino – dijo algo picada Nan

Eso es porque mi hermano tiene un estomago a prueba de todo así que no le importo ser conejillo de indias hasta que mejoraste tu comida- dijo como respuesta Rosemary dispuesta a ganarle la partida a su tía

Mientras esperamos cuéntanos como te fue hoy Nan- pregunto Nat para evitar que Nan y Rosemary siguieran discutiendo, Nan solo dio un soplido

Parecía muy furiosa cuando llego – comento Candy ayudando de esa forma a Nat, Nan se llevo una mano a la cara para disimular su sonrojo al acordarse de su berrinche

Lo que pasa es que el doctor Corner se molesto cuando descubrió que estaba jugando en el jardín con uno de los pacientes internados, es que era un niño de doce años y me parecía que el debía salir al aire libre para sentirse mejor, el encierro nunca es bueno, en cuanto nos descubrió se puso furioso y me trato de irresponsable, yo me calle y acepte el regaño pero después se dirigió al paciente y lo trato de una manera demasiado dura diciéndole que si no cumplía sus instrucciones no se responsabilizaba si empeoraba, eso no me gusto nada y le plante cara diciéndole que no reprendiera la paciente que la culpa era mía solo quería que se despeje un poco porque se sentía solo ya que nadie lo visitaba, "compórtese como medico limitándose a cumplir su trabajo y no trate de ser el hada madrina de los pacientes " fueron sus palabras exactas antes de llamarme infantil sin remedio- termino su relato Nan de forma molesta , luego añadió – no puedo creer que una persona tan insensible sea doctor, sus pacientes le tienen miedo antes que confianza

Parece que no fue tu día, pero Nan era que antes de sacar al paciente pidas permiso así te hubieras ahorrado un problema- dijo Nat de forma consoladora- además Michel no es tan malo solo muy apegado a las reglas creo que no le gusta relacionarse mucho con las personas por eso chocas con el porqué es lo contrario de ti

Disculpen el doctor de quien hablan Michel Corner no es por si acaso un médico militar?- pregunto Candy, Nan asintió

Por lo que comentaron en el hospital era medico de guerra, que una vez cumplida su misión en Europa prefirió volver a América para ejercer como médico, acaso lo conoce usted?-pregunto Nan sorprendida de que Candy hable de ese doctor

Es un amigo de la familia, fue él quien me dio ánimos para continuar mi carrera de enfermera, no sabía que había vuelto – comento Candy y mirando a Nan agrego- le pediría que no lo juzgue tan duramente seguro que las situaciones que enfrentó en la guerra lo volvieron más duro pues según sé tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de ver morir a muchos de sus pacientes en sus manos, por eso debe evitar encariñarse con la gente- Candy sabia muy bien esto pues desde que volvió de la guerra ella trato de entablar amistad con el pero Michel sabia como excusarse luego por medio de Albert ella se entero que el doctor había recibido tratamiento sicológico después de volver de la guerra debido a las situaciones que enfrento en ella.

Ya veo, prometo que tratare de no ser tan brusca y comportarme mejor con el doctor Corner – aseguro Nan a Candy – aunque sigo pensando que es un gruñón – agrego con cierto tono de burla

No tienes remido – fue el veredicto de Nat

Cuando lo tuvo- fue el comentario de Rosemary

Gracias por el voto de confianza – dijo algo picada Nan _haber que puedo hacer para ayudar a ese doctor gruñón _pensó para si

La puerta sonó y dio anuncio que Albert estaba ahí y podían empezar a comer.

Debo admitir que la cena estuvo deliciosa, mis felicitaciones Nan –dijo Albert mientras terminaba de comer el postre, Nat no pudo evitar darle un codazo a Nan

En realidad no la cocine yo sola me ayudaron Candy, Nat y Rosemary, así que las felicitaciones deben ser para todos nosotros- dijo Nan evitando mirar la cara de diversión de Nat

Vamos Nan no seas modesta tú fuiste la que se preocupo de que todo estuviera perfecto para nuestros invitados esta noche- dijo Nat mientras recibía una mirada de "no molestes" de Nan

Eso es cierto tía Nan no hablo de otra cosa en toda la semana- señalo Rosemary quería agregar algo mas pero recibió una mirada de advertencia de su tía para no hablar más de la cuenta.

Bueno no fui la única que se paso hablando de un solo tema en la semana- dijo Nan mirando desafiantemente a Nat como advertencia

Lamento que la señora Elroy no haya podido venir – dijo Nat a Albert para desviar la conversación antes de que alguien se atreviera a preguntar, puesto que era más que seguro que Rosemary seria quien respondería.

Mi tía tenía un compromiso pendiente con la señora Leagan – comento Albert, esa apellido causo una reacción en cadena Nat que estaba tomando un poco de vino se atraganto y empezó a toser, se puso pálido y apretó los puños, volvía a oír el apellido que le había causado tanto dolor y era el origen de su desgracia. Nan por otra parte no pudo evitar ponerse pálida y posar la mirada en su amigo trato de disimular pero esto no paso inadvertido para Albert

Se encuentra bien Nat-fue una preocupada Candy la que pregunto

Lo que pasa es que a Nat se atoro – se apresuro a decir Nan mientras ofrecía un vaso a su amigo, Nat asintió y tomo el agua del vaso

Disculpen pero oír ese apellido como que no me trajo buenos recuerdos – dijo sinceramente Nat

Acaso conoce a los Leagan? - pregunto Albert aun impresionado

Solo digamos que mi padre tuvo ciertos roces con esa familia- trato de hablar lo más natural posible Nat evitando que su vos delatara la rabia que sentía

Por lo que veo mis primos dejan recuerdos por donde van – comento Albert sarcásticamente y mirando a Nat pregunto – podría decirme que ocurrió con su padre y los Leagan

Lo lamento Albert pero es algo que no puedo contárselos y preferiría dejar el tema de lado – dijo tajantemente Nat, Candy podía percibir el rencor en los ojos de Nat parecía que los Leagan habían hecho mucho daño a la familia de Nat, el ambiente había cambiado y se notaba la incomodidad en el aire Candy trato de salvar la situación

Nat nunca me contaste la historia de tus padres pese a que prometiste contármela porqué era muy interesante si no es mucha indiscreción nos puedes contar algo de ellos?-pregunto Candy de manera conciliadora, Nat que entendió lo que Candy quería hacer le dedico una mirada de gratitud que produjo rubor en las mejillas de Candy _aunque no lo quiera admitir Nat tiene esa mirada de paz que tanto me gustaba ver en Anthony _pensó Candy al tiempo que trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

Mis padres Harold y Rose se conocieron en la colonia donde nací, siempre vivieron ahí, mi padre era comerciante y madre trabajaba en el convento como monja, su historia fue como de una novela, la tía de mi madre no aceptaba a mi padre pues mi madre solo se debía dedicar a Dios, así que los quiso separar mandándola a un convento mas lejano amenazándola que si ella dejaba el convento ella la desheredaría mi padre se enfrento a la tía de ella y prometió cuidarla siempre sin importar que ella fuera dejada en la pobreza, mi madre también la encaro y le dijo que a ella no le importaba ser pobre pero su tía estaba encaprichada en que ellos no se casaran incluso trato de chantajear a mi padre con dinero pero el no cedió viendo eso decidió que lo mejor era llevar lejos a mi madre se dispuso a llevársela a Europa así que la noche que trataron de llevársela ellos huyeron, de hecho mi padre se disfrazo de una de las sirvientas para poder llegar donde estaba para sacarla mientras estaban haciendo los preparativos, escaparon mi madre fue desconocida por su tia pero pese a todo vivieron felices, lamentablemente mi madre murió cuando era niño y me quede solo con mi padre que me acompaño hasta hace dos años cuando murió – hablo Nat de manera pausada

Vaya parece que no les fue fácil estar juntos- comento Albert, mientras pensaba _vaya mi tía no es la única mujer quisquillosa con esto de los matrimonios en el mundo hay gente así _

Me parece que demostraron que su amor pudo más que los perjuicios sociales, eso le demuestra que el amor es mas importante que cualquier cosa - decía Candy después de oír la historia y argumento – supongo que su padre era una persona decidida a todo y su madre también era una mujer aguerrida

Si ellos fueron así y yo tengo algo de ellos- comento Nat algo mas alegre, Nan se dispuso a traer algunas fotos

Estas son las fotos de mi papá y tía – dijo Nat cambiando de tema y mostro alguna fotos a Albert y Candy.

Se parece mucho a su padre- comento Candy mientras veía las fotos y se las mostraba a Albert este por su parte observo la foto detenidamente, se preguntaba qué es lo que habían hecho los Leagan para herir tanto a los Brook _bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo_ pensó y disimuladamente guardo una de las fotos para mostrársela a la única persona que podía sacarlo de dudas.

Si todos dicen que herede los ojos de el – comento Nat mientras seguía mostrando algunas fotos y una en especial

Vaya su madre era hermosa - comento Candy - pero tenía razón no se parece mucho a ella – Albert miro la foto y tenían razón Nat no tenían muchos rasgos de ella era una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros pero de semblante estricto de hecho en la foto parecía que estuviera disgustada

Pero también mi padre decía que aunque no tenia parecido a mi madre herede el carácter de ella- dijo Nat mientras miraba detenidamente la foto le dolía no poderla recordar

De hecho heredaste lo terco- dijo Nan como comentario sonriendo continuo- cuando a Nat se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que le haga cambiar de opinión, cuando creía que dos personas debían estar juntas se empeñaba en juntarlas

Entonces debemos tener cuidado cuando a Nat se le de por andar de casamentero con nosotras - dijo Candy fingiendo alarma lo que provoco risa general

La cena concluyo de manera tranquila sin mayores alteraciones aunque el apellido Leagan dejo un mal sabor de boca en todos.

Porqué necesitabas verme a esta hora Albert? – pregunto George al momento que entraba al despacho de su amigo, Albert lo invito a sentarse ya era muy tarde y todos en la casa dormían así que la conversación seria mas privada

George quiero pedirte que me ayudes a averiguar sobre este hombre – dijo Albert mientras le alcanzaba una foto, cuando George la miro se extraño muchísimo

Dime Albert porque después de tantos años quieres averiguar de Daniel y su hermana – preguntó extrañado George que no entendía mucho el proceder de Albert

Conoces al hombre y la mujer de esa foto?-pregunto Albert mientras George asentía

De hecho tu también los conoces son Daniel Bronw y su hermana, la familia de Anthony- dijo calmadamente George, Albert no podía creer lo que decía su amigo no tenía sentido era imposible el había visto la foto de la familia completa y no podía ser el debido a que la mujer era otra, o seria que Daniel estaba con otra mujer, pero como explicarse que este chico y Anthony coincidían en edad, no podía haber tenido dos familias en paralelo, entonces que explicación quedaba…

Estas seguro George de lo que dices-pregunto apremiantemente Albert

Claro que si, como no los voy a reconocer si los conocí desde mucho antes que nacieras – al mirar que Albert empezaba a pasearse de un lado a otro se empezó a preocupar quiso saber que pasaba pero Albert con un gesto de la mano lo callo

Albert se paseaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro, su mente empezaba a unir ciertas piezas _no puede ser lo que estoy imaginando algo no está encajando, vi la foto de su familia completa su madre es otra, además no pueden ser la misma persona porque significaría que nacieron paralelamente y no creo a Daniel capaz de traicionar a mi hermana, también debo considerar que Daniel desapareció meses después de la muerte de Anthony, no se supo más de él acaso se fue con su otra familia? pero nunca vi un comportamiento sospechoso, aunque me acuerdo que semanas antes hizo escándalo diciendo que estábamos escondiendo a Anthony fue necesario internarlo para evitar que hiciera alguna locura_ cada pensamiento lo dejaba mas confundido, _a no ser que esa ves Daniel haya dicho la verdad_ fue el pensamiento que se coló en la mente de Albert _vamos es imposible vi el funeral_ fue una voz que se hizo escuchar en la mente de Albert _pero no viste el cuerpo_ fue la respuesta de otra parte de su ser esto lo hizo frenar en seco

Albert me quieres explicar qué diablos te ocurre!- pregunto preocupado George, Albert dio un respingo se acerco a su amigo

George necesito que vayas a Lakewood y verifiques si hay un cuerpo en la tumba de Anthony- ante esta petición George se incorporo mientras murmuraba

Te has vuelto loco? Te das cuenta que me estas pidiendo ultrajar una tumba- Albert quiso hablar pero George lo corto – si no me dices ahora lo que está pasando no pienso hacerlo

George el hombre de esa foto se llama Harold Brook- dijo Albert señalando la foto que George estaba agarrando, ante esto George tomo asiento mientras veía la foto con más detenimiento no podía equivocarse ese era Daniel y Antonie amigos suyos desde la infancia, lo que le decía Albert era imposible acaso podía haber personas que se parezcan tanto

Estoy seguro que no puedo confundirme este es Daniel y la de su lado su hermana- dijo George convencido de sus palabras – pero porque Daniel llegaría hasta el punto de cambiarse el nombre? – fue la pregunta que expreso en voz alta George, era consiente que Daniel desapareció hacia diez años y por mas que le busco nunca lo encontró, asumió que ante la muerte de su hijo el quiso retraerse para poder olvidar como le había comentado la señora Elroy esa vez, por eso no lo busco mas y confió que encontraría paz viajando a Europa, esto era totalmente confuso, luego dirigiéndose a Albert pregunto- Como conseguiste esta foto Albert?

En la fiesta de mi cumpleaños conocí a un doctor llamado Nathaniel Brook que parece el gemelo de Anthony de hecho tienen la misma edad, el es el hijo de la persona de la foto – dijo Albert sosteniendo la mirada de asombro de George continuo – además Nathaniel perdió la memoria y no recuerda su infancia, tengo mis sospechas sobre esto, es demasiada coincidencia por eso creo que hay tres posibilidades, la primera es que en este mundo exista de verdad gente que se parece demasiado hasta el extremo que toda una familia se parezca a otra, la segunda es que si este – señalando a la foto - es realmente Daniel, este hombre haya llevado dos familias en paralelo y su mala suerte hizo que sus hijos de vidas distintas hayan nacido casi paralelamente y la ultima es que Nathaniel sea Anthony y Daniel sea Harold – se callo por un momento viendo como su amigose ponía a pasear de un lado a otro parecía que el también analizaba las posibilidades de Albert

Debes admitir que de las tres posibilidades la primera es la única coherente – dijo George y vio como Albert asentía – pero al mismo tiempo tengo mis dudas pues me es imposible creer que la familia Brook y la familia Bronw se parezcan en tal extremo, he visto casos donde dos personas pueden parecerse pese a que no tengan relación, pero jamás vi que una familia entera se parezca a otra

Lo se George es algo casi improbable, la segunda opción tampoco es muy coherente- dijo Albert mientras se servía un poco de wiskhy que ofreció a George – soy consiente del gran amor que Daniel sentía por mi querida hermana, no puedo imaginar que pudiera traicionarla – ante esto George asintió el también era consiente que de cuanto Daniel había luchado por casarse con Rosemary

Además que si Daniel se hubiera atrevido a traicionar a Rosemary nos hubiéramos enterado pues tu tía no dejaba de buscar pruebas para desacreditarlo y esto hubiera sido lo mejor para ella, a esto hay que sumarle que el hecho de tener otro hijo de la misma edad parece ilógico pues durante todo ese tiempo el siempre estaba al lado de Rosemary – comento George que veía esta probabilidad como la mas lejana

Lo que nos deja con la ultima probabilidad la cual es la mas ilógica – comenzó Albert –que los Brook sean los Bronw, y aunque es la mas ilógica hay cosas que la pueden vuelven valedera, primero que Daniel desapareció hacia diez años de hecho vendió todos sus negocios y no dejo rastro como si hubiera escapado de algo, la segunda que la tía de Nat se parece a la hermana de Daniel y la tercera mas importante que hace diez años que Nat perdió su memoria por lo tanto el realmente no puede saber como fue su niñez en realidad, lo mejor es aclararlas cosas y ver cual es la verdad, por eso te pido que para eliminar la tercera posibilidad vayas a ver la tumba de Anthony - Albert hablaba pausadamente, por toda respuesta George dijo

Parto esta noche, tratare de ser lo más discreto posible y como supongo prefieres que Elroy no se entere – Albert asintió, George tomo su sombrero y se dispuso a salir

_No lo juzgue duramente_ esas palabras calmaron la furia de Nan cuando se entero que el doctor Michel Corner había recomendado que era prudente que Nan esperase un mes antes de hacerse cargo de un paciente, _merecido me lo tengo por saltona_ pensó para sí pues debía reconocer que no estuvo nada bien faltarle el respeto a un colega delante de un paciente _tratare de controlarme _eso había prometido pero le costaba cumplirlo trato de darse valor para hacer lo que se había propuesto mientras se dirigía al consultorio del doctor Michel, respiro hondo antes de tocar la puerta y escuchar la orden de que podía pasar.

Doctor Corner quería hablar con usted – dijo Nan mientras entraba al consultorio, el doctor Michel Corner que estaba leyendo un expediente levanto la vista, Michel Corner era un doctor de unos 30 años reconocido por su labor en la guerra, era alto de cabello rubio pero que le gustaba tenerlo bien cortado al estilo militar, su semblante inexpresivo causaba miedo pero Nan podía ver que sus ojos color miel reflejaban algo más que indiferencia aun no había podido decidir que era.

Adelante - fue lo único que dijo Michel

Quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, no estuvo bien pasar sobre su autoridad con un paciente, reconozco que antes debí haber consultado con usted la salida del paciente- dijo de corrido Nan esperando que esto pueda poner paz entre ellos

No pienso cambiar mi opinión sobre el hecho que usted no está preparada para hacerse cargo de un paciente – dijo cortante Michel, Nan se tuvo que morder la lengua, estaba a punto de gritarle que ella no vino con esas intenciones que era demasiado orgullosa como para recurrir a una cosa así.

Pues yo tampoco vine por eso solo vine a disculparme, ya lo hice y ahora me retiro- dijo secamente Nan antes de salir del consultorio

El doctor la vio salir y dio un suspiro, desde que había llegado al hospital había tenido problemas con la doctora Height, le sorprendió ver que esta doctora se comportaba como una niña con sus pacientes creía que las risas eran el mejor remedio, realmente ella no había madurado en cambio el si lo había hecho la guerra le había mostrado lo cruel que podía ser la vida, por eso había decidido no confraternizar con nadie para no causar ni causarse daño. Se incorporo era hora de revisar a sus pacientes.

Nan se encontraba revisando a unos pacientes según le habían ordenado, estaba un poco desanimada _tendré que esperar un mes antes de poder ejercer como se debe mi profesión que frustración_ pensó para si pero luego sacudiendo su cabeza se dijo a si misma _nada de tristeza ya pase peores cosas y esto no es nada_ con ese pensamiento se encamino a su siguiente tarea cuando oyó unos gritos

Yo quiero a la doctora Nan- decía un chicuelo de doce años

Pues esta no es una pastelería donde puedas escoger lo que te guste- dijo molesto Michel

La doctora Nan es la única que realmente me ayuda, todo el mundo me dice no salgas, no te muevas, no hagas eso, no hagas aquello , pero la doctora Nan es lo contrario ella me anima a estar de pie, a correr, a que juegue en otras palabras me deja vivir –dijo el chico molesto y enfatizo la frase – la doctora Nan si es una buena doctora

La doctora Nan es una inexperta que no sabía que tú eras un enfermo crónico y cualquier descuido puede matarte – dijo cortantemente el doctor Michel el chico se sorprendió ante esas palabras

Puedo morir?-fue la pregunta temerosa del chico

Si no te cuidas como debes es lo más probable – respondió el doctor, el chico agacho la cabeza estaba conmocionado tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo solo apretó los puños, Michel no sabía qué hacer, se arrepintió de haber dicho las cosas de manera tan directa trato de consolarlo al poner su mano en su hombro

Por favor déjeme solo que usted no es de mucha ayuda – fue la respuesta dura el muchacho Michel respeto su querer y salió del dormitorio Nan que estaba unos pasos cerca espero que el doctor se fuera para poder entrar al dormitorio

No te desanimes Tommy- fue el saludo de Nan al chico, este levanto la cabeza y miro la sonrisa de Nan, limpio sus lagrimas con su puño y hablo

Pero el doctor dijo….

Dijo que podías empeorar si no hacías caso- Nan completo la frase y tomándolo por los hombros dijo - Así que la batalla no está perdida – una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Tommy

El doctor Corner es un ogro – dijo con enojo Tommy

No hables así pues no puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas – reprocho dulcemente Nan al chico – además el doctor Corner es una persona valiente que lucho en la guerra así que le debemos respeto pues enfrento cosas que nosotros no podemos imaginar siquiera

Fue a la guerra?- dijo incrédulo Tommy – pues eso explica el humor de perros que tiene, mi hermano también fue y el volvió muy cambiado dijo que la guerra te muestra lo más cruel de la vida – comento Tommy

Por esa razón debemos ser más comprensivos con el doctor Corner – dijo Nan mientras acostaba a Tommy – ahora a portarse bien y no causar problemas

Gracias doctora Nan- dijo el Tommy mientras Nan salía del dormitorio más convencida que tenía que ser comprensiva con el doctor Corner _aunque sigo pensando que es un gruñón _una voz en su cabeza hablo. Lo que Nan no se dio cuenta es que alguien la había visto salir del dormitorio de Tommy.

Porque lo hizo- pregunto molesto el doctor Michel a Nan cuando esta se disponía a salir del hospital estaban a puertas del edificio central

Se puede saber que hice ahora?- pregunto algo molesta Nan, ella había tratado de comportarse bien en todo el día y no había contra decido ninguna orden en el día, lo que era un verdadero milagro considerando como era ella, además no entendía el mal humor del doctor Corner si hasta donde ella sabia Tommy se había comportado de una manera ejemplar

Porque me justifico con un paciente- dijo molesto el doctor Corner, Nan enmudeció pues seguro Tommy habría hablado de su pequeña charla, el doctor miro molesto a Nan y dijo- la vi salir de su dormitorio, no sé qué le dijo al paciente pero yo no necesito la consideración de nadie

Lo único que hice fue darle un poco de animo a Tommy porque usted tuvo la amabilidad de matarle toda esperanza- respondió mordazmente Nan mientras mandaba a volar todas sus intenciones de ser considerada con el doctor Corner, mientras lo encaraba dijo - solo comente que usted fue a la guerra ahora las deducciones que haya sacado el chico de eso no son mi culpa, créame en ningún momento lo defendí si eso es lo que le preocupa

Niega haber dado la idea al chico de que se disculpe conmigo, y luego que la alabe de lo buena que es usted como doctora- pregunto altaneramente Michel

Pues lo niego – dijo molesta Nan ahora que si le importaba un comino lo que pasara con su carrera el doctor Corner no salía ileso de esta pelea- cree que Tommy es un chico tonto que no sabe pensar y tomar decisiones, si se disculpo fue porque pensó que fue injusto con usted y si me alabo fue su decisión yo jamás pediría que alguien me recomiende considero que soy lo suficientemente capaz como para que la gente me valore por mis acciones

Cree que me tragare semejante discurso – dijo burlonamente Michel pero fue cortado por un certero golpe (no una cachetada que podía esperarse de una dama molesta ) que lo dejo mas atónito que adolorido y aprovechando eso Nan lo encaro cara a cara (lo cual no era difícil dado que Nan estaba por los uno setenta de altura), lo dicho Nan estallo y no había quien la pare pues se dispuso a soltarle un buen sermón al doctor Corner

Ahora escúcheme bien doctor Corner el hecho de que haya estado en una guerra y haya visto mas crueldad que cualquiera de nosotros no le da derecho a creer que toda la gente es aprovechada, aunque no hayamos ido a una guerra también enfrentamos dificultades aquí pero en vez de encerrarnos en la soledad como si fuera una gran muestra de madurez buscamos formas de enfrentar la vida con esperanza, por eso los doctores tenemos el deber de reforzar la esperanza en nuestros pacientes y no matarla a la primera oportunidad, le aconsejo que piense en eso antes de ser cruel con un paciente- Nan respiraba entrecortadamente, Michel estaba atónito no le habían hablado de esa manera antes creía que Nan por inmadura que se comportaba como una niña, al contrario ella había elegido comportarse así para ayudar a sus pacientes, esa doctora le estaba dando una lección de respeto a sus semejantes algo que hace mucho tiempo que no hacían con el

Tendrá mi renuncia en la mañana así que no se preocupe en despedirme- había dicho Nan de manera fría mientras tomaba su bolso del suelo donde había quedado botado en el altercado, se sentía decepcionada pues este doctor era igual que el resto pensando que ella no podía ser una buena doctora por sus propios meritos, volvían a menospreciarla por ser mujer

Lo siento- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de boca del doctor Corner, Nan dio la vuelta bruscamente pues pensaba que su mente estaba jugándole una broma, Michel prosiguió - no debí juzgarla premeditadamente

Pues yo tampoco debí ser tan impulsiva- dijo Nan soltando un respiro hondo, y empezó a analizar las cosas, ella hace unos momentos lo critico por juzgar pero acaso ella no estaba haciendo lo mismo? – sabe creo que empezamos con mal pie, le parece si empezamos otra vez - Nan ofreció la mano a Michel este la miro por un momento y la estrecho

Mucho gusto Doctor Michel Corner mi nombre es Nan Height doctora titulada- dijo Nan a modo de presentación y agrego – estaré con usted un mes hasta que se me habilite para estar a cargo de pacientes – Michel estrecho la mano de Nan y asintió _que diferente es esta mujer puede regañar en un minuto y al siguiente sonreír como si nada_ pensó mientras la contemplaba

Nan que haces ahí – fue la pregunta de Nat que la puso de un brinco lejos del doctor Corner

Solo miraba el paisaje – dijo sonriente Nan, Nat se percato de la otra persona

Buenas Noches doctor Corner, todo bien?- pregunto Nat al ver que el doctor aun mantenía la mano en el aire, miro a Nan significativamente, Nan no sabía qué hacer pensó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad antes que su querido amigo imagine cosas

Todo bien solo hablaba con la doctora Height sobre si podía ayudarme con un paciente llamado Tommy – dijo el doctor Michel mientras recuperaba su compostura y veía la reacción de Nan

Bueno hasta mañana doctora Height, doctor Brook – diciendo esto Michel se retiro

Nan se que algo paso, me lo cuentas o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza- dijo Nat mirando a su amiga con aire burlesco, Nan solo movió la cabeza.

Vamos que quiero comer primero y luego te cuento- dijo Nan empujando a su amigo a la salida

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**Sobre las fotos:** me pareció que si alguien quiere enterrar el pasado se debe deshacer de la evidencia y eso incluye a la madre de Anthony luego se enteraran que fue lo que hizo con las fotos

**Edad de Michael Corner**: bueno no hay muchos datos de este personaje solo se lo ve en el episodio 77 _Una enfermera muy consciente_pero me parece que alguien que fue a la guerra tiene una actitud diferente por eso lo metí en la historia me parece un buen contraste con Nan asimilo que tiene la misma edad que Albert , asumiendo que esa ves estaba por los 22 años edad a la cual se titulaban como médicos


	11. Chapter 11: Sin esperanzas

Capítulo 11

**SIN ESPERANZAS**

Me alegro que las cosas entre Nan y Michel hayan mejorado –decía Candy en el consultorio después de que Nat le contase lo que paso entre ellos

A mí también Candy , Nan dice que Michel la deja cuidar de Tommy a cambio de que ella lo contradiga solo una vez por día- Dijo Nat alegre pero luego se le borro la sonrisa debía o no decirle a Candy lo que le había comentado Nan

Candy …..Nan me comento que hoy llega su paciente- trato de decirlo lo más rápido posible para no causarle tanto daño a Candy, esta por su parte solo se desvió su mirada hacia la ventana hacia un día soleado pero no podía evitar sentir que de pronto dentro de ella el día se hubiera vuelto gris.

Me alegro de que Nan pueda empezar a practicar su especialidad con el nuevo paciente- Candy trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque no engaño a Nat que no podía evitar sentirse triste al ver a su amiga, mirando el día a Nat se le ocurrió algo

Candy ya que es mi día libre que le parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, deseo ver algunas tiendas ya que el cumpleaños de Rosemary esta cerca- pregunto Nat tratando de sonar lo más animado posible para convencerla, Candy que quería evitar que su mente se llenara de pensamientos sobre Terry acepto.

Caminaron por todas las tiendas viendo algunos vestidos y preguntando en las pastelerías algunos precios, se sentaron a descansar un momento en el parque, Candy se encontraba muy pensativa pese a que tenía a Nat a su lado comentando algunas cosas no podía evitar pensar en si Terry estaría en la ciudad y si lo encontraría uno de estos días. Se sentía un poco culpable pues pese a los años que pasaron no lo olvidaba.

Es difícil no?-le pregunto Nat de repente, Candy lo miro interrogante – es difícil evitar pensar en Grandchester no es así

Tanto se me nota?- pregunto Candy con aire de derrota

Podría decirse que si – comento Nat y se dispuso a plantear algo que tenía en mente- Candy si esta situación es tan incómoda para usted porque no habla con él y trata de aclarar las cosas, tal parece que el hecho de haberlo evitado yodo este tiempo solo le trajo dolor a su corazón - Candy lo miro detenidamente y pregunto

Nat alguna vez se enamoro?-dicha pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Nat, algo en su interior le decía que en el pasado olvidado si amo a alguien pero no lo recordaba, como responder no podía decir "según recuerdo no"

Bueno no, creo que estaba pendiente de otras cosas así que no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso- respondió finalmente Nat y mirando a Candy se atrevió a preguntar – dígame Candy aun sigue amando a ese señor

Aun no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón – dijo Candy, tras un suspiro continuo- aunque tuve la fuerza para dejarlo ir y mantenerme alejada de él es difícil no pensar en lo que hubiera sido nuestra vida juntos, sabía que un día nos volveríamos a encontrar pero no sé si podría soportar verlo al lado de Susana, pese a que ella arriesgo y casi dio su vida por él, no puedo evitar verla como una usurpadora de mi felicidad y cada día me sigo preguntando si hice lo correcto esa vez que le pedí que la eligiera a ella

Candy se abrazo a si misma a cada palabra, sentía que recordar los motivos de su separación con Terry la volvían más vulnerable y solitaria era como abrir una grieta en su ser trato de contener sus lagrimas, Nat no pudo evitar sentir molestia al ver lo que sufría Candy _porque no lucho por ella porque la dejo tan triste no debió aceptar la decisión de ella un sacrificio así no trae alegría a nadie solo tristeza _ Nat al verla tan vulnerable y triste la abrazo, Candy se sorprendió ante aquel gesto quiso separarse pero al mismo tiempo se sentía segura al lado de Nat.

Candy no puedo saber cuánto está sufriendo, ni decirle palabras que sanen sus heridas pero si puedo ofrecerle mi amistad y apoyo para cualquier decisión que tome – le susurro Nat mientras Candy sintió un calor confortante en su ser

Dígame me hace mala persona seguir queriéndolo sabiendo que está comprometido con otra mujer- pregunto Candy en susurros aun abrazada a Nat

No Candy, eso solo demuestra que es humana con todos los tipos de emociones que eso implica – dijo calmadamente Nat mientras deseaba que Candy no rompiera el abrazo, _esta aun con la herida abierta en su corazón por eso no puede seguir adelante, pero me pregunto si la rabia que siento es por su dolor o es algo más profundo _ pensó para si Nat

Gracias- fue la respuesta en susurros de Candy que se sentía un poco más tranquila _todo parece más llevadero a su lado _pensó en su interior Candy

Bueno que le parece si para despejarnos la mente vamos por un helado – le pregunto Nat a Candy mientras se separaba un poco de ella y le ofrecía el brazo, Candy esbozo una sonrisa y tomo el brazo de su amigo

Archy no es Candy la que está en esa confitería – pregunto Annie a su enamorado, mientras ellos paseaban por una de las calles de Chicago

Tienes razón Annie porque no vamos a saludarla- dijo Archy que vio a Candy sentada en una de las confiterías _me pregunto porque estará sola a lo mejor está triste de algo_ pensó Archy mientras entraban en la confitería, pero estaba equivocado Candy estaba junto a alguien era ese doctor que se parecía tanto a su primo por un momento le dieron ganas de escapar no sabía como entablar conversación con el, pero era demasiado tarde Candy ya los había visto y los saludaba con la mano

Archy Annie que linda coincidencia también vinieron a tomar un helado?-pregunto Candy mientras se acercaban sus amigos

Pues se puede decir que si, estábamos buscando un lugar donde tomar un helado, cuando te vimos decidimos entrar- hablo Annie mientras Archy miraba al doctor Nat y lo saludaba

Pero tomen asiento y acompáñenos- dijo Candy mientras recorría una de las sillas, Archy se sentó al lado de Nat y Annie al lado de su amiga

Un gusto verlos nuevamente señor Archy y señorita Annie– dijo Nat de forma cortes, de pronto volvió a sentir esa sensación de ya conocer a Archy de algún lugar pero no recordaba de donde, Archy tampoco se sentía cómodo, mirar a Nat era como recordar a sus seres queridos perdidos y preguntarse como hubieran sido las cosas de haber seguido vivos los mismos. Hubo un silencio tenso que Annie trato de romper.

Desde la fiesta que no lo vemos doctor como a estado- pregunto Annie sin darse cuenta que no era algo bueno de recordar. Sobretodo por la forma en que fue tratado el doctor

Trabajando mucho señorita Annie- comento Nat algo incomodo pues recordar la fiesta tampoco le traía recuerdos buenos.

Esa vez fue muy amable de ayudar a mi tía pese a todo lo ocurrido e hizo un favor a todos- comento Archy al doctor, este lo miro mientras Archy con una sonrisa decía- digamos que hizo lo que muchos queríamos hacerle hace mucho tiempo a mi primo Neal

Parece que hice un bien a la sociedad- comento un poco animado el doctor y decidió preguntar algo – dígame señor Archy la familia Leagan siempre fue así de amable?

Bueno no todos el padre de Neal era buena persona de hecho defendía a Candy cuando ella paso una temporada con ellos, pero lamento decir que nadie de su familia saco su carácter- respondió Archy un poco intrigado de la pregunta de Nat

Vaya parece que también le hicieron daño a usted Candy – hablo Nat mirando a su amiga, Candy asintió, ella no le había contado a Nat nada sobre los Leagan porque le parcia algo innecesario hablar mal de la gente.

Eso fue hasta que Candy conociera a sus tres paladines - dijo Annie divertida pero se dio cuenta que volvió a hablar de un tema incomodo

Tres paladines?- pregunto algo divertido Nat, Archy miro a Candy y esta respondió

Bueno….. se refiere Stear, Archy y Anthony…- dijo algo incomoda Candy

Lo que pasa es que desde que conocimos a Candy mi hermano Stear y mi primo Anthony nos empeñamos en cuidarla pues la teníamos en gran estima los tres, aunque fue muchas veces las que ella nos cuido a nosotros – comento Archy y sonriendo añadió – de hecho cada uno la conoció de una manera diferente y divertida – esto dio introducción a un relato de cómo cada uno conoció a Candy lo que provoco algunas ocasiones la risa de Nat y el sonrojo de Candy, mas que todo cuando le conto la preferencia que Candy tenia por Anthony y nunca lo pisaba al bailar, Annie disimuladamente pateo a su enamorado para que no se fuera de la lengua respecto a lo de Anthony

Ya veo, ustedes fueron muy unidos en la niñez- comento Nat luego de la media hora que Archy se gasto en contar la historia hubiera sido menos tiempo pero Archy disfrutaba la manera en que Candy se sonrojaba ante las historias contadas, pero el final traía consigo una onda de tristeza que se expandió rápidamente y mientras los veía algo tristes Nat agrego –debe ser difícil para ustedes no tenerlos más a su lado, pero recuerden que poseen lo más valioso de este mundo sus recuerdos sobre lo que compartieron con ellos, muchas veces pensamos que lo mejor sería olvidar para no sentir dolor pero eso es falso, al contrario recordar a los que tanto queríamos nos da más fuerzas para seguir adelante, sabiendo que nos miran desde arriba

Gracias por sus palabras- dijo Archy sonriendo, Candy sabía que el doctor hablaba con la verdad pues seguro para él era doloroso no recordar su pasado y todo lo que vivió

Bueno ya hablamos bastante porque no disfrutamos ahora del helado – dijo animadamente Candy, comiendo un gran pedazo de su helado de golpe y sonriendo al degustarlo

Me parece que Candy tiene razón – dijo Annie tratando de imitar a su amiga pero helado estaba tan frio que le hizo doler los dientes y ante sus muecas Archy y Nat se rieron mientras se metían un pedazo de helado a la boca que también les destemplo los dientes, aunque trataron de disimular mejor su dolor al verse sus caras soltaron una risa que fue acompañada por las chicas

Fue un gusto hablar con usted señor Brook – dijo Annie cuando se estaba retirando con Archy luego de una inolvidable tarde

Archy le dio por recordar todo sobre su niñez específicamente la parte de lo vivido en Lakewood y algo del colegio de lo cual se salto muchas partes pues quería evitar hablar de cierto caballero y para el final guardo el relato de la vez que Candy fue copiloto, ahí al relatar el miedo de Candy si se gano un buen pisotón por parte de Candy por estar hablando mas de la cuenta, Nat no paraba de reírse y disfrutar la conversación pidiendo detalles de una u otra cosa hasta que al final los chicos no necesitaban de las chicas para hablar de negocios, deportes y sus profesiones, Archy se sorprendía de lo bien que podía llevarse con Nat de hecho le pareció que podía tener en el a un buen amigo, pues desde la muerte de su hermano no tenia a uno de verdad con quien pudiera compartir las cosas, lo mismo le paso a Nat que aunque entablaba conversación con todo mundo nunca lo había hecho de esta manera con alguien que no fuera Nan

Espero que podamos salir asi otro día Nat - dijo Archy mientras se despedía y se acerco la próxima te cuento como Candy se se asusto por un relato de fantasmas que le contamos

Archy deja de difamarme – le dijo Candy mientras Annie le daba un zape y Nat solo sonreía, definitivamente se encontrarían en otra oportunidad

En uno de los consultorios de hospital de Chicago se encuentra una mujer de mas o menos 22 años de edad, sus facciones son finas y delicadas y tiene un pelo dorado, parecería un ángel de no ser por su expresión de profunda tristeza que la acompañaba y la silla de ruedas donde estaba confinada desde hacia siete años. Hacia siete años que sufrió un accidentes que la dejo sin una de sus piernas, lamentablemente no se podía adaptar a las prótesis de los dispositivos de piel con bandas metálicas, así que se resigno a no caminar pero en los últimos años se había descubierto una nueva prótesis de madera que ahora trataban de ver como se acoplaba a ella, tal vez y lograba caminar aunque para ser sinceros ella no demostraba la mínima alegría ante este nuevo descubrimiento.

Señorita Marlow soy el doctor Michel Corner y me hare cargo de su caso, ya verá como se recupera - saludo Michel a Susana que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, Susana había llegado esa mañana acompañada de su madre al hospital central de Chicago no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de estar ahí pues sabía que Candy vivía en Chicago pero el director de la compañía donde había trabajado había insistido en que el doctor Corner era el mejor medico en cuanto a este tipo de prótesis nuevas, ella tuvo que aceptar casi a la fuerza pues no podía encarar a Terry que ella no quería venir por causa de Candy, menos mal Terry tardaría en llegar debido a las presentaciones de la compañía

No me quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas doctor tanta veces lo intente que dudo que esta vez sea diferente …por lo cual no espero mucho- dijo Susana de manera lastimera

Pues con esos ánimos dudo que alguien pueda ayudarla- dijo una voz femenina, Susana se dio vuelta enojada pero se encontró con la mirada severa de una mujer.

Señorita Susana quiero presentarle a la doctora Nan Height, ella también está a cargo de su caso – dijo Michel mientras Nan ofrecía su mano a Susana

Espero que pese a su pesimismo con el tiempo podamos lograr que se recupere y adpate a esta nueva prótesis - dijo a modo de saludo Nan, Susana le estaba dedicando una mirada de profunda molestia.

Señorita Marlow le parece si empezamos esta tarde con su tratamiento- pregunto el doctor Corner ella puso una mirada pensativa

Doctor le parece si empezamos mañana es que me encuentro muy cansada como para empezar hoy – dijo ella mirando suplicante al doctor

Bueno entonces hasta mañana señorita Marlow – dijo Michel que estaba dispuesto a salir pero se paro al ver que Nan no salía sino que estaba mirando a Susana de manera extraña

Pasa algo –pregunto molesta Susana ante la mirada de la doctora

Sabe espero que mañana muestre más entusiasmo en su tratamiento si es que en verdad quiere volver a caminar – diciendo esto Nan salió del consultorio seguida del doctor Corner que le dedicaba una mirada de molestia profunda

Que! Solo dije la verdad – dijo Nan a modo de defensa por respuesta el doctor Michel movió la cabeza aunque debía darle la razón a Nan parecía que Susana no estaba entusiasmada con la idea de volver a caminar

La tarde paso como un suspiro una Candy ya más animada era acompañada por Nat hasta la mansión Andry, solo cuando estaban frente a la mansión, se dispuso a hablar.

Lo lamento- susurro ella..y enfrentando a Nat añadió-usted debía buscar cosas para el cumpleaños de su hija en la tarde, pero en cambio se la paso ocupada conmigo. Nat no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

No tiene porque disculparse Candy, la única razón por la que le invite a salir era para que se despejara no me gusta verla así- dijo con dulzura Nat y sin pensarlo acerco su mano a la mejilla de Candy dándole una caricia, ella no pudo reprimir el sonrojo de sus mejillas es que la caricia se sentía tan bien sentía que Nat era el mejor consuelo en estos momentos y al mismo tiempo sentía el toque de Nat tan conocido, Nat quito su mano rápidamente no fue consciente de lo que hizo hasta que Candy se sonrojo, parecía que su cuerpo había actuado sin pensar, volvía a sentir esa sensación de que Candy siempre debió estar a su lado, el silencio se apodero de ellos cada uno sintiéndose extraño por el mar de sentimientos que había provocado tan simple caricia, pero la burbuja de aire no duro mucho, una voz la rompió una voz que Nat no había escuchado durante diez años…

Qué manera de comportarse es esta Candy….teniendo reuniones en pleno portón de la mansión Andry – empezó a decir de manera molesta la Señora Leagan que había divisado a Candy desde lejos, estaba decidida a protestar mas pero la visión del acompañante de Candy la callo de golpe, esos ojos azules la miraban detenidamente y estaba claro que la miraban con un sentimiento de rencor

Buenas noches señora Leagan- saludo Candy de manera seria aunque sin mirarla sabia que la señora Leagan en cuanto entrara iría directamente a contarle lo que había visto a su tía abuela, se sorprendió de ver que la señora Leagan no se moviera y entonces se percato que ella y Nat se estaban sosteniendo la mirada, Candy se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Nat que antes mostraban una gran dulzura ahora estuvieran mostrando una gran furia

Candy debo retirarme un gusto verla- dijo de manera seria y fría Nat y sin levantar la mirada de la Señora Leagan el agrego- hasta luego señora Leagan no diré que fue un placer verla - cada palabra denotaba una gran frialdad que llego a asustar a Candy, Nat ni bien termino la frase se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Candy que no entendía lo que pasaba decido que no se quedaría con la duda y lo persiguió

Me recuerda…..-esa frase fue dicha en un susurro por la señora Leagan y luego mirando a la mansión Andry agrego en susurros también-debo evitar a toda costa que hable con la tía abuela

Como describir las mil sensaciones que sentía, aquella mujer era el recuerdo claro de su accidente, de su pérdida de memoria y del dolor pasado en el hospital no podía ni verla para Nat era imposible controlarse opto por escapar y olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba y eso incluía a la voz que lo llamaba, Candy estaba desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amigo, lo persiguió hasta que logro alcanzarlo y cogerlo por el brazo el dio vuelta bruscamente parecía como si lo hubiese despertado de una especie de trance y vio en sus ojos una tristeza profunda

Que sucede - le pregunto ella de manera suave, el pareció reaccionar ante la voz de Candy

Yo estoy apurado- le dijo tratando de disimular su turbación, Candy agito la cabeza

Pensé que éramos amigos – dijo de manera seria y agrego – los amigos comparten todo y se consuelan unos a otros- Nat asintió y procedió a sentarse en una grada Candy se sentó a su lado

Es una historia larga – dijo Nat en tono de derrota

También la noche lo es- contesto Candy , Nat la miro y volvió a sentir esa sensación de paz, _es tu amiga así que puedes contárselo_ fue lo que su mente opino

Candy usted sabe lo que es la amnesia?- dijo como inicio Nat, Candy asintió y comprendió que era lo que iba a venir a continuación Nat le contaría sobre su problema

Albert paso por eso tiempo atrás- dijo Candy a manera de darle ánimos para que vea que ella entendería, Nat se sorprendió al oír esto

Bueno entonces Candy entenderá mejor lo que le voy a contar – después de dar un fuerte suspiro añadió- Candy hace diez años yo sufrí una accidente y desde hace diez años que yo sufro de amnesia, no recuerdo mi niñez, padres o amigos, no recuerdo nada de los primeros catorce años de mi vida, la señora Legan fue una de las que presencio esto y verla me recuerda lo desesperante que es no recordar el rostro de mi madre, amigos y maestros con los que jugué de niño, no saber que travesuras hice y no saber quien realmente era yo, si fui bueno o malo, Dios ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo murió mi madre - se dio un respiro antes de continuar se sentía por una parte bien por habérselo dicho y por otra le preocupaba su reacción, ella lo miraba atentamente claro que ella ya sabía esto desde antes cuando Nan les conto todo pero solo ahora podía ver cuánto le afectaba al doctor esta realidad, así que decido consolarlo tal y como él lo había hecho horas antes lo abrazo, Nat se quedo estático ante el contacto. Solo escucho la voz de Candy

Cuando Albert perdió su memoria yo vi como sufrió así que entiendo por lo que está pasando, estoy completamente segura que la esencia de una persona jamás se pierde una persona que fue amable siempre lo será con o sin memoria- ante las palabras de Candy el solo la estrecho en sus brazos

Gracias – fue la única palabra que pudo articular Nat, estuvieron un rato así hasta que Nat deshizo el abrazo y Candy se atrevió a preguntar

Como sufrió el accidente- ante esta pregunta Nat evaluó si era conveniente contar todo no es que no confiara en ella, pero era correcto difamar a una familia después de tanto tiempo… pese a la rabia que sentía no lo veía conveniente

Sufrí un accidente cuando íbamos de viaje con mi familia, la familia Legan iba paralelo a nosotros y nos prestaron ayuda pero de manera tardía - dijo de manera vaga Nat esperando que Candy no indagara mas, ella asintió y parecía que no quería hablar sobre el tema para alivio de Nat

Típico de los Legan no querer ayudar – comento Candy y luego añadió- no debe desanimarse aun puede que su memoria solo necesita de una ayuda para volver Albert la recupero luego de un susto de muerte así que no pierda la esperanza, con eso claro no quiero darle ideas de cómo recuperarla sino que debe tener fe que algún día su memoria volverá- Nat le sonrió a Candy, ella ese instante se prometió buscar la forma de ayudarlo.

Será mejor que la vuelva a acompañar a su casa ya es muy tarde- dijo Nat mientras empezaban el camino de regreso a la mansión Andry, volvió a ofrecer el brazo a Candy la misma lo tomo con un cálido sentimiento en su ser

Sabe que quisiera volver a salir con su primo y enamorada algún día – le dijo Nat a modo de conversación

Seguro que Archy estará encantando en salir de nuevo – dijo Candy mas animada – aunque espero que ahora se dedique a hablar de su vida y no de la vida ajena

Pues yo solo quiero que me cuente sobre la vida escolar que tuvo y de cierta señorita que recibió el titulo de tarazan pecosa – dijo Nat divertido, que causo una cara de enojo en Candy que después provoco una risa mutua

Candy esa noche se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día era increíble cómo le preocupaba Nat si hasta se había olvidado de sus problemas, Nat le había pedido que no contara a nadie lo que él le había confiado pero eso no impedía que ella no lo ayudara de alguna manera, decidió que mañana se levantaría temprano para empezar a investigar sobre el tema y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se fue a acostar pensando en otro rostro que no era del joven Grandchester.

**Notas aclaratorias **

**Sobre Susana: **Debido a que en ninguno de los capítulos se habla sobre la edad de Susana asumo por algunas cosas que es de la misma edad de Candy, en el capitulo 95 _Rivales _se comenta que Candy y Susana tiene la misma edad, pese a que en el ultimo capitulo se habla de que ella trata de volver al teatro, para fines de mi fanfic este detalle no es tomado en cuenta. De hecho la descripción del tipo de prótesis que probaran en Susana esta descrito en las notas aclaratorias del capitulo 8 cuando se habla del tipo de especialidad de Nan.


	12. Chapter 12: Cumpleaños para recordar

Capitulo 12

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS PARA RECORDAR**

Nan, Nat y Rosemary llegaron temprano con todas las cosa para organizar la fiesta, resulta que el cumpleaños de Rosemary se acercaba y a Albert le parecía una magnífica idea prestar su patio para que organizaran la fiesta, nadie se opuso a la idea, Elroy veía desde el balcón como trabajaban enérgicamente todos para colocar las cosas.

Todo quedo perfecto- decía con alegría Nan mientras miraba la decoración

Ya creo que será una linda fiesta – acoto Nat mirando el cielo

Vamos a divertirnos un montón- salto efusivamente Rosemary

Listos para recibir a sus invitados?-pregunto Candy mientras traía unas copas de cristal, Nat se apresuro a ayudarla, aunque Candy se rehusó al final Nat llevo las bandejas

Ustedes son nuestros invitados así que no podemos hacerlos trabajar –dijo Nat mientras acomodaba las cosas, Nat y Candy se sentían mas unidos después de compartir tantas charlas aunque desde esa vez que hablaron de Terry ninguno volvió a tocar el tema Grandchester ni tampoco el pequeño problema de Nat, pues según informaciones de Nan dicho señor no estaba en Chicago y Candy veía innecesario preocuparse

De hecho de un tiempo a esta parte la situación parecía más llevadera, estaba más pendiente de investigar más sobre la enfermedad de su amigo de hecho ya había ido a consultar a algunos doctores sobre el tema aunque no había conseguido mucha ayuda pues según ellos el que no haya recuperado la memoria en todo este tiempo indicaba que nunca la recuperaría.

Pero yo quiero ayudar- protesto Candy mientras trataba de ayudar a acomodar las cosas, en las mesas, Nat que estaba medio juguetón trataba de agarrar cuanta cosa quería Candy levantar, Candy pedía que se le dejara ayudar y Nat negaba alegremente con la cabeza, dicho comportamiento era observado por Albert _no cabe duda que se llevan muy bien _pensó Albert mientras se acercaba al jardín

Bueno creo que solo falta que lleguen los invitados- dijo Albert mientras veía la decoración del jardín las mesas redondas colocadas alrededor, mas allá unas cubetas grandes con agua, y también pudo apreciar la mesa grande donde estaba el pastel con las golosinas, Nat y Candy al escucharlo disimuladamente dejaron de jugar

Qué opina de nuestra obra de arte- dijo Nan de manera alegre mientras se disponía a acomodar unos pasteles en las mesas redondas

Me parece que nada puede haber salido mejor que esto- dijo Albert sonriente mientras trataba de hurtar alguno de los pastelillos y recibir claro una amenaza de golpe por parte de Nan, Rosemary no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo lindo que seria si todos los que estaban ahí fueran de la misma familia.

Los invitados llegaron algunos niños de la escuela donde trabajaba Antonie eran alrededor de ocho junto con tía Antonie, Archy y Annie, que después de la tarde compartida con Nat se volvieron muy buenos amigos, de hecho Archy se salió con la suya y si le conto a Nat el porque le decían a Candy tarzan pecosa.

Candy quiero presentarle a mi tía Antonie ella es como mi segunda madre – dijo alegremente Nat mientras Antonie hacia una inclinación de cabeza Candy muy alegre correspondió el saludo _realmente es una hermosa joven como la describió Rosemary y parece buena no creo que ella sepa del asunto de Nat_ fue el pensamiento de Antonie, de pronto sintió una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia ella y vio mas adelante a un señor de unos 30 años que tenia rasgos parecidos a los de Nat, seguro que seria algún mimbro de la familia Andry , pero no entendía el porque de la observación tan persistente este hombre se acerco y fue Candy quien lo presento

Hermana Antonie déjeme presentarle al Señor Williams Albert Andry cabeza de la familia Andry – eso si que sorprendió a Antonie y no pudo disimular su sorpresa, ella pensaba que el señor Andry era una persona mayor por encima de los 50 años no una persona tan joven, entonces seria acaso que el tampoco sabia nada sobre el asunto de Nat, pero no podía ser posible ella vio las firmas y su sello en esos documentos, además por la mirada que tenia hacia ella estaba segura que el si sabia de quien se trataba ella, por su parte Albert si la estaba mirando tratando de recordar algo de la hermana de Daniel pues solo en su adolescencia la vio un par de veces cuando su hermana se caso con Daniel lo que hacia mas difícil recordarla y compararla con la mujer que tenia delante. Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por las siguientes voces.

parece que estamos todos reunidos finalmente- decía Nat mientras se disponía a empezar la fiesta, miro a Nan y esta solo asintió – bueno quiero dar las gracias a todos por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana Rosemary y como es tradición queremos decir a Rosemary

Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y queremos hacerte saber, que tu eres la reina y lo que digas se hade hacer – fue la melodía cantada por Nat y Nan, Rosemary se acerco un poco a Candy y le hablo al oído

Sé que no cantan muy bien pero no tengo corazón para decírselos – Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario pues era cierto Nan y Nat entendían de música igual que una langosta, por lo que le mentían corchetes y compases donde no debían, pero fue un buen inicio

Bueno ahora con que juego empezamos – dijo Nan efusivamente, Archy, Annie, Candy y Albert se miraron entre sí sin entender

Pensé que los juegos eran solo para los niños- comento Archy

Lo que pasa es que Nan es una niña de 27 años – comento alegre Nat y agrego- en donde vivíamos Nan y mi hermana eran las organizadoras de cualquier cumpleaños que se les viniera encima por eso se saben mil juegos

La gallina ciega eso jugaremos primero- sugirió alegre Rosemary, los mayores empezaron a retirarse disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde estaba la tía de Nat la cual ya había sido presentada a todos, bueno no todos los mayores porque Nan se quedo con el grupo a jugar y Nat se dispuso a poner las reglas de juego.

A la cuenta de tres – dijo efusivamente Nan a los chicos mientras vendaban a una niña, el juego comenzó para gracia de los mayores Nat tenía razón Nan parecía una niña de diez años porque reía saltaba y bromeaba junto con los niños.

Albert estaba deseando incluirse en el juego pero sabía el sermón que le esperaría si lo hacía ya que su tía lo observaba desde lo más alto, al mirar a Nan no podía evitar pensar que podría llegar a ser una buena madre, aunque parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a "echarse el lazo" como solía decir. De pronto era el turno de Nan en la gallina ciega y esto provoco la risa de todos pues Nan al ser tan alta se tenía que doblar en dos para perseguir a los niños pero también al ser más grande, sus pasos lo eran por lo que los niños debieron escapar más lejos, de hecho Rosemary se fue cerca de la mesa de los mayores que rápidamente decidieron ubicarse en mejor lugar, uno estaba distraído mirando al balcón, _perfecto _fue lo que pensó Rosemary y soltó una pequeña risita, que fue escuchada por Nan

Ye te oí- susurro ella y sin previo aviso agarro a su presa, la presa estaba muda pues no se esperaba ese tipo de ataque, por su parte Nan hablo en voz alta

Sabes Rosemary debes dejar de comer tanto dulce pues estas empezando a engordar demasiado – dijo Nan mientras la palpaba y notaba que Rosemary estaba más gordita

Pues le prometo que después de este cumpleaños no vuelvo a comer más dulces- dijo una voz que no era precisamente Rosemary, sino una voz varonil que dejo a Nan con la boca abierta se saco la venda de los ojos pues quería comprobar si había escuchado bien, delante de ella estaba Albert sonriente pues la cara de "trágame tierra" de Nan era graciosa, Albert se había asustado al principio pues estaba tan distraído que no pudo prevenir el ataque quiero decir agarre, Nan lo soltó inmediatamente y mirando a los niños

Es su turno- fue lo único que dijo Nan apuntando a Albert, antes de salir disparada a Dios sabe dónde, los niños por su parte agarraron a Albert y lo obligaron a participar aunque Albert tampoco se hizo rogar mucho

Creo que esto estaba preparado- le susurro Nat a Candy mientras esta contenía una risita, se prepararon para escapar pues Albert había decidido que era bueno que los mayores también participen del juego.

Porque estaba parado frente a la casa Andry ni él lo sabía _a nadie le hace mal compartir un rato con los de su propia especie_ esa frase en su cabeza le hizo recordar el porqué estaba ahí Nan lo había invitado

Flash back

Una fiesta de cumpleaños?-había preguntado Michel cuando estaba en el consultorio con Nan

Si es el cumpleaños de Rosemary, Nat me pidió que lo invitara, como no conocemos a muchos aquí será una fiesta casi familiar, Nat, Rosemary por supuesto y los Andry que conoce usted, claro sin contar a los Legan- dijo Nan enumerando con las manos, Michel asintió aunque no estaba muy convencido eso de compartir con mas personas no se le daba muy bien que se diga

Vamos anímese- dijo Nan mientras le daba un empujón en la espalda – le prometo que habrá buena comida

Ese día estaré ocupado, así que no podre ir pero de todos modos gracias por su invitación- trato de ser amable al responder Michel , Nan lo miro un rato

Bueno de todos modos la invitación está hecha si puede darse un poco de tiempo me gustaría que pase por la fiesta- dijo mientras salía del consultorio pero luego se dio la vuelta y dijo- sabe a nadie le hace mal compartir un rato con los de su propia especie porque no se anima a intentar- antes de que Michel pudiera replicar Nan ya había salido del consultorio

Fin Flashback

Bueno ya estaba ahí así que lo único que le correspondía era entrar, diviso a la gente en el patio y de repente quería dar media vuelta pero ya era tarde Nat se adelantaba a su encuentro

que gusto verlo doctor Corner me alegro de que haya podido venir – saludo alegremente Nat

gracias por la invitación- fue la única respuesta de Michel

Michel que gusto verte- Candy se acerco a saludarlo con estas palabras, Michel estrecho su mano y se sorprendió al ver que ella lo recordara desde hace tanto tiempo, de pronto todos los concurrentes se fueron acercando de a poco a saludarlo, bueno casi todos porque Nan estaba muy ocupada con los niños

Nan está jugando con la cumpleañera y los invitados- comento Nat a Michel, Albert los estaba mirando atento no sabía que Michel fuera tan amigo de Nat como para que sea invitado al cumpleaños de su hermana

Candy ¿ Michel y Nat son muy amigos? – pregunto Albert , por su parte Candy se puso pensativa

Bueno en realidad Nan fue la que tuvo la idea de invitarlo le parecía que era una forma de que Michel entable amistad con otras personas porque lo nota muy reservado- comento Candy mientras observaba que el doctor Michel se alejaba de la multitud después de saludar _me pregunto si dará resultado _pensó para si Candy

Doctor Michel que gusto verlo !- fue el saludo enérgico de Nan mientras se acercaba a estrecharle la mano

Vaya Nan consiguió traerlo, me toca lavar la vajilla- comento Nat a Candy, esta lo miro interrogante, ante esta mirada Nat dijo- lo que pasa es que yo veía imposible que el doctor Michel viniera por eso me atreví a apostar con Nan, quien perdiera lavaba la vajilla

Pues si quieres te ayudo con tu penitencia- dijo Candy sonriendo, Nat se quedo prendado de esa sonrisa _porque no puedo dejar de contemplarla? Es como si una fuerza misteriosa impidiera moverme_ mientras ese pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y susurrarle

Se lo agradecería mucho- fue dicho tan suave que Candy contuvo la respiración, se sentía tan bien, ella estaba más que feliz al sentirlo así, pero el momento no duro mucho una voz familiar los saco de su burbujita

Oigan vengan a jugar que nos faltan jugadores!-era la voz de Nan que hizo que los dos se separaran bruscamente y se acercaran a jugar aunque no tenían ni idea de que se trataba.

Bueno el juego era pesca la manzana, consistía en coger con la boca las manzanas que flotaban en los cubos de agua, había dos cubos grandes de agua y los grupos se formaron con Rosemary, tres niñas invitadas, Candy que acepto gustosa, Annie que fue sacada a participar sin siquiera preguntarle y Nan que era la que estaba armando los grupos, el otro grupo estaba compuesto por cuatro niños invitados, Albert que no puso objeción en participar, Nat que participaba siempre y Archy que no pudo negarse debido a que nadie le pregunto Nan simplemente lo acomodo, Michel fue el árbitro del juego a pedido de Nan. A la cuenta de tres la competencia empezó, y quienes fueron las ganadoras fueron las chicas Nan batía palmas aunque tuvo que refrenarse ante la mirada de "compórtate" que le estaba lanzando Antonie

Después de tanto juego sería bueno descansar- comentó Albert mientras se disponía a sentarse en una silla

Será mejor servir algunos refrescos – dijo Nat mientras traía unas bandejas con copas y Candy se dispuso a ayudarle, Rosemary los contemplaba y le comento a Nan

Hacen una linda pareja- Nan la tomo por los hombros

Se los ve bien juntos pero mejor no digas nada que al mínimo comentario se alejan- aconsejo Nan pues conocía bien a su amigo, Antonie que también los contemplaba pensó _es cierto es mejor darles su espacio antes de intervenir no puedo por causa de un pasado con la familia Andry arruinar la felicidad de mi sobrino aunque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si dejo que esto siga_

Se entienden bien- comento Archy a Annie

Candy de tiempo se muestra tan alegre, es como si ese doctor le devolviera la alegría- dijo Annie feliz de ver sonreír a su amiga de manera tan ligera

Sabes es como volver a los tiempos cuando estábamos con Anthony, Candy se divertía de esa manera- hablo Archy mientras serraba los ojos recordando la vez que invitaron a Candy su hermano y el, fue una fiesta de lo más divertida dejando de lado el protocolo, Albert escuchaba los comentarios de su sobrino y le daba la razón

Se divierte doctor?- dijo Nan mientras le ofrecía un vaso de refresco y un trozo de pastel, este asintió de manera cortes

Parece que es una fiesta fuera de lo normal- comento mientras tomaba su refresco

Digamos que siempre nos gusto destacar- dijo de manera burlona Nan

El pastel esta rico gracias Nan por hornearlo – dijo Rosemary desde su asiento

Un aplauso por la cocinera - dijo Nat divertido mientras todos aplaudían, por su parte Nan se paro y se inclino varias veces para agradecer los aplausos mientras sonreía

Es bueno que reconozcan una obra de arte-dijo mientras tomaba asiento- aunque no me gusta ser presumida dudo que haya mejor pastel que el mío

Veo que no es egocéntrica- comento Michel, esto logro que Nan se pusiera roja como tomate mientras los demás estaban riendo

Pastel, risas y canciones todo lo contemplaba desde el balcón no se digno a bajar por no chocarse con Antonie, pero no podía evitar sentirse melancólica por no participar de la fiesta, claro que la fiesta estaba lejos de la formalidad a la que estaba acostumbrada pero debía reconocer que en su simpleza se reflejaba la alegría de los concurrentes. Dio un suspiro y decidió retraerse a su estudio

Listos para el juego final!- dijo Rosemary la concurrencia la miraba expectante

Lista para perder Nan?- pregunto Nat a su amiga

Ya verás quien come polvo- dijo desafiante Nan, los demás estaban mudos de que se trataba este juego que ponía a Nat y Nan en son de guerra

Es un juego que siempre jugamos desde mi primer cumpleaños- comento Rosemary sonriendo a los demás y añadió- es un juego que siempre dejo los mejores recuerdos

El famoso juego final era una carrera de postas, consistía en que cada integrante de equipo tendría que correr hasta al árbol rodearlo y volver al inicio para que el siguiente integrante corriera, esta vez los equipos se formaron de las siguiente manera Rosemary, una niña, dos niños, Albert, Candy y Nat formaban un grupo, el otro dos niños, dos niñas, Michel que no tuvo tiempo para negarse pues ya esta acomodado en la fila, Archy y Nan, Annie no podía correr muy bien por eso decidió no participar y ser más bien el árbitro, los que empezaron fueron los niños, fue una carrera muy pareja, Rosemary saco algo de ventaja para su grupo, luego fue Albert contra Michel donde Michel saco ventaja para su equipo, después un Archy contra Candy donde la cosa fue emparejada y finalmente fue un Nat contra Nan, que en cuanto les llego su turno salieron disparados como balas, se veía que las carreras eran lo suyo, cada equipo apoyaba a su jugador y estaban concentrados en la meta para ver la llegada, de repente Antonie empezó a moverlos de la línea de meta "evitemos accidentes" había dicho aunque muchos no entendían a que se refería se hicieron a un lado, lo malo es que Rosemary estaba mas preocupada en apoyar a su hermano para que gane que se quedo en medio de la pista, su tía que no se dio cuenta se llevo un susto al verla ahí cuando los participantes estaban por llegar

Rosemary!- fue el grito enérgico de Antonie, Rosemary fue tomada por sorpresa y en su intento de salir de la línea de meta y la reacción del doctor Michel por sacarla fue otro el que se quedo en la pista, todo paso en cámara lenta primero el choque de Nan contra Michel y luego la caída estrepitosa poco a poco, todos aguantaban el aliento, Nan no se atrevía a abrir los ojos sea quien fuese la persona con la que choco sabia que le esperaba una regañada, abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando vio a Michel pensó _genial justo me vine a meter con el que me va a dar una fuerte reprimenda_,

Siento que decir lo siento no bastara – dijo Nan mientras observaba la severa mirada de Michel mientras se incorporaban y estaba lista para escuchar el regaño pero paso todo lo contrario no se escucho un grito de disgusto sino una sonora carcajada, todos se sintieron aliviados y rieron junto al doctor Michel mientras Nan pedía disculpas

Entre risas, juegos y uno que otro accidente transcurrió la fiesta de cumpleaños, Michel poco a poco se sintió más cómodo entre los invitados, al final incluso se animo a bromear un poco sobre la falta de frenos en Nan, Nan por su parte se reía de buena gana feliz de haber logrado su propósito hacer que Michel se integrara a un grupo, Albert estaba feliz en mucho tiempo no había visto tanta alegría en la casa Andry, _creo que la última fiesta de este tipo la tuvimos en la colina de Pony_ pensó Albert. Los invitados se fueron retirando primeros los niños que fueron llevados en uno de los autos junto con Antonie, los demás ayudaban a limpiar todo, Michel se quedo a ayudar también aunque pidió un buen pedazo de pastel a cambio Nan prometió la paga al final del trabajo, mesas y sillas fueron acomodadas adentro platos y copas llevados a lavar donde Nat cumplía su penitencia con ayuda de Candy, Albert los contemplaba pero algo mas desvió su atención George su hombre de confianza estaba parado cerca la jardín, por lo visto ya había cumplido sus ordenes, se excuso como pudo y se apresuro a su despacho George lo siguió detrás, Candy se percato de la llegada de George sabia que algo pasaba pero no podía dejar a Nat lavando solo.

Como te fue George- fue la pregunta directa de Albert en cuanto entraron al despacho, George le invito a tomar asiento

La tumba está vacía- dijo de golpe George, Albert se levanto de golpe mientras su mente pensaba a mil por hora, resulto que las pruebas en torno a la tercera alternativa eran las mas valederas esto lo dejaba convencido de que Nat era su sobrino Anthony, pero la pregunta era como paso? Solo había una persona capaz de responder eso

Albert todos se van y quieren despedirse- era Candy la que entraba a su despacho pero no continuo se asusto al ver la palidez de Albert por eso se acerco y pregunto – estas bien que te paso?

Descuida Candy solo estoy un poco cansado, despídelos por mi por favor-dijo Albert mientras la acompañaba a la puerta y se disponía a subir a su cuarto

Está bien.. ..pero cualquier cosa avísame- dijo Candy mientras salía a la sala donde estaban los demás

Lo siento pero Albert está un poco indispuesto- dijo Candy a Nan, Nat y Rosemary, Michel ya se había retirado, Archy y Annie fueron a saludar a la tía Elroy antes de irse

Seguro que fue la comida de Nan- comento Rosemary

Hermana ….-fue la advertencia de Nat

Dudo que haya sido mi comida pues no veo a nadie más enfermo por aquí-dijo molesta Nan

Le aseguro que no es eso, solo está agotado- dijo Candy queriendo poner paz

Bueno despídanos usted Candy del Albert y dígale que agradecemos su hospitalidad- dijo Nat mientras tomaba en brazos a su hermana, Nan se dispuso a cargar las cosas que habían llevado y los regalos que recibió Rosemary

Dejen que uno de los autos los lleve hasta su casa por favor- les dijo Candy antes que se retiraran, ellos asintieron Candy llamo al chofer y este les ayudo a acomodar las cosas

Otra vez gracias por todo-dijo Nat a Candy mientras se despedían retenía la mano de Candy entre las suyas- espero que se haya divertido

Descuide que me divertí mucho- dijo Candy, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pues Nat no le había soltado la mano

Hasta luego Candy – dijo Nat aun sin moverse

Nat me devuelves mi mano- dijo algo avergonzada Candy, Nat que no se había dado cuenta de esto antes la soltó rápidamente y entro al auto, Candy aun con una sonrisa en el rostro agito la mano despidiéndolos, mientras que en el auto Nat le devolvía el gesto una vez que salieron de la casa Andry Nat se giro para encontrar dos pares de ojos muy atentos, de hecho antes de que alguien abriera la boca se adelanto a decir

Ni una sola palabra – Nat soltó la pequeña amenaza que dejo comiendo ansias a Nan y Rosemary

Archy y Annie se despidieron de Elroy, después de contarle los planes que tenían para realizar su fiesta de compromiso, ella los felicito porque ya era tiempo de que formalizaran su relación, una vez que sus sobrinos salieron Elroy vio entrara a Albert

Albert estoy cansada así que si no es algo urgente podemos hablar mañana- rogo Elroy mientras se incorporaba

Tía quiero que hablemos de la muerte de Anthony , esa charla no puede esperar-dijo seriamente Albert, Elroy se sentó de golpe casi se desmaya

Albert que estás diciendo-dijo alarmada Elroy viendo a su sobrino pudo detectar el enojo en sus ojos, algo había descubierto Albert

Estoy pidiendo que me cuente porque la tumba de mi sobrino Anthony está vacía- dijo Albert con el enojo reflejado de sus ojos, Elroy se dio cuenta de que Albert había descubierto todo.

Su tía estaba llorando pero eso no conmovía a Albert, quería respuestas y las quería ya, al final su tía se calmo y mirándolo dijo

Albert solo espero que me perdones por lo que hice- respiro con dificultad por primera vez contaría la verdad de ese trágico día, observo a su sobrino que no le quitaba los ojos de encima podía ver el enojo reflejado en sus ojos, se acomodo en su silla y empezó a hablar al tiempo que recordaba claramente ese día, la casería de la zorra y la presentación oficial de Candy

El día de cacería yo encontré una carta que estaba dirigida a ti, era una carta de Anthony decía que había comprendido muchas cosas últimamente, criticaba nuestro modo de vida tan holgado, quería cambiar las cosas en la familia y por encima de todo te pedía que lo dejaras casarse con Candy cuando demostrase ser un hombre responsable," prometo cambiar a los Andry para bien" eran las últimas palabras en esa carta, me parecía una majadería de su parte culpe a Candy por la rebeldía de Anthony, planeaba la manera de separarlos de hecho estaba comentando con uno de mis hombres de confianza la posibilidad de mandar a Candy a un internado fue ahí cuando Anthony nos escucho y se enojo conmigo discutimos le reclame el hecho que criticase nuestro modo de vida y culpaba a Candy por eso estaba decidida a separarlos esto lo enfureció diciéndome que si alejaba a Candy el se escaparía con ella, jure que recurriría a cualquier medio para separarlos y entonces pasó, Anthony tuvo ese accidente, durante la cacería no aparecieron y me pareció sospechoso así que mande a buscarlos uno de mis hombres los encontró al instante del accidente, me lo comunico, dijo que Anthony tenía serias heridas que apenas respiraba y Candy estaba desmayada, ese momento me pareció que el cielo me estaba dando una oportunidad y decidí actuar ordene que llevaran a Anthony a un cuarto de la casa y a Candy a su habitación, cuando volvieron todos después de la cacería no me encontraron afuera sino en el salón llorando amargamente les comunique sobre el accidente y muerte de Anthony mis sobrinos no lo creían y se precipitaron a su cuarto el doctor les impidió entrar argumento que por la caída Anthony estaba desfigurado y eso podría ser una fuerte impresión para ellos, entonces se dedicaron a cuidar de Candy que estaba con fiebre alta, una carreta llego con el ataúd y se fue después con Anthony que fue llevado por el médico hacia el hospital más cercano, el velorio fue con el ataúd cerrado argumente que no quería que se viera el rostro de Anthony desfigurado, el entierro fue rápido no espere siquiera que llegara su padre, para ese momento Anthony estaba siendo instalado en el hospital de Chicago, me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás que estaba arriesgándome y solo me quedaba continuar sin mirar a atrás de acuerdo a los resultados ya vería que hacer, no había noticias alentadoras Anthony estaba en coma y parecía que no se iba a recuperar, pero luego de dos meses despertó pero no recordaba nada, en cuanto me entere pensé que la suerte estaba a mi favor pues pensé que podía moldear a Anthony como debía ser, por eso ordene que no le contaran nada aun y lo mantuvieran sedado, quería ser yo quien le explicara las cosas, por eso te sugerí que mandaras a los chicos al colegio San Pablo, podría moverme con más libertad si ellos estaban lejos, las cosas se simplificaron y pensé que todo saldría bien pero no fue así, el padre de Anthony se había enterado de la verdad y había logrado que Anthony escapara, me dejo una advertencia de que no los volviera a buscar si no quería que la noticia apareciera en los diarios, Daniel supo hacer bien las cosas vendió todo y desapareció junto con Anthony- Elroy se quedo callada y se atrevió a mirar a su sobrino la cara de Albert era de incredulidad parecía un cuento sacado de las novelas de misterio, todo fue hecho a sus espaldas con razón esa vez su tía lo dejo marchar a Londres sin objeción alguna

Sabias que era Anthony cuando lo viste en la fiesta por eso te desmayaste no es así- pregunto Albert secamente tratado de atar cabos de la situación, su tía Elroy asintió – porque no me lo dijiste entonces- pregunto furioso

Tenía miedo de tu reacción y no estaba segura de si era el- dijo Elroy abatida

Cuando pensabas contármelo o es que pensabas llevarte el secreto a la tumba- pregunto Albert encarando a su tía

No sabía si contártelo o no, temía tu desprecio por eso no me decidía, además a Anthony no puedo decirle la verdad- dijo Elroy mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir

A que te refieres con que no puedes revelarle la verdad- pregunto amenazadoramente Albert, Elroy tomo un respiro

Albert Anthony solo recuerda lo que fue medicado duramente cuando estuvo hospitalizado no se cómo le contaron las cosas y su tía tiene las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que yo era quien ordenaba que lo trataran así- Elroy bajo la cabeza antes de proseguir- de hecho tiene las pruebas para demostrar que tu también estabas involucrado

Como puedo estar involucrado si recién me estoy enterando!- dijo Albert furioso, de repente se dio cuenta los papeles que firmo antes de irse a Londres en su apuro ni los leyó seria acaso que…-tía tu me hiciste firmar con engaños no es así

Pensé que viendo tu firma los doctores guardarían la mayor reserva- susurro su tía ya no se atrevía a mirarlo, Albert se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, ahora entendía el porqué del comportamiento de su tía, entendía la mirada de desprecio de la señora Antonie pero aun no entendía algo

Tía por si acaso no te ayudaron los Leagan en esto?-pregunto Albert recordando el comportamiento de Nat bueno Anthony cuando oyó el apellido, Elroy se asusto ante esta pregunta

Solo la madre de Elisa y Neal, los demás no saben nada- dijo Elroy recordando que ella era quien cuidaba las medicaciones de Anthony

Dios santo!-fue la expresión que soltó Albert antes de desplomarse en una silla

Elroy lloraba pidiendo su perdón, Albert no se atrevía a responderle por miedo a tratarla duramente, solo atino a salir de su cuarto necesitaba calmarse y ver qué acciones debía tomar, por lo que parecía cualquier intento de decirle a Anthony la verdad podría ocasionar su alejamiento, necesitaba averiguar mas sobre Anthony y había solo una forma de hacerlo.

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**Juego pesca la manzana**: era un juego muy popular durante esa época, de hecho había mil juegos inventados por los niños los cuales no tenían videojuegos y televisión que generalmente dejan a su mente sin trabajo, consiste en coger con la boca y sin ayuda de las manos las manzanas que están flotando en un cubo con agua, de hecho es un juego difícil pues no es fácil coger las manzanas que flotan y hay que saber morder la manzana para poderla sacar, de hecho una que otra vez algunos jugadores sumergen la manzana para poderla coger lo cual no es recomendable.


	13. Chapter 13: Significado de amar

Capitulo 13

**SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA AMAR**

Conto hasta diez para no gritar a la paciente, realmente no entendía por qué la paciente era tan … como definirlo…. Aniñada, _realmente esta mujer lo que menos quiere es volver a caminar _pensó para si Nan cuando trataba por enésima vez que Susana hiciera sola sus ejercicios en la barra pero no lo logro así que ordeno que fuera acomodada en su silla para volver a revisar si al prótesis estaba bien colocada, los últimos días habían sido infructuosos pues Susana en vez de mejorar empeoraba pero _cuál es la razón para que esta mujer no quiera volver a caminar?_ Era la pregunta que constantemente se hacia Nan. De pronto uno de los golpes en la puerta la hizo salir de su meditación, entraron el doctor Michel seguido de otro señor que tenía cabello castaño largo en una melena y unos ojos azul intenso, había que reconocerlo era buen mozo

Buenos días– saludo aquel señor que se le hacía algo conocido a Nan pero antes de que ella contestara Susana se adelanto

Terry cariño al fin llegaste, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste -dijo Susana mientras se encamino hacia él en su silla de ruedas para abrazarlo. Terry correspondió el saludo aunque no muy efusivamente como lo hizo ella. En cuanto Susana lo libero del abrazo se acerco a Nan

Supongo que usted es la otra doctora a cargo, mucho gusto soy Terry Grandchester prometido de la señorita Susana Marlow – dijo Terry mientras saludaba a Nan y esta asentía, luego preguntó – dígame como están los progresos de Susana – estaba por responder pero otra vez Susana se adelanto

Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo pero no avanzo mucho, yo creo que no tengo solución – dijo Susana en su mejor tono de derrota, Nan la contemplaba fijamente y por fin dedujo cual era la razón por la cual ella no quería volver a caminar

No te desanimes Susana que yo te ayudare – dijo Terry aunque parecía decirlo mas por compromiso que por gusto y mirando a los doctores pregunto – puedo colaborar en algo?

Claro que puedes es lo mejor para mi recuperación, puedes ayudarme con los ejercicios- contesto alegremente Susana

Si con eso garantizamos que la paciente nos deje hablar cinco minutos con usted sin interrupción no le veo inconveniente- dijo sarcásticamente Nan que evito mirar a Michel pues estaba segura que la estaba mirando con una cara de "controla tu carácter", pero pudo contemplar la mirada de desprecio de Susana, lo que la tomo por sorpresa fue la mirada de Terry que era una mirada de burla

Descuide que hare que Susana les deje hacer su trabajo- dijo Terry con una media sonrisa y aunque Susana le miraba con reproche a él parecía no importarle

Bueno entonces los veremos mañana para empezar con las rutinas – hablo por fin el doctor Michel – sugiero que la paciente descanse hoy para empezar mañana con más energía, Terry asintió se dispuso a acompañar a Susana hasta el auto

Que gusto tenerte aquí Terry – dijo Susana mientras tomaba una de sus manos, el no respondió porque se quedo viendo a unas enfermeras reunidas en el jardín y un nombre se le vino a la mente _Candy¸ _Susana que percibía el ensimismamiento de Terry y suponía las razones de ello solo apretó los labios en señal de molestia mientras pensaba _siempre ella, acaso siempre será ella la sombra que opaque mi felicidad?_

Nan estaba en su descanso después del almuerzo mientras pensaba en la situación de Susana y el tal señor Grandchester , _no parece que se amen locamente, bueno en si el tal Grandchester no parecía para nada alegre_ pensó al recordar la forma que se habían saludado

En qué piensas Nan – pregunto Nat mientras la contemplaba pensativa

En Susana y su prometido – contesto Nan con simpleza, aunque a Nat la respuesta no le cayó muy bien, con que el señor que había causado tanto dolor a Candy por fin estaba en Chicago, de alguna manera eso le molestaba, lo ponía incomodo y lo ponía como podía definirlo ….. _celoso _ fue la respuesta de su mente sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento

Ahora que te pasa a ti Nat – pregunto Nan dándole un empujoncito a su compañero, este salió de sus pensamientos, sabía que podía confiar en su amiga pero no estaba seguro de decirle lo que Candy le había confiado a él.

No me pasa nada a mi – trato de ocultar Nat, pero Nan moviendo la cabeza le dijo

Vamos Nat te conozco y sé que algo te pasa que tienes que ver con esa pareja?- Nan lo miro seria, sabía que su amigo escondía algo y ella no pararía hasta saberlo

Nan lo que te digo es confidencial- dijo seriamente Nat dando a entender la gravedad de la situación Nan hizo ademan de lo comprendo - el tal Grandchester era el novio de Candy

Queeeee no lo puedo creer, de verdad que este es mundo es pequeño- dijo Nan impresionada, luego mirando a su amigo dijo de manera más picara – seguro que te pone celoso de que ese tal Ghrandchester se acerque a Candy- Nat puso los ojos en blanco

No se trata de eso Nan- dijo Nat con cierto tono de seriedad y un poco de molestia. Nan que contemplaba a su amigo se decidió a preguntar algo que le venía intrigando desde hacia tiempo.

Nat hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde mas antes- le dijo Nan mirando al horizonte ante el silencio de su amigo continuo- que sientes por Candy?

Yo…- Nat no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por Candy desde que la conoció, pero no podía definir sus sentimientos pues sentía que la sombra de un fantasma de su pasado lo perseguía – que solo la considero como una muy buena amiga Nan

Pues que yo recuerde tu nunca te me quedaste mirando de la misma forma que a Candy, y eso que yo soy tu mejor amiga - dijo Nan divertida, mirando a su amigo tan confundido añadió - No quiero ser metiche Nat pero estoy segura que a ti te gusta Candy el comportamiento que tienes con ella es diferente, te he visto más animado que nunca cuando estas a su lado, que tienes muchas consideraciones con ella y lo mas notorio es que es a la única que te le quedas mirando como si no hubiera nada mas a tu alrededor, además creo que ella te corresponde.

Solo me ve como amigo y yo también hago lo mismo veo en ella una buena amiga – trato de justificar Nat

Pues no creo que Candy se comporte de igual manera con todos sus amigos claro ejemplo es que ni con Albert que es su protector se lleva de igual manera que contigo, además que Candy siempre se te queda mirándote por si no te has dado cuenta – argumento Nan con bastante convicción pues ella estaba segura que sus observaciones estaban en lo correcto

Seguramente porque le recuerdo a su primo que murió – utilizo como ultima justificación Nat, aunque le dolía esa justificación pues era como admitir que Candy se acerco a el solo por eso

Vamos Nat realmente crees que Candy se hubiera acercado a ti solo por eso?- pregunto incrédulamente Nan y añadió – porque le das vueltas al asunto porque no eres consciente de tus propios sentimientos.

Nat se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de su amiga _Nan tiene razón aunque no quiera admitirlo Candy me gusta mucho _pensó Nat miro hacia el cielo sintiendo una alegría interna al reconocer sus sentimientos pero esa alegría se borro cuando recordó unas palabras _me hace mala persona seguir queriéndolo aunque esté comprometido _Candy aun amaba a otro hombre y él sintiera lo que sintiera debía ayudar a Candy para que ella alcance su felicidad.

Nan quiero tu opinión sobre Terry – hablo Nat a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado

Pues según mi opinión no tienes mucho que envidiarle, solo que tiene unos lindos ojos y es un poco mas…..

No hablo de eso- corto molesto Nat - más bien lo que quiero saber es que opinión tienes sobre su relación con Susana Marlow

Vaya si que te puso de mal humor la llegada del tal Grandchester- comento Nan, ante la mirada de "no empieces de nuevo" de su amigo decidió contestar con la verdad - Bueno yo no seré experta en amores pero puedo asegurarte que Terry no es muy efusivo con sus sentimientos hacia Susana y parece que esta mas por compromiso que por amor con ella- comento Nan, Nat por su parte supo que tenía razón cuando pensó que la decisión que Candy tomo no estaba haciendo feliz a nadie,_ me pregunto si lo correcto ahora sería hacer que esos dos se hablen_ pensó para si Nat

Nan será que puedo pedirte un favor- al ver que ella asentía continuo – necesito que me ayudes a hablar con el señor Grandchester

Lo hare si me dices que es lo que piensas lograr con eso – dijo resuelta Nan

Necesito saber algunas cosas- contesto vagamente Nat _no se hasta que punto sea bueno lo que pienso hacer pero espero ayudar a Candy_ , mirando a su amiga y notando que esta no estaba dispuesta a contentarse con esa respuesta añadió – deseo saber si ese señor aun quiere a Candy y porque sigue al lado de Susana

Ósea que trataras de reunirlos si es posible- dedujo de manera molesta Nan, al ver la manera en que asentía Nat añadió – no crees que quien debe decidir si ese señor Grandchester debe hablar con Candy sea la misma Candy que tal si ella no quiere verlo, porque si la quieres te empecinas en que se acerque a otro hombre

Porque Candy aun ama a ese hombre y creo que lo correcto es tratar de reunirlos si está en mis manos hacerlo- hablo Nat de manera seria y después de un suspiro añadió- además tu y yo sabemos que Grandchester sería la mejor opción para Candy

El hecho de sufrir de amnesia no te hace menos digno para luchar por su amor- dijo molesta Nan mientras se ponía de pie furiosa y agarrándolo por los hombros añadió – vamos ambos sabemos que a Candy no le importa lo que te paso Nat, además no creo que a ella le guste la idea de que tu decidas por ella, dime Nat si la quieres porque estas empecinado en que este con ese señor? – pregunto abatida Nan

Justamente porque la quiero deseo que este al lado de quien ama- respondió Nat firmemente, luego siguió hablando - Nan por favor entiende Candy aun ama a ese señor, yo solo soy un amigo en el cual se apoyo ante su tristeza y como amigo me corresponde ayudarle a encontrar el camino de su felicidad - Nan moviendo la cabeza lo soltó y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

Me harás el favor que te pedí?- pregunto Nat de manera seria

Mañana por la tarde veré la forma de que se encuentren ustedes dos- dijo de forma enojada sin mirar a su amigo

Gracias – susurro Nat, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si estaba haciendo lo correcto _amar a alguien es lograr que sea feliz con quien quiere serlo_ fue la frase que su mente recordó

Nan salió molesta del hospital ni siquiera espero a su amigo, lo cual de verdad era un verdadero contraste con su personalidad muchos de los médicos y enfermeras que la conocían no podían entender porque se encontraba así, hasta el doctor Michel estaba preocupado. Cuando estaba a una cuadra de su casa sintió los pasos de alguien siguiéndola _ladrón escogiste un mal día para fastidiarme_ pensó amenazadoramente Nan, sintió los pasos más cerca preparo su bolso y rápidamente se volteo para dar un buen golpe a su perseguidor la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Albert tirado en el piso agarrándose la nariz (para que vean lo que pasa cuando quieren asustar a una chica, por eso jamás se acerquen silenciosos por detrás, para algo tienen voz y anúnciense si no quieren acabar como Albert en el suelo, pero volviendo a la historia)

Por Dios Albert como se te ocurre acercarte de esa forma pensé que eras un ladrón y me asuste mucho- decía Nan mientras acomodaba a Albert en uno de los sillones del departamento y se disponía a curarlo.

Pues pobre del ladrón que se te acerque porque por la forma que tu pegas él será el que termine pidiendo auxilio, solo quería darte una sorpresa - dijo Albert queriendo sonreír pero no podía estaba agarrando su nariz rota con un pañuelo, Nan solo sonrió de costado mientras le curaba la nariz

Espero que no haya causado mucho daño y sane rápidamente tu nariz- dijo Nan con tono de disculpa mientras completaba la curación

Descuida no fue para tanto, además no es la primera vez que recibo uno de tus golpes- dijo Albert de manera divertida logrando que Nan enrojezca a más no poder

Deseas algo de té?- pregunto ella mientras entraba a la cocina para evitar que Albert la vea toda roja, mientras tomaban el té Albert trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de iniciar la conversación que tenía planeada

Nan se que lo que voy a preguntarte resulta algo raro – empezó Albert y Nan lo miro atenta – pero desearía saber cómo perdió la memoria Nat y porque ese odio a los Leagan

Albert eso es algo que solo Nat te puede contar- dijo de manera cortante Nan – además porque estas tan interesado en saber sobre eso

Lo que pasa es que Candy está …. Digamos que un poco preocupada por Nat….. últimamente a estado investigando sobre la amnesia de manera infructuosa….. y como soy el único que paso por algo similar pensé que si recopilaba alguna información podría ayudar tu sabes investigar algunas cosas- mintió Albert de la manera más convincente posible, no podía decirle la verdad a Nan porque no sabía si ella le creería, además había la posibilidad de que ella fuera a contarle todo a Antonie lo cual era peligroso, Nan por su parte vio una buena oportunidad de ayudar a Nat a recuperar su pasado pues Albert seguramente tenia mejores contactos para realizar las investigaciones necesarias además si Candy estaba preocupada significaba que ella si sentía algo por su amigo, estaba segura que su amigo y Candy harían linda pareja y si el problema que evitaba que estén juntos era el pasado de Nat porque no ayudar un poco. _Albert no es mala persona y si puede ayudar con Nat porque no_ pensó con resolución

Lo que le voy a contar Albert espero que quede entre nosotros dos – comenzó hablando Nan, Albert asintió- según me conto Nat el tuvo un accidente cuando se iba a reunir con su padre, en ese accidente su madre murió y parece que una familia lo encontró herido, esas personas decidieron ayudarlo, aunque cuando descubrieron que no recordaba nada no sabían qué hacer con él, por suerte su padre lo encontró y como consecuencia del accidente decidieron irse a vivir a la colonia donde vivía la tía de Nat.

Déjeme adivinar la familia que lo encontró y ayudo eran los Leagan- dijo con cierto sarcasmo Albert, Nan asintió, ella deseaba que Albert supiera el tipo de familiares que tenía. Por su parte Albert estaba un poco molesto era increíble cuantas mentiras había creado Daniel para evitar que su sobrino se acuerde del pasado, aunque tampoco podía culparlo Elroy le había hecho creer que su hijo estaba muerto y lo había encontrado encerrado en un hospital con la memoria perdida y constantemente sedado.

Sé que no es bueno hablar mal de la gente pero usted no tiene idea de como ellos perjudicaron a mi querido amigo y es algo difícil de perdonar - dijo Nan con tono de molestia.

Se ve que usted quiere mucho a Nat por eso le molesta tanto que lo lastimen - comento Albert viendo como ella hablaba.

Nat es casi como un hermano para mí y no sé qué haría sin sus útiles consejos- dijo ella mientras miraba su taza de té y luego añadió- además ni Nat con su infinita bondad ha podido perdonar a esa familia, se que tal vez no lo entienda Albert pero Nat ve a las personas que lo mantuvieron sedado como los responsables de su pérdida total de memoria, no sé si alguna vez experimento la desesperación de no recordar nada ni siquiera a su propia madre, para Nat es como si esas personas le hubieran robado su memoria - Albert con esas palabras comprendió la gravedad de la situación si Antonie se atrevía a contarle la verdad a su sobrino seguro que él nunca los perdonaría por lo que hablaba Nan lo sufrido por su sobrino había hecho una herida grande en su corazón que era difícil de cerrar.

Nan le agradezco que confié en mi- dijo después de un tiempo que se quedaron en silencio – se que los Leagan no son para nada buenos y tratare de que reciban su castigo por lo que hicieron a Nat- ante su mirada de preocupación añadió- descuide que en ningún momento les diré lo que usted me conto, buscare otra manera de hacerlo y créame si le digo que no me faltan pruebas.

Confió en su palabra Albert- dijo más calmada Nan- Albert yo le conté de Nat ahora cuénteme como recupero su memoria tal vez pueda usar algo de eso para ayudar a Nat– pregunto curiosamente

Bueno ….. yo perdí la memoria producto de un accidente de bombardeo a un tren, solo la recupere cuando tuve un accidente y una especie de "deja vu" con un sonido en especial.

Bueno a Nat no puedo hacerle pasar por un accidente, con la cantidad de accidentes que tuvimos y nunca paso nada – dijo pensativamente Nan, Albert sonrió recordando como Candy y Stear intentaron hacerle recuperar la memoria mediante golpes y sustos seguro que Nan ya había intentado algo de eso – sobre tener un "deja vu" bueno a él nada le parece conocido

Nunca intentaron llevarlo a su lugar de origen- pregunto Albert

Bueno eso es un misterio pues aunque el padre y tía de Nat siempre decían que Nat había nacido en la colonia siempre nos pareció extraño que los amigos de infancia de Nat no lo recordaran, ellos argumentaban que Nat solo vivió ahí hasta los cinco años pues después ellos se mudaron a otro lugar ahí es donde ellos guardaron absoluta reserva sobre decirnos donde fueron despues, cuando preguntábamos algo sobre el pasado el papa de Nat empezaba a culparse por lo ocurrido con su hijo de esa manera dejamos de preguntar, además cuando estaba por morir el señor Harold le hizo prometer a Nat que no indagara mas sobre su pasado, me pareció injusto pero no pude hacer nada y Nat respeto la última voluntad de su padre – conto Nan mientras terminaba su te.

Albert la escucho atentamente así que Daniel planeo de manera minuciosa todo para evitar que su sobrino recupere su memoria, había utilizado el chantaje para evitar que su hijo indague el pasado, había cambiado la foto de su madre para que eso no le produzca recuerdos, había argumentado que ellos nacieron en la colonia para que el busque el pasado solo en esa parte del mundo, realmente había conseguido bastante información y agradeció que Nan le tuviera confianza, debía pensar bien cuál sería su próxima acción a tomar, una voz saco a Albert de sus pensamientos

Albert cree que con toda esta información pueda ayudar a Nat- fue la pregunta tímida de Nan, Albert la miro por un momento ella trago un poco de saliva y añadió- se que usted con la posición que tiene puede investigar muchas cosas y me preguntaba si tal vez usted podría….

Justamente para eso le pedí toda esta información, deseo poder ayudar- dijo Albert de manera resuelta, Nan por su parte le sonrió agradecida pensando _solo espero que el pueda ayudar a Nat_

Albert antes de irse le había prometido que en cuanto tuviera noticias le avisaría y decidieron por el momento mantener en secreto lo que habían hablado ese día. El humor de Nan mejoro al día siguiente y aunque no le gustase la idea cumpliría su palabra planeaba la manera de alejar a Terry de Susana para que así su amigo pueda hablar con él.

Aun quieres hablar con él- pregunto Nan a su amigo durante el almuerzo, al ver que asentía dijo - Esta tarde cerca al descanso de las cuatro estar atento

Vamos Susana yo se que puedes- trataba de animar Terry a Susana mientras esta realizaba ejercicios en la barra, Terry no estaba de buen humor ya que Susana no le dejaba ni ir a la esquina argumentando que se sentía sola sin su presencia y la madre de esta tampoco ayudaba pues insistía de que Terry debía ser quien ayude a su hija en todo momento.

Duele está muy difícil y me duele todo el cuerpo- decía de forma lastimera Susana claro que estaba exagerando pero lo que menos quería era que Terry se separe de ella tenía miedo de que la busque a ella, Nan que los miraba decidió que era momento de actuar

Creo que es momento de otra manera de tratamiento- hablo Nan mirando a los dos, Susana la miraba de manera sospechosa, pero ella ni se inmuto, en cambio miro a Terry y abrió la puerta mientras decía - señor Grandchester podría dejarme sola con la paciente, el ejercicio que vamos a tener ahora solo se puede hacer entre mujeres

Terry asintió y se dispuso a salir dando en parte gracias de que la doctora le dejara descansar cinco minutos sin Susana, pero Susana lo retuvo con una de sus manos

Doctora estoy segura de que cualquier ejercicio que tenga que hacer Terry me puede ayudar, no veo porque él se tiene que ir – dijo molesta Susana, mientras miraba a Terry pidiendo su apoyo antes de que Terry hable Nan hablo

Bueno hasta donde yo sé señorita Marlow la doctora aquí soy yo por lo tanto tengo razones mucho mas fuertes para botar al señor Grandchester de aquí- miro seriamente Nan mientras invitaba con la mano a salir al señor Grandchester, Terry no se hizo rogar y empezó a salir cuando estaba cerca de la puerta Nan hablo en voz baja

Descuide le prometo que Susana no lo reñirá por haberme hecho caso- ante estas palabras Terry sonrió un poco y salió a dar un paseo, cerca de ahí Nat vio a Terry salir del consultorio y empezó a seguirlo.

Buenas tardes señor Grandchester- saludo Nat en voz alta a Terry que se encontraba sentado en una banca, Terry lo miro desconcertado sin saber quién era esa persona

Buenas tardes- saludo Terry y extrañado de que alguien de ese hospital lo salude se atrevió a preguntar- acaso lo conozco?

Creo que no pero yo si lo conozco a usted, de hecho tenemos una amiga en común – dijo Nat mientras le extendía una mano- déjeme presentarme soy Nathaniel Brook amigo de Candy White Andry - Terry no tomo la mano pues se había quedado paralizado ante las palabra_ Candy_

Cada uno se estudio por un momento con sus miradas se produjo un silencio incomodo por un lado Nat que veía al hombre que tenia aun cautivada a Candy, por el otro tratando de asimilar sus palabras de que este era el amigo de Candy aquel que tenia el privilegio de verla todos los días, Nat decidió romper el silencio.

Sé que le debe parecer repentino pero necesito hablar con usted- mientras decía esto Nat se sentó a su lado.

Como esta Candy – fue la pregunta directa de Terry, pues temía que algo le hubiera pasado a ella y por esto aquel señor estaba presentándose ante el

Descuide ella esta bien – dijo Nat tratando de calmar a Terry

Entonces porque necesita hablar conmigo señor Brook- dijo Terry de manera interrogante

Bueno seré directo, quiero que me diga por que terminaron Candy y usted- Nat dijo estas palabras de manera seria, ante esta pregunta Terry se sintió molesto como se atrevía esta persona a aparecerse de la nada y pedirle explicaciones de sus actos, una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza _como era que sabía que Candy y él fueron novios_, porque estaba seguro que Candy no era de las que va difundiendo por ahí sus tragedias, tampoco podía ser uno de los que presencio lo que paso entre ellos pues durante el tiempo que estuvo con Candy esta nunca menciono a ningun Brook solo a un doctor Michel pero nada más, sintió como algo dentro de su interior ardía acaso seria tan amigo de Candy que esta se atrevió a confiarle todo su pasado como una vez ella hiciera con el.

Si usted dice ser tan amigo de Candy porque no se lo pregunta a ella – Terry hablo de manera molesta dispuesto a irse no quería hablar de Candy no quería abrir la herida que tanto le había costado cerrar, tal vez ese hombre estaba ahí para prohibirle que se acerque a Candy temiendo que sea un peligro en su "_relación_" y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada de eso

Se lo pregunte pero ella no quiso contármelo- dijo Nat aun manteniendo la calma en sus palabras, aunque podía apreciar la ira en los ojos de Terry que no entendía adonde quería llegar ese hombre

Pues si ella no quiso contarle no veo porque tenga que hacerlo yo – dijo con tono cortante Terry y mirándolo de manera amenazadora mientras se ponía de pie añadió – a no ser que tenga alguna otra pregunta me retiro

Si le pregunto todo esto es solo por saber porque Candy tiene tanta tristeza en su ser- hablo Nat poniéndose de pie y encarándolo – creo que usted es el motivo de su tristeza

Ante estas palabras Terry se quedo sin habla, acaso Candy hasta ahora no había podido superar la situación de su separación, el pensó que Candy estaba mejor que el tal vez hasta ya había rehecho su vida, por miedo a verla con otro hombre él se había alejado, había evitado tener noticias de ella y cumplía su penitencia al lado de Marlow, pero ahora ese hombre parado delante de él le decía lo contrario _no pudiste ser feliz Candy_ pensó Terry de manera dolida.

Sé que lo que le estoy preguntando resulta demasiado privado señor Grandchester- hablo Nat después de haber visto las reacciones de Terry a sus palabras – pero Candy es mi más preciada amiga, lo único que deseo es poder verla mejor y para eso hare lo que sea necesario

Candy y yo terminamos para evitar que una buena persona se mate- hablo lentamente Terry, Nat lo miro y espero que continuara- no sé si lo entienda señor Brook, pero Susana perdió una pierna por salvarme y quiso matarse para no interponerse entre Candy y yo, por eso decidimos mejor dicho Candy decidió que lo mejor era que yo este con Susana

Considera que fue lo mejor- pregunto Nat

Candy creyó que era lo mejor- dijo Terry con resolución

Me parece que la elección de Candy no fue la correcta- dijo Nat mientras Terry daba un suspiro- en mi opinión lo que hicieron ustedes fue separase para evitar lastimar a otro pero no se dieron cuenta que al final lo seguirían lastimando y de paso también ustedes se lastimarían, entiendo el sacrificio pero me parece que no se despidieron como deberían, fue mas un tengo que hacerlo que un quiero hacerlo

Claro que no queríamos hacerlo pero era lo correcto – dijo Terry de forma molesta y desesperante-dudo que usted pueda entender la gravedad de la situación, estamos mejor dicho yo estoy en deuda con alguien y lo correcto es pagar mi deuda con esa persona.

Pues yo no creo que el hecho de fingir amar a alguien sea la mejor forma de pagar una deuda- hablo con resolución Nat, Terry lo miro amenazante pero el continuo- señor Grandchester en mi opinión debería usted hablar con Candy y ver si lo que hicieron fue la decisión correcta, debería analizar si la solución es estar al lado de la mujer que lo salvo.

Porque se empeña tanto en que hable con Candy - pregunto Terry, le parecía extraño ese comportamiento, ni siquiera Albert que era como un hermano para Candy se había metido en este asunto solo lo había incentivado a que recorra con madurez el camino que le había puesto el destino, desde esa vez trato de que su relación con Susana funcionaria y si bien no la amaba por lo menos la apreciaba como persona

Se lo dije Candy es mi mejor amiga y yo quiero ayudarla, ella no podrá seguir adelante si aun se encierra en el pasado, parece que nunca pudo olvidarlo - hablo Nat mientras miraba hacia el horizonte y mientras se alejaba hablo- se que le debe parecer extraño pero lo que busco es quitar la tristeza de los ojos de Candy, por favor solo piénselo, creo que esta demás decir que espero que lo que conversamos hoy no lo sepa nadie

Pero estaban equivocados no quedaría en privado la conversación, había una persona que estaba mirando desde las sombras, algo de la conversación había entendido, sonrió con malicia era tiempo de alterar el mundo de esa niña huérfana que tanto la molestaba, era tiempo de meter en problemas a Candy.

Se puede saber donde fuiste- pregunto Neal a su hermana cuando esta entraba a la mansión de su casa

Solo fui a dar un paseo no veo porque tanto alboroto!- contesto molesta Elisa, Neal solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación sabía que su madre se iba a molestar bastante cuando se enterase que Elisa había salido sola.

Lo que pasa es que en los últimos años Elisa estaba comportándose de una manera esquizofrénica pues de un momento a otro armaba escándalo de cualquier cosa, esto llego a preocupar hasta su propia madre por eso quería mantenerla vigilada, Neal se ocupaba ese día de cuidarla pero tuvo que salir a atender algunos negocios y Elisa aprovecho la oportunidad para salir sola, pasaba que se había enterado por comentarios del doctor Henry director del hospital que la prometida de Terry Grandchester estaba en Chicago así que ella aprovecho la oportunidad de tratar de encontrar a Terry en dicho hospital, fue entonces cuando lo vio acompañado de ese otro señor tan parecido a Anthony aquel doctor Brook que se presento en la fiesta de Albert, trato de escuchar lo que pasaba solo percibió algunas palabras pero sabía que habían hablado de Candy.

Dime hermano que sabes de ese doctor que te golpeo en la fiesta de Albert – pregunto Elisa sentándose frente a su hermano en la sala

Solo que es un gran amigo de Candy y Albert nada mas – contesto Neal, aunque no le conto que su mama le había pedido que no se acercara a ese doctor, lo cual era algo extraño parecía como si le tuviera miedo a ese tipo.

No sabes si ese doctor es algo de Candy, no me extrañaría que Candy se haya enredado con el – pregunto con malicia Elisa, ella sabía que su hermano aun sentía algo por Candy pese a que Albert le prohibió que la volviera a molestar

Pues hasta donde yo sé solo son amigos Elisa- dijo molesto Neal - además ese doctorcillo es amigo de Albert también y no creo que Albert permitiera que Candy se meta en problemas

Elisa a que se debe este interrogatorio- exigió saber Neal, Elisa se puso a meditar si era bueno decírselo pues su hermano no era el de antes

Solo curiosidad – dijo Elisa su hermano la miraba interrogante _debo ser más convincente _pensó- lo que ocurre es que me parece raro que ese doctor se parezca tanto a Anthony y justo este con Candy, en mi opinión Candy planeo todo para pasármelo por las narices solo para molestarme

Elisa como hermano te recomiendo que te alejes de esos asuntos- dijo de manera cortante Neal lo que menos quería era problemas con la cabeza del clan Andry – recuerda que molestar a Candy es molestar a Albert , no podemos perder su protección pues muchos de nuestros negocios dependen de su recomendación- diciendo esto Neal salió molesto de la sala

No te preocupes hermanito que yo no seré quien le cause problemas a Candy, que la que lo hará será otra mujer- contesto en susurros Elisa, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara. _Si salgo temprano mañana nadie se dará cuenta_

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

Sobre los recuerdo de Albert: se basa en los capítulos: sobre como tratan que recupere la memoria 90 _Tratamiento con shock_, sobre como recupera la memoria el 111 _Recobrar el pasado_

En el capitulo 40 _Se puede entrar y salir libremente_ Candy le cuenta a Terry sobre quien es Anthony y porque lo confundió con el esta es la escena que recuerda Terry

En el capitulo 113 _Personas vienen y personas se van_ habla sobre como Terry se estaba desviando de su carrera por no tener a su lado Candy


	14. Chapter 14: No decidas por mi

Capitulo 14

**NO DECIDAS POR MI**

Estaba sentada en su cuarto recordando la conversación con esa doctora impertinente, la culpaba pues a causa de ella no conciliaba el sueño, después de que ella hubiera sacado a Terry del consultorio, la conversación no fue para nada amistosa tomo un sorbo de su taza de café mientras recordaba.

_**flashback**_

Bien ahora que su prometido se fue creo que podemos hablar mejor- dijo Nan mientras colocaba una silla delante de ella para sentarse

Hablar sobre que- espetó molesta ella, no le caía esa doctora, ella desde el primer día no había tenido consideraciones con ella y siempre que podía le soltaba alguna frase hiriente

Quiero saber porque una mujer tan bonita como usted necesita del chantaje para mantener a su prometido a su lado- dijo calmadamente Nan mirando la reacción que tenían las palabras en su cara.

Como se atreve!- fueron las palabras dichas con la rabia de todo su ser, como se atrevía esa mujer a juzgarla

Pues siendo sincera creo que usted no quiere volver a caminar porque siente que si lo hace su prometido se alejara de su lado no es así- pregunto aun calmadamente Nan y viéndola directamente a sus ojos dijo- ningún paciente logra acomodarse a la prótesis y vuelve a caminar si realmente no desea hacerlo, desde mi punto de vista usted no desea volver a caminar y todo esto no es más que un teatro

USTED QUE SABE DE MI VIDA, USTED QUIEN SE CREE PARA OPINAR SOBRE LO QUE ME PASA, ACASO CREE QUE LO QUE HE VIVIDO HA SIDO FACIL, NO TIENE NI IDEA DE LO QUE TUBE QUE LUCHAR PARA TENER A TERRY A MI LADO, DI MI SALUD A CAMBIO DE SALVAR SU VIDA - todo fue dicho a gritos la rabia que destilaba por todo su ser era evidente, nadie tenía derecho de juzgarla todos los sacrificios que hacia eran porque ella quería ser la única mujer en la vida de Terry, claro que no podía volver a caminar, la vez que lo había intentado Terry se había alejado de su lado y ella no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar

Pues claro que no se que le paso a usted, pero yo no hablo solo porque sí, yo hablo en base a las pruebas que tengo, vi cada uno de sus estudios y en casos similares las personas ya estarían caminando – dijo Nan que ya había elevado unos cuantos decibeles su voz – habla de todo lo que hizo para tener a ese tal Terry a su lado, pero alguna vez se preocupo de saber si estaba siendo feliz a su lado o solo se preocupo por usted.

Claro que lo hago no sabe cuánto lo amo - dijo Susana ofendida ante las palabras de la doctora, Nan hubiera querido seguir hablado pero la llamada en la puerta evito que siguiera, era el doctor Michel que venía a suplir a la doctora Nan.

_**Fin flashback**_

Termino su café y recordó como Terry actuó desde que la había recogido del consultorio no había hablado solo se había limitado a contestar con monosílabos realmente estaba extraño o es que recién notaba como se comportaba Terry en verdad, no quería reconocerlo pero la doctora tenía razón últimamente solo se preocupaba por ella claro que preguntaba a Terry algo sobre sus actividades pero siempre lo hacía para descubrir si él estaba andando en otras cosas, constantemente se imaginaba que Terry veía la manera de comunicarse con Candy o hasta la veía a escondidas, pensaba que su amor no era sincero y vivía con el temor de que Terry quiera dejarla pese a los sacrificios que hizo ella por él, se veía como la víctima pero tampoco podía decir que lo era pues ella había recurrido a la compasión para tener a Terry a su lado cada día le recordaba que ella se sacrifico por él, pensaba que así el empezaría a sentir la necesidad de quererla para recompensarla por el enorme sacrificio hecho, pero no resulto como pensó parecía que Terry en vez de acercarse a ella hacia lo contrario y se alejaba mas y mas acaso seria que ella misma había vuelto insoportable la vida de Terry, tal vez lo mejor era hablar con él pero tenía miedo de perderlo, ella podría morir si Terry la dejaba, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos realmente la conversación con la doctora la había trastornado.

Susana no era la única con problemas, Terry estaba en un dilema mientras fumaba un cigarrillo recordaba lo que ese doctor había hablado con él, siempre pensó que Candy había superado toda la situación y hasta se sintió mal por eso, pues pensó que ella no lo quiso bastante y por eso le era fácil volver a empezar, pero a él nunca le fue fácil volver a empezar pese a que intento tratar a Susana como su novia no podía evitar verla como la culpable de su separación con Candy, cada vez que Susana hablaba del accidente el maldecía ese momento y hubiera deseado que nadie lo hubiera salvado pues aunque hubiera quedado invalido eso no hubiera impedido que estuviera al lado de Candy seguro ella nunca hubiera dudado en cuidarlo hasta que encontrase la forma de volver a caminar con o sin ayuda, pero las cosas no pasaron así y el día a día tenía que soportar el pago de su deuda a la mujer que le salvo la vida, ese doctor había dicho que Candy aun seguía triste, se preguntaba si él podría devolverle la alegría, tal vez podría pero sabía que Candy no construiría su felicidad en base a la desgracia ajena en pocas palabras Candy jamás estaría con el sabiendo que Susana sufriría, se preguntaba si era correcto hablar con ella o si era mejor ignorar la conversación que había tenido con ese doctor, además encontrarse con Candy podría llevarlo a cometer una locura como el mandarlo todo al demonio y quedarse con ella sin importar lo que piense el resto. Dio un suspiro y apago su cigarrillo se dispuso a entrar a la casa donde estaba Susana tenía el aspecto de un preso entrando a su celda de castigo.

Nat estaba sentado en su sillón pensando en lo que había hecho, sabía que era lo correcto tratar de unir a Candy con el hombre que amaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por haberse inmiscuido que pasaba si las cosas resultaban para peor. _Peor para quien _fue la pregunta hecha por su cabeza pues lo peor que podría pasar es que ese hombre se quede al lado de Candy o se la lleve lejos de él, sonrió melancólico ante estos pensamientos, debía admitir que no le agradaba la idea de que Candy se vaya de su vida pero tampoco podía soportar verla tan triste lo que le conto ese día sobre el cariño que aun seguía sintiendo por Terry hizo que se diera cuenta que ella no podría a amar a ningún otro por eso quería verla feliz aunque no fuera con él, se preguntaba las repercusiones tendría esa charla, bueno lo peor que podía pasar era que Terry no tomara en cuenta su consejo, pero la vendita ley de Murphy le demostraría lo contrario

Disculpe a que debo el honor de su visita?- pregunto Susana a una mujer de cabellos cafés en canelones, vestir demasiado extravagante y mirada fría, no la conocía pero ella dijo que necesitaba verla con urgencia, Susana que ese día se encontraba sola en casa dudo en recibirla era demasiado temprano pero por curiosidad al final la atendió.

Sé que no debí presentarme tan de repente- dijo Elisa con una sonrisa de disculpa – pero creo que es mi deber como mujer advertirla

A que se refiere - pregunto interrogante Susana

Bueno digamos que las dos tenemos una enemiga en común ….. Candy… después de todo usted y yo tenemos casi la misma historia -dijo Elisa mientras miraba las reacciones en la cara de Susana, claro que Susana se sorprendió mucho

Que tiene que ver Candy en todo esto y porque habla de que tenemos la misma historia – dijo Susana con seriedad no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

Vera por culpa de Candy yo perdí al hombre de mi vida y usted también está a punto de perder a su prometido si no hace algo pronto- dijo Elisa de manera maliciosa ante estas últimas palabras Susana se asusto mas– lo que quiero decirle señorita Marlow es que quiero evitar que Candy le robe su felicidad como hizo conmigo.

Escucho hable- dijo Susana apremiante, Elisa sonrió interiormente al ver lo fácil de manipular que era Susana sabia que esto iba a ser fácil

Ayer de pura casualidad escuche una conversación entre un tal doctor Brook y Terry , ese doctor Brook trataba de convencerlo de que Candy necesitaba de Terry más que usted, que debería dejarla a usted pese a todo lo que usted hizo por el - conto Elisa de un tirón satisfecha de ver la furia en los ojos de Susana – no se sorprenda Candy siempre actúa así manda a sus amigos a que hablen por ella para que así parezca que ella no tuvo nada que ver

Ya veo- fue lo único que articulo Susana mientras apretaba los puños, conocía al doctor Brook sabía que era amigo de la doctora Heigth, lo que no sabía era que fueran amigos de Candy, ahora tenía más sentido la conversación que había mantenido con esa doctora, además seguro que el tal Brook abordo a Terry cuando la doctora Height lo saco del consultorio, Elisa vio que ya había sembrado suficiente odio en Susana así que se decidió a irse.

Espero que lo que le conté le ayude- dijo Elisa mientras se preparaba a irse- de todas formas mi consejo es que la encare y no se calle como yo lo hice- le alcanzo un papel con la dirección donde Candy vivía antes de salir.

Susana arrugo el papel con rabia no podía creer que horas antes había creído que lo mejor era preguntar a Terry si quería seguir aun a su lado y dejarlo ir al lado de Candy, como pudo caer en la trampa. Pero esto no se quedaba así ella la pondría en su lugar, ordeno que se le ayudara a ir a la mansión Andry.

Señorita Candy disculpe despertarla tan temprano – dijo una de las sirvientas mientras despertaba a Candy esta que aun estaba saliendo de su sueño apenas le entendió algo

Que ocurre- le pregunto después de un bostezo

Hay una señorita que desea verla dice que usted la conoce se llama Susana Marlow- Candy despertó totalmente al oír ese nombre, se paró de un salto

Dice que Susana Marlow está aquí- dijo Candy aun incrédula, la sirvienta asintió y prosiguió- está en el estudio y desea hablar con usted

Bajo enseguida- dijo Candy mientras se cambiaba se preguntaba que hacia esa mujer ahí, porque después de tanto tiempo se atrevía a venir a su hogar, bueno solo había una manera de averiguarlo se armo de valor y se dispuso a ir al estudio.

Buenos días Susana me sorprende verte- dijo Candy a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba a Susana

Buenos días Candy – contesto el saludo de manera áspera, Candy se quedo un poco cortada con ese saludo tan ofensivo presentía que la charla no iba a ser pacifica

Deseas algo de tomar?- pregunto Candy por cortesía aunque algo incomoda

No gracias… Candy he venido hasta aquí para que aclaremos las cosas- dijo Susana de manera seria y encarándola con la mirada continuo- quiero saber porque aun después de tanto tiempo pretendes que Terry vuelva a tu lado

Como dices!- Candy no podía creer la acusación que le estaba haciendo Susana – en ningún momento me he acercado a Terry!

Claro que no lo has hecho personalmente- dijo con sarcasmo Susana – pero quiero que me niegues en mi cara si no es verdad que el doctor Brook y la doctora Height son tus amigos y te han estado ayudando, niega que el doctor Brook hablo con Terry por orden tuya y la doctora Height trtaba de intimidarme para llevar a cabo tus planes

Ante estas palabras Candy se sorprendió muchísimo acaso Nat se había atrevido a hablar con Terry, acaso había pensado que él podría ayudar, no lo creía capaz de meterse en su vida sin ni siquiera consultarle, respecto a Nan ella no podría haber hablado del tema debido a que ella no conocía nada de la historia a menos que Nat se la contase, pero dudaba que Nat fuera el tipo de persona que va contando chismes a diestra y siniestra antes de culparlo debía preguntarle

Veo que no puedes negarlo porque sabes que es verdad- dijo con cara de triunfo Susana

No puedo negar que son mis amigos pero no entiendo que tienen que ver ellos con la acusación que me haces – dijo Candy tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible aunque por dentro estaba en un mar de confusiones

Claro finge inocencia Candy…..- dijo con tono de molestia Susana – ayer a Terry lo abordo ese tu amigo Brook hablándole de ti y de lo mucho que extrañabas a Terry, además esa doctora Height vino a decirme en mi cara que dejara de chantajear a Terry y lo dejara libre, claro todo fue un plan bien hecho para que yo me sintiera culpable y dejara libre a Terry y este corriera a tus brazos- Susana a cada palabra aumento su tono de voz, Candy no podía creer lo que oía

Mira Susana yo no elabore ningún plan y jamás permitiría que mis amigos hablen por mi – dijo resueltamente Candy haciendo que Susana se callara antes de que empiece a hablar de nuevo – no creo que mis amigos hayan hablado de esa manera para empezar ellos no saben nada de mi pasado con Terry, quiero saber en qué te basas para acusarlos a ellos y a mí, no puedes lanzar falsas acusaciones sin que los implicados estén presentes

Veo que lo negaras todo- dijo molesta Susana – pero que te quede claro que yo jamás renunciare a Terry, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun pretendas quitármelo cuando sabes lo mucho que lo necesito, como te atreves a arrebatármelo cuando sabes que yo me he quedado paralitica solo por su causa.

Para empezar Susana en ningún momento he tratado de quitártelo- dijo Candy ya sumamente enojada por la conversación – y por si no lo recuerdas yo me aleje de Terry para que ninguno de nosotros sufriera por la situación, durante todo este tiempo jamás he intentado acercarme a Terry, recuerda que ese día lo único que te pedí era que te recuperaras pronto para poder estar al lado de Terry y hacerlo feliz.

Pero siempre fuiste una sombra en mi vida, no importara lo que hiciese tu siempre eras la sombra que se interponía entre Terry y yo – hablo Susana, sabía que Candy tenía razón en sus palabras aunque lo quisiera negar, ante su desesperación dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Candy se dio cuenta que había revelado el peor de sus temores y le había demostrado a Candy que Terry aun no la olvidaba

Susana yo no tengo control sobre los pensamientos de Terry – dijo Candy tratando de esconder su sorpresa ante estas palabras pues esperaba que Terry y Susana hubieran rehecho su vida estando ella fuera, no sabía que ella era una piedra en el zapato, entonces de que había servido su decisión, la voz de Susana la saco de sus reflexiones

No sabes lo difícil que es luchar con tu recuerdo, cada día preguntándome si Terry aun te recuerda si cada vez que toca su armónica lo hace para mí o lo hace para tu recuerdo, lo único que yo hago es recordarle que la mujer que sacrifico su vida fui yo y aun así no puedo conseguir su cariño – Susana estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Candy la contemplo no era la misma Susana que conoció tiempo atrás esta Susana era más temerosa y menos luchadora se imaginaba por lo que hablaba que la vida junto a Terry no estaba siendo fácil así que se atrevió a darle un consejo

Si quieres obtener el cariño de Terry has que se enamore de Susana Marlow y no que se sienta atado a la mujer que lo salvo, si realmente quieres ganarte el amor de ese hombre, muéstrale quien eres realmente y si aun así no logras que se enamore déjalo libre, yo creo que eso es amar a alguien de verdad- Candy dijo todas estas palabras en voz calmada, Susana se quedo sin habla en parte avergonzada con su proceder, Candy había demostrado ser una vez más esa mujer que tanto amo Terry

Candy … yo…. Si pierdo a Terry me muero - Susana dijo con resolución quería decir algo mas pero Candy la corto

Susana lo mejor es que te retires – dijo Candy moviéndose hacia la salida - mientras más antes llegues a tu casa más fácil será que no se enteren que estuviste aquí

Salió sin mirara atrás, se encerró en su cuarto a llorar para que nadie se dé cuenta apago sus sollozos en la almohada, no podía creer que el sacrificio hecho tiempo atrás había sido en vano pues Terry y Susana, en vez de ser felices eran desgraciados ella le había pedido a Terry que fuera feliz y este no cumplió su promesa, _bueno tu tampoco la cumpliste_ le respondió una voz en su cabeza, agarrando su cabeza se preguntaba que iba a hacer de nuevo la felicidad de esas personas estaba en sus manos se preguntaba si debería hablar con Terry pero antes de eso debía aclarar las cosas con alguien.

Candy todo bien?- pregunto Nat al ver a Candy tan seria cuando la encontró en el consultorio del doctor Martin

De hecho lo estaba esperando para hablar- contesto Candy

Por la seriedad con la que hablas presiento que el asunto es serio- comento Nat mientras tomaba asiento y pedía que Candy se siente 

Nat quiero que me contestes hablaste con Terry Grandchester sobre mi?- pregunto Candy de golpe, Nat no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro y esa expresión fue para Candy con la confirmación de sus temores interiormente la rabia se fue apoderando de ella

Candy …. Yo … sé que debí comentártelo, yo solo quería ayudar – trato de explicar Nat pero Candy no lo dejo continuar estaba furiosa y se sentía dolida al saber que el amigo en quien más confiaba la había traicionado, inmiscuyéndose en su vida donde el no tenia ningún derecho de hacerlo

¡como fuiste capaz!- exclamo enojada Candy y con tono molesto continuo – confié en ti porque eras mi amigo, porque te atreviste a hablar sobre mis sentimientos con Terry quien te dio el derecho de hablar por mi y pedirle que dejara todo y volviera a mi lado

Te equivocas si bien fui a hablar con Terry en ningún momento le dije algo como eso- contesto Nat en su defensa, no se imaginaba quien podría haber ido con el chisme a Candy pero tenía la impresión que habían alterado los hechos y no estaba dispuesto a ser culpado de cosas que no dijo- Candy te ruego que me des unos minutos para explicarte luego puedes tomar la decisión que mejor te parezca- al ver que Candy tomaba asiento continuo- el día de ayer le pedí a Nan que me ayudara a mantener a Terry solo por unos momentos y cuando lo logro me acerque a él y me presente, dije que era tu amigo claro que él se extraño de mi presencia, yo fui directo al grano le interrogue sobre el porqué ustedes habían terminado, claro que se molesto me pidió una fuerte razón como para que el acceda a contarme la historia - Nat miro a los ojos de Candy directamente – le dije que siempre te notaba triste y quería saber si él era la razón

Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Candy reflejando la molestia en su voz, encerró las manos en un puño - no tenias derecho a inmiscuirte en esto, al final de cuentas son mis sentimientos, es mi vida y nada está relacionado contigo que derecho tienes sobre mi

Candy en ningún momento quise lastimarte lo único que quería era…- trato de responder calmadamente Nat pero el golpe que Candy le dio en la cara lo dejo atónito

Ayudar ? que exactamente pretendías – Candy mientras hablaba se empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro – dime Nat pensabas acaso que podías solucionar todos mis problemas? Creíste que algunas palabras lograrían unirnos a Terry y a mí? Acaso no te acuerdas que te conté que en esta situación hay una persona en medio a la que no podemos lastimar?

Persona a la que están lastimando al final de cuentas- Dijo Nat con resolución y enfrento a Candy – Candy eres mi amiga y no puedo pretender que nada ocurre cuando te veo triste por causa de esa persona a la que tanto amas y que aun te ama, crees que con tu sacrificio Susana merece ser la única feliz? Y qué hay de Terry, crees acaso que es feliz? Como puedes estar segura que las cosas valieron la pena si ni tú puedes ser feliz no te das cuenta que aun ahora sigues atada a tu pasado?

Si tu creías todo eso porque no me lo dijiste en vez de querer hacer la cosas a tu manera- respondió Candy con enfado

Porque por mucho que te lo hubiera dicho tú no te atreverías a hacer lo mejor para ti sino para los demás- dijo Nat de manera cortante esta pelea con Candy estaba saliéndose fuera de control

Nat tu no tenias derecho a tomar decisiones por mi cuenta - contesto Candy y amenazándolo con un dedo argumento - dime porque lo hiciste y espero que tengas una razón más valedera

Lo hice porqué lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, porque si sigues de esta manera jamás lo serás – dijo Nat mirando resueltamente a Candy a los ojos pues estaba seguro que si Candy no arreglaba las cosas con Granchester jamás seria feliz

Porque esta tan seguro de eso, acaso cree conocerme lo bastante bien como para saber que me hará feliz y que no – respondió Candy con enojo pues jamás alguien había cuestionado su manera de hacer la cosas - entonces según usted que debo hacer para ser feliz

Pues según yo tienes solo dos caminos estar con Terry como mandan tus sentimientos o si es que realmente crees que tu cariño hacia el no es el de antes cierres ese capítulo inconcluso de tu historia para por fin caminar hacia el futuro, por Dios Candy por una vez en tu vida has lo que deseas para ti y no para los demás - respondió Nat mientras su mente completaba la frase con _aunque no sea a mi lado_, Candy percibió en la mirada de Nat algo muy fuerte parecía que detrás de esa mirada resuelta se escondiera algo mas podría atreverse a pensar que era …... acaso seria … que el doctor…. pero estaba demasiado enojada como para ablandarse y empezar a reflexionar lo que estaba descubriendo

Pues la única que decide como llevar su vida soy yo, solo yo elijo la manera en la que quiero vivir - contesto Candy, Nat dio un suspiro se dio cuenta que Candy no iba a perdonarlo cualquier cosa que dijera seria tomada como ofensa, sabía que su falta había sido grande pero no pensó que le costaría la amistad de ella

Creo que ninguna razón me justificara desde tu punto de vista - contesto tristemente Nat – puedo por lo menos pedir que reflexiones en lo que te dije

Créame que por el momento lo mejor es no decir nada- dijo Candy aun enojada – será para mi difícil perdonar el hecho que se haya metido en algo tan delicado - con esto salió del hospital

Sola en su cuarto no pudo evitar volver a llorar ahora no lo hacía por Terry sino lloraba por unos ojos azules y una sensación de porque quiere que me vaya con Terry. Limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando una mucama le alcanzo una nota

_Candy:_

_Sé que te debe parecer precipitado lo que estoy haciendo, pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo necesito que me ayudes, prometo que no será mucho tiempo y que no alterare en nada tus ocupaciones diarias, te espero a las afueras de la ciudad cerca a las seis cerca de puente. TG _

_P.D. no me moveré del puente hasta que llegues así que si pesco un resfriado será tu responsabilidad_

Lo que me faltaba más problemas- dijo Candy en susurros

**Nota aclaratoria**

**Ley de Murphy** : ley del negativismo que afirma "cuando piensas que las cosas pueden ir mal, irán peor " afirma que cuando se nos presenta una situación negativa esta solo es el comienzo de una serie de eventos desafortunados

Bueno hasta aquí como prometí dejo los catorce capítulos, que les pareció, espero que dejen sus reviews pues me gustaría saber su opinión, para los que conocían la antigua historia se darán cuenta que altere algunas cosas y corregí otras , espero haberlo hecho bien, además que trate de describir los capítulos en los cuales me baso en ciertos recuerdos.

En dos días pondré la continuación estoy terminando de pulir ese capitulo.

Bueno eso es todo espero opiniones.


	15. Chapter 15: Noche de temor y despedida

Capítulo 15

**NOCHE DE TEMORES Y DESPEDIDAS**

Elroy estaba impaciente esperando en la sala, Albert le había pedido una reunión, ella presentía que esa reunión era para aclarar las cosas respecto a su sobrino Anthony, desde la noche en que le confesó todo Albert no le había dirigido la palabra solo le había pedido tiempo para poder asimilar la historia, Elroy que sabía que su sobrino no iba a perdonarla fácilmente decidió darle su tiempo. Esta reunión sería muy importante pues sería la primera vez desde aquel día en que cruzarían palabra. Dio un profundo respiro cuando escucho que la puerta era abierta.

Tia Elroy vine en cuanto me llamo – contesto la señora Leagan en cuanto entro, Elroy se quedo muda, no pensó ni por un momento que Albert la citaría a ella también, no quería que esté presente en la conversación con Albert debido a que la señora Leagan no sabía nada de la situación actual.

Yo no te mande a llamar en ningún momento – contesto Elroy aun sorprendida

Mi tía tiene razón el que la mando a llamar señora Leagan fui yo - esta vez fue Albert fue quien hablo desde la puerta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí continuo- creí conveniente hablar con todas las personas implicadas en el caso, Elroy y la señora Leagan se miraron confundidas

Albert a que te refieres exactamente, yo no te entiendo – pregunto algo temerosa la señora Leagan pues podía sentir la tensión de Elroy y cierto enojo en la voz de Albert

Veo que mi tía aun no le conto que me entere de toda la verdad respecto a Anthony - comento Albert mientras tomaba asiento y la señora Leagan se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones totalmente sorprendida por la respuesta

Albert antes de juzgarme tienes que dejarme explicar lo que paso -pidió temerosa la señora Leagan después de recuperarse de la impresión, mientras Elroy contemplaba sin palabras la situación

Dejar explicar que?-pregunto de manera seca Albert, nunca le simpatizo la señora Leagan y ahora que sabia como ella había tratado a su sobrino el poco respeto que tenia hacia ella lo perdió - como pretendes justificar el hecho de que mi sobrino casi se vuelve loco por causa de tus continuas ordenes de medicación

Albert … no puedes hablar en serio –dijo Elroy en defensa de la señora Leagan que era como una amiga para ella, ante la mirada fría de su sobrino trago un poco de saliva para continuar- ella simplemente hizo lo que yo le pedí, no puedes creer que ella pretendía hacer daño a Anthony

Tía tu misma me dijiste que ella era quien se encargaba de visitar a Anthony cuando no podías hacerlo tu- dijo Albert de manera seria pues le molestaba que su tía siga creyendo que la señora Leagan era una buena persona – pues averigüe algunas cosas, de hecho el mismo Anthony me conto que cuando estaba hospitalizado lo que más le traumaba era que cuando la señora Leagan aparecía lo medicaban con mayor frecuencia, es por eso que odia a los Leagan, los cree los responsables de la pérdida de su pasado y de hecho yo también creo lo mismo – Elroy se quedo muda ante estas palabras, la señora Leagan siempre fue lo más cercano a una amiga, pues era la única que entendía su pensamiento sobre el comportamiento en sociedad y el preservar del buen nombre, por eso fue en la única que confió cuando se decidió a hacer pasar a su sobrino por muerto, sabia que solo ella podría entender el porque de su proceder .

Albert no puedes acusarme de esa manera- dijo de forma chillona la señora Leagan, era imposible que Anthony se acordase de ella pues las veces que fue o estaba demasiado medicado o estaba dormido, seria acaso que las enfermeras le habían dicho algo sobre su identidad, tenía que haber alguna forma de que ella pueda defenderse, ante las miradas de Elroy y Albert trato de explicarse- es imposible que Anthony me conozca pues las veces que fui lo encontré dormido y nunca me presente, hice todo de acuerdo a los deseos de tu tía… a lo mejor él entre su amnesia y el medicamento ….

Quieres decirme que Anthony se invento o imagino todo? - pregunto aun más molesto Albert, cuando la señora Leagan quiso abrir la boca el hablo en tono más alto – para su información no creo que esto haya sido producto de su imaginación conociendo como es usted…. Y si cree que la estoy acusando sin fundamento está muy equivocada aparte del testimonio de Anthony, tengo el testimonio de una enfermera llamada Dora la recuerda?

Como … pudiste ubicar … el hospital..?- Elroy trato de formular la pregunta sin desmayarse, como era que su sobrino había conseguido tanta información que ella trato de esconder tan hábilmente

Ya te contare todo tía- dijo Albert mirando a su tía antes de volver su mirada a la señora Leagan.- antes quiero saber que puede decir en su defensa tu querida amiga Leagan, la señora Leagan estaba muda de la impresión, no tenia escapatoria ante las acusaciones de Albert tendría que recurrir a otra estrategia

Yo solo hice lo que se me pidió e hice lo que la tía abuela hubiera hecho en mi lugar – trato de sonar lo mas dolida posible, Albert no se ablando solo la señora Elroy la miro con cara de interrogación y se cuestiono a si misma, podría ser que las palabras de ella fueran ciertas , hasta que punto había llegado ella misma con tal de hacer su voluntad, tenia que reconocer que la señora Legan si se comporto como ella lo hubiera hecho?

Mire señora Leagan usted nunca me agrado no solo por lo que hizo a mi sobrino y a Candy, sino por su manera de actuar con sus inferiores olvidándose que todos somos humanos- dijo Albert aun con su tono de seriedad – por esa la razón veo conveniente que usted se vaya alejando de mi familia, y espero que haga mi voluntad si no quiere que quite mi protección a los negocios de su familia.

La señora Leagan se quedo sin habla trato de buscar ayuda en Elroy pero ella solo alejo su mirada, no podía creer que perdía el sitial de honor que tenía en la familia Andry desde tanto tiempo atrás, dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era no dar pelea pues podía perder algo más que un sitial de honor. Aunque eso no menguaba su indignación hacia Albert que por cierto se estaba convirtiendo con el pasar de los años en un odio profundo, pues la principal cabeza de los Andry demostraba con el pasar del tiempo que poco a poco la sacaría del clan Andry

Le recomiendo que busque otras amistades y lugar para vivir- dijo Albert mientras abría las puertas de la sala la señora Leagan se retiro aun conmocionada era como si la expulsaran de esa casa, podía ver a parte de la servidumbre que la contemplaba con una sonrisa disimulada.

Porque no realizan su trabajo en vez de estar mirándome – dijo molesta a la gente de servicio, esas miradas le causaban ira se sentía humillada, jamás los sirvientes se habían atrevido a semejante insolencia mirarla como si fuera su igual

Señora Leagan quiero recordarle que esta es mi casa y el único que puede llamar la atención a la servidumbre soy yo- hablo molesto Albert, ella se mordió la lengua para no responderle y trato de salir lo mas dignamente posible de ahí, las instrucciones de Albert eran precisas debía alejarse de los Andry si aun quería seguir bajo la protección del apellido única conexión que tendrían de aquí en adelante pues desde ese momento no le estaba permitido visitar la casa. Observo los rostros de los sirvientes que no podían evitar estar complacidos con lo ocurrido pues por fin aquella que los había humillado y tratado como si fuera la dueña de todo era tratada como se merecía, después de esta humillación a la señora Leagan ya no le importo nada _todos se arrepentirán de la humillación que me hicieron pasar el día de hoy, voy a vengarme con lo que mas les duele familia Andry es una promesa,_ fue el único pensamiento que inundo la mente de la señora Leagan al dejar la casa Andry

Ahora podemos hablar usted y yo tía- dijo Albert mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Elroy asintió, presentía que su sobrino no iba a perdonarla todavía y nada raro que tratara de enviarla lejos de ahí como había hecho con la señora Leagan pero al final ella era la persona de mas antigüedad en la casa Andry así que no le sería fácil a Albert sacarla del medio

Albert sabes que a mí me gusta hablar directamente las cosas así que dime directamente lo que estas planeando- dijo Elroy encarando a su sobrino, Albert le mantuvo la mirada antes de empezar a hablar conocía a su tía demasiado como para creer que aceptaría fácilmente sus decisiones sin dar lucha antes

Bueno para empezar tía después de que usted me conto la verdad decidí que era importante averiguar algunas cosas por mi cuenta, así que busque la manera de enterarme la versión de los hechos desde el punto de vista de Anthony – comento Albert mientras Elroy lo escuchaba , aunque no estaba segura de porque su sobrino le estaba contando todo esto- con la información que obtuve me di cuenta que Daniel había pensado en todo para borrar el apellido Bronw no solo cambio el nombre de Anthony sino que también cambio su pasado diciendo que su madre murió en un accidente y que producto del mismo el quedo amnésico, que a causa de ese accidente el fue hospitalizado por una familia que no sabía qué hacer con él, Daniel no solo creó un pasado sino que se aseguro que su hijo no busque recordar su pasado haciéndole prometer en su lecho de muerte el no investigar nada.

Daniel siempre quería alejar a Anthony de los Andry así que no me sorprende, claro que aprovecho las circunstancias para que eliminar toda conexión con nosotros, siempre busco eso, primero lo hizo con Rosemary queriéndola alejar de mi lado y luego con Anthony queriendo llevárselo lejos después de la muerte de su madre aunque en ninguna de las dos tuvo éxito siempre tuvo que admitir que no tenia lo suficiente como para mantenerlos como se merecían, seguro que esa ocasión fue para el como un regalo para llevar a cabo sus planes - hablo Elroy luego de escuchar lo que Albert le dijo

Yo diría que quiso protegerlo de usted tía, debe reconocer que si bien antes jamás logro que Rosemary y Anthony se fueran de su lado no fue por lo que usted cree, sino fue porque sabia que ellos la querían demasiado como para dejarla sola y el jamás quiso ponerlos en al situación de elegir a quien quieren mas - respondió Albert y mirándola continuo- cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como el al saber la manera en que usted obro tía, como dije antes yo me pude contactar con una de las enfermeras que lo atendió, por razones obvias no pienso decirle nada sobre la identidad de la enfermera, pero ella me conto la manera en la que Anthony sufrió en ese hospital y créame si le digo que si yo me hubiera enterado en esa ocasión le hubiera dado todo mi apoyo a Daniel para que desapareciera a Anthony

Albert ¡! no hablas enserio- dijo alarmada Elroy – se que obre mal pero eso no justifica el proceder de Daniel

Al contrario tía todas las pruebas que consigo justifican aun mas a Daniel- dijo Albert aun serio y molesto que su tía aun no reconozca su error- sabe tía porque le estoy contando todo esto?- le pregunto Albert , Elroy solo movió su cabeza negativamente- todo esto le cuento para que sepa cuan mal a obrado usted y cuanto daño se ha hecho a Anthony, si se da cuenta el momento que Anthony recupere la memoria todo el odio que siente por los Leagan se transferirá hacia nosotros , en ningún momento culparía a su padre por alejarlo del peligro tal vez lo culparía por esconderle el pasado pero ese resentimiento seria mínimo comparado con lo que sentiría por nosotros

Elroy estaba consciente de que las palabras de Albert eran ciertas, pero aun no entendía cuales eran las intenciones de su sobrino, no entendía el porqué de esta charla.

Albert a donde quieres llegar con todo esto- pregunto Elroy aun con voz firme pero temerosa por dentro

Tía quiero que entienda que si algún día Anthony recupera su memoria o se entera de la verdad, a la última persona que desearía el ver es a usted – le dijo Albert lo más despacio posible para que lo entendiera, Elroy negó con la cabeza

Yo creo que si le explico las cosas no sería así la situación, puede que en un principio lo haga pero poco a poco el podría entender Anthony ya es una persona mayor seguro que ahora entendería mejor mis razones – decía Elroy aunque ni ella misma se creía parte del discurso no creía que fuera fácil conseguir el perdón de su sobrino

Tía yo no soy tan optimista, además como cree que conseguirá el perdón de Anthony tan fácilmente si aun no ha conseguido el mío – la seriedad en las palabras de Albert fue un vaso de agua fría para Elroy, el se incorporo y hablo- se que usted es la persona más antigua en la familia Andry y por eso se merece nuestro respeto, pero tenga en cuenta lo que le dije antes, las cosas con Anthony no serán fáciles, así Anthony recupere o no la memoria yo pretendo darle su lugar en la familia Andry, pienso que al principio el no quiera aceptarlo pero espero que con el tiempo lo pueda hacer el tiene tanto derecho como yo sobre la fortuna y el apellido Andry

Parece que quieres que me aleje para no complicarte las cosas- dijo de manera seria Elroy incorporándose y mirándolo- piensas acaso que no estoy verdaderamente arrepentida como para aceptar lo que venga, y claro esta pedir perdón si es preciso

Pues debido a su proceder tía debo poner en duda su arrepentimiento – hablo Albert de manera seria sosteniéndole la mirada – no hablo de este caso, sino también hablo de lo que le hizo a mi protegida y su manía de querer controlar todo a su voluntad, no puede negarme que aun ahora pese a las amenazas de Antonie usted esta con espías detrás de Anthony – Albert la tomo por los hombros- lo único que quiero es que me deje hacer las cosas a mí y no haga acciones que pueden ser contraproducentes para todos, después le prometo que tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con Anthony para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos – Elroy se soltó tenía un aspecto de derrota en el rostro

Procura no tardarte tanto pues aunque no lo creas deseo pedirle perdón a Anthony – decía Elroy mientras dejaba la sala – tienes mi palabra de que no intervendré - Albert había ganado la primera partida de su plan esperaba que todo lo demás fuera así de fácil pero ni el tenia fe en eso

Rosemary veía curiosa el comportamiento de su querido hermano este estaba con la mirada perdida, mirando al firmamento. Trato de acercarse pero vio que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos esperaba que Nan no tardase en regresar seguro ella sabría que hacer movió la cabeza negativamente y se retiro a sus habitaciones. Nat no percibía nada a su alrededor aun recordaba las palabras de Candy

**Flashback**

Estaba en el consultorio del doctor Martin viendo como Candy acababa su turno quería hablar con ella arreglar las cosas. Candy se dio cuenta de su presencia lo saludo secamente

Podemos hablar?-pregunto Nat un poco temeroso

Hoy no puedo – dijo ella tomando su abrigo, el quiso decir algo pero ella continuo – gracias a su magnífica intervención hoy tengo una reunión con Terry – hablo con sarcasmo

Ya veo….- murmuro el, aunque el busco esto desde el principio no podía evitar sentirse triste al pensar que si las cosas saldrían bien Candy tal vez no estaría ahí mañana

Esta feliz?- le pregunto ella aun de manera seca

A que se refiere – hablo él sin entender el porque del sarcasmo

A que se está haciendo lo que usted quería yo hablare con Terry – dijo Candy mirándolo – no era eso lo que quería que me enfrente a mis temores y claro vuelva con él para ser feliz aunque lastimemos a alguien

Pues si esa reunión garantiza que se quede al lado de la persona que ama, claro que estaré feliz – contesto resuelto y estaba algo molesto por el tono que uso Candy mejor dejaba ese lugar antes de salir peor parado, bueno no solo el estaba así a Candy le dolió saber que el estaría feliz si ella se fuera con otro hombre

**Fin flashback**

_Se hará como usted quiere …_ esa frase sonaba en su cabeza claro que él no quería que Candy se fuera de su lado pero vio lo conveniente para ella _y que es lo conveniente para ti_ le pregunto su cabeza a lo que él no supo que responderse, una parte de él quería verla feliz y otra parte quería verla a su lado, porqué se negaba a la realidad él estaba prendado de Candy, cuando había pasado? Sonrío ante esta absurda pregunta el tenia una leve idea desde que la vio sintió esa corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo, esa sensación de tenerla cerca cuando se perdía en sus ojos, parecía que siempre la hubiera querido aun antes de conocerla, sonrió al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos Nan seguro se mataría de risa al saber que él había por fin caído ante los encantos de una mujer por la cual arriesgaría todo, mentalmente se dio un zape pues en vez de luchar por ella la había entregado en bandeja de plata al enemigo, pero que sentido tenia ahora reclamarse cuando el mismo sabia que ya no había remedio a su situación Candy lo odiaba. Volvió su vista al firmamento vio un estrella fugaz cerró los ojos deseando que sea lo que Candy decida le permita formar parte de su vida aunque solo como un amigo, _Dios me enamore de Candy White Andry_ susurro al viento pues seria al único al que contaría semejante secreto

Solo había un palabra que la describía "nerviosa" así estaba Candy en el lugar de encuentro con Terry y sinceramente no le faltaba ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, lo único que se lo impedía era saber que Terry en su terquedad era capaz de no moverse en toda la noche, dio un profundo suspiro, como reaccionaria cuando lo viera como podría comportarse se froto las manos y hablo al aire …

Hola Terry como ha estado tu vida… siete años es mucho tiempo.- saludo al aire tratando de sonar alegre, movió la cabeza negativamente parecía que no era el tono adecuado dada las circunstancias –señor Grandchester es un placer encontrarlo nuevamente como ha estado – puso un tono solemne y estiraba la mano al aire como queriendo estrechar una mano imaginaria- no sonaba a ella, generalmente ella no era así – Dios como te saludo - murmuro

Que tal un simple hola y ya está- le contesto una voz que la dejó helada, una voz que llevaba años sin escuchar, volteo rápidamente lo encaro por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a ver ese rostro que tanto la había atormentado en sueños y que parecía no haber cambiado en nada, no atinaba a hablar era como si de pronto se hubiera quedado muda, trago el nudo de su garganta

Terry como has estado- saludo ella aun prendada de su mirada, cuanto había soñado y temido volverlo a ver, sus pies empezaron a caminar sin orden alguna, era como si todo su ser le reclamara que comprobara si era el

Que tal pecosa- saludo el sin dejar de mirarla, desde mas antes la había mirado practicar sola pero no se acerco porque quería contemplarla lo más que podía aun sin haberse visto durante siete años la recordaba perfectamente, no se resistió, la abrazo como había soñado hacerlo tiempo atrás, esto la tomo por sorpresa pero ella le correspondía el abrazo pues no podía negarse que era algo que ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ninguno quería que el tiempo pasase. Luego de un silencio que fue eterno ella rompió el abrazo e hizo un comentario

Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo- decía ella mirando hacia el horizonte para que Terry no mirara su sonrojo

Tienes razón parece como si solo fuera ayer cuando estábamos en colegio- dijo Terry como evocando los recuerdos más felices del pasado, el silencio se posesiono otra vez fue Terry quien lo rompió

Ese tal doctor Nat…- trato de empezar Terry

No debió meterse donde no lo llamaron- termino la frase Candy aun con enojo en su voz, pues aunque no le gustase ese doctor tenia razón ella necesitaba estar con Terry

Veo que lo hizo sin tu permiso- comento Terry al ver sus reacciones

Claro que lo hizo a espaldas mías, jamás yo lo hubiera mandado a el de mensajero- dijo Candy algo ofendida de que Terry piense que ella había planeado todo esto

Ósea que si no hubiera sido por el jamás te hubieras vuelto a acercar a mi no es cierto- dijo Terry algo dolido

Vamos Terry tú conoces perfectamente nuestra situación– dijo algo exasperada Candy era como si Terry se ofendiera de lo que era verdad

Pues yo creo que hasta estoy agradecido con ese doctor tan metiche- dijo Terry desafiante- el me dio la oportunidad de verte otra vez y aclarar las cosas-

Terry no vez que esto nos hace más daño, cualquier encuentro entre nosotros terminara lastimándonos de una u otra forma, no hables así por favor- hablo Candy suplicante

Eso quiere decir que aun sientes algo por mi – la encaro Terry, Candy esquivo su mirada – por eso dices que nos lastimaría vernos porque al final cada uno despreciara el no poder estar al lado del otro, porque seguramente tu también crees que la situación en la que estamos es absurda

Recuerda que hay alguien mas …. Y tu ya tienes una vida con ella - dijo Candy tratando de poner sus barreras para no enfrentarlo, ese siempre fue su temor de volverlo a ver sabia que podía flaquear su decisión ante sus sentimientos

Y tu recuerda quien fue la que decidió por mi- dijo Terry aun tratando de volver a captar sus ojos para ver si esa mirada le indicaba algo, solo necesitaba ver algo en su mirada para decidirse

Solo evite una tragedia- fue la respuesta que dio ella aun con la mirada baja

A costa de la desgracia de los dos, pues por lo que veo tu también no has estado bien - le respondió el y la tomo por los hombros – dime que realmente eres feliz, que lograste ser feliz olvidándote de mi y no te molestare mas

Trato de serlo, hago lo posible para serlo, a diferencia de ti que te diste por vencido yo lucho por un destino – hablo Candy con seriedad tratando de esa manera defenderse de la cantidad de sentimientos que aglomeraban en su corazón a causa de tener a Terry cerca - creo que esa respuesta bastara para ti ahora déjame en paz y olvidemos este encuentro

Candy solo quería verte y si tu quieres te dejare en paz, no sabrás mas de mí, yo me quedare solo con mi sufrimiento y me confinare a la jaula en la que me encerraste – contesto Terry en tono de derrota ante las duras palabras de ella

Terry no hables así- le reprocho Candy - no quiero oír que mis decisiones te trajeron desgracias y aunque ese fuera el caso, entonces porque no te libraste de ese encierro tu solo, porqué no tomaste tus propias decisiones asumiste las consecuencias de las mismas - pregunto ella muy dolida ante estas palabras no le gustaba la manera en la que Terry la hacia sentir como la culpable de todo aquello como si en ves de ayudar ella hubiera causado toda esta desgracia

Me hubieras vuelto a aceptar si hubiera sido ese el caso - le pregunto desesperado Terry – seguramente me hubieras reclamado el que haya abandonado a Susana, aunque hubiera tomado la decisión de abandonarla seguramente me hubieses reclamado y hasta culpado si algo le pasaba a ella, pues te hubiera importado mas ella que yo – Candy calló ante estas palabras era cierto ella no quería construir su vida en base a la desgracia ajena y hasta le hubiera reprochado a Terry si algo le pasaba a Susana tenia que admitir que Terry la conocía bien pero aun así de que servía preguntarse que hubiera pasado cuando eso no era su realidad, Terry aprovecho el silencio de ella para aprisionarla en sus brazos- dime Candy me aceptarías ahora si te dijera que quiero mandar todo al diablo y quedarme contigo, que no me importa dejar a Susana que quiero volver a pelear por nosotros dos.

No puedo hacer eso, tú tienes a Susana ella a estado a tu lado todo este tiempo – le dijo Candy aun aprisionada en el abrazo de Terry – además considera que no puedes dejar de lado todo este tiempo de relación que has tenido con Susana si tú no quieres estar con ella es tu decisión, la mía es no aceptarte más en mi vida pues jamás seria feliz sabiendo que alguien esta sufriendo a causa mía

O sea que no me quieres o el cariño que me tienes no es lo demasiado fuerte como para luchar por nosotros, siempre pensaras en los demás y nunca en ti misma - dijo Terry dolido al oír las palabras de ella, se había hecho falsas esperanzas pensando que ella aun lo quería mejor hubiera sido no haberla llamado - Entonces porqué viniste Candy- le pregunto Terry

Como que porqué vine…. Acaso no te acuerdas de tu nota ….- le reclamo Candy algo fastidiada - te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que cumplirías tu promesa y no quiero ser responsable de un actor resfriado , yo debería preguntarte el porque me llamaste

Primero para ver si eras feliz – dijo Terry algo más serio al haber escuchado las palabras de Candy – debo admitir que cuando el doctor ese me dijo que aun tú estabas triste pensé que yo podía devolverte la felicidad, desde que te deje ir pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si esa vez yo te hubiera detenido, que vida podíamos haber llevado si tan solo yo no hubiera seguido tu consejo y me hubiera atado a la persona que me salvo la vida, si hubiera seguido a mi corazón y hubiera preferido seguirte hasta lograr que estuvieras a mi lado

Terry hace tiempo que nuestra oportunidad paso- dijo ella algo resignada – claro que yo también me llegue a preguntar si yo no hubiera tomado esa decisión como estaríamos ahora y siempre me recuerdo que yo no hubiera soportado sacrificar a alguien, yo no soy así, digan lo digan yo pongo la felicidad de las personas por delante de la mía, no solo considere esa vez el sufrimiento de ella también considere que tu jamás te hubieras sentido tranquilo sabiendo que Susana sufría por tu culpa, yo vi que Susana te amaba demasiado tanto que confié que en un futuro tu te enamorarías de ella por ser como era. No podemos vivir de fantasías. Solo nosotros decidimos si queremos ser felices con el destino que nos toco vivir y yo cada día aunque me costo al principio he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ser feliz con lo que tienes

Dios por ser así siempre te ame- dijo Terry en susurros esto tomo a Candy por sorpresa, Terry la miro y expreso su pensamiento – el hecho de que fueras así me conquisto eras diferente al resto luchabas por los tuyos y tus ganas de vivir eran más fuertes que las de cualquier otro, sin importar lo malo que te pasara tu veías el lado positivo de la vida – la miro con admiración y pena- creo que a diferencia de mi tu fuiste aceptando lo que ocurrió y no te refugiaste en fantasías para vivir dejando de lado lo bueno que te ofrecía la vida

En cierta manera tu también fuiste aceptando las cosas de no haber sido así seguramente no serias el actor que ahora eres, seguramente otro en tu lugar al no tener lo que quería se hubiera dado por vencido - contesto ella mirando al cielo estrellado, debía admitir que cuando dejo a Terry y el nunca vino por ella pensó que él no la quería que su amor era demasiado débil pero era al contrario se quisieron tanto como para tomar caminos de acuerdo a lo que era correcto y no a lo que era mas fácil – al menos ahora los dos sabemos que fuimos importantes él uno para el otro y que no hay futuro para los dos juntos pero si bellos recuerdos de cómo fuimos los dos hace tanto tiempo

Hagamos una promesa – le dijo Terry encarándola ella lo miro extrañada – nada de si uno es feliz o no, prometamos vivir sin intentar borrar el recuerdo de los momentos que pasamos sin intentar pretender que nunca nos conocimos y por sobre todas las cosas sin intentar arrepentirnos de habernos conocido

Tiene mucho sentido… porque yo realmente jamás me arrepentire de haberte conocido Terry Grandchester- contesto Candy con algunas lagrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos

Lo mismo digo tarzan pecosa- dijo el mirándola con burla, finalmente oía de sus labios la frase que le recordaba que él fue importante en su vida

El alba se anunciaba por el horizonte mostrándose como el comienzo de un nuevo día y una nueva vida para los dos, entendiendo cada uno que no consigues sanar una herida de amor olvidándote de la persona amada sino aceptando que esa persona formo parte de tu vida pero que tomo otro camino

Nan tomaba una taza de café habían quedado en encontrarse esa noche, ella ni bien salió de su turno se dirigió a esa cafetería, revisaba sus apuntes para ver si le faltaba anotar algo. Había tratado de sintetizar todo lo que recordaba y estaba muy cansada esperaba que él no se tardara tanto pues estaba con unas tremendas ganas de dormir, aunque tal vez no lo haría pues todo dependía de cómo estaría su amigo día antes cuando le conto lo de la pelea con Candy ella casi lo mata de un almohadazo por su imprudencia pero luego le aconsejo que volviera a hablar con ella pedirle disculpas y sincerarse con sus sentimientos hacia Candy aunque Nat seguía negándose y excusando su preocupación en la amistad, volvió la vista a sus papeles y se cuestiono si lo que estaba haciendo ayudaría a su amigo. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

Disculpe la espera… tuve asuntos que resolver en el transcurso de esta tarde….- le dijo Albert, Nan solo le sonrió aun con su cara de cansancio para luego entregarle unos papeles

Tome es todo lo que pude reunir, aquí esta una cronología de todo lo que se relaciona con Nat espero que le ayude de alguna manera - Nan le decía seriamente a Albert mientras el revisaba los papeles

Gracias se que con esto podremos hacer algo – dijo el algo más animado pues la información de Nat era más detallada de lo que imagino, pero examino a Nan y vio que ella estaba demasiado seria eso no era normal, por eso se apresuro a preguntar- parece que no está muy a gusto haciendo esto?

Disculpe Albert pero siempre me pone así el hacer cosas a espaldas de Nat- dijo Nan un poco melancólica y agrego- además que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la pelea que tuvieron Nat y Candy

Que pelea?- pregunto Albert sorprendido pues él no sabía nada al respecto..

Vaya parece que Candy se lo guardo para sí- comento Nan algo apenada de haber hablado del tema

Por favor cuénteme de que se trata - le pidió Albert mientras pensaba que podría haber sido la diferencia que había ocasiona dicha pelea, Nan evaluaba la situación y pensaba si era o no conveniente contrale a Albert tal vez Candy mantenía a Albert alejado de todo esto por algo , Albert al ver la indecisión en Nan la tomo de la mano y le dijo – Candy es como mi hermana así que necesito saber que paso para ayudarla – Albert sonaba suplicante Nan no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el toque de Albert retiro su mano bruscamente pues no le gusto esa sensación y antes de que Albert hablara ella lo hizo

Creo que se enojaron porque Nat hablo con un tal Grandchester – hablo Nan pensando que con eso él se quedaría contento

Me quiere decir que Nat y Terry se conocen?-pregunto alarmado Albert, esa reacción le extraño a Nan que relación tenía el tal Grandchester con Albert, Albert estaba alarmado si esos dos se conocían la cosa no iba a ir bien pues temía que Terry se vuelva a acercar a Candy y la volviera a perturbar por un lado y por el otro temía que Nat hiciese algo de lo que después se fuera arrepentir en el alma, mirando a Nan pregunto – sabe de que se trato su conversación?

Candy- fue la única palabra dicha por Nan pues no sabía si era prudente soltar toda la sopa, Albert veía que la cosa era como temía

No se preocupe que hablare con Candy para ver que paso…- dijo Albert aunque luego ante la mirada de Nan de "me meterá en líos por chismosa"– descuide que se cómo sacarle información sin implicar a nadie - agrego dándole un guiño, Nan volvió a sentirse turbada ante esa forma de comportamiento

Yo también hare que Nat recapacite- agrego Nan quien se incorporo para retirarse, pues estaba cansada

Tan pronto se retira pensé que podíamos tomar un café juntos – comento Albert mientras se paraba para acompañarla

Es que estoy algo cansada- argumento Nan y mirándolo agrego – pero usted debería quedarse el café de aquí es muy bueno- esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo pues no quería tenerlo cerca no por el momento _vamos Nan te estás comportando peor que una chiquilla de 13 el solo tiene atenciones de un caballero nada del otro mundo_ fue el argumento convincente de su cabeza para que ella se relajara

Tomar café sin compañía me resulta algo aburrido mejor la acompaño a casa – dijo Albert mientras la acompañaba. Nan en el camino para no quedarse callada decidió platicar un poco

No sabia que usted conocía al señor Grandchester?- comento Nan a Albert

Fuimos amigos hace tiempo, de hecho nos conocimos cuando él y Candy estuvieron en el colegio aunque no mantenemos mucho contacto últimamente – dijo Albert de manera natural y agrego – dígame por casualidad Nat sabe que Candy y Terry fueron novios?- pregunto Albert estudiando las reacciones de Nan, ella por su parte sabia que Albert no era tonto y mas que una pregunta eso era una afirmación

Nat no me conto nada pero supongo que por ahí va la cosa – afirmo ella, Albert se recriminaba el no haber prestado atención a Candy en estos días temía que Candy tomara una decisión de la cual se arrepintiera después, mañana hablaría con ella, los pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Nan – se que tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer Candy pero recuerde que ella ya es una persona madura y seguro tomara las decisiones correctas – dijo Nan con cierto aire maternal que impresiono a Albert, con una sonrisa agrego – es lo mismo que me repito yo respecto a Nat

Siempre lo verá como un hermano menor…- dijo Albert divertido ante ese aire maternal que tomaba esa mujer como si el tiempo ya hubiera pasado por ella y hubiera ya conocido el mundo.

Si no lo considerara así mi vida seria de lo más aburrida - afirmo ella alegremente

**Notas aclaratorias**

**Sobre los compromisos:** en esos tiempos el hecho de que una pareja este comprometida significaba como un acuerdo prenupcial de hecho ya tenían ciertos derechos uno sobre el otro, como el controlar los estados bancarios, organizar las fiestas sociales del uno o del otro, la mujer ya tenia que hacerse cargo de los asuntos de su futuro esposo, como verán es ya casi una relación de matrimonio, por eso el hecho de romper un compromiso de matrimonio podía asimilarse como un divorcio en nuestra época.

Que les pareció el capitulo, me costo mucho escribirlo pues la parte del encuentro de Candy y Terry no sabia como plasmar la idea correctamente, trate de mostrar que muchas veces tenemos que dejar pasar de largo algunas oportunidades, no siempre estamos con quien queremos, pero la solución no esta en olvidar como si fuéramos una maquina donde hay la opción eliminar sino que debemos aceptar las cosas como son, jamás solucionamos algo evitando los problemas , la solución esta en enfrentar lo que nos pasa.

Yo opino que entre Candy y Terry no podría haber algo mas pues debido a la manera en la que asumen sus responsabilidades ellos no podrían solo olvidarlas, pienso que si no lucharon hace años por estar juntos no lo harían ahora

Bueno espero sus reviews y comentarios aunque se que algunos querrán mandarme algún tomatazo por la forma en la que va la historia solo les pido que esperen hasta el final de la misma para hacerlo, por lo menos déjenme contar la forma en la se vengara la señora Leagan jejejeje


	16. Chapter 16: Los que estan a mi lado

Capitulo 16

**LOS QUE ESTAN A NUESTRO LADO AUNQUE NO LO NOTEMOS**

Terry estaba frente a la puerta del departamento que habían alquilado para que Susana se quedara a vivir por el tiempo que le tomara su tratamiento, sabia que Susana estaría esperándole lista para acusarlo y ponerse a llorar por haberse perdido toda una noche sin avisar. Dio un profundo suspiro dispuesto a enfrentar sus problemas.

Entro pero no vio a Susana _a lo mejor se encerró en su cuarto porque esta enojada_ pensó y aunque quería pasarse de largo se dirigió al mismo toco la puerta diciéndose a si mismo que nada ganaba esquivando los problemas, escucho un leve adelante, cuando entro Susana estaba leyendo unos libretos y en cuanto vio a Terry lo saludo

Buenos días Terry – dijo ella mientras volvía la vista a los libretos y los tomaba para dárselos uno titulaba Hamlet y el otro Macbeth – los de la compañía te enviaron estos dos libretos dicen que quieren saber tu opinión de cual de ellos seria bueno interpretar en la siguiente temporada

Has estado leyéndolos?- le pregunto intrigado pues el suponía que desde hace mucho tiempo ella no le tomaba importancia al teatro, pero ese _suponía _significaba que desde hacia tiempo el no tomaba importancia a lo que hacia Susana, podía ser que Susana no este tan desligada del teatro como suponía

Si les di una leída rápida – dijo Susana un poco calmada aunque por dentro se estaba debatiendo en preguntarle o no que había estado haciendo toda la noche, pero sabia que no era lo correcto ella misma se prometió que trataría que la vida de Terry fuera mas llevadera a su lado, _lo único que puedo hacer es tratar que Terry no se sienta como un prisionero a mi lado_ había sacado como conclusión luego de pasarse toda la noche en vela reflexionando todas las cosas que pasaron en el día, la conversación con Candy, ponerse a analizar que realmente había hecho ella por hacer feliz a Terry y lo mas importante que había hecho ella por si misma para que Terry la ame, aunque sabia que Terry no estaba feliz a su lado dejarlo ir no era una opción pese a todo lo que le habían dicho ella no podía soltarlo así que lo único que podía hacer era facilitarle de cierta manera las cosas para que no odie tanto la vida y compromiso que debían compartir, cuando Terry empezó a ojear los libretos agrego - de hecho si es que no te importa puedo darte un consejo sobre las obras

Adelante – dijo Terry sentándose frente a ella, aunque en un principio vino dispuesto a poner en claro las cosas y mostrarle que ya no aguantaría sus quejas, esta actitud de Susana lo tomo desprevenido así que por el momento decidió seguirle el juego

Aunque Hamlet y Macbeth representan la locura del actor veo que Hamlet es mas completo, Hamlet representa un verdadero desafío pues se debate entre la delgada línea de la locura y la razón de hecho hay un momento en la obra donde no sabes si esta loco o cuerdo – opino Susana y mirando a Terry agrego – creo que seria un buen desafío para tu carrera entrar a esta tipo de actuación, la compañía cuenta con buenos actores y Marian seria perfecta par el papel de Ofelia pues su manejo vocal le daría énfasis al discurso de su locura y junto contigo darían vida a la obra

Considerare tu opinión – dijo el mientras ojeaba los libretos, conocía de antemano las historias y por eso le parecía que Susana tenia razón Hamlet seria un desafío interesante pero implicaba también mayor esfuerzo y tiempo de su parte, mientras tanto agrego - me parece que deberías darle tu opinión al director

De hecho ya lo hice por eso la elección de la obra de esta temporada se redujo a estas dos –dijo Susana a modo de comentario, Terry la miro sorprendido, desde cuando Susana compartía opiniones con el director de la compañía, siempre la vio como una quejona que no hacia nada mas que recordarle el porque estaba paralitica por eso dejaba de hablarle por largos periodos de tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, hacia mucho tiempo que el no se atrevía a preguntarle que hacia ella cuando el no estaba, nunca se puso a pensar en lo frustrante que era para ella quedarse sola, mientras el se iba al teatro u otros lugares, nunca de hecho se dio a la tarea de hacer alguna actividad con ella

Ya que no puedo participar en el teatro me pareció que un buen uso de mis conocimientos de teatro seria el verter algunas opiniones de dirección y el director no lo miro con malos y escucho algunas de mis opiniones – dijo ella a Terry al darse cuenta de su desconcierto, era cierto ella antes no le había contado todo esto pues pensaba que tenia cosas mas importantes de que hablar como el donde fue, con quien estuvo, porque se tardo, ahora que lo pensaba ella era todo menos una agradable conversación, sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que realmente ella había arruinado todo a su alrededor en lo que se refería a la relación con Terry era triste reconocer que esta era la primera vez que mantenía una charla con Terry que no terminaba en pelea. Susano empezó a mover su silla de ruedas

Debo ir a mi terapia – dijo ella por respuesta a la mirada de Terry

En un minuto estoy contigo – dijo el mientras se incorporaba

Yo creo que mejor descansas, al fin y al cabo te pasaste una noche en vela – dijo ella mientras se retiraba y dejaba a Terry callado, luego agrego – quédate a revisar las obras y no te sientas influenciado por mi opinión elije la que mejor te parezca y mándale tu opinión al director- este comentario dejo mas desconcertado a Terry _que había ocurrido con Susana como para que este de esa manera_, era la pregunta que mentalmente se hacia Terry esta actitud lo desconcertaba y al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizaba, si ella empezaba a actuar de esa manera tal vez con el tiempo las cosas fueran mas llevaderas y si podría de aquí en adelante aceptar el destino que compartía con Susana. Mientras Susana se decía a si misma que tomaría el consejo de Candy volvería a ser Susana Marlow así seria mas fácil para todos quizás al final Terry se sentiría a gusto a su lado _debo dejar de soñar tan alto _se dijo con tristeza _me conformare con que no me odie tanto _

Albert observaba a Candy durante el almuerzo estaba pensativa pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba tranquila, no podía describirlo pero irradiaba cierta paz, ella al sentir la mirada de Albert emitió un comentario

Vamos Albert dilo ya…se que me quieres preguntar algo- dijo Candy de repente

Candy porque has estado de un humor tan cambiante estos días? - pregunto Albert tratando de ver si Candy le contaría la verdad

Parece que no puedo ocultar mis emociones- dijo melancólica Candy al recordar quien más podía percibir sus sensaciones con tan solo mirarla

Eres demasiado transparente Candy…..- dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a ella – además sabes que puedes confiar en mí y a mí me gusta estar pendiente de ti…- Candy dio un suspiro sabía que Albert se sentía como su hermano y que tal vez se molestaría pues lo excluyo de los últimos acontecimientos pero era debido a que el estaba más pendiente de otras cosas

Antes de que opines algo Albert escucha toda la historia ..- dijo Candy como suplica y procedió a contarle todo claro que Albert no intervino pero las expresiones de su rostro ponían a Candy entre nerviosa y divertida

No puedo creer que no me hayas contado todo esto antes ..- dijo Albert algo dolido- bueno me parece que actuaste de manera correcta en cada situación- dijo Albert con orgullo, Candy lo miro sorprendida y sonriente- aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo sobre la manera que trataste a Nat –agrego

Sabía que en algo no ibas a estar de acuerdo- contesto algo triste – aunque te doy la razón yo tampoco me siento bien con esto de estar enojada con Nat

Si es así porque no vas a hablar con él – dijo como sugerencia Albert – además hay que darle algo de merito pues tuvo cierta razón en que hablaras con Terry pues ahora estas mas tranquila

No se aun estoy molesta que se haya metido y no entiendo porque lo hizo, porque se empeñaba en acercarme a Terry?- argumento Candy

Vamos Candy no intuyes porque lo hizo? - comento Albert mirando la cara de desconcierto de Candy- está claro que le importas demasiado tanto que quiso ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas.

Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas - dijo Candy como defensa pero no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de mariposas en su estomago al momento de oír esa conclusión

Pues creo que eres tú la que no quiere ver las cosas como son, además no malinterpreto solo deduzco lo que vi pues por la forma en la que ustedes se llevan cualquiera pensaría que son novios- dijo Albert mientras veía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Candy

Yo creo que no es la correcta deducción pues no me hubiera empujado hacia otro hombre si fueran así las cosas – dijo Candy a modo de defensa

Dime Candy no será que te enojaste con Nat porque quiso que te fueras con Terry y no con el …- pregunto Albert Candy lo miro sorprendida claro que no era por eso .… o…. la duda se instalo en su mente y poco a poco parecía que estaba descubriendo algo acaso ella no empujo a Terry hacia Susana porque quería verlo feliz, no habría sentido y decidido lo mismo Nat, Albert observo esa lucha en Candy y sonrió internamente, parecía que le estaba abriendo los ojos a Candy – tengo que irme Candy pero quiero me cuentes las decisiones que tomes te sugiero que aceptes las disculpas de Nat no creo que sea bueno que pierdas a tan buen amigo- dijo Albert como despedida enfatizando la última palabra.

Candy miro las puertas del hospital estaba algo nerviosa _todo es culpa de Albert que me metió ideas en la cabeza que ahora me causan todos estos problemas_ pensó Candy pues deseaba que su cuerpo se calmara _vamos solo es entablar las paces con Nat_ se recrimino mentalmente dio un fuerte suspiro tenía que hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

Nan estaba comiendo en el restauran del hospital había llegado tarde por eso no hablo con Nat le preocupaba la situación de su amigo pero lo que más le preocupaba era ese sentimiento de traición que la carcomía por dentro al estar contando a alguien las cosas de Nat porqué confiaba tanto en Albert esa era su pregunta crucial….

Nan estas bien?- fue la pregunta de su amigo durante el almuerzo que compartían en el hospital

Descuida Nat que solo tengo jaqueca- dijo Nan agarrándose la cabeza y mirando a Nat agrego – tu tampoco tienes buena cara.

Lo que pasa es que creo que tengo la misma enfermedad que tu – dijo Nat con cara melancólica

Sigue molesta-fue el simple comentario de Nan, su amigo miro hacia afuera

Está hecha una furia, de hecho ayer me mando a volar- comento él con aire de tristeza

Porque no te disculpas- sugirió Nan

Lo hice pero ella ni siquiera quiso escucharme- dijo Nat removiendo la comida de su plato y agrego – yo solo quise ayudar a Candy para que sea feliz y esa felicidad solo se encuentra si primero enfrenta el pasado

Tiene razón, aunque cuesta enfrentar a veces la realidad- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas

Candy!-se sobresalto Nat al verla ahí parada ella solo sonrió un poco

Podría hablar un momento con usted – pregunto de forma amable Candy, Nat aun no salía de su asombro miro a Nan y ella solo hizo un ademan de "ya vete de aquí" claro que no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro

En el jardín el clima estaba nublado, Candy y Nat caminaron un buen tiempo en silencio hasta que Candy hablo.

Lamento haberme comportado tan intransigente ayer yo….- no sabía cómo continuar le era tan difícil hablar encima que se sentía nerviosa frente a Nat al recordar como lo trato ayer

Candy antes que nada debo ser yo el que pida disculpas pues se perfectamente que yo no debi actuar de esa manera a espalda suya, pero quiero que me crea cuando le digo que no quise inmiscuirme en su vida solo quería que usted arreglara sus cosas, no me gustaba verla tan triste, me parecía que había una manera de ayudarla y quise ponerla en practica – dijo Nat mientras invitaba a Candy a sentarse en una banca y el se sentaba a su lado

Hable con Terry- dijo Candy mientras se acomodaba a su lado- le da las gracias por ser tan metiche

Creo que debo estar alagado – comento Nat con un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro aunque pronto se sintió algo temeroso de escuchar lo que ella diría, seguramente las cosas salieron bien y ella se iría con él, le empezó a doler en anticipación el corazón al pensar que ella tal vez estaba viniendo a despedirse por eso no pudo contener la pregunta – como quedaron claro si no es indiscreción- ella desvió su vista hacia los arboles

Como amigos que vivieron un lindo pasado- y mirándolo directamente dijo – de hecho los dos necesitábamos cerrar una página de esa linda historia y lo hicimos gracias a usted…lamento….. haber sido tan…. –otra vez no podía articular palabra desde cuando Nat la turbaba tanto porque se sentía así, _es culpa de Albert y sus ideas_ se dijo a si misma

Entiendo y no tiene porque decirme nada- se apresuro a decir Nat ante la incomodidad de Candy, agrego –además sus razones para enojarse fueron justificadas, yo no debí decidir por usted -

Amigos – pregunto dudosa Candy extendiendo la mano, el estrecho la mano de Candy y la enfrento con la mirada eso desarmo a Candy esa mirada hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera, acaso Albert tenía razón se sorprendió a si misma al sentir cierta felicidad con solo pensar en esa idea, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo consideraba como tentadora la idea de estar con alguien

Amigos – dijo Nat con énfasis estrechando su mano y feliz por dentro al saber que ella lo estaba volviendo aceptar a su lado, dijeron la palabra amigos pero los dos sabían que querían ser algo mas

Mientras en el hospital Nan estaba pensativa contemplando los jardines _espero que se haya contentado con Candy y ojala mi amigo este mejor, tal vez al final mi profecía se cumpla y Nat se case en Chicago_ pensó con aire picaresco Nan, de pronto esa felicidad se evaporo un poco _al final me quedare sola_ ante este pensamiento Nan apretó los puños y se dijo

Pero como puedes ser tan egoísta Nan Heigth, nada eso ahora mismo cambias de mentalidad y te pones a trabajar-

Eso mismo estaba por decirle – dijo Michel a sus espaldas, Nan por su parte no pudo evitar pegar un brinco digno de un canguro, claro que como el espectador era Michel este no se rio de Nan

Doctor Corner que hace por aquí- pregunto Nan tratado de parecer lo más natural

Quería comentarle que Susana empezó a poner mayor empeño en sus ejercicios- comento Michel y agrego - creo que eso es obra suya o me equivoco 

Pues de eso no me puede echar la culpa a mi – comento Nan alegre tratando de hacerlo sonreír... pero el no dio ni muestras de una sonrisa

Además quería avisarle que el director quiere verla – dijo Michel con cierto aire de misterio, Nan solo carraspeo

Que me late que ya le fueron con el cuento del picnic improvisado en el jardín – y mirando acusadoramente a Michel agrego- aunque quien podría haber ido con el chisme

Lo único que sé es que el director desea verla, y por si no lo recuerda yo también participe de dicho picnic por su culpa – dijo Michel algo picado por la desconfianza de su colega, se dio media vuelta y se fue

Pero que sensible – comento para si Nan y se dispuso a ir a la oficina del director

Me mando a llamar- decía Nan al director en cuanto tomo asiento en su oficina

Necesito hablar con usted, sobre un asunto importante doctora- dijo el director mientras sacaba unos papeles, Nan estaba curiosa por ver el contenido de esos papeles pero se contuvo, el director la miro por un momento y luego agregó- me ha llegado una invitación del hospital Central de Londres, para que algunos de nuestros médicos puedan ir a especializarse allá con respecto a lo que es la especialidad de prótesis y cirugía vascular, debido a que ellos ya conocen al doctor Corner ellos recomendaron que fuera el quien escogiera a algunos médicos, debido a su rendimiento en el hospital hemos querido nominarla a usted, claro eso si usted acepta ir-

Nan se quedo muda por un momento, esto si era una sorpresa ella nominada para irse a Londres a especializar, pero significaba alejarse de sus seres queridos, era dejarlos solos_ ni tan solos _fue lo que le contesto su cabeza

Veo que la noticia la tomo por sorpresa, dejare que usted lo piense, deme su respuesta en dos días- dijo el director mientras la invitaba a salir, ella se puso de pie como autómata y se encamino a la puerta

Gracias por considerar mi nombre-dijo amablemente Nan

No me las de a mi sino al doctor Corner que cree que usted es la indicada-dijo secamente el director

Gracias entonces por hacerle caso al doctor Corner -dijo Nan mientras salía del consultorio

Espero que no desperdicie esta oportunidad – dijo el director mientras cerraba la puerta

Nan caminaba por los pasillos sin darse cuenta donde iba, era una gran noticia para su vida profesional no a cualquiera lo mandan al extranjero _me costara alejarme de los que más quiero _pensó para sí al recordar a Nat y Rosemary que eran como su familia, vaya tenia mucho que pensar suspiro _primero lo primero _susurro mientras tocaba la puerta del consultorio de Michel

Adelante-fue la respuesta de Michel, Nan entro con cara seria que de pronto mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sabía que usted en el fondo era bueno- dijo Nan directamente a Michel, este no comprendía y solo atino a poner mala cara a Nan, ella solo sonrió y con un abrazo dejo al doctor mas desconcertado

Gracias por recomendarme-dijo Nan cuando soltó al doctor de su abrazo, este tardo unos minutos en asimilar primero que lo habían abrazado como si fuera un oso de peluche, segundo que le daban las gracias de no sabía que, Nan que se había dado cuenta de su desborde de efusividad trato de salir de paso antes de que el doctor Michel pueda reaccionar y llamarle la atención

Bueno…..ya le di las gracias… ya me voy- dijo mientras salía a la puerta y veía que el doctor empezaba a reaccionar- hasta más tarde doctor- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, _creo que se me fue la mano _pensó Nan mientras se dirigía a su consultorio, aunque quisiera agradecerle de mejor manera y recordando algo su cara se ilumino 

El doctor Corner se quedo estático hasta que comprendió todo _voy a matar a Henrry como se atrevió a decirle a Nan que yo la recomendé _fue el pensamiento de Michel aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Noche de guardia realmente era aburrida para él, pues raramente pasaba algo, el reloj dio las doce de la noche y con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro se dijo ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Era un año más de vida para el doctor Michel y se sentía totalmente solo, la guerra lo había alejado de la vida normal que compartía la gente común como el tener familias amigos y demás, sacudió su cabeza no quería pensar en esas cosas porque al final ese fue el camino que escogió, no podía imaginarse como seria él con una familia, parecía algo realmente extraño para él.

De pronto se puso de pie era hora de su ronda nocturna, se dijo a sí mismo _esta es la vida que escogí y no vale la pensar en cosas que no son_, diciendo esto salió del consultorio a ver a sus pacientes, cuando acabo su ronda decidió volverse al consultorio, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver un pequeño pastel con una velita prendida y una tarjeta al lado, se extraño muchísimo procedió a leer la tarjeta y cuál fue su sorpresa al leer la esquela:

_Feliz cumpleaños doctor Michael Corner. Pd. Pida un deseo cuando apague la vela _

Así de corta era la nota y aun más desconcertante el que no tuviera remitente, la pregunta que rondo su mente fue… _quien se había atrevido a buscar sobre su vida privada_ a pesar de todo eso no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras de la tarjeta, esa pequeña tarjeta parecía decirle que no estaba solo que si había gente que se preocupaba por él, tomo el pastel cerró los ojos y por primera vez desde que era niño pidió un deseo y soplo la vela, se preguntaba quien seria aquella persona que se había preocupado por averiguar su fecha de cumpleaños, procedió a darle una mordida al pastel y al momento supo quien lo había horneado se sorprendió el mismo de recordar el sabor de aquel pastel dicho descubrimiento no evito que el doctor dibujara una sonrisa en su cara.

Como te fue- preguntaba su amigo a Nan que trataba de entrar sigilosamente pero que casi pega un brinco hasta el techo cuando oyó a su amigo

Nat por Dios casi me matas de un infarto – reclamo Nan

Descuida yerba mala nunca muere- contesto su amigo a lo que Nan le saco la lengua

Me fue bien – contesto ella mientras se sentaba a su lado- gracias a Dios que el tubo que salir un momento de su consultorio y pude dejar el regalo ahí

No le felicitaste en persona?- pregunto Nat sorprendido

Claro que no! mira que si llega a pescarme era capaz de devolverme con pastel y todo, prefiero que piense que es regalo de una de sus admiradoras a las que no podría reñir aunque lo quisiera además como no lo veré mañana por ser su día libre y pasado por ser mi día libre seré la menos sospechosa en esta situación – dijo Nan de manera alegre pero luego agrego en tono serio – mira Nat al doctor Corner no le gusta que se investigue nada de su vida y por eso tengo mis dudas si recibió de buen agrado el regalo por eso tomo mis previsiones

Entonces porqué lo hiciste si sabes que reaccionara así?- pregunto Nat que no entendía nada

Porque creo que hasta el mas gruñón de los hombres se merece una buena torta de cumpleaños- contesto Nan de manera pacífica- además yo considero al doctor pese a todo como un buen amigo, mira que recomendarme para especializarme en Europa no lo hace cualquier persona

Solo amigo?- pregunto suspicaz Nat

Claro que si- contesto rápidamente Nan, y era la verdad veía al doctor Corner como un amigo, en estos tiempos se llevaban mejor por eso le dio ese calificativo de amigo, claro que agrego también el calificativo de gruñón sin sentimientos pero eso no tenemos porque especificarlo

Nan no crees que puede ser malinterpretada?-pregunto Nat un poco preocupado, Nan siempre se preocupaba por los demás demasiado y era malinterpretada, por eso tuvo problemas en la colonia a veces su preocupación de amiga era tomada por otra cosa

Que va … dudo que el doctor Corner incurra en esos malentendidos ..- dijo Nan desquitada de la preocupación dudaba que el doctor fuera así, incluso dudaba que tuviera sentimientos

Enserio Nan no te gusta ni un poco?.. – pregunto Nat pues algo le decía en su interior que el doctor Corner pese a todo lo que discutía con Nan se sentía atraído hacia ella, además estaba esa actitud misteriosa de su amiga

Por qué tanta insistencia Nat- dijo exasperada Nan

Pues últimamente andas de manera diferente te noto mas soñadora y pensé…- dijo Nat tentativamente aunque no termino la frase al ver que su amiga estaba erizando como el puercoespín

Pensaste que me enamore….- le dijo Nan a tono de burla aunque ella sabia porque había actuado así los últimos días, era debido a las charlas que tenia con Albert a escondidas de Nat que la tenían un poco culpable, pero no podía decirle eso a Nat, _ lo siento Nat pero aun no puedes enterarte que conté a alguien tus secretos, así que te mentiré un poco mas hasta justificar bien mi falta _pensó algo culpable pero disimulo todo esto diciendo con un tono de burla- Nat sabes que no será fácil deshacerte de mi así que no me busques novios imaginarios, además que dentro de unos meses me iré a Londres, así que aguántate un poco mas - luego agrego más seria- si estaba así estos días era solo por el trabajo y nada mas no tienes porque preocuparte

Siento haber mal pensado- dijo Nat aunque dudaba que su amiga le esté diciendo la verdad, _el tiempo me mostrara el porqué esta así_ dijo para sus adentros, y se levanto para irse a dormir, seguido por su amiga, aunque no se contuvo de agregar la siguiente frase – pero que yo me acuerde nunca me horneaste un pastel y yo soy tu mejor amigo

Pues por si no lo recuerdas eso era exclusivo derecho de tu tía Antonie – contesto ella antes de darle un zape en la cabeza

**Notas aclaratorias**

**Hamlet :** escrita por William Shakespeare, Hamlet fue su obra más universal, va más allá de las otras tragedias centradas en la venganza, pues retrata de un modo escalofriante la mezcla de gloria y sordidez que caracteriza la naturaleza humana. Hamlet siente que vive en un mundo de engaños y corrupción, sentimiento que le viene confirmado por el asesinato de su padre y la sensualidad desenfrenada de su madre. Estas revelaciones le conducen a un estado en el que los momentos de angustia e indecisión se atropellan con frenéticas actuaciones, situación cuyas profundas razones continúan hoy siendo motivo de distintas interpretaciones.

**Macbeth:** describe el proceso de un hombre esencialmente bueno que, influido por otros y debido también a un defecto de su propia naturaleza, sucumbe a la ambición y llega hasta el asesinato. A lo largo de la obra, Macbeth, por obtener y, más tarde, retener el trono de Escocia, va perdiendo su humanidad hasta llegar al punto de cometer todo tipo de imperdonables actos.

Bueno que les pareció como que después de la tormenta vino un periodo de calma y aunque todo parece encaminado no crean que las cosas estarán calmadas en el próximo capitulo, si bien arregle unas cosas otras se complicaran, como estaba comentando antes escribiere paralelamente el como se llevan los demás pues temo que si lo explico aquí la historia se vaya haciendo tediosa y aburrida quiero centrarme en los personajes que considero principales para luego explicarles como se llevaron los demás

Ya saben cualquier corrección, comentario u opinión dejen review cualquier consejo es bueno para mi


	17. Chapter 17: Recuerdo

Capitulo XVII

**UN FRAGMENTO DE MI VIDA **

Doctor Corner que sorpresa verlo por aquí – dijo Nan que no esperaba tener frente a su puerta al doctor Corner, ella estaba con sus implementos de limpieza, al ser su día de descanso le tocaba limpiar su departamento, por otra parte a Corner le pareció muy raro ver a la doctora Heigth en esa faceta, y por un momento se le paso por la mente si le gustaría encontrar a alguien así al llegar a casa, parecía que últimamente esos pensamientos se colaban con frecuencia alarmante, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Nan

Pase y tome asiento- indico Nan guiándolo a la pequeña sala y preguntándole – a que debemos el honor de su visita?

Pues no encontraba el expediente de Tommy y supuse que usted lo tenía pensaba recogerlo antes de ir al consultorio - dijo Michel tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible Nan puso cara de culpabilidad pues tenía razón ella estaba agarrando ese expediente

los traeré en un momento - dijo ella mientras salía hacia su cuarto, Michel se sintió algo aliviado pues su excusa había dado resultado de hecho estuvo todo el día anterior buscando alguna excusa valedera para ir a casa de su colega se fijo en su maleta de medico el pequeño plato en el cual había estado su torta, una pequeña voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento

Nan ya tengo hambre…. Me prometiste huevos cocidos…- era Rosemary la hermaita de Nat que aun estaba en bata de cama en cuanto vio al doctor Corner se asusto mucho y se volvió a meter a su cuarto

Rosemary saluda que tenemos invitados - dijo Nan mientras iba a la sala cuando llego a la sala se sorprendió de no encontrar a Rosemary por repuesta el doctor Corner le indico el cuarto de Rosemary, ella se dirigió ahí a golpear

Rosemary es de mala educación no saludar – dijo Nan mientras golpeaba la puerta mientras Rosemary solo saco la cabeza dijo hola y se volvió a meter Nan soltó una risita, pero luego dijo- discúlpela doctor Corner es que recién se levanto ayer se quedo hasta tarde con Nat y conmigo por eso es que nos pesco en pleno orden a estas horas- a Michel esto lo tomo por sorpresa acaso ella estaba con el doctor Brook, pero hasta donde sabia ella era soltera o acaso ellos recién estaban pensando casarse, esta noticia lo…. Decepciono.. hasta el se sorprendió de descubrir este sentimiento-gusta tomar una taza de café - le pregunto Nan mientras le alcanzaba unos papeles él solo asintió, pero la siguió a la cocina para ver lo que hacia

Lamento haber interrumpido sus labores – dijo Michel mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina

Descuide que no es ninguna molestia supongo que quiere aprovechar el día para leer esos papeles – dijo alegremente Nan mientras tomaba un par de tazas del estante

Debe sentirse diferente …- pensó en voz alta Michel

Diferente? – le pregunto Nan extrañada con esa pregunta fuera de lugar

Hacer labores de casa un día y al otro atender pacientes – aclaro el doctor al ver la cara de desconcierto de Nan, ella solo sonrió ante el comentario

Yo diría que es complementario- dijo pensativamente Nan- mientras en un lugar me ocupo de pacientes con dolencias físicas y aquí me ocupo de pacientes con dolencias emocionales

Ya veo…supongo que la vida marital no es fácil- comento Michel Nan ante este comentario lo miro contrariada – digo yo se que el doctor Nat es muy buena persona pero seguro que…..- no pudo acabar por la risa de Nan

Otro que cree que Nat es mi esposo cuando no lo es- comento Nan entre risas – Creo que a este paso tendré que mudarme de casa para evitar este tipo de cosas

Lo siento yo no quise ser tan indiscreto ni aventurar juicios- dijo Michel con un poco de pena por el mal entendido pero también en su interior sintió mucha alegría, definitivamente tenía que analizar sus emociones

Descuide que esa confusión es algo común por aquí – dijo Nan restándole importancia - bueno que desea tomar

Que tal café con un pedazo de la tarta de manzana que me dejo ayer - dijo Michel mientras Nan no pudo evitar congelarse en su sitio al ver su platillo en manos de Michel y delatarse con su mirada de haber sido descubierta

Como lo…-pregunto Nan a medias

Usted preparo una tarta igual para el cumpleaños de Rosemary- dijo Michel por respuesta a la pregunta a medias, Nan se sintió palidecer como no pensó en eso… ahora si estaba metida en un buen lio el doctor Corner podía tomar dos actitudes echarle ahí mismo un sermón de larga duración o dar gracias aunque sabía que la segunda era una utopía

Doctor Corner no quise ser entrometida yo solo quería mostrar una ofrenda de paz ya que somos colegas y…- no pudo continuar ya que el doctor Corner le dedicaba una mirada seria, que no sabía cómo interpretar aunque en su cabeza ya podía oír los reclamos de _le recomiendo doctora Heigth que no se meta en mi vida, ocúpese de sus asuntos, y la lista podía continuar _

Gracias- fue la única palabra pronunciada y acto seguido le entrego su platillo, ella se quedo atónita ante estas palabras pestaño incluso un par de veces - Bueno donde está el pedazo de pastel que prometió- dijo algo más animado, Nan lo miro complacida pues le parecía que por fin el doctor se mostraba como alguien más humano

Sabe cuando horneo pastel es difícil guardar una porción, créame que no fue fácil salvar su pedazo de Nat y Rosemary – dijo Nan mientras le servía un poco de té y le alcanzaba el pedazo de pastel, el se sonrió un poco con el comentario, y por primera vez en toda su vida Michel vio que no era mala idea compartir con alguien una mesa antes de ir a trabajar.

Candy qué bueno que este por aquí – dijo Nat muy alegre una semana después de que habían hecho las paces, Candy emitió una sonrisa y se sorprendió de ver tan alegre al doctor – dígame tiene tiempo esta tarde?

Pues no estoy muy ocupada, porque ?- pregunto ella muy intrigada a la vez deseosa de saber para que le necesitaba Nat esa tarde

Resulta que debo realizar ciertos encargos para mi tía y me preguntaba si me podría acompañar pues no soy muy bueno con las compras – pidió Nat de forma suplicante lo que provoco cierta risa en Candy por la cara de desamparo que proyectaba Nat, además el agrego - claro que la recompensare después con lo que usted quiera

Con lo que yo quiera….- dijo Candy un poco divertida y misteriosa siguiendo el juego a Nat

Usted dirá y yo cumpliré – dijo Nat con una reverencia, el doctor Martin los miraba de reojo y pensaba_ que pareja más alegre no podía_ _haber_ solo les faltaba un empujoncito para que estén juntos pero quien sería el valiente que lo haría….

Salieron Candy y Nat rumbo a las tiendas abarrotes pues Nat necesitaba ayuda en comprar cosas para las cocinas de orfanato donde su tía trabajaba, cuando Candy vio lo difícil que era para Nat negociar precios de la comida y escoger la misma comprendió porque suplicaba por ayuda seguramente antes la que se encargaba de esto era Nan, bueno decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y ella se encargo de escoger y Nat se limito al trabajo de cargador aunque no le disgusto para nada el cambio al contrario aprovechaba el tiempo para observar a Candy no podía negarlo cada día crecía con mayor intensidad el deseo de tenerla a su lado , por su parte Candy estaba tan concentrada en las compras que no se percato de esto, los demás pensaban que eran pareja no lo hubiera imaginado hasta que una de las vendedoras le dijo de manera suave _feliz de usted señora que tiene a un marido así que le ayuda con las cosas del mercado_ Candy sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas ante aquel comentario aunque no podía negar que le gustaba la idea.

Bueno como ya terminamos con todo, estoy presto a cumplir con mi parte del trato- dijo Nat a Candy después de dejar las cosas en el orfanato y saludar a la tía de Nat que miro detenidamente a Candy y ante tal escudriño Candy se sentía incomoda y estaba viendo la manera de escapar afortunadamente Rosemary llego acaparando toda la atención

Pues que le parece si llevamos a Rosemary al parque de diversiones de la ciudad seguro y le gustara- sugirió Candy a lo que Rosemary vatio palmas en señal de aprobación

Como le dije antes usted dice y yo cumplo….-dijo Nat con una reverencia, se despidieron de su tía y emprendieron la marcha. Antonie pensaba mientras los miraba que Candy era una buena persona y además la dueña del corazón de su sobrino y seria la esposa perfecta bueno como nada en la vida es perfecto sabia que el problema con la relación de su sobrino y Candy era la familia Andry, suspiro lamentablemente ese problema no tenia solución

Bueno donde subimos primero - pregunto alegre Rosemary mientras entraba al parque de diversiones, seguida por Candy y Nat, peor antes que ellos opinaran el ruido de unos caballos llamo su atención y Rosemary no reprimió un grito de alegría

Que tal dar una vuelta por donde los caballos sugirió Candy animada – Nat no pudo evitar una sonrisa el ver como se llevaban Candy y su hermana, _como si fueran una familia _a esto solo faltaba Nan para completar el grupo

Bueno andando señoritas - dijo Nat mientras se dirigía comprar los boletos

Había una sección donde los niños podían pasear en caballo Rosemary se emociono muchísimo cuando la montaron a un caballo y le dieron las indicaciones para que pueda manejar el caballo, claro que no lo haría sola un encargado le ayudaría a dirigir al caballo, el paseo empezó divertido con Rosemary saludándolos desde el caballo, Candy y Nat correspondían el saludo.

Se ve muy feliz – comento Candy al notar que la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Rosemary

Es que de mucho tiempo que monta un caballo allá en la colonia lo hacia continuamente pero aquí en la ciudad no he tenido tiempo de llevarla a este tipo de actividades – dijo Nat algo culpable pues últimamente no se había dedicado a su hermana como antes

Yo creo que a ella no le importa eso con tal de estar a su lado – hablo Candy tratando de animarlo, pues estaba segura que a Rosemary no le importaba los sacrificios que tenia que hacer con tal de que estuviera al lado de su hermano _a mi no me importaría hacer esos sacrificios _ pensó ella con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras le daba una mirada furtiva a Nat

Sabe yo le tenia cierta fobia a los caballos – comento confidencialmente Nat a Candy la cual lo miro sorprendida

Pero si usted gano la competencia de doma de caballos – dijo sorprendida Candy pues alguien que le tenia fobia a los caballos no podía participar y mucho menos ganar un concurso de esos

Fue ahí cuando se me curo la fobia – dijo el animadamente - pues no me podía negar a participar -Candy se rio al pensar como habría estado Nat cuando lo obligaron a subirse a un caballo Nat simplemente se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de bochorno

No se sienta mal, que no es el único que le tuvo fobia a los caballos yo también la tuve – dijo Candy a modo de animarlo

Que le ocurrió? claro si se puede saber – pregunto intrigado Nat

Fue a causa de ver un accidente, de hecho vi a Anthony morir de esa manera– comento ella algo triste Nat apretó su mano ella, de alguna manera se sintió reconfortada y llena de paz como negar que la presencia de Nat la llenaba de felicidad

Lamento haberla hecho recordar tan malos momentos – se disculpo el, ella movió la cabeza

Descuide usted no sabia nada de eso, mas bien gracias por su comprensión – dijo ella mientras correspondía el apretón de su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Nat mira estoy cabalgando – dijo alegre Rosemary emprendiendo un suave galope que lamentablemente se volvió cada vez mas rápido a causa de que el caballo se asusto por los juegos que hacían demasiado ruido y supero el agarre del encargado y el caballo empezó a dar fuertes sacudidas

ROSEMARY ¡! – fue el grito desesperado de Nat mientras se abalanzaba a tratar de coger a su hermana y gracias a Dios pudo cogerla en el aire y así amortiguar su caída, cayeron los dos al suelo el la abrazo con fuerza, pero algo paso de pronto le dolió la cabeza su mente se lleno de imagines, la primera era de el tocando una hermosa melodía en una gaita no estaba solo había dos personas mas a su lado a quienes no podía ver el rostro aunque sentía que estaban llorando, la segunda era de un campanario estaba al lado de una chica cubriéndose los oídos por el ruido pero riéndose a carcajadas y la tercera imagen de el dentro de un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas listo para cabalgar a un caballo blanco solo esperaba a alguien que se estaba acercando quería ver su rostro pero no podía quería acercarse pero era imposible

Nat puedes oírme- en medio de esos recuerdos se escucho una voz… esa voz le obligo a abrir los ojos poco a poco frente a él los ojos verdes de Candy se fueron haciendo más visibles

Que me paso…- trato de incorporarse pero Candy gentilmente lo obligo a recostarse

No debes moverte aun estas débil creo que te golpeaste al tratar de proteger a Rosemary – ante su mirada de temor ella continuo – descuida ella esta bien solo un poco asustada - decía Candy mientras preparaba un vaso con azúcar para dárselo, estaban en la enfermería del parque

Ya veo… murmuro el- estaba hecho un mar de confusiones porque en ese momento surgieron esos recuerdos si casi por no decir nunca tuvo recuerdos de ese tipo seria acaso que el accidente estimulo de alguna manera su mente … seria acaso lo que vio fueron recuerdos de su niñez y algún familiar, definitivamente debía volver a consultar con alguien sobre su caso de amnesia, el contacto suave de una mano en su nuca lo saco de sus pensamientos

Tome de apoco esto le ayudara a restablecerse – le decía Candy mientras lo ayudaba a beber , por su parte Candy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa pues estaba muy cerca de el podía sentir su aroma, realmente se asusto mucho cuando vio como se cayo junto con Rosemary afortunadamente el golpe no fue tan fuerte solo le produjo un desmayo pero no estaba de mas consultar con alguien tal vez seria mejor ir donde el hospital a que lo viera un medico, después de la caída los encargados del lugar los llevaron a la enfermería, mientras llevaban a Nat a la enfermería ella se ocupaba de calmar a Rosemary que no podía entender que paso pero que obedeció las ordenes de Candy _yo se que cuidaras bien de el _ le había dicho la pequeña con plena confianza

Me alegro que ya estés bien… - dijo la pequeña dándole un abrazo interrumpiendo el momento de los dos- afortunadamente Candy se ocupo de todo

No fue para tanto- dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia aunque seguía un poco preocupada por el

Creo que le debo otra mas Candy – comento Nat algo animado – aunque tendremos que dejar pendiente para otro día la deuda

De eso hablaremos luego lo importante es que ahora vayamos al hospital y luego a su casa para que ahí descanse- dijo enérgicamente Candy, así es como los tres llegaron al hospital donde Nan esperaba a las afueras del consultorio de emergencias a Nat, mientras Candy llevo a Rosemary a pediatría que aunque no era necesario no estaba demás

Descuide solo fue un accidente, no se va a morir por eso –dijo Michel que la vio pasearse de un lado a otro ante sus palabras Nan lo miro de fijamente y Michel levanto sus manos en señal de paz – ya se, ya se, mejor me callo

Nany Height? Eres tu?- fue un hombre que hablo de esa manera, miraba detenidamente a Nan y estaba seguro de haberla reconocido, de pronto ella se paro en seco y miro al hombre que la llamaba de esa manera, sabia que lo conocía pero no sabia de donde

No es posible que te hayas olvidado de mi soy Franz Bennet te acuerdas éramos vecinos – dijo el hombre de manera alegre mientras se acercaba a ella para saludarle por su parte Nan asintió con la cabeza y estrecho su mano

Lo siento no te reconocí en un principio como bien sabes yo nunca fui buena con esto de las caras – dijo ella a modo de disculpa

Vaya que sorpresa hoy vine a ver un caso de un accidente que se produjo en uno de los parques a los cuales asesoro y mira que vine a encontrarme contigo aquí en Chicago pensé que te quedarías a vivir en la colonia – dijo el hombre con animo ella sonrió ante este comentario, aunque las siguientes palabras borraron su sonrisa – y dime aun sigues con la loca idea de volverte doctora o por fin surtieron las amenazas de tus padres y te diste cuenta que tu lugar es en una casa y no en un hospital

De hecho ya soy doctora – hablo secamente Nan pues le dolían las palabras de Franz, el por su parte en vez de inmutarse solo se burlo mas

Dios nos libre como lograste que te dieran permiso para ejercer, y dime a cuantos de nuestros semejantes as matado hasta ahora, no me dirás que eres una buena doctora – dijo el con cierto tono de burla y envidia al saber que esa mujer tan terca había conseguido cumplir sus sueño pese a todo

De hecho la doctora Heigth es una de las mejores doctoras en este hospital y esta apunto de irse a Londres por una especialidad – contesto Michel en vez de Nan, ella por su parte lo miro sorprendida junto con Franz, era su imaginación o el doctor Corner la estaba alabando

No sabia eso Nany debes ser muy buena, vaya hasta empiezo a creer que las mujeres pueden ser buenos doctores – dijo Franz tratando de sonar cortes aunque se podía notar la ironía en sus palabras

De hecho por estos lados mucha gente ya piensa así – comento Nat que estaba saliendo del consultorio y que no había perdido detalle de la conversación

Pero si es Brook que gusto verte – dijo Franz al reconocerlo, pero al darse cuenta que el era quien se había accidentado en el parque borro la sonrisa de su cara – acaso eres tu quien se lastimo en el parque

Pues si, aunque no tienes porque preocuparte lo que menos quiero es problemas con abogados - dijo Nat calmadamente y Franz se relajo

Bueno eso simplifica las cosas – empezó hablando – entonces yo me retiro pues aun tengo papeleo pendiente, un gusto haberlos visto hasta luego Nat, hasta luego Doc-to-ra Heigth

Ignóralo Nan siempre fue un tonto que nunca tuvo remedio – dijo Nat mientras tomaba su hombro ella solo le dedico una sonrisa, hasta eso Candy y Rosemary llegaron y las tres mujeres muy amablemente le ordenaron a Nat ir a descansar, Michel que contemplaba la escena sabia que ante la orden enérgica de las tres damas Nat no podía hacer nada mas que cumplir

De acuerdo de acuerdo, me voy a descansar aunque insisto que no es para tanto – dijo Nat mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con Candy y su hermanita – hasta la noche Nan

A la noche hablamos – dijo a modo de despedida ella, mientras se dirigían al consultorio Nan carraspeo para que el doctor Corner la mirara y así decirle – gracias por su comentario

No tiene que darme las gracias lo único que hice fue decir la verdad – dijo Michel pues era cierto el solo dijo la verdad pues sabia que ella jamás se alabaría a si misma y con tipos como esos uno podía pecar de vanidoso para bajarles los humos de superioridad – olvide todo eso que tenemos trabajo que hacer doctora Nany – dijo Michel mientras empezaba a andar aunque no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de enojo que ponía Nan cuando escucho que era llamada por su verdadero nombre

Candy, Rosemary y Nat llegaron al departamento sin problemas, las dos mujeres se ocuparon de instalar a Nat y no dejarle mover ni un solo dedo, mientras Candy se hacía cargo de la cena

Pero no fue para tanto ya estoy mejor – protesto Nat

Mejor prevenir que lamentar – argumento Candy y amenazo – ahora pórtese como buen paciente si no quiere que le vaya con el chisme a Nan

Me rindo- dijo resignado Nat mientras observaba como Candy y Rosemary hacían la cena y por un segundo se imagino que seguramente así serian las cosas si Candy formara parte de su vida como su mujer _ no puedo negarme que la idea me encanta_ esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro pero que se borro en el instante _antes de soñar en cualquier cosa debo solucionar mis problemas_ dio un suspiro esos problemas eran lo que le impedían dar el paso definitivo para estar con Candy…..

Definitivamente me sorprende lo que me estas contado …- decía Nan después de escuchar el relato de Nat y se preguntaba si esa información podría servir de algo en las investigaciones

Hasta yo sigo intrigado Nan no puedo describirte la cantidad de preguntas que circulan por mi mente ante los recuerdos – dijo Nat aun pensativo sobre lo que le había ocurrido

Bueno ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer …- dijo Nan mirando a su amigo – yo concretare una cita con un buen medico que me recomendaron …

Y se puede saber como conseguiste esa recomendación- pregunto algo escéptico Nat no le gustaba que alguien supiera sobre su problema- Nan a quien le fuiste con el chisme

Descuida Nat que yo no fui con chisme a nadie solo oí comentarios del doctor Corner sobre ciertos neurólogos por eso me fio de esa información – mintió Nan convincentemente, aunque en realidad Albert era quien le dio la información pero le aprecia que si le decía eso a Nat el sospecharía que ella estuvo hablando de su problema con Albert.

Vaya que estas muy atenta a lo que dice Corner- dijo Nat algo suspicaz aunque Nan le saco la legua en rebeldía ante semejante comentario

Yo solo quería ayudar pero si te portas así mejor ya no digo nada mas- hablo Nan algo molesta

Vale no quise pasarme de la raya pero tu das a esas interpretaciones – trato de disculparse Nat

Hablando de interpretaciones mira que yo no dije nada de la cita que tenias con Candy y que lamentablemente se arruino por este pequeño incidente – dijo Nan a modo de defensa

Oye Candy y yo no estábamos en una cita – dijo Nat algo picado aunque no pudo reprimir algo de su incomodidad – para tu información salimos con Rosemary así que eso no contaba como una cita

Bueno porque mejor no hablamos de otras cosas como por ejemplo para cuando quieres que reserve una consulta – pregunto Nan, tratando de poner paz a la situación

Que te parece si logras que sea en esta semana – pidió Nat pues a el también le interesaba saber si este acontecimiento era el inicio de la recuperación de su memoria

No hay problema déjamelo a mi – dijo alegremente Nan seguramente Albert le ayudaría a conseguir una cita con ese doctor lo mas antes posible, estaba en parte feliz pues pareciera que su amigo estaba camino a la recuperación y eso significaba que posiblemente podría confesarle la verdad a Nat sobre su pequeño secretito de investigación

Puedo saber el motivo de tu sonrisa – pregunto Nat

Simplemente estoy alegre de que tal vez puedas recuperar tu memoria antes de que yo me vaya a Londres – mintió Nan

Te extrañare cuando te vayas – dijo algo triste Nat

Vamos que tienes a muchas personas aquí para que no te sientas solo, mas bien seré yo la que estará sola – dijo Nan un poco triste, pero de pronto se animo – aunque con tanto buen mozo por allá compañía no me faltara

Si claro como si te fuera a creer – dijo Nat en tono bromista, ella solo sonrió

anda vamos a dormir – que ya estamos empezando a hablar estupideces – dijo ella mientras se incorporaba para irse a la cama

Vine en cuanto pude, Candy me conto algo de lo que paso ayer – dijo Albert mientras se sentaba al lado de Nan en la cafetería en la que habían quedado encontrarse a la hora del almuerzo, de hecho le costo mucho trabajo a Nan escabullirse primero del doctor Corner que justo ese día le había dado por comer con ella y luego de Nat que la estaba esperando para hablar

Bueno el hecho que Candy le haya adelantado algo acorta mi explicación – dijo Nan algo aliviada al saber que no le tomaria tanto tiempo como pensaba – entonces me remitiré a contarle que Nat recordó algunos fragmentos de su niñez, aunque no pudo reconocer rostros el esta seguro que esos fragmentos eran de cuando el tenia alrededor de catorce años – explico Nan mientras Albert escuchaba y se sorprendía con la información, luego agrego - Crees que el accidente de alguna manera ayudo a su memoria

Pues por lo que parece si, seguramente el accidente mezclado con su nerviosismo al ver a su hermanita en problemas lograron esto – dio Albert como conclusión - lo cual indica que con la debida observación Nat puede estar en camino a recuperar su memoria

Eso es lo que pensé – dijo anima Nan – y por esa razón lo llame Albert deseaba que pudiera concretar una cita con el doctor que me comento, pues Nat esta dispuesto a consultar y de hecho esta muy animado

No tendré problemas en hacer la cita para mañana mismo – dijo Albert , aunque por dentro Albert estaba ansioso si Anthony estaba camino a su recuperación eso significaba que pronto debería revelarle la verdad sobre lo que paso, no sabia como podría tomarse el las cosas pero vio conveniente contarle la verdad de una vez por todas ya había reunido bastante información de los movimientos que había hecho Daniel antes de partir y tenia las pruebas necesarias para probar algo de su inocencia en este caso y demostrarle a Anthony que no todos estaban en su contra, algo a su favor era que Candy seria el mejor nexo para que el le creyera, debía contarle a Candy la verdad para que lo ayude aunque no sabia como se iba a tomar ella todo esto

Dios quiera que pueda ver a mi amigo curado antes de partir- dijo animada Nan, esa frasecita saco a Albert de sus pensamientos

Como que piensa irse?- pregunto intrigado Albert pues no sabia que Nan tenia planeado irse de hecho suponía que ella se iba a quedar la misma cantidad de tiempo que Nat

Lo que pasa es que fui nominada para especializarme en Londres, y partiré de aquí a un mes – dijo ella de manera alegre – es una buena oportunidad de conocer los adelantos de medicina europeos

Mis felicitaciones – atino a decir Albert después de la sorpresa, sabia que Nan era buena doctora y seguro se merecía esa beca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste al saber que esta nueva amiga que tenia y que le había ayudado tanto se iría lejos, de hecho ella era una de las pocas personas a la que podía llamar amiga

Gracias – asintió ella pero después agrego – sabe me gustaría que usted y yo podamos decirle la verdad a Nat antes de que yo partiera, como se lo dije antes no me gusta ocultarle las cosas a Nat, yo se que al final el entenderá que lo hice por ayudar

No se preocupe que lo haremos – dijo el asintiendo – dudo que pueda juzgar a mal sus acciones, al fin y al cabo el sabe que usted nunca haría nada que lo perjudique, no por nada compartieron tantas cosas como si fueran hermanos

Yo también lo creo, por eso no quiero que tengamos malos entendidos yo lo extrañare un montón cuando me vaya y no quisiera que el estuviera enojado conmigo – dijo ella con cierto aire de tristeza en su voz, Albert al verla así solo atino a tomarle la mano con fuerza, no le gustaba verla triste parecía algo tan ajeno a su forma de ser

Sabe que nunca pasara eso ellos siempre estarán pendientes de usted porque usted forma parte importante de su vida – le dijo a manera de reconfortarla ella le sonrió ante sus palabras

Pero mira nada mas con quien esta Albert - dijo Elisa mientras caminaba al lado de su madre y hermano – no es aquella chica la que te dejo peor que pera de box

Cállate Elisa – dijo con remordimiento su hermano, observando a la pareja agrego – vaya parece que a Albert le gustan las marimachas

Mama tienes que contárselo a la tía abuela, dudo que a ella le guste lo que esta haciendo Albert – demando Elisa a su madre - además que así tienes una buena excusa para hacerle ver que ni Albert ni Candy mantienen el buen nombre de la familia Andry

Descuida Elisa, que utilizare esta nueva información de Albert – dijo ella con malicia claro que aquel descubrimiento lo utilizaría para su propio beneficio y venganza contra Albert, en si contra los Andry

-Este capitulo lo dejo con algo de suspenso y les prometo que el próximo viene con mucho mas, solo adelanto que no me falta mucho para acabar este fic

Cualquier aclaración, corrección o comentario ya saben que hacer, dejar un review

Nos vemos dentro de una semana chauuu


	18. Chapter 18: Mentiras

**Capitulo 18**

**LA NUBE NEGRA DE LA MENTIRA**

Bueno Albert ya estamos aquí así que nos puedes decir porque tanto misterio – hablo Archí a su tío mientras estaba sentado en su despacho junto con Candy, ambos habían sido llamados por Albert para venir en la noche y Albert había sido enfático al decir que era algo serio de lo que hablarían, de hecho le pidió a Archí que viniera solo sin Annie

Yo me preocupe mucho cuando recibí tu nota pues empiezo a pensar que estas enfermo de algo – comento Candy a Albert, pues en los últimos días lo había visto demasiado serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo, de hecho desde la vuelta de George hace semanas Albert estaba muy extraño

Archi y Candy les pediré que escuchen mi explicación y hasta que termine no me interrumpan – pidió, no mas bien ordeno Albert a su sobrino e hija adoptiva, ambos lo miraron asombrados pero asintieron, Albert dio un suspiro y empezó de la siguiente manera

Me puse a investigar desde hace tiempo algo sobre Nathaniel Brook, descubrí que hace diez años el tuvo un accidente producto del cual el perdió su memoria, decidí investigar mas sobre las causas del accidente, resulta que la familia de la madre de Nat no estaba de acuerdo con la manera en que Nat se comportaba y decidieron que lo mejor era que el se fuera lejos, pero el tuvo un accidente antes de que lo hicieran, por causa de dicho accidente se quedo en coma por dos meses y luego descubrieron que se quedo sin memoria y vieron ahí la oportunidad de reformarlo – Albert se detuvo para tomar aire, pudo apreciar el asombro en los ojos de ambos, ellos contenían la respiración, podía ver incluso la indignación en los ojos de Candy al oír esta historia, cerro los ojos la segunda parte seria la parte aclaratoria - por eso la familia decidió hacerlo pasar por muerto ocultando su paradero a su padre, aunque el lo descubrió todo y rescato a Nat, el padre ante todo lo ocurrido decidió que lo mejor era cambiar sus nombres para que nadie les hiciera daño, fue entonces cuando decidió que el apellido Brook reemplazaría al apellido Bronw – a estas últimas palabras le siguió un silencio lúgubre donde Archi y Candy pensaban que habían escuchado mal

Perdón creo haber escuchado el apellido Bronw – dijo Archi pensando que había escuchado mal la ultima parte, pero al ver que Albert asentía con tristeza, no pudo evitar pararse de golpe y preguntar con desesperación

Albert me estas diciendo que el doctor Nathaniel Brook es Anthony – ante esta pregunta Albert volvió a asentir Archi se llevo las manos a la cara con desesperación

Es imposible Anthony esta muerto – fue la voz de Candy la que se escucho un poco débil pero firme - yo lo vi caer del caballo hace diez años – la voz cobro intensidad- yo lo vi morir

De hecho Candy tu no lo viste morir solo viste el accidente, Anthony no murió fue la tía Elroy quien les hizo creer eso- dijo Albert quiso explicar mas pero Archi lo tomo por las solapas

Albert me estas diciendo que la Tia abuela nos hizo creer que Anthony murió, solo porque quería reformarlo – dijo Archi a lo que Albert volvió a asentir, Archi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo – no puedo creerte que la tía abuela haya recurrido a tan vil acción, debe haber alguna equivocación- Candy empezaba a pasearse de un lado a otro, ella no podía creer esto para empezar ella fue quien vio a Anthony caer, cuando se acerco a el para ayudarlo vio la sangre en su cabeza, el no respondía a sus suplicas y eso le advirtió la triste verdad de su muerte, luego ella se despertó en su cuarto solo para confirmar la triste realidad

Albert no puede ser cierto lo que dices porque nosotros velamos y enterramos a alguien esa vez- dijo Candy, pues no había coherencia con esa parte y pese a que ella no participo del velorio sus primos si, aunque ellos nunca hablaron de esto fue como un acuerdo silencioso que hicieron mutuamente

Nunca vimos el cuerpo – recordó Archí antes de que Albert hablara, de hecho Albert le dejo continuar pues de esa manera ellos mismos comprobarían la verdad de sus palabras, era mejor que ellos mismos desvelaran el misterio pues si el les explicaba todo tal vez no le creerían – recuerdo que el doctor nos dijo que seria una gran impresión para todos el que viéramos el rostro desfigurado de Anthony, pues debido a la caída su rostro estaba totalmente destrozado en otras palabras irreconocible y la tía abuela no quería que recordáramos a Anthony de esa manera

Pero Anthony no estaba desfigurado, el cayo de espaldas, cuando me acerque a querer ver como estaba su rostro estaba intacto pero salía mucha sangre de la parte de atrás de su cabeza – hablo Candy, Archí la miro sorprendido, lo cual genero otra duda en Candy – dime Archí quienes nos encontraron cuando paso el accidente?

Bueno nunca lo supe, cuando llegamos de la cacería hacia el punto de reunión en el jardín, vimos que no estaba la tía Elroy y ustedes tampoco aparecieron, así que pensamos que ya estaban en la casa junto con la tía Elroy, cuando volvimos encontramos a la tía Elroy con la noticia del accidente y muerte de Anthony, nos precipitamos al cuarto donde sabíamos estaba el cuerpo de Anthony pero la tía abuela no nos dejo entrar, pidió que cumpliéramos las ordenes del doctor pues la manera en que quedo el cuerpo podría traumarnos a nosotros, luego nos asusto mucho cuando nos dijo que tu parecías estar enferma producto del accidente, nos pidió que te cuidáramos mientras ella arreglaba las cosas para el velorio y nos dedicamos a cuidarte, el doctor simplemente se quedo un día pues decía que tenia parientes que atender partió esa misma noche junto con la carreta que había traído el ataúd, cuando acomodaron el cajón para el velorio nadie lo abrió no estábamos muchos en el velorio además que Stear y yo estábamos mas pendientes de ti, la tía Elroy parecía demasiado conmocionada y decidió adelantar el entierro no espero al papa de Anthony simplemente realizo el entierro al día siguiente incluso no dejaron cargar el cajón fue llevado en una carreta – conto Archi, ambos primos se miraron y luego dirigieron a Albert sus miradas

La tía abuela jugo bien sus cartas, ella sabia que ustedes estarían pendientes de Candy por eso no harían preguntas, además que no hablarían de esto por no ponerse tristes así que no se preocupo mucho por una coartada coordinada, simplemente apelo al dolor de ustedes para que respetaran sus decisiones, fue ahí cuando vio que lo mejor era enviarlos a Londres apelando que eso les ayudaría a lidiar con el dolor de hecho yo también estuve de acuerdo y después de un tiempo le escribí a Candy pidiéndole que se fuera donde ustedes, ya que la tía Elroy había accedido a que yo pueda viajar a Europa, de esa manera los cuidaría a todos y la tía podría descansar en Chicago, aunque después se arrepintió y decidió viajar a Londres – dijo Albert, mientras Candy tomaba asiento por el asombro y Archi se paseaba de un lado a otro no pudiendo creer toda la historia, aunque no podía negar que había coherencia pues se acababan de dar cuenta que la tía Elroy había mentido respecto al cuerpo de su primo

Albert que impulsaría a la tía abuela Elroy a hacer todo esto, si fuera cierto lo que estas contando – pregunto Candy triste y también preocupada porqué algo le decía que de verdad todo esto era cierto, aunque quería encontrar algo para refutar la historia de Albert y mostrarle que no podía ser cierta

Anthony no estaba de acuerdo con el modo de vida de los Andry y me escribió una carta diciéndomelo – dijo Albert , no le conto todo a Candy por miedo a que se sienta culpable – ella lo descubrió y pensaba llevárselo lejos de ustedes cuando paso todo esto

Por eso Anthony discutió ese día con la tía abuela – pensó Archí en voz alta, sintió las miradas en el y continuo – el día de la cacería Anthony estaba muy inquieto y cuando le pregunte que paso el me dijo que había tenido una pequeña discusión con la tía, pero que no era nada de que preocuparse, solo me advirtió que si tenia correspondencia que era privada la guardara bajo siete llaves y luego sonrió, yo lo tome a broma – Archí poco a poco se estaba preocupando mas, pues todo apuntaba a que la historia de Albert era cierta, se sentó y empezó a analizar con mas detalle las cosas que pasaron esa vez y de pronto recordó algo que lo dejo helado, Candy al ver su palidez se asusto

Archi estas bien que te…- estaba preguntando Candy cuando Archi se paro y encaro a su tío

La internación del padre de Anthony el señor Bronw – empezó diciendo atropelladamente – todos dijeron que producto del dolor el había enloquecido pensando que su hijo no estaba muerto y había armado un escándalo en Chicago, de hecho después de salir del internado el desapareció, mi padre comento que el había vendido todo cuanto tenia y se había ido lejos, eso paso hace diez años – Archí tomo aire, el mismo estaba viendo que la historia de Albert era coherente, Candy estaba igual que su primo, si las cosas eran así entonces era cierto Anthony era Nat

Albert de cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-pregunto Candy, ella aun no salía de su asombro pero una parte de ella de alguna manera sabia que todo esto era cierto

Cuando Nat nos conto de su roce con los Leagan decidí investigar – dijo Albert mientras sacaba una de las fotos del cajón, después de sacar sus propias conclusiones ellos estaban listos para oírlo – así que decidí que George investigara, por eso saque una de las fotos de Nat para empezar a investigar – George reconoció a Daniel y Sara en la foto, me dijo que ellos fueron amigos hace tiempo, fue ahí cuando George empezó a investigar mas, de esa manera nos enteramos de todo – Albert se dio un respiro – George encontró que el ataúd de Anthony estaba vacio – eso dejo a ambos sobrinos pálidos los dos de golpe se sentaron de nuevo procesando la información

Fue en el cumpleaños de Rosemary – dijo Candy parándose de golpe – fue ahí cuando te enteraste, por eso estabas así cuando entre al despacho, por eso te encerraste esa noche con la tia Elroy

Esa noche le exigí a la tía Elroy la verdad – empezó Albert – ella me conto todo y argumento que todo esto lo había hecho por el bien de la familia, que pensaba que con el tiempo la entenderían- Albert se callo al oír un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio

Y COMO PENSABA EXPLICARNOS TODO ESTO DESPUES…PENSABA QUE SI ELLA NOS DECIA QUE FUE LO MEJOR NOSOTROS ACEPTARIAMOS SU DECISION….COMO PUDO HACER ALGO ASI, SI ANTHONY SIMPLEMENTE DIJO LO QUE TODOS NOSOTROS PENSABAMOS, COMO SE ATREVIO A CASTIGARLO DE ESA MANERA - fue la pregunta alterada de Archi pues no podía soportar que su tía haya llegado a eso límites, cuanto dolor habían pasado por causa de esto y su tía los había manipulado como si nada, sabia que su tia era demasiado quisquillosa con lo del buen nombre de la familia pero jamás se imagino que llegaría a estos extremos solo por eso

Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella – dijo Albert tratando de guardar la calma y de esa manera calmar a Archí, pero Archí no podía calmarse estaba demasiado alterado miro a su tío

Porqué has esperado tanto tiempo para contarnos todo esto – pregunto Archi muy dolido y enojado pues no veía el porque se les haya escondido la verdad tanto tiempo

Archí tiene razón, en cuanto te enteraste de todo esto debiste decírnoslo – hablo dolida Candy y añadió- Porqué no le dijiste a Nat la verdad, el lleva mucho tiempo preocupado por no recordar su pasado y a su madre, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que se siente

No pude decirle la verdad porque estamos amenazados – dijo Albert , no sabia como tomarían sus siguientes palabras pero era necesario pronunciarlas – la tía de Nat Antonie tiene pruebas que muestran que la tía Elroy daba ordenes a los Leagan de cómo tratar a Anthony, de hecho esas ordenes llevan mi firma

QUEEEEEEE- dijo Candy sobresaltada y por primera vez realmente enojada Albert se sorprendió de su reacción y de que elevara la voz de esa manera - me estas diciendo que la tía Elroy fue quien ordeno que se torturada de esa manera a Anthony- ante el asentimiento de Albert, sintió una indignación grande pues recordaba todo lo que Nat le había contado y conocía de antemano a la señora Leagan, por eso dijo indignada - PORQUE TRATO DE ESA MANERA A QUIEN SEGÚN ELLA ERA SU SOBRINO MAS QUERIDO.

PORQUE TENÍAN ESAS ORDENES TU FIRMA – pregunto Archi sobresaltado sin dar tiempo a contestar lo que Candy pregunto, pues no creía que Albert hubiera firmado esas ordenes y solo había una posibilidad que seria el colmo de las acciones de su tía abuela

La tía abuela es quien debe responder esas preguntas – dijo Albert a sus sobrinos, quienes se calmaron un poco – lo único que puedo decir es que ella en su afán de cubrir esta mentira falsifico mi firma en el hospital, por eso es que Antonie piensa que yo también soy culpable y no quiere ni escucharme cuando trato de explicarle las cosas y me dice que al menor indicio ella le dirá todo a Nat mostrando que somos quienes lo quisieron matar

Pues no me extrañaría que Nat nos odiara después de todo esto- hablo Archi, Candy lo miro incrédula – vamos Candy tienes que admitir que si estuvieras en la situación de Nat no podrías perdonar algo así, de hecho yo jamás perdonare a la Tía abuela por haberme ocultado la verdad, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar las cosas como están, Nat es nuestro amigo ahora y Antonie no lo puede alejar sin decirle la verdad, no lo hará si no la provocamos

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo Nat siempre estuvo buscando la manera de recordar su pasado y se merece saber la verdad- hablo enérgicamente Candy – Nat es una persona mayor y no se dejara llevar por chismes seguro que el mismo buscara la verdad, yo no me perdonaría haberle escondido este secreto ¡debemos decircelo! Hacer que nos recuerde de alguna manera!

De hecho Nat a causa de su accidente a empezado a tener recuerdos – dijo Albert

Como sabes eso?- pregunto Candy

Alguien me ha estado informando sobre todo lo de Nat de hecho su información me ayudo a encontrar a las enfermeras y comprobar si las amenazas de Antonie eran ciertas – dijo Albert mientras Candy lo miraba comprendiendo quien era ese alguien

Por lo que entiendo ese fue motivo que te impulso a contarnos todo esto- dijo Archi como conclusión – si ese accidente no hubiera ocurrido no nos habrías dicho todo esto

Te equivocas – dijo Albert – necesitaba estar seguro de toda esta historia para contárselos y así poder buscar una solución a esto

Pues para mi la solución es contarle la verdad – dijo Candy mirando a Archi y Albert – debemos citarlo aquí y contarle todo lo que sabemos, puede que al principio se enoje pero no sabremos como reaccionara y actuara sino lo intentamos, no me parece correcto que le ocultemos todo solo por temor a su reacción

Al final Candy tiene razón – dijo Archi – aun si no le contamos al verdad el terminara descubriéndola de todas formas y puede ser que su tía cuente las cosas de una peor manera mostrándonos como los malos a todos nosotros

Bueno entonces debemos llamarlo aquí a una reunión y luego que sea lo que Dios quiera- dijo Albert como resolución – tratare que venga mañana mismo si están de acuerdo

Esta bien por mi – dijo Archí ya mas calmado pero luego añadió – Albert puede que Nat no nos crea todo esto en un principio, tal vez y necesitemos pruebas de todo esto

Yo también lo creo por eso he estado reuniendo algunas pruebas que corroboren la historia- dijo Albert sacando un folder donde estaba todo lo que había investigado sobre Daniel, también había fotos de la familia Bronw cuando había nacido Anthony

Algo mas …- comenzó Archí - lo mejor será que la tía Elroy no este aquí puede que Nat no la quiera escuchar después de saber la verdad

De hecho yo mismo no quiero verla – dijo Candy y apretando los puños añadió - sinceramente tengo sentimientos de odio hacia ella por la forma en que procedió

Te entiendo - dijo Archí- todo esto hace que no quiera verla pues temo acribillarla con preguntas o hasta pelear con ella por todo lo que hizo - Albert sabia cuanto Candy y Archí querían a Anthony por eso no le extraño esa reacción de parte de ellos sabia que tomaría tiempo antes de que perdonaran a tía Elroy

Mejor nos preparamos para mañana pues la cosa será difícil – dijo Albert invitando a que sus sobrinos se retiraran, ellos lo siguieron y se despidieron

Dios mío si ellos están así no me imagino como reaccionara Anthony – dijo Albert solo en su cuarto, confiando que el día de mañana las cosas no se salieran de control

Candy sola en su cuarto se encerró a reflexionar sobre todo lo dicho aun no salía de su asombro era difícil imaginarse que Nat fuera Anthony, sonrió al recordar como siempre estuvo imaginándose que si Anthony estuviera vivo seguro y seria parecido a Nat. Lo mas ilógico era que resultaba que si era Anthony, su Anthony, su primer amor.

De alguna manera ella siempre lo supo, pues una parte de ella desde el primer momento que lo vio lo reconoció y por eso se sintió atraída hacia el tan fácilmente, era como si subconsciente le dijera que el era su Anthony con quien tiempo atrás había vivido tan feliz, a ella siempre le extraño la manera en que se sentía atraída por Nat después de siete años de pensar solo en Terry, recordó como de culpable se sentía porque siempre estaba comparando a Nat con Anthony, pero de hecho eso solo paso en el principio, después ella dejo de compararlo y empezó a conocerlo mas y a quererlo mas, en este punto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni ella misma se había dado cuenta antes de estos sentimientos, pero debía admitirlos con el tiempo ese doctor poco a poco se había metido en su corazón y ganado su cariño, no pudo evitar una carcajada, se había vuelto a enamorar de Anthony, pero a diferencia de esa vez esto era algo mas profundo y mas maduro, no era solo un amor de chiquillos era algo mas serio.

_Por eso me dolió tanto que quisiese que me fuera con Terry _fue el pensamiento que la invadió al recordar como había llorado cuando Nat y ella se habían peleado, y por esa misma razón ella había tenido la fuerza de rechazar a Terry a quien ella no había olvidado durante mucho tiempo, debía admitir que la relación entre ellos fue progresando después de eso, se preguntaba como se sentiría Nat después de saber la verdad y después de saber que tiempo antes ellos fueron nuevos, eso produjo una sonrisa en su rostro aunque después dicha sonrisa se desvaneció al preguntarse como se sentiría Nat al saber que su tía fue quien lo hizo pasar por muerto. Bueno las respuestas las tendría pronto y confiaba en que Nat sabría entender. Aunque sabia que no seria fácil. De hecho nada con respecto a Nat era fácil _me costara llamarlo Anthony después que me acostumbrarme a llamarlo Nat_ pensó con cierta nostalgia, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.Aunque una duda de ultimo momento la asalto Nat sabia toda la verdad sobre Terry, como se sentiría al saber que Terry fue el amor que reemplazo al de Anthony cuando este murió, aunque vagamente ella recordaba que Anthony algunas veces era celoso, se preguntaba si ese comportamiento seria el mismo _ vamos Candy no lo conoces lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que no es así?no te habría el camino hacia Terry si fuera lo contrario?_ Cuestiono su cabeza y ella le dio la razón no por decirle que era Anthony a Nat el iba a cambiar de personalidad. _Mañana sabremos la verdad de todo esto, espero que no le tome mucho tiempo asumir la verdad_ pensó optimista

Doctor Brook hay una señora en su consultorio insiste en hablar con usted y tiene permiso del director por eso la deje entrar – dijo una de las enfermeras cuando vio al doctor Brook acercarse, Nat la miro extrañada, no sabia quien podía venir a verlo y mas con permiso del director el no conocía nadie así

Por si acaso sabe de quien se trata – pregunto Nat a la enfermera

No me quiso decir su nombre simplemente argumento que tenia permiso del director para serle sincera es una persona demasiado petulante – comento la enfermera, Nat asintió y se dispuso entrar para ver quien era la misteriosa visita

Como esta doctor Brook – dijo tranquilamente la señora Leagan cuando vio entrar a Nat, este por su parte se quedo paralizado al verla aunque la impresión fue sustituida por un odio profundo

Le pido señora que abandone mi consultorio, pues como comprenderá no estoy dispuesto a atenderla – dijo Nat en tono cortante abriendo la puerta

Puedo saber el motivo de un trato tan brusco hacia mi – volvió a preguntar calmadamente la señora Leagan queriendo probar la paciencia del doctor Brook que por cierto se debatía en una delgada línea de sacarla con cortesía o sacarla bruscamente

Señora Leagan no se a que quiere jugar usted pero le advierto que no formare parte de esto – empezó molesto el doctor Brook – los dos sabemos que usted me retuvo por cierto tiempo en un sanatorio y si esa vez mi padre no la enjuicio fue por consideración – fue callado por una risa irónica de la señora Leagan

Vamos señor Brook sabe perfectamente que si su padre no tomo medidas fue por la familia Andry y no por mi – dijo maléficamente la señora Leagan – así que no hable como si yo fuera la única culpable de esto yo simplemente seguí ordenes como puede perdonarlos a ellos y no a mi

Se puede saber de que demonios esta hablando – dijo exasperado Nat y mirándola con furia agrego – no se atreva a meter a la familia Andry en esto

Quiere decirme que su padre jamás le conto la verdadera situación – pregunto aparentando sorpresa en sus palabras – me esta diciendo que jamás supo que su principal agresor fue la familia Andry? No puedo creer que su padre no le haya contando la verdad, que los Andry trataron de eliminarlo por ser usted un perjuicio para su familia y que ellos lo confinaron al sanatorio

Le repito señora Leagan no trate de difamar a los Andry porque no le creeré ellos son mis amigos y nada de lo que me diga me hará cambiar de opinión además…..- fue callado por la señora Leagan que dejo en su escritorio un libro cuyo titulo era descendencia familiar Andry

Échele una mirada a esto y le aseguro que parte de sus dudas serán aclaradas además no esta demás que le pregunte a su querida tía Antonie sobre su pasado pues ella sabe la verdad – dijo la señora Andry con malevolencia mientras sentía la mirada de profundo odio que le dirigía Nat, el no se dignaba a mirar el libro

Le vuelvo a repetir que abandone el consultorio si no quiere que pierda la poca paciencia que le tengo – dijo Nat con vos calma, aunque por dentro su paciencia esta apunto de ser rebasada

Pues allá usted si no quiere creerme yo solo vine porque quería saber porque se me trataba así, creo que no esta demás advertirle que usted esta bajo vigilancia de los Andry, Albert utiliza a su querida amiguita la doctora como informante sobre sus movimientos – dijo la señora Leagan mientras se dirigía a la salida – cuídese Doctor Brook si no quiere volver a acabar en un sanatorio nuevamente

Nat dejo que saliera y azoto la puerta esa señora lo irritaba demasiado, no podía creer que haya venido a hablar semejantes mentiras sobre los Andry, esto no se lo perdonaría informaría a la familia de Candy sobre cuan peligrosa era esa señora. Vio el libro que dejo sobre la mesa y no entendía porque ese libro podía darle la razón a esa señora tomo el libro noto que una hoja estaba marcada y se dispuso a ver cual era la dichosa prueba de esa señora, la hoja titulaba bibliografía de la vida y muerte de Familia Bronw y tenia como encabezado la foto de señor Daniel Bronw muerto hace diez años seguida por la foto de su esposa muerta hace veinte años y para terminar la foto de su único hijo Anthony muerto hace diez años

Nat miro el libro azorado, ahí había una cronología de fechas de cuando Rosemary Andry se caso con Daniel Bronw, más abajo se encontraba la fecha de nacimiento de su único hijo Anthony Bronw, una cosa era que él se parezca a Anthony pero otra era que su padre se parezca al de ese chico, _pero la madre no es al misma _quiso opinar de manera razonable su cabeza, aunque mirando el rostro de la señora Rosemary no podía evitar sentirse conmovido ese rostro de alguna manera lo recordaba de algún lado, ahora lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el tal Anthony murió solo unos dos meses antes de su despertar en la clínica si emparejaba fechas su accidente y la muerte de Anthony eran eventos casi paralelos, ver la imagen de Anthony lo dejo mas azorado esa imagen era la misma que el tenia de recuerdo en su álbum una de las pocas fotos que tenia de su niñez no podía ser que dos personas que se parecen se hayan sacado una foto en un mismo lugar, solo había una explicación para eso, ese chico y el eran la misma persona, estaba terriblemente confundido se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras en su cabeza se formulaban las siguientes ideas …_ diez años atrás yo sufrí un accidente, diez años atrás supuestamente murió Anthony Brown, _….. se detuvo porque tuvo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se agarro la misma con ambas manos de pronto imágenes llenaron su cabeza una bella señora jugaba con el pero le pedía que no corriera rápido distinguía su pálido rostro y automáticamente sintió un temor horrible a que algo le pasara, un portal de rosas blancas y rojas las cuidaba con ahincó de hecho una de las rosas era un regalo especial, un escudo familiar del cual de un tiempo a esta parte no se sentía orgulloso, un grito de mujer llamándolo, una cría de zorro que por poco mata, una caída de caballo, abrió los ojos de golpe estaba sentado en el suelo recordar todo eso le sorprendió pero estaba seguro que eran sus recuerdos, ese rostro pálido estaba seguro que era la señora Rosemary, luego ese escudo, busco en el libro y encontró el escudo era el mismo que vio segundos antes dentro de su cabeza eso quería decir que tal vez los Andry si eran su familia.

Nat te encuentras bien?- pregunto asustada Nan que justo había entrado al consultorio de su amigo y se había encontrado con Nat sentado en el piso, el se incorporo mientras Nan decía – vi salir a la señora Leagan y me preocupe mucho

Nan tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo Nat mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y la encaraba – le dijiste a Albert algo de mi enfermedad?- pregunto Nat de modo serio mirando cada una de sus reacciones que por cierto fueron la confirmación de que la acusación era cierta

Nat no se como te contaron las cosas pero quiero que me escuches antes de que te enojes – dijo Nan de manera suplicante, Nat se cruzo de brazos y dejo que su amiga se explicase.

Adelante …- fue lo único que dijo

Resulta que el día que me acompañaron a dar una vuelta con Rosemary justo después de mi llegada Albert hablo sobre la amnesia que tuvo tiempo atrás y a mi se me escapo comentar tu tipo de amnesia, yo les pedí que guardaran el secreto esa vez, solo les dije que tenias amnesia de la niñez no les dije nada mas - empezó diciendo Nan pudo ver que su amigo la miraba resentido y dolido, luego de un respiro se decidió a continuar si estaba diciendo la verdad era mejor decirla toda – después de la cena donde no pudiste evitar hablar sobre los Leagan, Albert decidió que quería ayudarte, yo confié en que Albert te podría ayudar a encontrar ciertas pistas sobre tu pasado debido a que tiene todo tipo de medios para realizar investigaciones, el sabia que tu no tenias el tiempo suficiente para realizar investigaciones y que eras demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda en este asunto, por eso decidió ayudarte de alguna manera investigando en primera instancia como es que ocurrió tu dichoso accidente, luego averiguar donde estabas viviendo desde los diez años hasta el accidente, yo ayude dándole todo tipo de datos y fechas que recordaste en este tiempo haber si el podía averiguar mas sobre eso – Nan se dio un respiro antes de concluir – se que esta mal que lo haya hecho a tus espaldas pero lo único que quería era ayudarte y vi en Albert una persona de confianza que seguramente llevaría las investigaciones con absoluta reserva - Nat con estas palabras sabia que lo que la señora Leagan le dijo era cierto Albert estaba averiguando de su vida pero porque?,

Tu fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Albert o el se ofreció – pregunto Nat de manera seria, de esa pregunta dependían sus siguientes deducciones

Fue Albert quien se ofreció, pues notaba que Candy estaba muy preocupada por ti, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la ves que me pidió algunos datos de tu accidente y tu relación con los Leagan, creo que fue después de la fiesta de Rosemary – dijo Nan aunque no entendía el sentido de esa pregunta

Ya veo – comento Nat, por dentro se encontraba inquieto pues Albert había estado raro el día del cumpleaños de Rosemary, entonces esa vez puede que haya confirmado que el era Anthony, por eso decidió acercarse a su amiga utilizando el pretexto de la amnesia para confirmar si el era Anthony , eso significaba que tal vez el temiera que el y Anthony fueran la misma persona que escapo del hospital – dime Nan que era lo que le urgía averiguar a Albert

Los detalles de tu accidente, como te lo dije antes el quería saber que te hicieron sus primos los Leagan – dijo Nan mirando desconcertada a su amigo aquello parecía un interrogatorio y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado preguntar no se sentía con el valor de hacerlo ya que le estaba contando todo lo que hizo a espaldas suyas violando la confianza que el le tenia, no esta en posición de opinar siquiera, por su parte Nat seguía pensando el tiempo atrás había escapado del hospital por petición de su padre pero podría ser que no haya escapado de los Leagan sino de los Andry, al saber el hospital del que se escapo se confirmaría si el era Anthony.

Nan durante todo este tiempo que has estado pasándole información a Albert sobre mi, el encontró alguna información relevante sobre mi pasado – pregunto Nat, mientras pensaba que debía ir inmediatamente donde su tía Antonie y aclarar todo esto, porque empezaba a creer que Albert estaba detrás su cabeza

Me dijo que no mucha aunque logro encontrar a las enfermeras que te ayudaron y me dijo que no sirvió de mucho pues ellas sabían lo mismo que yo le había contado, por eso se decidió a buscar información de tu padre y averiguar de donde vino a instalar su comercio aquí esa vez - respondió Nan, aunque se asusto al ver que su amigo se volteaba repentinamente y la tomaba por los hombros

Nan no te conto algo sobre las enfermeras?no te dijo sus nombres o donde viven? – pregunto Nat apremiante, si lograba encontrar a las enfermeras tal vez podría aclarar este enredo ellas le confirmarían que tenían que ver los Andry en esta historia

Solo me dijo que se confirmaba que los Leagan te tuvieron ahí, pero que las enfermeras no tenían mucha información sobre ti solo sabían lo necesario, dijo que las enfermeras no sabían nada de tus agresores y solo se limitaron a cumplir ordenes del director por eso decidió buscar en otra parte – contesto ella extrañada al ver las reaccione de su amigo que no eran normales, Nat la había soltado y se volvía a pasear de un lado a otro, tenia muchas dudas como si el era Anthony porque su padre le cambio el nombre … y porque los Andry lo hubieran encerrado en un hospital si el fuera su pariente, se detuvo en seco ante un pensamiento _mi padre me comento que la familia de mi madre jamás nos acepto y que incluso la desheredaron por casarse con mi padre, que la familia de ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para alejarla del lado de mi padre _ …..seria acaso que no fue un accidente lo que tuvo sino un claro intento de matarlo y eliminar a un descendiente que no aceptaban, si su madre fue antes desheredara seria que querían evitar que a futuro un heredero reclame sus derechos sobre su fortuna, pero al no eliminarlo en el accidente tuvieron que encerrarlo para que nadie supiera y por eso mandaron a los Legan para el trabajo, por eso su padre había sugerido esa vez que se escaparan del hospital seguro y entro a hurtadillas para rescatarlo, Nan que lo veía demasiado preocupado se decidió a hablar – Nat se que no estoy en posición de preguntar pero que te ocurre

Mira – fue su única respuesta y le alcanzo ese dichoso libro de la familia Andry, ella miro las fotos y se quedo sorprendida con el parecido no solo de Nat y Anthony sino de sus padres, además que parecía que Nat tuviera ciertos rasgos de la mujer que era la madre de Anthony

Creo que el de la foto y yo somos la misma persona – dijo Nat mientras Nan se sentaba en una silla por la impresión

Imposible, porque crees algo como eso – pregunto ella, aunque debía admitir que estas dos personas se parecían

Porque aunque no lo quiera todo apunta a eso, sobre esto vino a hablarme la señora Leagan ella argumenta que solo siguió ordenes de los Andry que fueron ellos los que me encerraron, además para colmo Albert ha estado investigando sobre mi pasado y eso es muy sospechoso

Imposible que los Andry sean quienes te encerraron esa vez ¡eso solo son patrañas de esa señora!- exclamo enérgicamente Nan – vamos Nat realmente le crees a esa señora, después de haber compartido tanto con ellos no podemos pensar que ellos te hicieron daño en el pasado

Ahora estoy empezando a creerle algo – dijo Nat con turbación – mira Nan mi padre tiempo atrás me conto que la familia de mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con la familia que había formado, que tal si la familia de mi madre busco eliminar a la familia que habían creado ella y mi padre, tal vez esa unión no les convenía a su buen nombre

Debe haber un error, tu crees que tu padre te ocultaría algo así por tanto tiempo no crees que te hubiera contado la verdad?- pregunto Nan aun incrédula de todo esto – además debes admitir que Albert y Candy no son del tipo de personas que tienen una doble personalidad

Entonces como explicas el parecido de mi y mi padre con ese tal Anthony y su padre – dijo enérgicamente Nat que se encontraba muy confundido – además justo cuando vi el retratado de la madre de Anthony mi cabeza se lleno de recuerdos y vi en mis recuerdos su escudo de familia, tal vez Albert en un principio no se dio cuenta de quien era yo pero al ver las fotos de mi familia sospecho y decidió investigar, estoy empezando a creer que Albert se acerco a ti para saber si Anthony y yo éramos la misma persona

¡imposible! No creo que Albert me haya utilizado para acercarse a ti, Albert no es ese tipo de persona – defendió Nan estaba segura que el no era ese tipo de persona – Albert quiso ayudar por eso se acerco a mi, el sabe perfectamente como te sientes ya que el también sufrió de amnesia, eso fue su único motivo

Pues estoy empezando a dudarlo – dijo Nat un poco mas alterado – Nan a lo mejor estamos frente a un hombre que es un buen actor y supo como jugar bien sus cartas hasta enterarse si yo era quien ellos quisieron matar tiempo atrás – Nat tomo el libro – mira Nan esta mujer llamada Rosemary era su hermana, ósea que si no estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio tenia todos los medios para evitarlo o vengarse del hombre que le robo a su hermana

Pues dudo que el sea así, creo que la venida de esa señora Leagan a sacado el buen juicio de tu cabeza y por eso estas hablado este tipo de cosas – dijo Nan con convicción – además que si empiezas a asumir eso, es como si pensaras que Candy también esta al tanto de todo esto, y ella realmente no tiene madera de actora es demasiado franca como para engañar

Yo no creo que Candy sepa de esto puesto que ella cree que vio morir ante sus ojos a Anthony, ella me lo conto esa vez – dijo Nat en defensa de Candy – a lo mejor ella también vive engañada, puede que le hayan hecho creer esa muerte por lo que era pequeña esa vez

Ósea que crees que ella no puede ser una actriz para fingir, pero Albert si lo es – refuto Nan a su amigo el cual le dirigió una dura mirada – debes admitir que estas siendo demasiado imparcial así como sacas escusas para defender a Candy también podrías considerar ciertas escusas para Albert puesto que asi como Candy era pequeña esa vez seguro Albert era un joven inexperto

Estoy seguro que Candy no sabe nada de esto – dijo Nat enojado pero convencido– Pero tienes que admitir que Albert al ser la cabeza de los Andry debe saber todo lo que ocurre y nadie esta en posición de ocultarle algo, es mas el debe tomar decisiones sobre el futuro de su familia todo el tiempo, sin importar si fue joven o no.

Candy confía en Albert, lo considera su hermano mayor – dijo Nan como defensa dispuesta a que Nat entendiera que el esta en un error – por todo eso yo confié en el y dudo que me haya equivocado siempre me enorgullecí de juzgar bien a las personas

Que tal si estas equivocada – le encaro Nat – se que no quieres admitir que tal vez confiaste en el enemigo pero es una posibilidad

Sabes que solo hay una forma de aclarar las cosas – le dijo ella también poniéndose enojada – la única que no puede ocultarte la verdad es tu tía, creo que es tiempo de que le pidas explicaciones, antes de que acuses injustamente a los demás

En este momento salgo a ver a tía Antonie – Nat empezó a tomar sus cosas totalmente enojado por la manera en la que su amiga se negaba a creerle que había la posibilidad de que Albert fuera una mala persona – solo espero que realmente tengas razón y esto sea solo una patraña de la señora Leagan, si lo es prometo disculparme con Albert y perdonarte por lo que hablaste a mis espaldas- dijo Nat encarando a su amiga antes de salir – pero si no es así espero que no me hables en un buen tiempo- con esta amenaza salió de consultorio

Nan estaba pensativa en el hospital todo aquello no podía ser cierto seguro y era una jugarreta de esa señora, debía haber una forma de probar que todo aquello era una mentira

Al fin la encuentro doctora Heigth un tal señor Andry la esta buscando- le anuncio la enfermera

Enseguida voy – contesto Nan_, buen momento para aclarar mis dudas_ pensó

Vine a decirle que la cita con el doctor esta hecha – dijo Albert a modo de saludo cuando la vio entrar pero al ver la cara de Nan se detuvo a peguntar – ocurre algo?

Lo que pasa es que la señora Leagan estuvo aquí con fuertes acusaciones hacia usted – dijo como respuesta Nan, la palidez en la cara de Albert no era un buen pronostico de su inocencia

Que vino a decir sobre nosotros – pregunto Albert tratando de aparentar calma, aunque temía que la señora Leagan en un deseo de venganza haya hecho algo terrible

Pues vino a decir que en un principio ustedes fueron los directos responsables del accidente de Nat y que el era parte de su familia - contesto Nan estudiando las reacciones de Albert que no eran para nada buenos augurios su palidez y nerviosismo parecían delatar que una verdad habia sido descubierta

Esa señora es una persona despreciable – fue su comentario dicho sin pensar

Me imagino que no es nada lindo escuchar semejante historia pero descuide que Nat desmentirá esto, fue a donde se tía a aclarar las cosas, seguro ella le dirá la verdad, pero para un futuro le recomiendo que se cuide de esa señora por que no sabe que historias puede inventar – comento Nan que al ver la reacción de Albert que se quedo pálido ante el comentario que Nat estaba donde Antonie supo que la acusación de la señora Leagan no era del todo una mentira

Debo irme enseguida – dijo el incorporándose de repente lo que menos tenia era tiempo debía tratar de interceptar a Nat cuanto antes, pero no conto con que Nan fue mas hábil y se le adelanto a la puerta

Usted no sale de aquí sin antes explicarme que demonios esta pasando y no me diga que no es nada porque su cara lo delata perfectamente – exigió saber Nan, por su parte Albert se debatía entre decirle la verdad o quitarla del medio para salir en busca de Nat , ella fue enérgica en su pregunta – conteste Nat y Anthony son al misma persona

Si – fue su respuesta concisa de Albert, el sabia que Nan no lo dejaría salir hasta saber la verdad lo mejor era decírsela y así poder salir mas rápido si enfrentarse con ella

Dios mío que he hecho – se dijo desolada Nan al saber que la persona que defendió hace unos momentos era culpable

No es como cree debe saber que las cosas fueron de diferente manera – trato de explicar Albert

Usted me engaño, lo peor de todo es que yo confié en su palabra y acabe dándole una información que no debía – le dijo molesta Nan dispuesta a dar pelea y desfogar su rabia

No es como cree – trato de calmarla Albert, mientras intentaba salir del consultorio estaba contra el tiempo debía interceptar a Nat antes de que le contaran las cosas de diferente manera

Yo me acabo de pelear con Nat tratando de defenderlo y resulta que usted es culpable – dijo Nan en un arrebato de ira se abalanzo sobre el, pero Albert no se dejo la tomo por las muñecas

NAN ESCÚCHEME! – fue la orden enérgica de Albert mientras la tomaba de las muñecas – se que ahora no soy de fiar pero si me deja explicarle vera que no son las cosas como cree, deme el derecho de la duda – dio un respiro profundo y empezó a explicarse , mientras soltaba las muñecas de Nan y ella cruzaba sus brazos para escucharlo

De todas maneras fue su tía quien lastimo a Nat - dijo ella como conclusión y Albert asintió

Yo no sabia nada de esto por eso quería averiguar todo lo que pudiera, para así demostrarle que yo no forme parte de esta historia y mucho menos mis sobrinos y Candy- dijo mientras se iba y añadió - juzgue como quiera pero demostrare mi inocencia en esta asunto a toda costa

Usted se acerco a mi solo por eso – fue la ultima pregunta de Nan antes de que el saliera, Albert solo un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza mientras salía

Fui una tonta – dijo como conclusión mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del consultorio y sentía que una lagrima caía por sus ojos

-Notas aclaratorias:

Espero haber explicado la situación de manera clara y no haber cometido errores, trate de reflejar las personalidades de los personajes en esta situación. Cuando Candy habla de Anthony que era algo celoso me refiero a como se comportaba Anthony cuando Candy hablaba del príncipe de la colina.

Bueno que les pareció por fin voy acabando la historia ahora la cosa se complicara mas … realmente necesito saber sus opiniones puesto que no se si estoy yendo por buen camino dejen por favor un review


	19. Chapter 19:Verdad

Capitulo 19

VERDAD

Albert que ocurre? - le pregunto Candy cuando lo vio subir apresuradamente y pedir que sea llevado al orfanato donde trabajaba Antonie

Nat se entero de todo por boca de la señora Leagan – dijo Albert como respuesta

No puede ser – dijo desesperadamente Candy

Nat fue a allá a comprobar si lo que la señora Leagan le dijo era cierto- hablo Albert preocupado

Te dije que lo mejor era habérselo contado cuando te diste cuenta – dijo Candy preocupada pues no sabían las reacciones que tendría Nat de aquí en adelante

No importa eso ya, lo único que importa es como vamos a encararlo pues no espero el mejor de los recibimientos – dijo preocupado Albert

Tía donde esta Rosemary – dijo a modo de saludo Nat cuando entro a las habitaciones de su tía

Salió de paseo con los otro niños – le contesto sin mirarle porque estaba organizando unos papeles sino se hubiera asustado de la cara de su sobrino que estaba totalmente seria, solo escucho cerrar la puerta y supuso que su sobrino le hablaría de algo

Dime que paso ahora – dijo ella suponiendo que le contaría algo de Candy

Dime tía porque me escondiste que yo era Anthony Bronw – pregunto directamente Nat a su tía Antonie, la cual no supo que responder estaba demasiado impactada con la pregunta como para hablar solo atino a sentarse, de todas las preguntas que podía esperar esa ni se la imagino

Como …..- trato de empezar a hablar Antonie pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca

No importa como me entere lo que quiero es saber porque me lo ocultaste y no te atrevas a decir que es una mentira puesto que tu misma te delataste al actuar de esa manera-dijo Nat mas que convencido de que estaba en lo correcto

Antes que nada quiero que sepas que tu padre hizo todo esto para protegerte – dijo ella mientras sacaba de su desván un folder con toda la información de su familia y procedía a relatarle todo lo que sabia, Nat la escuchaba atentamente y le dolía confirmar que estaba en lo cierto respecto a Albert, que prueba mas convincente de que el participo de todo esto que su firma en las ordenes hacia los médicos

Todo este tiempo fui engañado por todo mundo- dijo con furia Nat – porqué no se me confió la verdad, pese a todo lo que hizo mi padre no puedo creer que no haya confiado en mi para decirme la verdad, se atrevió a cambiar el rostro de mi madre

Nat tienes que entender que tu padre solo trato de protegerte pues temía que algún día estas personas te hicieran daño – trato de explicarse Antonie aunque su sobrino la corto

Pues si me hubiera contando la verdad yo podría haber tomado la decisión de cómo protegerme a mi mismo- dijo Nat molesto mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro estaba molesto no solo con su tía sino con todo el mundo, su padre, su amiga, los Andry, todos los que le rodeaban le habían ocultado la verdad y no habia justificación – además al final termine encontrándome con los Andry y por no saber la verdad yo me fui metiendo a la boca del lobo, pero créeme que no escapare yo solucionare las cosas como deben ser para no vivir con miedo

Nat que piensas hacer?- pregunto desesperada su tía – por favor piensa antes de cometer una locura recuerda que los Andry son poderosos

Pues no me intimida la situación – dijo Nat con resolución – no pienso esconderme solo porque tema que sus influencias puedan mas que la verdad alguien los tiene que castigar por lo que me paso y ese alguien seré yo

Nat no piensas fríamente las cosas debes calmarte!- ordeno su tía desesperada – como tu tía te recomiendo que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara cuando los Andry se enteren de la verdad

No pienso escapar …..- dijo Nat resuelto, su tia estaba por responderle pero alguien toco la puerta

Hermana la señorita Candy Andry pide verla si esta disponible – dijo una hermana que entro al cuarto de Antonie, la sola mención del nombre de Candy calmo a Nat y pensó que lo mejor seria hablar con ella e informarle de lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que Candy desconocía toda la verdad

Yo hablare con ella – se adelanto a decir Nat su tía lo miro expectante – ella es al única persona de la que no desconfió

Candy – dijo Nat al momento que la diviso en el patio del orfanato ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, Nat se paro en seco al ver a Albert a su lado

Debemos hablar – dijo el mientras se acercaba a el

Le ruego que se retire o no respondo por mi- amenazo Nat de manera directa a Albert

Nat por favor debes escucharlo el no es culpable – pidió Candy, Nat la miro desconcertado entonces ella también sabia la verdad ella también lo engaño

Tu lo sabias todo no me dijiste nada – reclamo Nat mientras la miraba con dureza ella por su parte estaba paralizada al ver la mirada de odio en Nat sabia que su reacción al saber la verdad no seria buena pero no pensó que llegaría al odio

Por favor tienes que escucharnos - trato de acercarse ella

Tu estas al tanto de lo que me hicieron, sabes toda la verdad – la encaro Nat, ella asintió

Si lo se y no estoy orgullosa de mi familia – dijo ella mientras trataba de captar su mirada – pero debes creerme si te digo que Albert no es culpable

Pese a saber la verdad estas de su parte – dijo dolido Nat – eres como ellos yo te creía diferente- esas hirientes palabras dejaron muda a Candy

Déjala en paz ella solo se acaba de enterar ayer – le reclamo Albert – yo solo estoy aquí para que comprenda que yo no forme parte de todo esto

Deje de mentir Albert – espeto Nat – tengo las pruebas suficientes para iniciarle un juicio por lo que me hizo

Déjeme hablar – exigió Albert

Usted no es quien para decirme que debo hacer – le respondió de manera mordaz su odio iba en aumento no podía creer como Candy estaba del lado de un hombre como ese – usted debe irse o si no ….

O sino que …. - Desafio Albert – si lo que necesitas es sacar tu ira hazlo - por toda respuesta Nat le lanzo un derechazo que fue esquivado por poco por Albert que no se quedo sin responder y esto desato una pelea campal en el patio del internado

Basta - pidió Candy aunque ninguno de ellos la escuchaba – esto no solucionara las cosas por favor paren - el patio poco apoco se fue llenando de gente del orfanato la tía de Nat también se hizo presente

Deténganse - ordeno tratando de ponerse al medio y atajar a su sobrino, lo mismo que trataba de hacer Candy reteniendo a Albert – váyanse antes de que llame a las autoridades – amenazo Antonie

No sin antes hablar con Nat – dijo resuelta Candy tomada del brazo de Albert

No quiero escuchar sus mentiras – respondió dolido Nat – vamos Candy realmente piensas que voy a creer lo que dicen si hay pruebas que dicen lo contrario

Pues pienso que no debes juzgar sin escuchar antes a las dos partes – dijo Candy tratando de que entendiera, pero el desvió su mirada no entendía como Candy estaba de parte de ellos aun sabiendo la verdad

Por favor por respeto a la amistad que tuvimos váyanse – dijo Nat evitando mirarla ella estaba dolida al saber que no confiaba en sus palabras

Debes creerme yo no soy culpable de lo que te paso – dijo Albert mientras recuperaba el aliento y se incorporaba solo sin apoyarse en Candy

Si usted no es culpable entonces quien lo es – respondió sarcásticamente Nat

Soy yo la culpable- se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor en edad todos se voltearon tomada del brazo de su sobrino se encontraba Elroy Andry

Tu que estas haciendo aquí – pregunto furiosa Antonie

Lo que debí hacer desde un principio expiar mis culpas y asumir mi responsabilidad – dijo de manera cortante mientras dirigía su mirada a Nat – déjame explicarte Anthony Bronw la verdad después puedes juzgar como quieras

Tiene cinco minutos para hacerlo – dijo Nat encarándola ella por su parte asintió y lo siguió a una de la salas del orfanato de hecho nadie mas entro solo ellos dos pese a las protestas de Antonie

Ella es una manipuladora quien sabe que mentiras te dirá – dijo Antonie a su sobrino

Yo juzgare eso – respondió su sobrino envuelto en una seriedad inescrutable – ahora déjeme solo tía pues no crea que estoy de su lado – eso dejo de hielo a Antonie

Como temí Anthony reacciono muy mal – dijo Archí mientras ayudaba a Albert

Fue peor de lo que pensé – dijo Candy de manera triste las palabras de Nat aun le dolían

Como se enteraron de que estábamos aquí – pregunto Albert

Parece que la tía Elroy te mantenía vigilado, Annie que estaba en casa recogiendo algunos papeles para la reunión con nuestros socios se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con la tía y fue a buscarme afortunadamente le di alcance y allí ella me dijo que todo había sido descubierto y que temía que la cosas se pondrían feas por eso la acompañe –termino de explicar Archí - esperemos que ella pueda convencerlo de tu inocencia Albert

No cuenten con ello – dijo Antonie mirándolos con dureza – mi sobrino es inteligente, no es tan incrédulo como la tonta de Nan, no se dejara engatusar por gente como ustedes que finge ser buena para luego….

Basta señora – reacciono Candy – nosotros no queremos engañar a nadie, nosotros también fuimos engañados cree que no sufrimos cuando creímos a Anthony muerto.

Por favor en que le pudo afectar a una persona como usted la supuesta muerte de mi sobrino – dijo ella incrédula a sus palabras

Como se atreve a decir una cosa así, ella lo vio caerse del caballo – fue esta vez Archi el que hablo- usted no sabe nada de nosotros, nosotros éramos como hermanos siempre juntos siempre apoyándonos los unos a los otros jamás nadie obligo a nadie a estar junto a la tía Elroy fue nuestra decisión

Tu tía le hizo daño a mi hermano – dijo Antonie como respuesta – estoy segura que no tuvo elección cuando se mudo con ustedes

El se mudo porque todos estábamos solitarios – dijo Archi- nuestros padres siempre estaban en viajes de negocios todos nos sentíamos huérfanos

No comprende que éramos una familia – explico Candy – nosotros vivíamos en armonía hasta lo que paso

No pretendemos ocultar la verdad, solo queremos aclarar las cosas para darle su lugar a Anthony – explico Albert – aunque no me crea usted yo quiero devolverle sus derechos a Anthony luego si el no quiere vernos es su decisión pero quiero que el tome esa decisión en base a la verdad - Antonie desvió su mirada y se puso a pensar hasta que punto la familia Andry era el monstruo a quien temió todo este tiempo

Explíquese – ordeno Nat cuando estaban dentro el despacho solos

Toma – le alcanzo algo – es la razón que origino todo esto

_Querido tío:_

_Perdón por escribirte de repente no te alarmes no pasa nada grave pero necesito hablar contigo, tío estos últimos días he estado pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado: la llegada de Candy a mi vida, la competencia, la vivencia en el campo y el inicio de mi amistad con Tom, todo dejo en mi una honda huella sobre el modo de vida que tenemos no me malinterprete tío pero desde mi punto de vista las comodidades de nuestras vidas nos impiden ver que es realmente lo que la sociedad necesita de nosotros. En este último tiempo he empezado a entender las responsabilidades que tenemos como familia Andry que no es solo mandar a nuestros sirvientes porque trabajan para nosotros sino el garantizar el bien de ellos por medio de una vida digna. Tío hay personas de mi edad que ya manejan una responsabilidad por ejemplo Tom maneja el ganado de su familia, yo se que me falta aprender mucho pero debo empezar a tener responsabilidades y eso empieza con cuidar a los que me rodean y defenderlos, al punto que quiero llegar es que ya es momento que defienda a mi padre y se le de su lugar en la familia a la que pertenecemos desconozco los pormenores de las disputas que tienen con mi padre pero como su hijo es momento que me dejen saberlo, mi padre nunca ha mencionado nada respecto a esto por eso recurro a usted para saber la verdad y que yo pueda juzgar si realmente mi padre merece el castigo que tiene, considero que tengo la edad suficiente para tomar esa decisión no lo malinterpretes tío no quiero pelearme con nadie solo busco la verdad y lograr si es posible la reconciliación. También necesito tu intervención con respecto a Candy pues el trato hacia ella por parte de nuestra tía y mis primos lo Leagan deja mucho que desear no puedo permitir que se trate de esa manera a quien considero el mejor ejemplo de una persona caritativa y digna de respeto, pero lamentablemente mucho no puedo hacer, por eso tío espero que de alguna manera hagas entender a la tía abuela que Candy nos esta enseñando a ver el mundo con otros ojos, por primera vez valore el trabajo duro y saludable del campo, considero que mis primos me darán la razón pues ellos también ven que el mundo no es solo baile, paseos y diversión. Tío debes darte cuenta que si bien Candy no sabe de las buenas costumbres de nuestra familia ella sabe mucho sobre el buen trato a las personas y el valor que las mismas tienen no por su dinero sino por su forma de ser _

_Se que tal vez te estas riendo de mi manera de pensar pero no es algo a la ligera realmente quiero cambiar a los Andry para que el día de mañana nos respeten no por la fortuna sino por como tratamos a la gente. Pero eso empieza primero con el respeto dentro de nuestro hogar, espero que mis palabras sean consideradas y puedas intervenir de alguna manera, se que estas ocupado con las responsabilidades de los Andry pero debes considerar que si no solucionamos las cosas de nuestro hogar de nada servirá el imperio que estas levantando. Por ultimo gracias de nuevo por haber logrado que Candy este a nuestro lado ella ha influido en mi manera de pensar y a cambiado la visión del mundo que teníamos todos nosotros de una manera que no puedes imaginarlo, se que sonara loco de mi parte pero quiero algún día llega a ser un hombre del cual se encuentre orgulloso y al que pueda aceptar por esposo, espero que me ayudes a lograrlo. Se que Candy aunque pasen los años no cambiara tal vez se refinara un poco pero su manera de ser no cambiara, ella es lo mejor que tengo a mi lado y quiero que se quede así para siempre. _

_Atte. Anthony Bronw _

Esa carta la encontré yo antes de que fuera mandada a Albert - comenzó hablando Elroy

Yo escribí esta carta?- pregunto incrédulo Nat y Elroy asintió, Nat debía admitir que su letra era la misma, pero esa carta dejaba mas cosas en duda en su cabeza que tipo de persona fue antes y porque decía que Candy había influido de manera positiva en su vida, y lo mas importante porque esa carta origino todo – cuando dice que todo paso por causa de esto a que exactamente se refiere?

A que cuando encontré esa carta culpe a Candy de todo lo que opinabas – empezó diciendo Elroy viendo la expresión de asombro de su sobrino – yo quise separarte de Candy y tu me amenazaste con fugarte con ella

¿QUE? no entiendo explíquese mejor! – exigió saber Nat estaba mas desconcertado, no entendía porque esa señora quería castigar a Candy por la manera de pensar de él no tenia sentido, Elroy dio un profundo suspiro lo que iba a contar con seguridad lograría el odio eterno de su sobrino

Quiero empezar diciendo que no enorgullezco de lo que hice y que me di cuenta tarde de mi error – dijo Elroy mientras lo miraba y lo invitaba a sentarse – comenzare diciendo la manera en la cual Candy fue adoptada todo por influencia de ti y tus primos Archival y Estear – y le fue relatando la manera en la cual Candy fue adoptada, y como día a día ellos eran mas rebeldes ante sus mandatos, también le conto sobre el castigo que se gano y la competencia de doma de caballos donde entro a participar, por ultimo el incidente de la carta y su decisión de llevarse a Candy a un internado lejano, Nat la escuchaba absorto pues de alguna manera sentía que las palabras eran ciertas aunque le hubiera gustado recordar todo lo que ella le decía

Porque culpar a Candy por todo esto – corto Nat el relato

Porque no quería admitir que mis sobrinos pensaban diferente y además que tu estabas dispuesto a apoyar a tu padre al cual odiaba– contesto ella – odie a Candy porque ella tenia todo su cariño y jamás se esforzó por hacerse una dama ella amaba la vida del campo por eso quería apartarla de ustedes busque cualquier pretexto para culparla y castigarla, así que pensé que con esa carta tenia el mejor pretexto ante Albert para llevármela lejos

Por lo que veo interrumpí tus planes – comento el al pensar en como habría defendido a Candy esa vez pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso otras eran las cosas que le urgía saber - y todo eso que tiene que ver con mi perdida de memoria

El día que nos peleamos tu te accidentaste te caíste del caballo – Elroy dio un suspiro – te hice pasar por muerto porque quería cambiar tu manera de pensar - Elroy le conto todo tal y como se lo conto a Albert con miedo observaba los cambios en el rostro de su sobrino que empezaba a pasearse de un lado a otro

EN RESUMEN USTED ME APARTO DE MIS PRIMOS Y CANDY PORQUE EMPEZABA A PENSAR DIFERENTE – dijo con enojo Nat al saber que su mundo fue alterado solo por causa de una mujer que no aceptaba un modo distinto de pensamiento – creía que por el hecho de perder al memoria usted lograría que yo cambiara mi forma de ser, discúlpeme pero usted desvarió para creer que algo así funcionaria

No pensé claramente – dijo Elroy abatida – cuando me di cuenta de mis acciones no había vuelta atrás así que solo me quedaba avanzar, falsifique la firma de Albert para internarte

PENSABA ACASO MATARME EN ESE SANATORIO PARA ASÍ TAPAR SU MENTIRA – dijo mordazmente Nat con solo recordar la manera en la cual sufrió en ese lugar

No sabia que la señora Leagan te estuviera tratando de esa manera yo confié en ella para que te cuidara – dijo Elroy pero se congelo al ver la mirada de profundo odio de su sobrino

Y VAYA QUE ME CUIDO BIEN – dijo sarcástico, bueno esta historia si le aclaraba algunas cosas y se daba cuenta que Albert no era culpable aunque eso no lo libraba del hecho de haberle ocultado la verdad – dígame cuando nos vimos por primera vez usted se dio cuenta de que yo era su sobrino

Si lo supe de inmediato – dijo Elroy – pero no sabia como decirte la verdad temía tu reacción, esperaba el omento indicado para decírtelo

Acaso esperaba que recibiera de buena gana semejante noticia? De acuerdo al momento? – pregunto incrédulo Nat

Pensé que podías tomarlo con mas calma – empezó diciendo Elroy – pero luego no pude decírtelo porque tu tía Antonie me amenazo con contarte todo e iniciarnos una demanda por eso me calle y no dije nada

NO PUEDO CREER QUE AMBAS HAYAN DECISIDO Y UTILIZADO MI PASADO SEGÚN SU ANTOJO – dijo alterada mente Nat, todo este tiempo ambas podían haber dicho la verdad pero no lo hicieron – dígame si dice que no se lo dijo a nadie como es que Albert sabe toda la verdad

El lo descubrió por su cuenta – dijo Elroy que a cada palabra tenia miedo de las reacciones de su sobrino pero estaba decidida a decir la verdad – cuando lo hizo le tuve que contar que si el hablaba podían iniciarnos una demanda

Y OTRA VEZ ME UTILIZARON COMO EXCUSA – dijo Nat con enojo, no podía creer que todo este tiempo haya sido usado como fuente de chantaje – al final Albert igual tuvo miedo de hablar porque temía mi reacción, al final debo concluir que si la señora Leagan no hablaba yo jamás hubiera sabido la verdad seguramente hubieran estado chantajeándose hasta el fin de los tiempos y yo sin saberlo – dijo como conclusión Nat –al final a nadie le importo si yo estaba bien desde el comienzo fue una lucha de poder y control

La señora Leagan te dijo la verdad por venganza porque ella fue expulsada de nuestra casa una vez que Albert se entero dela verdad – contesto Elroy - Albert estaba decidido a contártelo nada mas que buscaba la manera y el momento

Pues que pena que se hayan arruinado sus planes de echar menos sal a la herida – dijo Nat sarcásticamente – irónicamente la señora Leagan que tiempo atrás odiara por mi pasado perdido resulto ser la única que me dijo la verdad y a quien debo estar agradecida

Anthony yo…..- quiso empezar Elroy

No me llame así ese nombre es ajeno para mi – respondió Nat rápidamente – no crea que contarme las cosas todo se solucionara si le deje hablar es porque tengo curiosidad de mi pasado pero eso no quiere decir que aceptare de buena gana y perdonare todo lo que se me hizo

Se que no puedes perdonarme ahora pero yo ….- quiso volver a hablar Elroy

Ni ahora ni nunca – contesto Nat de manera seria - Ahora necesito que se retire pues quiero estar solo, siéntase tranquila que no pienso tomar medidas contra usted así que borre esas falsas lagrimas – Elroy se incorporo estaba mas demacrada que nunca jamás imagino que su sobrino pudiera tratarla de esa manera tan dura con tanta frivolidad pensó si algún día lograría su perdón, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Albert ahí parado

Deseo unas palabras con Nat antes de partir - dijo Albert

Adelante – dijo Nat aun sin darse la vuelta

Supongo que ya sabe toda la verdad – empezó diciendo Albert

Aunque usted no fue culpable en el pasado eso no lo justifica de que me ocultara la verdad solo por miedo – fue la respuesta de Nat

Lo se no vengo por eso – dijo Albert viendo que su sobrino no daría brazo a torcer, dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa – lo que pasa es que me corresponde devolverle sus derechos sobre la fortuna Bronw y por lo tanto necesito que usted reconozca su pasado

No pienso adoptar el apellido Bronw –contesto rápidamente Nat

Pues le guste o no esto le pertenece por derecho y por deber, yo no pienso negárselo así que debe aceptar el legado de su madre mi hermana – le dijo Albert seriamente – después es su decisión lo que piense hacer con su fortuna

Cree que con eso compraran mi perdón – pregunto seriamente dándose la vuelta – no se preocupe que yo no pienso hacerles nada

Le aseguro que eso es lo ultimo que pretendíamos hacer – contesto Candy antes que su tío – le devolvemos sus derechos como parte de los Andry pero si usted no quiere pertenecer a nuestra familia esa es su decisión

Es difícil creerle a quien mintió antes – contesto el sin pensar

Tiene nuestra palabra que jamás lo volveremos a molestar con nuestra presencia - contesto Candy de manera seria aunque por dentro estaba dolida, se dio cuenta que ahí moría la esperanza de ver a Anthony a su lado, Nat siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando salieron del despacho

Gracias a Dios que esas personas no te engatusaron – contesto alegre Antonie cuando entro al despacho – tuve miedo de que les creyeras y les perdonaras

Que le hace pensar que usted esta perdonada tía – dijo Nat encarándola – usted también formo parte de esto usted también callo cuando debió hablar

Ya te dije que fue por tu bien – dijo Antonie preocupada

No fue por mi bien al final todos me escondieron la verdad para su propio beneficio, mi padre y usted porque odiaban a los Andry, Albert por conservar el buen nombre de su familia, Elroy por cubrir su pecado, hasta Nan por agradarle a Albert – contesto Nat – y Candy por…..por …. – en si no podía definir porque lo hizo – seguramente por defender a Albert que es como su hermano, nadie pensó en mi, nadie me pregunto a mi que era lo mejor solo fui una marioneta de ustedes para chantajearse los unos a los otros – dijo como conclusión y se dispuso a salir

A donde piensas ir – pregunto

Donde pueda pensar solo – contesto sin darse la vuelta sintiendo que el mundo que conocía se había derrumbado ante sus ojos no sabia quien era amigo o enemigo, ese dia se había peleado con todos

mama no pienso empacar ni un solo vestido si no me dices que ocurre – dijo Elisa sumamente molesta de que su madre programara un viaje de la noche a la mañana como si fueran un par de criminales

hazme caso hija que si podemos perder lo poco que tenemos – dijo la señora Leagan preocupadamente, si bien su venganza salió bien su plan no concluía ahí debía escapar lo mas lejos posible para que Albert no tomara represalias contra ellas, Neal siempre podía argumentar que no sabia nada porque estaba de viaje, por lo tanto Albert no lo dañaría y conservaría su fortuna, con respecto a ella tenia el suficiente dinero para que su hija y ella vivieran holgadamente y Neal les podría mandar alguna ayuda, de pronto Elisa se sentó en la puerta

no pienso moverme sin saber la verdad – dijo mirando desafiantemente a su madre – LA EXIJO AHORA!- chillo ella como amenaza, su madre le tapo la boca

esta bien esta bien – dijo al momento que ella se callaba – pero prométeme que después saldremos rápido de aquí, cuando asintió ella dijo

ese doctorcillo que conoció Candy tiempo atrás es Anthony Bronw – dijo ella los ojos de Elisa se ensancharon a mas no poder

explícate mejor- dijo seriamente Elisa que no salía de su asombro – o creeré que estas loca y ahora mismo te llevo a un sanatorio

El día del accidente Anthony no murió sino que se quedo en coma y la tía Elroy me pidió que lo internáramos en un sanatorio, yo participe de su plan y ella me tuvo mas confianza llegue a ser su amiga, tiempo después nos enteramos que Anthony perdió la memoria así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo mientras ustedes se iban a Londres mientras tanto yo podía aprovechar eso para que el creyera que era muy amigo de nuestra familia pero para hacer eso primero tenia que agravar su amnesia por eso soborne al medico para que lo medicara de manera mas estricta eso lograría que sus funciones neuronales se resintieran impidiendo una mejoría en su memoria - explico sin parar la señora Leagan – lamentablemente el padre se entero de donde lo teníamos encerrado y fue por el, luego ellos desaparecieron de la fas de la tierra

Entonces Neal sabia la verdad – le corto Elisa – pensé que solo era una broma la carta que le mandábamos a su padre donde le decíamos que Anthony estaba vivo

No eso fue una coincidencia pues hasta ahora no se lo dije a nadie antes – contesto la madre de Elisa

Porque esperaste hasta ahora para hablar – le pregunto expectante su hija – porque no me lo dijiste esa vez yo también te pude ayudar, a lo mejor y hubieran sido las cosas diferentes

Como esa vez no resulto el plan, tenia que evitar que los demás se enteraran de que yo era la que estaba sobre medicando a Anthony por eso preferí callar – dijo ella algo preocupada y luego si vio algo de enojo en su rostro – pero fue en vano al final el metiche de Albert encontró las pruebas suficientes para poner a Elroy en mi contra y para colmo Anthony se acordaba de mi y sabia que era yo quien lo medicaba cuando estuvo en el hospital

Por eso no ibas tan seguido a la casa Andry – dijo como conclusión Elisa – no jugaste bien tus cartas madre yo en tu lugar hubiera sabido negarlo todo, decir que Anthony por su medicación confundía a las personas

Eso ya no tiene remedio al final mi ira me segó y fui a contarle todo a Anthony en estos momentos el se debe estar peleando con los Andry si no es que esta iniciando una demanda hacia ellos y aunque logre que los viera a ellos como culpables eso no quiere decir que no quiera iniciar una demanda contra mi también – dijo como fin de su relato Leagan y se dispuso a hacer sus maletas - Por eso debemos irnos -

DEJAREMOS QUE LA HUÉRFANA SE QUEDE CON ANTHONY - pregunto incrédula Elisa que en esos momentos no le importaba la demanda que podía haber contra su madre sino el hecho de que Candy podría recuperar a Anthony, aquella huérfana seria feliz de todas formas, mil veces prefería a Anthony muerto que al lado de Candy no quería ver a Candy feliz – NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESA HUÉRFANA SEA FELIZ ELLA, NO SE MERECE SI QUIERA UN GRANO DE FELICIDAD, ELLA SIEMPRE ME QUITO A LAS PERSONAS QUE YO AMABA Y EL DESTINO JAMÁS LA CASTIGO, POR ESO ME TOCA A MI CASTIGARLA POR CREER QUE PUEDE SER MEJOR QUE YO

Pues eso ya no es nuestro problema – dijo cortante la señora Leagan pues veía que el odio a Candy segaba a su hija, la tomo por los hombros – mira Elisa lo primero es escapar luego veremos que hacer para arruinar a esa chiquilla – pensó que con eso lograría que cooperara y así fue, aunque un pensamiento rondaba a Elisa _Tenlo por seguro Candy no serás feliz con nadie de eso me encargo yo como dije hace años prefiero ver a Anthony muerto antes que a tu lado _

Que es esto? - pregunto incrédula Candy cuando vio Annie entrar con unas tazas humeantes

Acaso no lo hueles es chocolate – dijo Annie mientras entraba al cuarto de Candy y ella se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía – tu dijiste que las penas saben mejor si son acompañadas con chocolate

Es irónico, la persona que me dijera eso tiempo atrás ahora es la causante de mi dolor – dijo Candy mientras observaba su taza y recordaba el día que le conto a Nat ahora Anthony sobre Terry y su pasado

Bueno un buen consejo no deja de serlo por causa de la persona que te lo dio – dijo Annie a su amiga mientras le pasaba un hombro por la espalda

Desde cuando intercambiamos papeles – le pregunto incrédula Candy a su amiga quien no pude evitar una sonrisa

Siempre lo hacemos – contesto Annie – cuando yo estoy triste tu estas ahí para darme ánimos y cuando tu estas triste yo trato de estar a tu lado aunque no soy tan buena como tu, pero debes admitir que ahora lo hago mejor mira que ya no lloro por lo que te pasa – dijo Annie tratándola de animar Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y se apoyo en ella

Donde esta Archi no deberías estar con el – pregunto Candy aun apoyada en ella

Albert se esta con el, teniendo una charla de caballeros – dijo Annie mientras le alcanzaba la taza de chocolate a Candy - así que se me ocurrió que nosotras podríamos tener una charla de señoritas

Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba su chocolate – realmente esto me calienta y no hablo solo del cuerpo

Dale tiempo el se dará cuenta que cometió un error al poner a todos al mismo saco – dijo Annie a su amiga

Veo que Archi ya te conto todo – dijo Candy mirando a su amiga asentir – sabia que el no te escondería algo así

Ni aunque lo quisiera podría hacerlo yo me doy cuenta cuando miente –dijo triunfante Annie – además esta el hecho que por error dejo su álbum de fotografías a la vista y reconocí a Anthony en ellas y las compare con las fotos actuales del doctor Brook - eso arranco una sonrisa de la cara de Candy que se esfumo luego

Crees que el realmente algún día vuelva a esta casa- pregunto temerosa Candy

Lo hará sino como crees que haría para verte – dijo Annie optimista

No viste la manera en que nos miraba mejor dicho en la que me miraba era como si lo hubiera traicionado – le conto ella de manera triste – no tengo muchas esperanzas de que me vuelva a hablar siquiera, temo que ahora mismo este decidiendo irse lejos sin decirnos su paradero, si lo hace será …

Será como perderlo otra vez ….- completo Annie, Candy asintió – no creo que el sea de las personas que escapan, además tengo fe en que sus sentimientos por ti sean mas fuertes que su resentimiento

Sentimientos ..? a que te refieres exactamente, dudo que el cariño que me tenia como amiga sea mas fuerte - dijo Candy algo abatida pues la palabra amiga como que no le gustaba mucho

Candy no puedes ser tan densa, esta bien que el que hayas guardado luto por Terry tantos años te haya dejado fuera de practica, pero de ahí a no reconocer lo que otra persona siente por ti es demasiado – dijo algo divertida Annie al ver que su amiga no entendía de lo que ella hablaba

Annie ..deja de bromear …- advirtió Candy – en que te basas para semejante locura ….. y quiero una respuesta coherente …..- amenazo aunque por dentro ella sabia que era cierto lo que Annie decía solo que necesitaba oírlo de alguien mas para poder estar segura de sus suposiciones

Por donde empiezo … la forma en al que se miraban es un buen ejemplo… el hecho de que te preocuparas tanto por el y su problema con los Leagan….- Annie iba enumerando con los dedos- como se divirtieron los dos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita, como te sentiste cuando se metió con lo de Terry ….como de gruñona estabas cuando te peleabas con el …. Como de feliz estabas cuando estas bien con el …. la manera en la que te referías a el o el se dirigía a ti… también

Esta bien ya entendí ..- corto Candy a su amiga quien la miraba divertida – que?

Porque negar lo que es obvio para ti – dijo Annie

Porque así no me vuelven a lastimar –dijo Candy sin pensar

Tal ves esta vez si será diferente – dijo Annie

Tal vez no – contesto Candy desafiante

Solo hay una manera de saberlo – dijo Annie y tomo sus manos – quien dice que una mujer no puede dar el primer paso yo lo hice

Pero yo prometí que le daríamos su espacio – dijo Candy – no puedo romper es promesa, lamentablemente ahora es su decisión que puedo hacer

Mañana tienes que ir a la clínica feliz – dijo Annie viendo el desconcierto de Candy se explico – se que aunque el se quiera ir lejos seguramente ira a presentar sus excusas al doctor Martin, ve trata de encontrarte con el, no estas yendo a buscarlo simplemente iras a trabajar y te chocaras con el, habla sin intervención de los demás sobre tus sentimientos no sobre lo que pasa entre el y los Andry, así no romperás ninguna promesa que le hiciste

Últimamente como que has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas de suspenso – comento Candy – pero aunque descabellada la idea tiene sentido, puede que sea la ultima vez que hable con el

Bueno entonces Candy por amor de Dios madruga mañana – dijo Annie a modo de suplica lo que provoco un sonrisa mutua

Nota aclaratoria:

Como la amnesia no es un caso fácil de tratar muchos creían que lo mejor era dejar al cuerpo descansar pues la amnesia solo se encierra en el plano neuronal así que una agitación del mismo mediante medicamentos podría evitar la actividad en las neuronas

Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones …porfa ;) dejen reviews.

Solo dos capítulos mas y acabamos esta historia


	20. Chapter 20: Quiero Recordar

Capitulo 20

QUIERO RECORDAR

_Porque nadie me dijo nada porque todo mundo hablaba a mis espaldas _era el comentario lastimero de su mente una y otra vez se preguntaba el porque se callaron la verdad, el aire había aclarado sus pensamientos, todo el día había sido caótico y como resultado el se había peleado con todo el mundo. Ahora mismo se asemejaba a un león herido que no quería nada cerca de el.

Recordó la pelea de la tarde y tenia que admitir que su comportamiento no fue el más adecuado pero que se podía esperar de alguien que en un solo día se entera que toda su vida fue una mentira. Y ahora que camino tomar Albert le había dejado los papeles para que pueda tomar posesión de la fortuna Andry que por cierto no era poca, si el quisiera incluso podría quedarse con toda la fortuna Andry lo que le hacia dudar que Albert en algún momento hubiera pensado en eliminarlo, debía admitir que la versión de Elroy parecía la mas cercana a la verdad, por el momento se encontraba confundido es que había llegado a confiar tanto en la familia Andry que no podía creer que lo hayan engañado.

_Yo no quiero nada de su dinero _fue el pensamiento de su mente que no quería volver a ver a esa familia, _lo único que quiero es justicia _volvió a repetirse en voz alta, pero tenia una duda justicia contra quien, debía admitir que no todos tenían culpa en esta situación, algunos fueron engañados por otros, por el momento el único culpable era la señora Elroy, ella empezó todo, aunque su padre y tía no se quedaron atrás, luego estaba Albert del cual empezó a dudar de su culpabilidad, pero el no sabia a quien creer _si tan solo podría recordar las cosas serian mas fáciles podría juzgar quien es bueno o malo, _pensó tristemente, debía admitir que no era de las personas que tomaban venganza aunque horas antes hubiera amenazado con eso,_ lo mejor tal vez es desaparecer de sus vidas _pensó aunque instantáneamente rechazo esa opción _el escapar no es la solución _volvió a repetirse mentalmente, algo era seguro las cosas entre el y la familia Andry jamás serian las mismas.

_Tiene nuestra palabra que jamás lo volveremos a molestar con nuestra presencia _esas palabras se hicieron presentes en su cabeza y hicieron que la doliera el alma, significaba que Candy lo dejaba _tu te lo buscaste mira nada mas como la trataste _ fue la respuesta de su cabeza. Debía admitir que Candy tenia todas las razones de su lado para estar molesta pues el no le dio ni una oportunidad para explicarse realmente no había dejado que nadie se explique. Simplemente había dejado fluir su furia.

El frio de la noche estaba relajándolo pero al mismo tiempo hacia que su cuerpo empezase a temblar como respuesta a la brisa helada en un acto reflejo metió las manos al bolsillo y sintió un pedazo de papel era la carta que supuestamente había cambiado toda su vida volvió a leerla, se sintió extraño al ver como esa carta era la única fuente de información en la que podía confiar ya que fue escrita por su puño y letra, veía que esa carta reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia Candy, a la edad de catorce años el ya estaba enamorado de Candy, a esa edad el ya pensaba en un futuro con ella, acaso por eso desde que la vio se quedo tan prendado a ella? por eso no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos?, movió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas, si se enamoro de ella fue por la mujer que era, ella despertó en el en un principio admiración y luego se transformo poco a poco en amor hacia ella, debido a su preocupación y consejos, sonrió al recordar como ella lo había abrazado cuando le conto sobre su amnesia, como lo había cuidado cuando se cayo con Rosemary, debía admitir que pasase lo que pasase el no podía alejarse de ella, Candy estaba destinada a el desde el principio por eso ninguna mujer le intereso era como si su corazón le recordara que el estaba comprometido, el mismo destino que ayudado por algunas personas se había encargado de separarlos también se había encargado de reunirlos, de pronto un pensamiento borro la sonrisa de su rostro el casi lo arruina todo al pedirle a Candy que volviera con Terry ahora recién veía la gravedad de esa acción de haber logrado su objetivo ahora Candy estaría muy lejos de el, _pero ella no lo hizo ella decidió quedarse en vez de ir en busca de Terry _fue el consolador pensamiento de su mente , _tal vez ella se quedo por ti _ fue la conclusión de su mente que aunque sonara muy pretensioso tal vez fuera cierto, de un tiempo a esta parte el y Candy habían estado mas unidos solo faltaba que el de el paso definitivo y tal vez ellos ya serian algo mas que amigos.

_-Entonces porque la trataste así _ fue otra vez la recriminación de su mente.

_-Me oculto algo _respondió a esa recriminación

_-Pero acaso no oíste que recién se entero _otra vez una parte de el respondió en defensa

-_Estuvo del lado de Albert _ dijo como queriéndose convencer que no había metido la pata

-_Que esperabas esta defendiendo a quien es su hermano _dijo su mente como respuesta obvia

- Cielos santo debo estar loco para pelearme conmigo mismo – dijo en voz alta tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos - pero debo admitir que me comporte como un tonto – dijo finalmente _al fin coincidimos en algo _respondió su cabeza, lo que hizo que el mismo soltara un bufido de molestia, aunque una resolución se fijo en su mente _debo hablar con ella_

Nan estaba en su consultorio se sentía como una tonta como fue que se hizo engañar tan fácilmente, porque confió en Albert tanto hasta el extremo de desconfiar de su propio amigo, se sentía traicionada y al mismo tiempo utilizada, aunque si Albert dijo la verdad el no era una persona mala, sonrió con ironía aun ahora lo justificaba aun ahora creía en el, que pasaría cuando Nat confirme las cosas, seguramente se enojaría mucho mas con ella por haberle confiado tantas cosas a Albert, seguro Antonie no la perdonaría, pasaría un buen tiempo antes que ella pueda ser perdonada de esa traición y realmente eso le dolía pues era como perder a su única familia se abrazo a si misma acaso ella terminaría como al principio sola y aislada, necesitaba respirar aire fresco así que salió de su consultorio sin darse cuenta de la gente que había a su alrededor salió al patio principal, hasta que alguien la detuvo, miro a quien lo había hecho era el doctor Corner

Que ocurre – pregunto preocupado

No me ocurre nada- respondió ella casi como autómata tratando de soltarse

No le creo en lo absoluto – respondió firmemente dispuesto a no soltarla – si no quiere contarlo no lo haga pero por lo menos déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa pues no esta en condiciones de caminar sola

Siempre he estado sola así que no se preocupe – respondió mordazmente ella, se soltó del doctor Michel y lo dejo perplejo mientras ella se iba rápidamente, a Michel no le gustaba para nada esa actitud de Nan, no era propio de ella verla tan vulnerable, se preguntaba lo que había pasado entre Albert y ella, no quiso importunarla pero aun así la siguió de lejos para comprobar que llegaría a su casa.

Nan parada en frente de la casa no sabia si entrar o no empezó a sentir un gran miedo por lo que podía pasar si Nat estaba ahí, pero que podía hacer huir no ayudaría en nada, respiro hondo antes de entrar.

Gracias – fue lo único que ella dijo al viento y a quien le había acompañado silenciosamente.

Pero el departamento estaba vacio ni un alma rondaba por ahí y a Nan le sobrecogió la soledad volvía a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos cuando permanecía en la granja por ordenes de su padre, cuando no tenia permitido salir por haber tenido la desfachatez de rechazar a su pretendiente, cuando fue castigada por querer estudiar medicina. Se abrazo a si misma y se acomodo en uno de los sillones.

Buenas noches – saludo una voz a Nat mientras este entraba en el departamento

Sigues despierta – dijo Nat mirando a su amiga que estaba en un sillón de la sala.

No podía dormir – dijo Nan como comentario – sabes que no puedo dormir cuando me peleo con alguien, no si antes solucionar mis problemas – dijo ella con un tono serio parándose y enfrentándolo

Sabes este día me he peleado con todo mundo sin restricciones – dijo Nat abatido mientras tomaba asiento – así que no me quedan muchas fuerzas como para pelear contigo

Bueno nosotros ya peleamos antes – dijo Nan sentándose a su lado – además es mas de las doce así que es otro día, que te parece empezarlo haciendo las paces con uno con el cual te peleaste

Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien – dijo Nat empezando ha hablar de manera seria – me duele mucho que mi mejor amiga me haya escondido tantas cosas

Te dije que solo lo hice porque pensé que era la mejor manera de que recuperes tu memoria - dijo Nan en su defensa – se que estuvo mal ocultártelo pero te juro que en ningún momento sospeche que tu fueras ese tal Anthony

Eso no es el problema tu me juraste jamás revelar mi secreto – dijo molesto Nat – y resulta que no esperaste mucho para conocerlos y contarles todo

Nat debes admitir que los Andry nos cayeron bien desde el principio – dijo Nan en su defensa- sino recuerda como me platicabas de todos ellos en tus cartas

Se que ellos nos engañaron – dijo Nat algo molesto –pero no me explico que te llevo a confiar en ellos sin reservas a tal punto de confiarles todo

Nat debes admitir que ellos siempre nos trataron tan bien que yo no podía desconfiar de que fueran buenas personas - dijo Nan mientras jugaba con sus manos – yo veía que ellos nos trataban bien sin importarles de donde veníamos, además estaba el hecho de que Candy te tenia tanto afecto que llegue a pensar que Albert buscaba ayudarte solo para qué Candy este tranquila y que tu no pusieras de pretexto tu amnesia para no andar con ella

Se que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones – dijo Nat mirándola – pero no pude evitar sentirme traicionado y enojado por tu manía de irte de la lengua en cosas ajenas

Se perfectamente que no hay justificativo para el error que cometí – dijo Nan abatida- pero lo que me queda ahora es ver si puedo arreglar algo del desastre que arme – Nan lo miro directo a los ojos- Habrá algo que pueda hacer para que volvamos a ser amigos – pregunto ella aun preocupada, Nat se levanto y se puso a caminar

Hasta donde yo se no hemos dejado de serlo – contesto el después de un tiempo con una media sonrisa, Nan no se pudo contener y lo abrazo

Gracias por no quitarme a mi única familia –dijo con lagrimas a punto de salir –tenia tanto miedo de que me dijeras que ya no querías verme

Oye las familias se enojan en algún momento pero jamás se disuelven por las peleas que tengan – dijo Nat mientras se desasía del abrazo de su amiga y le sonreía

Ves empezaste bien el día ya hiciste las pases conmigo – dijo Nan de manera mas animada – lo que quiere decir que seguramente podrás hacerlo con los Andry – Nan se tapo la boca al ver que se había ido de la lengua

Albert me dejo los papeles para que reconociera mi nombre y tomara posesión de mi fortuna- comento Nat a su amiga

Al final hablaste con Albert?-pregunto Nan incrédula

Lo hice después de hablar con la señora Elroy – dijo con pesadez Nat

Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunto interrogante

Es una larga historia – dijo Nat con tono de molestia

Es una larga noche – contesto Nan desafiando su suerte pero es que su curiosidad era mas poderosa que su miedo

Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo Nat a su amiga en tono de amenaza

Pero lo mato feliz de saber la verdad – refuto ella aunque se gano una mirada de enojo por parte de Nat que se arrepentía de haberla perdonado tan rápido

Calla y escucha - dijo al fin Nat y procedió a relatar los hechos del anterior día, y aunque Nan se moría por preguntar se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, aunque no se pudo contener cuando llego a la parte de cómo trato a Candy, sin pensarlo le dio un buen zape en la cabeza

Serás cabeza dura si Candy te dijo que se entero recién es por que se entero recién – dijo molesta Nan – por que no le creíste

Bueno si todo mundo te empieza a contar todo tipo de cosas crees que tendrías la cabeza como para identificar a enemigo o amigo- dijo en su defensa Nat logrando que Nan se vuelva a callar y no le recrimine nada

Que piensas hacer ahora – pregunto su amiga con calma para que no se altere Nat

No tengo la menor idea – dijo el en tono de derrota – me gustaría recuperar mis recuerdos para así no fiarme de lo que dicen los demás

Porque no intentas volver al origen de todo – dijo Nan después de pensarlo un momento ante la mirada de su amigo ella continuo – bueno tu perdiste la memoria cuando te caíste del caballo, cuando Rosemary y tu sufrieron el accidente algunos recuerdos volvieron a tu memoria a lo mejor necesitas volver al origen del accidente para tener mas recuerdos

Parece coherente – opino Nat- pero será que me dejan entrar a la propiedad de los Andry?

Te dejaron los papeles para que tomaras posesión de tu fortuna – opinión Nan- no creo que te hagan lio si vas a echar un vistazo a tu antigua casa, aunque tenemos un problema – dijo Nan preocupada – no sabemos donde ocurrió tu accidente y no podemos averiguarlo sin preguntar antes

Candy supuestamente vio el accidente – pensó Nat en voz alta

Eso es –dijo alegre Nan – ella seguramente te puede indicar el lugar sin que se entere nadie

Solo hay un problema- dijo Nat – ella …

Esta enojada contigo …- completo su amiga, aunque después se le ocurrió algo – mañana ella y tu tenían turno con el doctor Martin?

Si,¿ por que?- pregunto extrañado Nat

porque no tratas de hablar con ella en ese momento – sugirió Nan

no pierdo nada intentándolo – dijo Nat algo dudoso

a lo mejor y recuperas algo – dijo ella convencida de que las cosas mejorarían

Candy estaba ansiosa el doctor Martin la miraba pasearse de un lado a otro sin parar ni un minuto.

Candy si sigues así me vas a dejar sin piso – protesto el doctor Martin

Lo siento doctor Martin es que estoy algo preocupada – trato de disculparse Candy aun sin quitar los ojos de la puerta

Se puede saber que te ocurre – pregunto algo intrigado el doctor Martin

Lo que pasa es que …..- pero la explicación fue cortada por un sonido de la puerta

Doctor Martin buenos días sabe necesita hablar con usted para pedirle …- se paro en seco al ver a Candy ahí parada

Me decía – pregunto el doctor Martin aun intrigado por el comportamiento de esos dos

Doctor Martin le rogaría que nos diera unos minutos para que yo pueda hablar con Anthony – dijo Candy mirando al doctor que tenia delante suyo, el doctor Martin miro a Candy sorprendido, porque Candy llamaba a Nat por otro nombre

Le recuerdo que ese nombre es ajeno a mi – contesto algo molesto Nat

Entonces déjeme hablar con el doctor Nathaniel Brook por un momento – dijo ella tratando de conservar la fuerza que amenazaba con flaquear en cualquier momento

Vamos – dijo Nat mientras habría la puerta del consultorio dejando un doctor Martin totalmente confundido, quien agarro una de las botellas de vino que guardaban en el consultorio para los enfermos de la presión

Hoy si que necesito uno de estos – dijo para si el doctor Martin mientras se servía una copa

Candy y Nat salieron al jardín y luego al parque todo el trayecto lo caminaron en silencio ninguno sabía como empezar la conversación

Si quiere hablar sobre lo de ayer – empezó diciendo Nat

No es nada sobre los Andry – dijo Candy antes de que acabara de hablar, lo miro directamente a sus ojos- quiero hablar acerca de nosotros

¿ Nosotros?- dijo impresionado Nat pues no esperaba que Candy le hablase de eso

Si quiero saber en que quedamos nosotros después de todo este caos – dijo Candy – yo necesito saber si nosotros nos seguiremos dirigiendo la palabra o definitivamente usted quiere cortar cualquier lazo entre nosotros

Lo que menos quiero es dejarle de hablar – dijo Nat directamente mientras la encaraba, Candy pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos el miedo y eso hizo una fuerte impresión en su corazón

El deseo es mutuo – contesto ella mientras se sentía mas tranquila al saber que Nat la quería a su lado, aunque después la mirada de Nat se noto mas oscura

Pero debo admitir que estoy aun molesto con su familia – dijo Nat sincerándose con Candy

Solo tu tienes la decisión sobre si perdonas o no a los Andry – dijo Candy, aunque estaba triste al saber que el resentimiento de Nat aun persistía, pero como había hablado con Annie ayer ella solo hablaría con Nat sobre su situación no sobre los Andry aunque no podía evitar tratar de defenderlos – pero te pediría que investigues por tu cuenta antes de juzgar a los demás en base a lo que dice tu tía

Todo seria mas fácil si recordara mi pasado – expreso en voz alta Nat

Pero eso es algo que no puedes controlar – dijo Candy consoladoramente

Tal vez podría hacerlo si vuelvo a los lugares donde viví- dijo Nat pensativamente y pensó que esta seria la mejor introducción para poder pedirle a Candy que le indique el lugar donde sufrió el accidente, aunque no hacia falta nada de eso

Lakewood – dijo ella inmediatamente, Nat le miro sorprendido – ese es el lugar donde ocurrió todo esto, es el lugar donde creciste y donde nos conocimos, es el lugar donde sufriste el accidente

El lugar donde supuestamente mori..- dijo el mirando al cielo – parece un buen lugar para empezar a tratar de buscar mi pasado

Si es el lugar donde están tus queridas rosas – dijo Candy mas animada

Mis rosas – dijo el en tono de duda, Candy asintió

Se que no lo recuerdas pero a ti te gustaba plantar rosas en honor a tu madre, tenias un hermoso jardín, el cual cuidabas con ahincó, de hecho cultivaste una rosa especial a la que bautizaste como Dulce Candy – esto ultimo lo dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse evitando la mirada del doctor Brook – de hecho ahora es el único lugar en donde se pueden encontrar esas rosas- comento triste Candy al recordar como la señora Elroy había ordenado que no se cultive esas rosas en ninguna de las casas Andry, tan ocupada estaba en sus pensamientos Candy que no vio la cara de tristeza que ponía Nat

Me gustaría poder recordar todo lo que usted me dice – dijo el melancólico

Porque no intentarlo – dijo ella tratando de darle ánimos- no tardaría mucho en llegar allí

Estaría dispuesta a mostrarme el camino – pregunto dudoso Nat , a lo que Candy asintió inmediatamente

Quiero mostrarle el lugar en donde fuimos tan felices - a Nat le sorprendió ver como la cara de Candy se iluminaba ante estos recuerdos

Podríamos irnos ahora mismo – dijo Nat en un arranque de locura – estaría dispuesta irse conmigo sin avisar a nadie y mostrarme el camino, no deseo que nadie me muestre ese lugar excepto usted, no confió en nadie mas que en usted - Candy lo miro sorprendida porque esa propuesta sonaba tan tentadora , era como un escape, algo que ella solía hacer a menudo cuando era mas joven y tenia mayor libertad, Nat pensó que Candy estaba asustada de semejante propuesta – disculpe hable sin pensar yo se que…

Por que no – contesto ella entusiasmada cortándole la palabra, Nat vio reflejado en sus ojos ese entusiasmo, le sorprendía que ella no tuviese miedo de ir sola con el

No tiene miedo- pregunto sin pensar

Porque voy a tenerlo si voy a estar contigo, además que haría cualquier cosa para que puedas recuperar tus recuerdos y acordarte de tu pasado – dijo Candy animadamente – pero déjeme ir a dejar por lo menos un encargo porque …..- no pudo continuar la frase porque Nat la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas dejándola perpleja ante tal arranque

Gracias – se escucho la voz de Nat enterrada en los cabellos de Candy, Candy poco a poco correspondió el abrazo

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la silueta que había seguido a Candy desde su casa y que ahora estaba enterrando sus uñas en la palma de su mano por la rabia que sentía

Maldita huérfana – susurro la sombra

_Albert :_

_Tome unas pequeñas vacaciones con un amigo mío, estimo que volveremos dentro de una semana. Luego te cuento. Atte Candy _

_Nan: _

_Seguí tu consejo y me dirijo a enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, por favor estar pendiente de Rosemary y avísale a la tía. Atte Nat _

Estas dos notas fueron dejadas al doctor Martin para que fueran entregadas a los respectivos destinatarios, el doctor Martin que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente obedeció y se dispuso a ir a cada lugar a entregar el recado, después de su jornada de trabajo, como se lo habían pedido.

Candy solo dejo esto!- exclamo admirado Albert al releer la nota por decima vez

Ya se lo dije Albert, ella y Nat entraron a mi consultorio como unas balas directo a tomar papel y lápiz, luego me pidieron entregar estos recados después de que cerrara la clínica indicando que no eran urgentes y que me tomara mi tiempo, cuando les prometí que lo haría se fueron como entraron, por la sonrisa que traían parecían dos niños chiquitos haciendo una travesura

Dios y que travesura – dijo Albert mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, no sabia donde se habrían podido escapar esos dos, no es que desconfiara de ellos, es que se había enterado por una de las criadas de la mansión Leagan que Elisa estaba como loca diciendo de que se vengaría de Candy y tenia miedo de que Elisa fuera a cumplir su palabra, su miedo acrecentó al saber que Elisa se había robado uno de los revólveres de la casa, desde hacia tiempo que temía que esa chiquilla podría hacer alguna locura por estar desvariada

No le dijeron nada que me pueda dar alguna pista sobre donde se fueron – pregunto Albert

Ya se lo dije entraron dejaron el recado y se fueron – comento el doctor Martin – a lo mejor Nan sabe mejor como es el cuento al fin y al cabo ella es la mejor amiga de Nat ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella?

¿a ella también le dejo un recado Nat? – pregunto Albert a lo que el doctor Martin asintió

Porque no le pregunta lo que dice su recado – dijo el doctor Martin

Temo que eso es algo peligroso por el momento – dijo Albert al recordar la pelea que tuvieron ayer, pero no tenia tiempo que perder debía saber a donde se fueron esos dos, agarro su saco - vamos doctor Martin lo llevo donde la doctora Height

Jajajajaja después Nat dice que yo soy la imprudente – dijo divertida Nan al leer la nota – doctor Martin dice que Candy y el se fueron juntos

Si ellos entraron dejaron dos notas una para usted y otra para Albert y luego se fueron sin decir nada mas – contesto el doctor Martin sorprendido del contraste de las reacciones de ella con las reacciones de Albert por eso se atrevió a preguntar – cree que están bien

Jajajaja no se preocupe doctor Martin – dijo Nan mas calmada pero aun si quitarse la sonrisa del rostro – lo que pasa es que Nat y Candy decidieron darse una pequeña escapada nada mas

Usted cree que esta bien lo que hicieron – pregunto una voz que borro por completo la sonrisa de Nan

No sabia que estuviera aquí – contesto de manera seca Nan, ante la mirada sorprendida del doctor Martin que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

Tiene idea de a donde fueron – pregunto directamente Albert que no se dejo intimidar por el trato frio de Nan

No – contesto secamente – ahora si me disculpa tengo muchos pacientes que atender incluida la señora Susana Marlow

Debo saber donde fueron no me gusta que Candy viaje sin avisar nada – dijo Albert reteniendo a la doctora

Insinúa que Nat puede lastimarla – dijo molesta Nan y mirándola con furia añadió – para su información Nat es un caballero

No me refiero a eso- corto molesto Albert – siempre hay gente que quiere lastimar a Candy es por eso que temo por su seguridad

Pues si tiene a Nat a su lado nada la pasara – dijo ella convencida que su amigo protegería a Candy

Usted no entiende de que los que están detrás de Candy son los Leagan ¡!- explico Albert aun mas enojado - se da cuenta de lo que ellos son capaces de hacer, ellos no miden las consecuencias de su actos

Tenían que ser su familia – exclamo sin pensar Nan en su furia

Deje de darme pelea y dígame donde pueden haber ido ….Candy y Nat pueden estar en problemas Elisa no mide las consecuencia de sus actos es capaz de matar a Candy - dijo Albert mientras la tomaba por los hombros y Nan se sorprendía de las palabras alarmantes de Albert, pudo comprender la magnitud del peligro en el que estaban sus amigos

Como que Candy puede estar en problemas – dijo Terry desde al puerta, el estaba junto con el doctor Corner

Suelte a la doctora por favor – dijo el doctor Corner al ver como Albert retenía a Nan

Esto no le incumbe – contesto Albert que le urgía obtener respuestas

Si trata aun colega mío de esta manera si me incumbe – desafío Michel

Albert explícate con eso de que Candy esta en peligro – volvió a insistir Terry a Albert

Basta – trato de poner calma el doctor Martin y dirigiéndose a Nan hablo – no se que demonios esta pasando, pero si Albert esta preocupado es por algo es mejor prevenir que lamentar no crees …

Lo que pasa es que ni yo tengo idea de a donde podrían haber ido – dijo Nan ya un poco mas calmada y lejos del alcance de Albert, de hecho Michel se había metido al medio

En su nota dice que fue a enfrentar a fantasmas del pasado – dijo el doctor Martin y pregunto – a que se refiere

Nat quería ver el lugar en el que supuestamente murió – dijo Nan como respuesta

¿Cómo que el lugar donde murió? – preguntaron al unisonó Terry, Michel y el doctor Martin pero otra vez no obtuvieron respuesta de nadie

Lakewood- dijo Albert ni bien escucho las palabras de Nan – seguramente van a visitar la casa en donde vivieron, debo llamar a George- dijo mientras se disponía a salir aunque se dio media vuelta para ver a Nan con toda la confusión no había tenido tiempo de disculparse de la que paso el día de ayer pero fue retenido por Terry

Un momento tu no te vas de aquí sin explicarme lo que sucede aquí- amenazo Terry a su antiguo amigo

No hay tiempo que perder en explicaciones – dijo Albert secamente antes de retomar la marcha

Pues no te vas a librar de mi si no me dices lo que esta pasando – dijo Terry de manera enojada volviéndose a poner en medio

Te lo explicare en el auto – cedió Albert para así salir de ahí cuanto antes

Por favor avisen a Susana que tuve que salir – dijo Terry dirigiéndose a los doctores los cuales asintieron, aunque Nan no pensaba quedarse parada sin hacer nada estaba dispuesta a perseguirlos

Mejor espere noticias antes de hacer cualquier locura – dijo Michel mientras la retenía del brazo, por primera vez la doctora Heigth le obedeció lo que le causo asombro al doctor

empieza a hablar - dijo Terry a Albert dentro del auto

creo que no tienes nada que ver en este asunto- respondió Albert encarándolo

el hecho que Candy y yo ya no estemos juntos no significa que no este preocupado por ella- respondió Terry desafiante – ahora tienes dos opciones decirme que ocurre o soportarme como tu sombra hasta que lo hagas, te sugiero que empieces explicándome como es que Candy y ese doctorcillo están en peligro

te das cuenta que no te gustara lo que te cuente- dijo Albert mirándolo con enojo – espero que después de que te cuente todo no te atrevas a meterte entre Candy y Nat

Candy y yo ya decidimos que no volveríamos a estar juntos jamás – explico Terry – yo no soy el tipo de gente quien rompe esas promesas

Bueno entonces agárrate bien – dijo Albert mientras lo encaraba – lo que te voy a contar te va a sorprender, parece sacado de una obra de teatro

Se te olvido que yo soy un actor de teatro – dijo con una media sonrisa Terry- nada supera a lo que interpretamos en el teatro

Créeme esto si lo hará – murmuro Albert

Gusta?- pregunto Nat a Candy ofreciéndole unos manzanas mientras estaban sentados en el tren

Gracias – dijo ella mientras veía hacia el horizonte

Esta preocupada por lo que hicimos – le pregunto Nat al verla tan pensativa, pues en menos de cinco minutos ellos habían ido por sus cosas y sacado algo de dinero sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de ello

No solo recordaba las veces cuando yo solía irme de paseo sin pedir permiso – dijo ella mientras sonreía – a pasado mucho tiempo desde que me escape de esta manera

Alguna vez… se escapo junto conmigo – pregunto Nat al recordar las imágenes de un campanario y una chica con el

Si una vez – dijo ella con una sonrisa – fue la primera y única vez que nos fuimos sin permiso y coincidimos con una feria que había en el lugar realmente fue divertido

Puede contármelo – pregunto Nat mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

Claro, será bueno para que no sintamos el viaje – dijo Candy animada - además que esa salida fue especial fue ahí donde aprendió a comer con las manos

Se puede saber que clase de gente era yo? Debió ser vergonzoso - dijo algo preocupado Nat lo que provoco la risa de Candy

descuide que el asunto no es tan vergonzoso como cree- dijo como para animarlo- escúcheme primero y luego veremos si fue tan vergonzoso

entonces la escucho – dijo animado mientras se acomodaba

bueno por donde empiezo …- dijo pensativamente Candy – tu ganaste un ternero, pero no podíamos conservarlo en la casa … así que …..

Asiento mas atrás la misma sombra de horas antes estaba observándolos, agarraba con furia el arma que estaba dentro su bolso _todavía no _dijo su mente como una orden _demasiado publico puede perjudicar_

…..

¿ Que les pareció? Penúltimo capitulo espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios, respecto a algunos reviews que recibí efectivamente deje la historia de algunos personajes flotando pero eso es porqué estoy escribiendo otras historias para ellos no quise incluir esto aquí por miedo a que fuera demasiado cansador pero con el ultimo capitulo prometo publicar las otras historias mas para que se entienda mejor el panorama, la mayoría de la historia se centra mas en como Anthony recupera su memoria y como vuelve a estar con Candy.


	21. Chapter 21: Dulce Candy

Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que espero haya sido de su agrado …

Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que siguieron esta historia y que espero les guste el final …

Sin querer cansarlos lo ultimo que digo es que ninguno de los personajes de Candy me pertenece y que esta historia no persigue ningún lucro ….

Capitulo 21

DULCE CANDY

Entendiste todo lo que te conté?- pregunta Albert a Terry mientras estaba dentro el auto camino a la mansión Andry para ver si había noticias sobre la desaparición de Elisa

Pues aun no puedo asimilar toda la historia – dijo Terry que veía esta historia como sacada de uno de los guiones de su teatro –lo que no puedo creer es que tu tía haya hecho esto debajo tus narices y tu sin darte cuenta…

Pues así fue, no me cabe en la cabeza que mi tía haya pensado que ese plan iba a acabar bien, lo peor es como nos hizo sufrir a todos con la supuesta muerte de mi sobrino

Además de dejar a Candy traumada y culpable por el accidente – opino Terry al recordar como la pecosa tenia miedo a los caballos – aunque debo admitir que de no haber sido por eso yo jamás hubiera conocido a Candy – opino al final por lo cual recibió una mirada de enojo de Albert

No lo veo así – dijo Albert tajante – bueno al final mi tía no pudo ocultar el sol con un dedo y todo se descubrió, pese a que mi tía hizo hasta lo imposible para separar a mi sobrino de Candy ellos ahora están juntos – dijo Albert como comentario aunque pudo ver la mirada triste de Terry que se perdía en el horizonte

Me pregunto si yo hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad con Candy si ese tal Anthony hubiera estado a su lado desde un principio – pregunto Terry algo melancólico al pensar que desde conoció a Candy ella siempre tenia el recuerdo de Anthony en su corazón

No vale la pena que mires hacia un pasado que jamás existió – dijo Albert como consejo – lo único que importa es el hoy y el futuro

El hoy es Candy y ese doctorcillo – dijo Terry tratando de esconder su molestia – desde que lo conocí pude apreciar los fuertes sentimientos que tenia hacia Candy, por eso el buscaba la manera de devolverle la felicidad, aunque dudo que hubiera hecho lo mismo de saber quien era el en realidad – dijo con sorna Terry al pensar que el doctor se hubiera golpeado mentalmente si hubiera sabido quien fue Candy en su pasado

No se como habría reaccionado – dijo Albert – pero de lo que estoy seguro es que el puso la felicidad de Candy por encima de todo, aun de su propios sentimientos, cuando Candy me conto lo que paso con ustedes me di cuenta que Candy también compartía sentimientos para Nat, en mi opinión ellos se volvieron a enamorar por segunda vez – finalizo Albert viendo el dolor que le causaban a Terry sus comentarios y que apenas los disimulaba

Tienes razón no vale la pena pensar en un pasado que jamás ocurrió – dijo Terry que luego de un suspiro agrego – la vez que hablamos percibí que Candy no era la misma de antes…además que me di cuenta que yo no tenia el mismo efecto de antes en ella, supongo que era por causa del doctorcillo

Terry creo que es mejor que te mantengas al margen de esta situación – opino Albert al ver como Terry sufría con al relación de Candy y Anthony

Albert ajeno a lo que yo sienta lo que mas me importa ahora es el bienestar de Candy – dijo Terry firmemente – así que no pienses que me quedare de brazos cruzados

Esta bien – dijo Albert resignado por que si algo no había cambiado era la terquedad de Terry

Archí que había ido a la mansión Andry al enterarse de la fuga de sus primos, no podía creer lo que le había contado una de sus empleadas, Annie estaba feliz y decía que era lo mas romántico que había escuchado, a el en un principio no le gusto mucho la situación pero luego de reflexionar un poco pensó que dentro de poco estaría viendo a Candy casada, algo paro el tren de sus pensamientos ver a su tío junto a Terry, que hacia Terry en su casa luego de tanto tiempo, no se quedo con la duda y fue a encararlos

Se puede saber porque este señor esta aquí – pregunto Archí realmente enojado al mirarlo el no olvidaba todo lo que Candy sufrió por su causa

Vaya sigues siendo igual que siempre señorito – dijo Terry con sorna

Deja de decir tonterías y mas bien explícate el porque estas aquí – exigió saber Archi

No te debo explicaciones – contesto mordazmente Terry – pero saciare tu curiosidad, se que Candy esta en problemas y deseo ayudar

Pues me parece que estos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia – dijo Archi aun mas enojado – no creas que por hacerte al buen samaritano volverás atener a Candy a tu lado

Mira refinadito yo no soy de ese tipo de gente si estoy aquí es solamente por que me preocupa el bienestar de Candy – dijo molesto Terry mientras encaraba a Archí y este le miraba con una mirada desafiante

Basta que no tenemos tiempo como para esta clase de niñerías – dijo Albert tajante y se dirigió a Archí- si estas aquí quiere decir que ya sabes todo la historia… - vio como Archi asintió - me ahorra tiempo … alguna noticia de Elisa

Contacte a algunos amigos de la estación y me entere que ella tomo un tren esta mañana sospecho que los esta siguiendo a Lakewood – conto Archí mientras pasaban al estudio y el sacaba un mapa

Asumo que Elisa buscara algún momento en el cual esten solos para atacar- opino Archí - nos están tomando casi un día de ventaja así que lo mejor es ir en alguno de los autos y darles alcance directamente en Lakewood no creo que Elisa los ataque en el tren

A que tiempo de Chicago esta Lakewood – pregunto Terry intrigado pues jamás había ido a ese lugar

Esta a dos días de viaje desde aquí – contesto Albert y viendo la situación opino – veo que lo mejor es darles alcance en Lakewood

Pero que pasa si Elisa intenta hacer algo en el camino – dijo alarmado Terry

No creo que se arriesgue a tanto – opino Archi – Elisa es una arpía, pero es una arpía astuta, no se arriesgara a que la gente la pueda atrapar cometiendo un crimen

Además que tratar de alcanzarlos en alguna de las estaciones es imposible nos llevan ventaja de casi un día – fue el comentario de Albert - lo mejor es acortar camino, pero advertiré a cada una de las estaciones y también advertiré a los empleados de Lakewood – dijo Albert mientras se incorporaba – que esperamos pongámonos en marcha tienen media hora para ir por lo necesario – así los tres se levantaron y se fueron a alistar para viajar a Lakewood

Bueno ya llegamos - dijo Candy animada a la estación – de aquí en adelante caminaremos un poco y ya estaremos en Lakewood

Me parece bien – opino el con una sonrisa algo nerviosa que fue noticiada por Candy quien le tomo de la mano para infundirle ánimos

Tranquilo todo ira bien – dijo para animarlo a lo que el tomo su mano firmemente

Tiene razón con usted a mi lado todo ira bien – y sin soltarse de la mano, cada uno con su maleta empezaron a caminar

Imponente ante ellos se encontraba un portón con el escudo Andry pero la casa parecía una casa fantasma no había ni un alma por ahí, Candy veía con nostalgia el lugar es que en los últimos años había dejado ese lugar olvidado de hecho hace tiempo que no veía a las Dulce Candy

Creo que tendremos que entrar clandestinamente – dijo ella mientras rodeaba los muros buscando un lugar por donde entrar o saltar- que te parece si nos separamos y buscamos si hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar a entrar

Esta bien – dijo no muy convencido pero la necesidad de entrar a la casa le urgía – pero nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos hayamos o no encontrado a alguien

Esta bien – dijo Candy mientras se puso a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Nat

Genial - susurro la sombra con el arma en su bolso

Candy caminaba buscando a alguien o algún lugar por donde entrar pero no había nadie de pronto se dio cuenta de una pequeña puerta escondida entre las plantas trepadoras sabia que era la puerta trasera hacia los jardines _genial esto le va a gustar a Nat por fin le mostrare sus rosas _pensó alegremente mientras se disponía a llamar a Nat pero un golpe en su cabeza la dejo sin sentido, solo pudo escuchar una risa desquiciada.

Nat se empezó a preocupar pues no había señal de Candy por ningún lado estaba esperándola por mas de 20 minutos y no aparecía por ningún lado, _será que perdió la noción del tiempo_ se pregunto de manera preocupada mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección en la que ella se fue, camino buen trecho y no había señales de ella de pronto vio una pequeña puerta abierta _a lo mejor entro por aquí _pensó mientras cruzaba esta puerta, al vista que tenia delante lo dejo maravillado era un jardín hermoso e inmenso con miles de rosales, una mayoría eran rosas rojas pero en un sitio especial estaban unas rosas blancas algunas eran solo botones que estaban empezando a brotar, se acerco mas para percibir su aroma cuando las sintió a su mente llego una palabra DULCE CANDY_ las nombre así para su cumpleaños_ esos pensamientos le causaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza se tomo la misma con ambas manos mientras trataba de de mantenerse en pie pero cayo de rodillas, su mente se lleno de recuerdos el día que la conoció en el portal ella estaba llorando, la fiesta donde bailaron por primera vez, cuando la llevo a pasear en su caballo, cuando la busco desesperadamente con sus primos, el cabalgando a su lado, la pequeña zorra, su caballo desbocado y finalmente su caída, volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas estaba sentado en una cama, y alguien le pedía que se calmara, mientras llamaba a otra persona. Abrió los ojos y vio delante de el a su primo

¡ Archi!- dijo Nat mientras lo tomaba por los brazos y preguntaba desesperadamente – tu eres Archi mi primo no es cierto? – Archi se quedo perplejo ante estas palabras seria acaso que el hubiera recuperado su memoria…

An- tho-ny..- dijo el aun dudoso, pero cuando lo vio asentir entonces no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro – no lo puedo creer recuperaste tu memoria

Creo que si – contesto el algo ansioso – esta casa trajo a mi mente muchos recuerdos …- fue cortado por la entrada de Albert

Tío me reconoce….Anthony se acuerda de quien soy yo….- dijo alegremente Archí

Es …..cierto …- pregunto un Albert sorprendido

Recuerdo que usted venia seguido a la casa de mi madre …- empezó diciendo Anthony pues nada mas ver a Albert ese recuerdo invadió su mente – a usted le gustaban mucho los animales y mi madre se divertía con cada mascota que usted traía

Dios es increíble – dijo aun asombrado Albert, mientras se acercaba a su sobrino para interrogarlo – dime como es que empezaste a recordar

Candy … donde esta Candy ..- pregunto ansioso Anthony esperando que entrase por esa puerta para decirle que recordaba todo su pasado y a ella en el, vio como Archi y Albert intercambiaban una mirada y su semblante cambiaba – que ocurre?

Anthony tu viniste con Candy no es así? – pregunto Archí

Claro llegamos juntos aquí pero nos separamos para encontrar a alguien quien nos dejara entrar, pero después de un momento fui a buscarla porque no aparecía, encontré una puerta y entre al jardín por ahí, cuando empecé a caminar por el jardín mi cabeza me empezó a doler mucho a tal punto que el dolor se hizo insoportable …. y no recuerdo mas – relato el, preocupado por las caras de su tío y primo, volvió a preguntar - que ocurre con ella donde esta?

No sabemos donde esta ella- empezó diciendo Albert – estamos buscándola

No puede haberse extraviado – dijo un preocupado Anthony mientras se incorporaba

Que haces …- dijo alarmado Archi mientras el se incorporaba

Voy a salir a buscarla – dijo firmemente Anthony – no pienso que darme de brazos cruzados

Aun estas débil – dijo Archi- déjanos a nosotros buscarla

No – dijo firmemente el – Archi si Candy conocía bien este lugar no pudo haberse perdido, algo le paso – dijo alarmado, Albert que lo estaba mirando pensó que lo mejor era decirle las sospechas que tenia

Creo que estas en lo cierto – dijo Albert – temo que Elisa este detrás de la desaparición de Candy – dijo Albert de un tirón

Elisa esta aquí?- pregunto Anthony aun alarmado, pues recordaba que tipo de gente era Elisa y como disfrutaba atormentar a Candy – con mayor razón no debemos quedarnos aquí parados salgamos a buscarla

Albert revise el lado norte y no hay señales, será mejor ampliar la búsqueda – entro diciendo Terry – demonios por que tienes que tener una casa tan grande …..- se paro en seco al ver a Anthony despierto

Que haces aquí – pregunto aun sorprendido Anthony

Vaya doctorcillo veo que ya puedes tenerte en pie – dijo Terry ignorando su pregunta y mirándolo seriamente pregunto – entonces responde que diablos le paso a Candy y porque te encontramos a ti desmayado en el jardín

Yo solo recuerdo que nos separamos para buscar una entrada y luego sufrí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me desmaye – dijo el aun confundido por la presencia de Terry – acabo de enterarme que esta desaparecida

Si no podía cuidarla porque la trajo aquí – pregunto enojadamente Terry

Creo que las razones de haber venido aquí con ella no son de su incumbencia – dijo de manera seria Anthony , ambos caballeros se midieron con la mirada

Estamos igual que antes – comento Terry – sugiero que nos separemos para abarcar mas terreno, mientras usted puede esperar noticias aquí

Ni hablar yo también voy a buscarla – dijo de manera enojada Anthony mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta

Una persona débil como usted nos retrasara – dijo mordazmente Terry aunque no pudo continuar porque Anthony lo había tomado por las solapas y empujado contra la pared

El hecho de estar enfermo no significa que yo sea débil señor Granchester – dijo seriamente Anthony – le sugiero que mida sus palabras

Basta en ves de pelear deberíamos estar buscando a Candy – dijo un molesto Albert los dos caballeros se soltaron – así esta mejor, vamos a formar los grupos de búsqueda

Será mejor dividirnos en grupos – sugirió Archí mientras montaba en caballos

Abarcaremos mas terreno si nos separamos – dijo Terry – no podemos perder tiempo mientras mas abarquemos mejor

Pero tu no conoces este lugar, así que mejor es que vayas con alguno de nosotros – opino Archi

Pues no he hecho un mal trabajo hasta ahora – dijo ofendido Terry mirando desafiante

Primero tenemos que ver que terrenos no hemos revisado – empezó hablando Anthony - me parece que es innecesario volver a ir a los lugares que ya revisaron ustedes – dijo mirando el asentir de grupo mientras empezaban a señalar los lugares ya revisados

Lo que nos deja con dos lugares las ruinas de la antigua casa y los limites del bosque – dijo finalmente Albert

Aun recuerdo donde queda la antigua casa – dijo Anthony mientras montaba a su caballo – puedo ir a ese lugar, Archí puede acompañarme

Esta bien yo con Terry revisaremos el bosque que es lo que conozco bien – dijo Albert mientras montaba a su caballo y añadió - si alguien encuentra algo dispare al aire o mande a uno de los criados para avisar

Candy despertó en una habitación que solo estaba iluminada por la luna ….lo recordó eran las ruinas de la antigua Casa donde Albert solía vivir con sus animales, trato de moverse pero estaba atada a uno de los pilares y estaba amordazada, oyó una risa y un escalofrió recorrió su espina conocía esa risa _Elisa_ dijo su mente

Vaya… vaya…..su alteza despertó – pregunto con sorna mientras se acercaba a Candy y le quitaba la mordaza – maldita descarada pensaste que te dejaría ser feliz luego de todo el daño que me has hecho

Que yo me acuerde yo jamás te he hecho algo malo Elisa- respondió desafiante Candy Elisa en su rabia le dio una fuerte cachetada

No te hagas a la mosca muerta – dijo con rabia – tu huérfana me quitaste siempre lo que yo quería ….- paseaba de un lado a otro frotándose las manos- primero me quitaste a Anthony, luego a Terry y a cuanto chico se acercara a mi- la tomo por la barbilla- por que siempre te prefirieron a ti , si yo …SOY MEJOR QUE TU

Tu siempre fuiste egoísta y mala – dijo Candy que aun era tomada por la barbilla – jamás valoraste a alguien por lo que era sino por cuanto tenia, no creo que tu seas mejor que yo

CALLATE!- grito Elisa mientras la volvía a amordazar, luego fue a sacar el arma de su bolso y agrego – pensaste que podrías ser feliz ahora que recuperaste Anthony …- Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente – realmente creíste que permitiría semejante cosa…tu …huérfana jamás serás feliz mientras yo siga viva.

El ruido de la bala hizo que Candy se sobresaltara mientras Elisa reía burlonamente

Yo no soy misericordiosa Candy – dijo mientras volvía a golpearla – jugaremos un rato antes de que te mande al otro mundo

Anthony y Archi se dirigían hacia la casa abandonada pero todo estaba totalmente oscuro, _será que esta ahí _pensó preocupado, pero algo lo paro en seco pudo oír claramente el ruido de un arma, ambos primos compartieron una mirada preocupada, se dirigieron al origen de ruido lo mas rápido que pudieron _Dios por favor protégela_ pedía a cada momento Anthony, Archi lo seguía de cerca cuando estaban cerca de la casa bajaron de los caballos y sigilosamente se fueron acercando aunque antes Archi hizo que uno de los criados que los estaba ayudando fuera por Albert y Terry. Anthony vio conveniente que fueran primero ellos dos pues temía que Elisa empiece a disparar sin mirar a quien. Caminaron en la oscuridad y caminaron al origen del ruido quedaron helados al ver la escena Elisa apuntando a Candy con el arma, y Candy sangrando a causa de un golpe en la cabeza. Elisa estaba totalmente desquiciada, se escuchaba su voz chillona por toda la casa abandonada.

NO DEJARE QUE NADIE ESTE A TU LADO HUERFANA – dijo apuntando con una pistola, luego se sobresalto al oír unos caballos en la distancia – creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar – dijo calmadamente Elisa aunque su risa daba mucho tiempo, Candy que estaba muy débil por la perdida de sangre aun con el rostro manchado pudo ver su muerte cerca, Elisa estaba descontrolada y no había manera de hacerla reaccionar cerro sus ojos cuando la apunto con el arma oyó el disparo pero este no la alcanzo, Anthony estaba peleándose por el control del arma.

SUÉLTALA ELISA- grito como una orden Anthony forcejeando con Elisa, mientras Candy trataba de liberarse del amarre

Sáquenla de aquí – dijo Anthony mientras seguía forcejeando, Candy sintió como alguien la desamarraba trato de pararse pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza a causa del golpe había perdido mucha sangre y esta le nublaba la visión. Trataban de sacarla pero ella no quería moverse de ahí temía por Anthony

Déjame matarla – pidió demencialmente Elisa mientras forcejeaba – créeme te estoy ayudando, nunca serás feliz al lado de esa huérfana – dijo ella tratando de soltarse de Anthony

Cállate, solo dices tonterías – dijo con ira Anthony y logro arrebatarle el arma, la aventó contra la pared donde logro desmayarla, volteo a mirar a Candy que estaba muy lastimada y estaba pálida por causa de la herida en su cabeza

Vamos Anthony saquemos a Candy de aquí, los otros se encargaran de Elisa – dijo Archi tomando a Candy en sus brazos y llevándola a la salida de esa habitación, ella recién reconoció a Archi, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue como Archi llamo a Nat por su otro nombre, Candy quería preguntar pero no tenia las fuerzas para hablar, Anthony con una mirada preocupada trato de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

Tranquila todo ya esta ….- Candy no pudo oír el final de la frase porque en un solo instante pasaron muchas cosas un disparo se hizo escuchar, fueron empujados con fuerza fuera de la habitación y un golpe en la cabeza la dejo inconsciente

IDIOTA! POR QUE TE ATRAVEZASTE!QUERIA MATARLA A ELLA!– hablo Elisa que tenia otra arma mas pequeña en su mano y apuntando a un Anthony caído en el suelo susurro – no te das cuenta acaso que te estoy librando de una carga ….. ahora MUEVETE!

No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima – dijo Anthony aguantando el dolor de la herida en su brazo e incorporándose para tapar la salida de la puerta ..

Vaya…. Te quieres hacer al héroe…. acaso piensas que debes protegerla porque ella te quiere - dijo ella irónicamente y añadió – pues por si ella no te lo ha contado … ella … no espero mucho para irse a buscar otro después de tu muerte .. – con una sonrisa añadió – ahora muévete para que te libre de esa falsa o tendré que volverte a disparar

Nada de lo que me digas puede cambiar mis sentimientos por Candy – dijo Anthony en encarándola con la mirada y añadió - NO ME MOVERE! ME TENDRÁS QUE MATAR PRIMERO – esta respuesta hizo vacilar a Elisa que tambaleo en el agarre de su arma, por dentro estaba furiosa de que alguien defendiese a Candy de esa manera, el ruido de un vidrio roto la aturdió y desvió la mirada

Mas te vale que sueltes esa arma Elisa – amenazo con un arma Terry desde la puerta justo detrás de Anthony, Elisa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocerlo

Vaya otro que quiere hacerse al héroe para que la huérfana lo quiera – dijo con desprecio Elisa y añadió con una sonrisa irónica – pero porque defiendes a quien te puede quitar a tu Candy ….acaso no te conviene que yo lo mande al otro mundo?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió Terry tajantemente – ahora suelta tu arma o no dudare en dispararte

Dime acaso serias capaz de matarme – desafío Elisa – esto no es como uno de tus teatros Terry apuesto que nunca has disparado un arma

Elisa no me tientes– empezó diciendo Terry y añadió - no ves que todo esta en tu contra entrega el arma y no saldrás lastimada, date cuenta que todo termino rodeamos la casa no podrás escapar de tus crímenes

Calla! Un paso mas y disparo – amenazo Elisa apuntando alternadamente a Terry y Anthony, soltó una risa y añadió – me pregunto quien de ustedes se quiere sacrificar ….. piensan que no dejare de hacer algo contra esa huérfana, antes me llevo a uno de ustedes conmigo - se escucho un disparo en la ex-casa Andry pero ni Terry ni Anthony estaban heridos, Elisa dio un grito de dolor el impacto le había dado directamente en la mano lo que le obligo a soltar el arma

Lo siento por ti Elisa – dijo con pesar Albert mientras la veía gritar de dolor

Por favor no le digas a Candy que estuve aquí- pidió Terry a Albert - no quiero que nada perturbe su felicidad – dijo mientras miraba como descansaba

Que quieres decir exactamente – pregunto intrigado Albert

Bueno… primero el doctorcillo recupero su memoria… segundo la loca de Elisa esta encerrada… tercero ella lo quiere por encima de todo … no ha dejado de murmurar su nombre ….- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo y con dolor – yo salgo sobrando aquí y no me gusta ser mal tercio

A través del tiempo han superado muchas cosas… es normal que ellos acaben juntos …- dijo Albert como reflexión, tomo el hombro de Terry – realmente quien quiere deja al otro ser feliz aunque no sea con uno mismo

Albert ya paso el peligro – dijo Archi mientras salía de un cuarto – Anthony hizo un buen trabajo con su herida y dice que pronto estará bien, vaya que si tiene madera de medico

Quiero hablar con el – dijo Terry mientras avanzaba a su cuarto - solo unas cuantas palabras

Pero … - quiso protestar Archi

Déjalo – hablo Albert – es necesario que esos dos compartan algunas palabras

Adelante - dijo Anthony cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta, se sorprendió de ver quien estaba entrando

Ya estas mejor doctorcillo - pregunto Terry mientras entraba al cuarto

Afortunadamente la bala me atravesó y no se quedo incrustada – dijo Anthony mientras se incorporaba – tomara unas semanas para curar pero no tendré problemas después, lo que quedo si arreglo fue la mano de Elisa esta completamente destrozada creo que deberá será amputada

Debo admitir que no siento ni un poco de lastima por eso – dijo Terry mientras miraba por la ventana guardando silencio después, quería hablar pero no sabia como empezar

Dígame señor Grandchester – dijo Anthony poniéndose en su delante – estoy seguro que no vino solo a preguntar por mi estado de salud

Sabe siempre lo odie – dijo Terry mientras se cruzaba de brazos – cuando Candy me conto sobre usted siempre lo clasifique como un débil y delicado

Bueno el que yo cultivara un jardín de rosas siempre fue motivo de burlas así que no me sorprende – dijo Anthony mientras se sentaba y le pedía a Terry que se sentara sabia que la conversación seria larga – pero porque dice que me odio siempre pues se puede decir que apenas nos conocemos

La primera vez que conocí a Candy ella me confundió con usted – empezó diciendo Terry – de hecho no fue la primera vez siempre decía que yo le recordaba a usted

Entiendo – dijo Anthony tiempo atrás el sintió algo similar – supongo que cualquiera se siente incomodo cuando la dama de nuestros pensamientos nos confunde con otro

Me costo mucho que me quisiera por ser Terry y no alguien que se parece a usted – continuo Terry – poco a poco me fue conociendo y al final lo logre …logre que ella dejara atrás su pasado, logre que perdiera el miedo a sus caballos, logre que dejara de sentirse culpable ….

Y logro desplazarme de su corazón – concluyo Anthony por dentro le dolía mucho decir estas palabras que sabia ciertas – en otras palabras de devolvió la alegría a su vida … y es algo que debo agradecerle

No creo que ella en algún momento lo haya olvidado – dijo Terry incorporándose no le gustaba estar sentado y mas ahora que estaba diciendo todos los sentimientos que tuvo por Candy lo peor era que no entendía porque se los estaba diciendo – creo que simplemente logre que ella nos pusiera a los dos en su corazón…

Pero de manera diferente – dijo Anthony a modo de conclusión – mientras yo era un recuerdo de su amor de niñez usted era su presente amor en la juventud

Los dos compartimos muchas cosas en el colegio – dijo Terry recordando su pasados días – debo reconocer que siempre me cautivo su manera tan peculiar de ver el mundo, siempre fue una mezcla de una niña juguetona con una mujer vivaz que empezaba a conocer el mundo

Debo admitir señor Granchester que yo también lo odio y envidio aun sin conocerlo mucho – dijo Anthony aun sentado – lo odio por todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Candy en el pasado y también lo envidio por que la vio crecer y convertirse de una jovencita estudiante vivaz a una señorita enfermera amante de su carrera – soltó un suspiro – lo que mas envidia me da es que usted fue a quien Candy amo en su juventud, con usted vivió lo que yo hubiera querido vivir con ella

Pero al final Candy …estará con usted …- dijo Terry con cierto dolor – así que no tiene porque tenerme tanta envidia …- mirándolo pregunto irónicamente – no creo que piense dejarla para que este conmigo

Si usted trata de luchar por su cariño no lo impediré pero yo también hare lo posible para que ella me quiera – dijo firmemente Anthony incorporándose - solo daré un paso al costado cuando ella decida estar con usted

No hará falta que nos batamos en duelo porque ella ya decidió – dijo Terry molesto pero sabiendo que era lo correcto, tomo a Anthony por la camisa y mirando enojadamente agrego – Te advierto doctorcillo que si la haces llorar vendré de cualquier lado para darte una buena paliza…

Debo tomar eso como que nos estas dando tu bendición ….- dijo Anthony con algo de burla mientras se soltaba de su agarre – supongo que tendrías que hacer fila pues no serias el único que me daría una buena tunda si lastimo a Candy

Veo que lo tienes claro – dijo Terry soltando un suspiro – bueno mejor me voy un actor como yo no puede perder tiempo pronto estrenaremos otra obra

Siempre puedes venir a ver a Candy – dijo con calma Anthony cuando Terry paso por su lado

Ni pienses que vendré para ver a Candy al lado de otro hombre – dijo Terry molesto

Si cambias de parecer las puertas están abiertas – dijo Anthony

Nadie te dijo que ser tan insistente es molesto – dijo con sarcasmo Terry

Siempre … pero no le doy importancia – comento Anthony – quiero que entiendas que si tu y Candy en algún momento deciden ser amigos yo no me opondré

Primero despertó aturdida no sabia donde estaba, pero luego lo recordó todo de golpe la casa vieja, Elisa, el disparo …..

Nat – dijo mientras se incorporaba por el susto – ayúdenlo…

Tranquila Candy – dijo una sombra que la tomaba por los hombros – ya todo esta bien – Candy dio un respingo al oír esa voz pero luego esbozo una sonrisa al reconocer al dueño de la voz

Gracias a dios estas bien – dijo con alegría mientras lo abrazaba

Auch…- dijo Anthony que no pudo reprimir su dolor – digamos que no estoy tan bien como quisiera

Lo siento – dijo asustada Candy – te lastime mucho ..- no dijo nada mas al recordar como se hizo esa herida

Descuida solo fue un rasguño nada que temer – dijo Anthony para no preocuparla pero al ver su mirada seria se dio cuenta que no puedes tomar el pelo a alguien de tu misma profesión

Esa herida lo menos que parece es un rasguño – dijo Candy mientras saltaba de la cama – el que debería estar descansando eres tu

Tu también resultaste herida – dijo Anthony mientras trataba que volviera a la cama – por causa de Elisa perdiste mucha sangre

Y tu casi mueres por el disparo – dijo ella tratando de zafarse del agarre de Anthony – como fuiste tan imprudente

No iba a permitir que te matara – dijo Anthony firmemente – no hubiera podido vivir si ella te hubiera hecho algo

Y que crees que hubiera hecho yo si acababa con tu vida – contesto enojada conteniendo apenas sus lagrimas – no hubiera soportado perderte por segunda vez – sintió como la abrazaba

Pero nada de eso paso estoy aquí junto a ti – dijo Anthony para consolarla mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, luego seco sus lagrimas – por favor deja de llorar … eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – esa simple frase lleno la cara de Candy de asombro y vio en la sonrisa de Anthony algo mas

No puede…ser…- empezó diciendo con palabras atropelladas – pero como …. Como paso…- Anthony simplemente le señalo a un jarrón donde estaban unas rosas

Las dulce Candy´s me recordaron quien soy – dijo Anthony como respuesta – veras cuando las empecé a oler recordé el porque las había plantado …- no pudo continuar

Gracias a Dios – dijo ella entre sollozos mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho – no puedo creer que hayas vuelto a mi

Y no pienso separarme de ti – dijo Anthony en un susurro mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

Mas te vale que jamás me vuelvas a dejar sola – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba embelesada, esa mirada capturo a Anthony que se acercaba peligrosamente

Veo que ya se reconciliaron los tortolos – comento Archi desde la puerta que ocasiono la separación de ambos y una mirada de enojo por parte de Anthony aunque Archi ni se inmuto

Vamos primo que aun necesitas descansar – dijo Archi muy animado – recuerda nada de excesos – al ver el sonrojo de ambos no pudo menos que reír – ustedes no cambian aunque pasen los años ….

Ya déjalos tranquilos – dijo Albert mientras entraba al cuarto – o al menos espera que Candy recupere la sangre perdida para sonrojarse como Dios manda – ese comentario causo la risa general

¡Albert!- reclamo Candy aunque se reía con ellos

Coloco con cuidado los gajos en el nuevo sembrado que había preparado _bueno al menos recuerdo como hacerlo bien _pensó mientras terminaba de regar a los nuevos gajos de su jardín _vaya no puedo ni imaginarme lo que Nan me dirá cuando se entere que yo cuidaba rosa_ bastaba imaginarse su cara de burla_ Creo que guardare el secreto durante un tiempo tal vez hasta que vuelva de Londres _ se dijo a si mismo y no evito formar una sonrisa

Una moneda por tus pensamientos – dijo animada Candy mientras se paraba detrás de el

Solamente decía que el jardinero hizo un buen trabajo con el jardín – dijo el mientras se incorporaba –Dios cuanto tiempo a pasado y el jardín luce como si nunca hubiera transcurrido el tiempo por el

Eso es porque el jardinero se ocupo de el con ahincó – dijo Candy de manera melancólica agrego – además que este jardín era como un recuerdo de ti así que nadie iba dejar que muriera lo único que nos habías dejado como testamento de tu existencia

Veo que me hice extrañar mucho – comento el pero mirando a la casa Andry se puso serio – no puedo creer que la tía abuela haya sido la causante de mi ausencia

Sigues molesto con ella – pregunto Candy que miraba con preocupación a Anthony aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que había hecho la tía abuela tampoco le parecía que Anthony se enojase con quien era su única familia

Me será muy difícil perdonarla – comento Anthony y soltó un suspiro – pese a todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi desde la muerte de mi madre no puedo perdonarla por el momento necesito mas tiempo para encararla

Ella esta consiente de eso – dijo Candy mientras se colocaba a su lado – sabrá esperar hasta que decidas hablar con ella

De hecho no quiero hablar con ninguna de mis tías por el momento – dijo Anthony en voz alta sus verdaderos sentimientos – estoy enojado también con mi tía Anthonie por haberme escondido la verdad

Se que debe ser difícil pero debes entender que ella solo trato de protegerte – dijo Candy tratando de consolarlo

No solo es eso no se que voy hacer … durante casi diez años fui conocido como Nathaniel Brook – dijo Anthony con un suspiro – me costara a mi escuchar que la gente me llame por otro nombre y se que a muchos les costara llamarme por otro nombre

Tomara su tiempo – dijo Candy – pero paso a paso lograremos que la gente se acostumbre no por cambiar tu nombre serás otro – dijo para animarlo, al ver su aflicción tomo su mano y agrego – sea lo que decidas te apoyare …

Gracias …- dijo el mientras le besaba la mano lo que provoco un nuevo sonrojo en Candy, Anthony al ver eso no pudo evitar sonreír – vaya Albert tenia razón, ahora tienes la sangre suficiente para sonrojarte adecuadamente – Candy chasqueo la lengua y para evitar el escudriño de Anthony pregunto lo primero que se le vino a al mente

Me pregunto …..que es lo que provoco que la tía abuela te hiciera pasar por muerto – dijo ella aun roja, aunque se sorprendió de ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Anthony – que ocurre ….

Pasa que todo esto fue provocado por una carta …- empezó diciendo el pero al ver el desconcierto de Candy supo que debía ser mas especifico soltó un suspiro y solo atino a darle la dichosa carta

Y esto – pregunto ella aun sorprendida de ver a Anthony tan extraño

Es la razón por la que la tía abuela quería separarme de ti – dijo el mientras Candy empezaba a leer la carta, vio como ella estaba absorta en su lectura y como sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo conforme iba terminando de leerla

Tu realmente pensabas esto – comento en susurros Candy

Y aun lo pienso – dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba, Candy estaba feliz y lo abrazo pero se paro al observar algo en Anthony

Anthony – dijo ella en susurros

Dime …- pregunto Anthony al ver que ella apoyaba su manos en sus brazos

Deberías estar en cama – dijo ella enojada mientras lo cogía por los brazos, le daba la vuelta y lo empujaba de vuelta a la casa – ahora mismo te vas a descansar … y no te mueves hasta que estés totalmente recuperado

Si señor – dijo Anthony con cierto tono de molestia que no pudo disimular

Y Anthony – dijo Candy mientras lo empujaba por la espalda – mas te vale que cumplas cada una de las cosas que dijiste en esa carta

Si señor – dijo Anthony de nuevo pero esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

AÑOS DESPUES…..

Mes de mayo, los rosales estaban apunto de florecer y en Lakewood se preparaba una fiesta. Tres sombras entraron sigilosamente al cuarto, Rosemary cargaba a una pequeña de un año mientras Anthony acompañado de un niño de cuatro años tenia una bandeja en sus manos

A la cuenta de tres …- susurro Anthony mientras hacia con los dedos la cuenta regresiva – uno … dos… tres…

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS –dijeron al unisonó y despertaron a la festejada

Vaya que grata sorpresa – dijo Candy cuando despertó y se acomodo para recibir la bandeja de desayuno y luego el abrazo primero de Rosemary y sus pequeños hijos Marie y Daniel, por ultimo el de su esposo – gracias por tan lindo despertar

Un año mas de vida pecosa – dijo Anthony mientras se acomodaba al lado de Candy en la cama y procedía a darle su regalo que era un pequeño relicario con la imagen de su hija

Y hoy lo celebraremos en grande – dijo Daniel batiendo palmas – por fin todos los primos estaremos reunidos para un buen partido

Será el primer evento social de la pequeña Marie junto con toda la familia - dijo Rosemary alegremente

Tienes razón debemos escoger el mejor de sus vestidos para que Marie conozca a todos su tíos y primos – dijo Candy de manera animada mientras se colocaba el regalo de Anthony – gracias cariño es hermoso – y le dio un beso

Oigan …. Hay menores en el cuarto – bromeo Rosemary tapando los ojos de la pequeña Marie que no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de Daniel que luchaba por ver lo que estaba pasando con sus papas, Anthony chasqueo la lengua pero Candy simplemente rio

Será mejor que vayas a alistar tus cosas – dijo Anthony a su hijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – se que en cuanto lleguen tus primos te olvidaras de todo eso incluyendo a tus padres

Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que quieres quedarte a solas con mama – refuto el pequeño mientras salía del cuarto

Tienes que admitir que te gano la partida – bromeo Rosemary, pero Anthony simplemente la dijo

Bueno y tu hermanita sabes que en cuanto lleguen Tommy y Frank no tendrás tiempo para nada sabes que los gemelos son la personificación de Nan pero diez veces mas así que ve a prepararte

Descuida que me los quitare de encima en cuanto llegue Stear – dijo despreocupada Rosemary quien tenia en su regazo a Marie – los gemelos se divierten de lo lindo arruinando sus inventos aunque debo admitir que a Solei no le hace mucha gracia y termina persiguiéndolos por todo lado es una niña con demasiada energía y sinceramente no se donde lo heredo

Si porque el tío Archí y la tía Annie no son parecen del tipo de personas que se ensucian jugando – contesto Daniel desde afuera

Daniel que te dije de oír conversaciones ajenas – advirtió Anthony

Ya es..cu..che…- dijo Daniel soltando un bufido lo que provoco la risa de las mujeres

Claro que cuando llegue Isa a la casa Marie tendrá su compañera de juegos y el manicomio estará completo – termino diciendo Candy mientras hacia jugar a su hija

Mas vale que te prepares no queremos ninguna masacre en este cumpleaños – dijo Anthony a su hermana la cual soltó un suspiro tomo a Marie y se la paso a Anthony

Ya entendí – dijo Rosemary mientras Anthony cargaba a su hija – feliz cumpleaños Candy – diciendo esto salió del cuarto

Parece que es tradición que no quieran dejarnos solos - bromeo Candy mientras tomaba su desayuno

Mas que tradición maldición diría yo – opino Anthony mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una carta – a propósito te acaba de llegar esto

_Hola Tarzan Pecosa:_

_Espero que esta carta llegue justo para tu cumpleaños, si lo calcule bien seguro esto lo estarás leyendo la mañana de tu cumpleaños, eso si no hay sabotaje de por medio y tu marido se acordó de entregártela._

Como si fuera capaz de esconder la correspondencia a mi mujer – comento algo ofendido Anthony mientras leía junto con su esposa la carta, Candy solo emitió una pequeña risa

_Bueno pecosa ya eres un año mas vieja. Y te deseo feliz cumpleaños de parte de toda mi familia espero que estés disfrutando de toda la dicha que te mereces y que el doctorcillo que tienes por esposo te este cuidando bien sino ya sabes solo tienes que avisar, ojala que la pases muy bien en tu día junto a todos tus queridos amigos. _

Vaya aun sigue dudando que yo te puedo cuidar – dijo molesto Anthony

Cariño sabes que el es muy bromista – dijo Candy mientras trataba de calmarlo – vamos a ver que mas nos dice

_Supongo que tu linda Marie ya debe tener mas de un año, dime ya se le notan las pecas que heredo de ti, estoy seguro que su padre no se debe separar ni un milímetro de ella y no dudo que esta orgullosa de ella, pues yo estoy igual con George que esta hecho todo un caballerito pues la semana pasada ya cumplió sus tres años y es todo un galán con las damas que no lo dejan de mimar bueno era de esperarse ya que se parece mucho a mi._

Como el padre… si no me sorprende – comento otra vez el señor Bronw – de tal palo tal astilla

Vamos cariño déjame acabar la carta – dijo Candy – además tu no te quedas atrás si no recuerda como lloro la población femenina del hospital cuando nos casamos

Sigue leyendo – dijo Anthony para cambiar de conversación

_Te comento Candy que de aquí a unas semanas la compañía entrara en receso y me parece una buena oportunidad, si es que no están ocupados, para reunirnos uno de estos días en Chicago, además que ya es tiempo de que George conozca a Marie, estoy seguro que serán buenos amiguitos justo como los son con Daniel, además George se hace querer con todo mundo y supongo que Marie no será la excepción seguro y quedan encantados mutuamente _

Eso si que no se va a poder porque Marie no puede viajar a un clima tan frio como el de Chicago, así que será en otra ocasión – dijo Anthony con un poco de sarcasmo

Pero Anthony prometiste a Archí visitarlo en esas semanas – dijo Candy sonriendo sabiendo lo protector que era Anthony con su hija

Yo creo que Archí nos perdonara el retrasar la visita si le digo las razones que nos obligan a hacerlo – dijo Anthony, estaba mas que seguro que Archí estaría de su parte

Pues yo veo a Marie tan saludable como para soportar una jornada en Chicago – dijo Candy con inocencia

Porque no terminas tu dichosa carta para que puedas tomar tu desayuno – cambio de tema Anthony

_Candy otra vez feliz cumpleaños. Bueno me despido esperando me confirmen la fecha para reunirnos y que el futuro par se pueda conocer y quien sabe de aquí a un par de años seamos una familia _

Definitivamente no vamos a Chicago – dijo Anthony con resolución – Marie tendrá que esperar una par de décadas mas para conocer a esa familia

Vamos Anthony no lo tomes a mal Terry siempre fue bromista – dijo Candy calmándolo - ¿tu crees que realmente habla enserio? – pregunto divertida Candy

Mas vale prevenir que lamentar – dijo el por toda respuesta mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su amada – termina tu desayuno que seguro no tardan en llegar - dijo el a Candy antes de salir junto con su hija

Candy solo movió la cabeza y mirando la carta pensó _vaya que te gusta causar problemas Terry _ cuando estaba doblando la carta vio que algo estaba escrito en la parte de atrás _Pd. _ _Por fa escríbeme contándome la reacción que tuvo tu marido sobre la carta que estoy seguro la leyó contigo _

_Por Dios Terry nunca cambias _pensó la mente de Candy y hasta pudo sentir la risa de su ahora amigo en la lejanía

Estaba caminando en medio de los rosales las dulce candys estaban en su glorioso esplendor como saludándola por un nuevo cumpleaños deseándole la mayor de las felicidades, cada una llenándola con su aroma, volvía a sentirse aquella niña que el día de su cumpleaños las viera florecer, cerro los ojos para dejarse invadir por su aroma y sintió que alguien la abrazaba desde atrás y no necesitaba ver quien era lo sabia de antemano

Que piensas pecosa- pregunto Anthony con dulzura

En como el cielo me ha bendecido – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta – pensar que tiempo atrás casi te pierdo por segunda vez

No hablemos de cosas tristes – dijo Anthony mientras la tomaba de las manos - es el día de tu cumpleaños y lo que menos quiero es ver tristeza en ti

Tienes razón no me debo agobiar por el pasado mientras te tenga a mi lado - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el

Le parece señora Bronw si la llevo a su fiesta sorpresa – dijo Anthony mientras hacia una referencia y le ofrecía la mano

Con usted señor Bronw yo voy a cualquier parte – dijo ella sonriente mientras tomaba su mano y los señores Bronw entraban a la que ahora es su casa en Lakewood

FIN

Bueno por fin esta terminada ….. la primera historia que empecé a escribir y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito….

Quiero dar gracias a cada uno de los que me enviaron un review y me dieron a conocer su parecer, cada opinión que dieron me ayudo mucho y me impulsaron a continuar.

Se que para muchos algunas cosas quedaron colgantes eso es porque pienso seguir escribiendo historias de cada uno de los personajes por separado … así que por fa échenles una leída y denme su opinión

Sin más que decir acepto gracias por leer la historia me despido de ustedes hasta otra historia

Hikary Guory


End file.
